The Void
by TheAwoken54321
Summary: He was banished for something he had to do. He was played by his "Best friend" and has his chakra temporarily sealed. Fed up how they treated him, he sets out to find a new life in a new world. Centuries later he walks among the remains of Earth as a Guardian wiping out alien species that threatens them. Who is this man you say? Hmm, his name is Naruto. And this is his Legend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, my name is TheAwoken54321.**

**This is a rewritten chapter. For those of you who didn't read my first chapter yet then it was confusing. As well as the that goes to chapter 9. These are all being rewritten.**

**I will only say this in this one chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto and Destiny. **

**There, said it.**

**Now without a further a do... **

**Let the story begin**

**Enjoy... or not. Your choice.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful day for many people in the Elemental Nations. There were birds chirping in the air, children running around laughing while Adults just watch them from a distance. It was truly magnificent._

_But the same cannot be said to the two figures standing against eachother at the place known as the Valley of the End_

_In one side there stood a kid that seems to be twelve years old. He had a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and white shorts. His hair was in the shape of a ducks rear and was currently glaring at the other person across the field. This person was Sasuke Uchiha_

_On the other side of the field was another child the same age as the first one. He wore a bright orange jumpsuit that anyone could spot for miles. His hair was spiky blond and had a Konoha headband tied to his forehead. Like Sasuke, he to was glaring at him. This person was no other than Naruto Uzumaki._

_Sasuke kept on glaring at Naruto until he finally spoke. "Coming after me will only get you killed Naruto. So I'll just ask you this... Why?"_

_Naruto shifted his footing before finally speaking. "Because you're my friend. Even though we don't get along with eachother, I still care for for you." He looked down to the grown and had his hair shadow cover his eyes a bit. "I also made a promise. I promise that I plan on keeping no matter the cost."_

_Naruto looked back at Sasuke with his eyes slit before yelling "So I'll bring you back even if I have to drag you half dead!"_

_"Then you'll die today." Sasuke then reached his right hand out before he formed a Chidori which the Lightning start to cackle in evry direction. _

_Seeing this Naruto summoned a clone and have him form a Rasengan on his own right hand. Once it completed the clone dispersed._

_Neither of them moved for a while before they made eye contact. Naruto charge head first with his Rasengan next to him. _

_Seeing this Sasuke took it as a signal to charge with his Chidori. _

_Sasukkkee!/Narutttoo!" They both yelled as they closed in on each other in great speed._

_"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled again but this time his voice was different. _

_"Naruto wake up!" The same voice said again._

_"Naruto!" Time seemed to slow down for Naruto once he saw everything blurring out of existence. Everything immediately started to form into what seemed to be a room with with people looking at him in different sides. One area seemed to be a seating for Shinobi while the other side were for the Civilians. And in the middle was no other than the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju._

_Naruto snapped out of his dream before he looked around confusingly. Looking throughout the entire room, he could see that the Civilian Council was glaring at him with hate filled eyes. If only there glares could kill then it could have been useful._

_On the middle and right side of the room he felt quite saddened. He doesn" C't know why, but seeing the faces of his Baa-chan and the Clan heads made him nervous. A lot of them were trying to hide there depressing aura and were succeeding, but he knew something was wrong, something bad, something terrible._

_"This meeting will now be in session." Tsunade said out of the blue, but she said it quite saddened on having to do what she has to do._

_Naruto turned his attention to his grandmother worried "Baa-chan? Why am I here? I thought I was suppose to be at my room... or something."_

_One overweighted civilian councilman lost his temper hearing that the 'Demon brat' doesn't know what he did wrong. He could have gone and start to beat Naruto for saying that. He wouldn't have succeeded even if Naruto was by himself.__"You don't know what you've done?! Stop playing games brat, your hands were tainted with our Shinobi's blood since the Ky-"_

_"Shut your mouth right now! I didn't give permission for you or any other Civilian councilman to speak during this meeting. If you don't like it then go suck your dads dick. The same goes for the rest of you!" The fifth Hokage roared out ferociously to the people who made Naruto's life miserable until he became a shinobi, the Clan heads backed their leader by sending there own hate filled glares to the civilians across the room. Hell, even Hisashi joined in. _

_The Civilian seeing that they upset there Hokage decided to keep quiet throughout the entire meeting. _

_If they could last of course._

_Seeing that everything has quiet down, Tsunade took a small breath before she turned to her grandson. "Naruto, we have summoned you so we can discuss about something rather... important." She said the last word as if she was about to break down into tears, but she didn't_

_After a minute or two Naruto finally spoke up "What do we need to discuss about." He watched as his grandmother tried to speak up but she couldn't. Her guilt was eating her inside-out and she sometimes would just doze off in her own words._

_Seeing that this wasn't gonna get them anywhere, one Shukaku Nara decided to speak up. "Naruto before I get to what Lady Tsunade was about to say, I just want to say thank you for being friends with my son. He could be quite lazy sometimes but he can manage."_

_"Oh Shukaku, you're lazier than your son at times." One Choza Akimichi spoke up from his place. "Same here Naruto, thanks for being friends with my son Choji."_

_"I know you and my daughter Ino never really talked or know eachother much but I would also like to give you my gratitude for at least being a friend to her." Inoichi Yamanaka spoke up_

_"My son also, he might be harsh and talks about being the Alpha Male a lot but he also tells me that you're one of his closest friends from the Academy." Tsume Inuzuka joined in._

_"My son also Naruto-san, he doesn't have many friends since he mostly keeps to himself." Shibi Aburame spoke surprising almost everybody there since he just like his son, he rarely communicates._

_"I would like to thank you for helping my daughter Hinata. She has been training harder ever since she told me once about you. At first I didn't believe her and brushed her off. Now I see that I was wrong. Again thank you for helping her. She sees something in you that I can't see." Hiashi Hyuga spoke smiling a little. It surprised many in the room mainly because ever since the death of his wife and brother he became cold to a lot of people in Konohagakure, including his own daughters._

_Naruto was smiling, thinking about what the Clan heads said to him. At first he thought that he was just some other orphan kid, but no, he saw that they held great respect towards him. Whether he was a civilian or a shinobi._

_"I believe that's enough out of this. We have to get this over with. The quicker the better." Shikaku said, breaking the moment the Clan heads and Naruto were having. "No... it won't be better." He mumbled the last part so only his fellow clan heads could hear, including the Hokage._

_Naruto grew worried seeing that the Shinobi council have grew quiet. They were depressed on losing someone they held dear to them. But they can't do anything about it now, they lost the voting and they have to fulfill the law._

_"Naruto, out of a losing vote..." Some people started to cry and others smiled. "You are hereby..." Much more started to lose control of there emotions "... banished from Konoha." That hit him, the voice was echoing in his head over and over like one big unending nightmare. "... and out of fear, you are to have your chakra sealed until your banishment is over." Time slowed down for Naruto, he visualized his life passing before him. From his days from the orphanage to the day when he becomes Hokage and has a family of his own, and when he grows old and dies with the woman he's gonna marry._

_He never noticed an ANBU placing a seal on his back. "No... why me?" Naruto mumbled to himself. He couldn't take the pressure with the eyes of joy and pity he was receiving from everybody. Not waiting for his grandmother to dismiss the meeting, he ran out the room, out of the building, and just kept on running. He ran and ran and ran. He ran past the crowd of people that both loved and hated him. Pushing aside every single person in his line of sight to the side and kept running. Tears finally filled his eyes as he closed in on his apartment. He then ran inside, shut the door, and cried himself to sleep. _

_"Why me! Why me!" He kept on crying the same words into his pillow. "My career, my Shinobi career. All ruined." He wanted someone to comfort him, it could be anyone, but no one was there. Just himself, all alone in the dark._

_Time Skip Midnight_

_It was the middle of the night and Naruto was in his Apartment pulling the drawers open and placing clothes in a large back pack. He was keeping anything that he thought was useful. He even kept a few photos from himself and the other of the Konoha 12, just for the memories. It didn't take to long to finish everything he was gonna take with him. With that out of the way he grabbed his pack and walked out of his apartment, he looked back in the room, remembering all the fun and lonely nights he had here. Taking a breath he closed the door and made way on the rooftops running and jumping over the buildings. He doesn't care if he has chakra that much right now, he could do parkour perfectly and get to his destination in a few minutes. He avoided the streets knowing that there might be people out in this time._

_After a few more hops over buildings, he heard a familiar voice in a restaurant, an Akimichi restaurant. Taking a quick peek inside the window he saw that the person he heard was no other than Choji. _

_"I just heard from my dad that Naruto was banished." Choji said to the others who were with him. Taking a closer look, he saw that Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Tenten, Shino, Neji, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were there._

_"My old man said that the Civilian council were gonna kick him out of the Village by noon. If you ask me that seems so troublesome." Shikamaru said from the place he sat._

_"It's just not fair. Why would he get banished just because he brought Sasuke back. Did you even see the injury he had. He had a Chidori pierced through his chest that almost hit his lungs." Kiba said. Akamaru was whimpering on Kibas lap and Kiba in returned started to pet him. "It's OK Akamaru, I'm here for you."_

_ "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have had him go get Sasuke back for me. Now look, both of them came back nearly killed by eachothers hands." Sakura sobbed, Ino and Hinata were rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her._

_"It's not your fault. You or anyone else wouldn't have known what was gonna happen." Ino said soothingly, it pained her to watch her best friend crying her eyes out. _

_"Ino-san is right Sakura-san, we wouldn't have known if Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun were gonna come back the way they were. My tou-__san said Naruto-kun healed extremely fast." Hinata tried to help Ino to calm down their friend._

_Naruto was starting to tear up now. He knew that this would probably be the last time he'll ever see them and he can't help it but want to start over in life with the people he cared for. They were smart enough not to judge him by what others say, of course they had fights and arguements at some point but that's what friends do. Right?_

_"What do you think about Naruto, Shino? Neji? Tenten? Lee?" Kiba asked looking up to the two from his current position. _

_"I thought he was some random person who thought that they can achieve anything and not follow their own fate." Neji crossed his arms and looked down "But he changed me, No. He showed me that you don't need to follow fate, he told me that I should build my own fate and protect the people I hold closely to my heart. That's when I'll truly become strong." _

_Naruto and the others smiled at hearing this. Only that blonde idiot can say something like this and get people to smile, to know what it feels like to be loved._

_"Naruto-kun is my youthful rival. He was like me in the Academy days and I was sure that i couldn't be a ninja since i couldn't perform a single jutsu. That was until Gai-sensei found me and offered to train me." Lee smiled remembering that day. "Naruto-kun was just the same, he performed a Kage bunshin in front of Iruka-Sensei when he didn't mean to steal the forbidden scroll. We became rivals in the beginning of the chunin exams later." _

_Naruto smiled remembering his meeting with Lee and were gonna compete for Sakuras love but Sasuke intervened later._

_"Me and Naruto were friends when we were little. But we never hanged out much." Tenten said_

_"I never talked to Naruto much, but he did respect me and offered to be friends during the Academy." Shino replied, he leaned on the wall and fidgeted his hands in his pockets._

_"Let me guess, he accepted your offer but in return you told him what was his opinion on bugs." Kiba smiled with Akamaru wagging his tail on his lap._

_Everyone in the room laughed and Naruto chuckled form outside. "Oh you have no idea." Naruto mumbled, he looked back inside and saw everybody seizing to laugh._

_Shino did not laugh, he kept his appearance the same throughout the whole time they were there. "I did ask him that."_

_Kiba stopped laughing and looked at Shino shocked on getting something right "Woah, that was weird. Sorry man."_

_"None taken." Shino kept his composure throughout the entire time._

_Choji was looking at the shy Hyuga the whole time, knowing that this was the last shot she can have. It's either now or never "Say Hinata, not to blow your cover or anything but don't you think you should confess to him." Choji sheepishly said "Tomorrow is probably the last day you're gonna see him."_

_"Eh? What do you mean?" Hinata fidgeted Her fingers around._

_"Yeah what do you mean Choji." Ino asked she raised an eyebrow wanting to know what's going on._

_"Don't tell me you guys don't know." Choji looked around if anybody knew what he was talking about._

_"I know what you mean." Shikamaru supported_

_"Same here." Kiba answered_

_"As much as I don't know if it can be approved. I know what you mean." Neji joined in_

_"I've known since the Academy." Shino joined in_

_"My youthful friend can't blind me when he has someone after his love." Lee raised his fist up._

_"Yeah, Neji told me later when he stopped talking about fate." Tenten supported._

_"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Hinata's cheeks started to reddened from being the center of attention._

_"Do I have to spell it out for you." Kiba groaned in annoyance "You love him. A lot of us knew since the Academy but we chose not to say anything about it. Heck we thought Naruto would have noticed your feelings for him."_

_Naruto's eye widened, surprised on hearing what he heard. If this was true why didn't he noticed from the beginning. Of course she fainted a couple times they talked but he thought it was because she had a disability or something. It was quite obvious now from the way she acted around him or if he's near by._

_"No way Hinata is this true?" Ino looked toward Hinata wanting to know if what Kiba said was true._

_"Eh, w-well y-you see." Hinata tried to come up with an excuse but with no luck she gave in. "Yeah i-it's t-true."_

_"Tell me everything. Since when did you first love him? Did you plan to confess to him? Ohh, I know, if you both ever went out, what place would it be and how would it go?" Ino started to blurt out random ideas that came to her head causing the shy Hyuga to flush madly. _

_"I-I-I think my t-tou-san is looking for me." She quickly said not wanting to be there anymore. "That's it. He's looking for me." With that said Hinata ran out of the restaurant and went straight home_

_"Oh A ill have you tell me everything Hinata, just you wait." With that said she went home thinking about certain questions she might ask her._

_"Well since everybody's leaving. I guess I'll head home. See ya later." Shikamaru walked away with his hands in his pocket. Following him out were Neji, Shino, Sakura, Tenten and Lee._

_"We'll have to see Naruto off in the morning. Just to say goodbye." Kiba said looking at the direction where everybody left._

_"Yeah, let's tell the others in the morning." Choji nodded, with that said Kiba left with Akamaru heading to their clan compound while Choji went toward his._

_The two never noticed a shadow running across the rooftops toward the Village Main gate._

_"You guys." Naruto thought running along the rooftops, tears started to form on the corner of his eyes "I'm sorry."_

_He ran over and the side of buildings but he mostly sticked to the shadows. In less than an hour he finally made it toward the main gate and dissapeared without the guards noticing._

_Time Skip in some Forest in the Land of Fire_

_Naruto was out of breath with all the running he did once he left the Village. Once his breathing was finally back in his control, he turned to look at the sky and saw it was early in the morning but still dark. Somewhere around 4:00-5:00 am._

_"I probably better keep moving." They might send assasins after me even though they banished me._

_When Naruto was about to start running again he heard the Kyuubi speak to him._

_**"Stay here." Kyuubi said in his mind. **_

_**"**Why?" Naruto stopped _

_**"Just trust me. Your life will become easier if you stay here." **_

_"Can you at least tell me why?" Naruto asked, he didn't receive an answer. _

_"Kyubi? Are you there?" Naruto asked through his mindscape yet again he still didn't receive an answer._

_"Alright then." Naruto walked and sat under a tree for a couple minutes waiting for something to happen_

_"Argghh, why am I staying here for. There's nothing special but trees, grass, and a whole bunch of things that bare a part of nature." Naruto whined stomping his foot on the ground frustratingly._

_"I'm going to have to ignore your request Kyuubi, otherwise I'll die here." Naruto mumbled, he was about to walk away until something bright flashed up behind. Curious on what happened Naruto turned around and saw a white tear shaped portal floating not to far away from him._

_"What is this thing.?" Naruto thought, he walked up to it slowly trying to see if this odd object is some kind of threat. Before he could say anything again one demon inside his mindscape replied._

_**"It's a portal to a new world, I think. I told you to stay here because this portal opens every couple of years. You were just lucky enough to be at the right place." Kyuubi informed.**_

_"How did you know it will be here." The blonde Jinchurriki asked taking a closer look at the portal._

_**"Kit, I've wandered around the Elemental Nations for about a thousand years. I know where everything is at." Kyuubi answered in his annoyed expression "I also told you to stay because I knew you would like to have a new start in life with people you can trust. So what are you waiting for? Jump in."**_

_Naruto smiled at the thought of beginning a new life. He looked back at the place he once called home, where he developed friends he can trust. "I guess this goodbye guys. Ja Ne." With that said he jump in the portal and dissapeared from the Elemental Nations. The portal slowly closed and vanished from that world, never to be opened for another couple years._

_Somehwere in the U.S, Earth, time skip 9 years_

_Naruto just got off the news in his house and was preparing to go to work. The news cast was talking about the discovery of a giant mechanical ball that they called 'The Traveler'. The Traveler was discovered by a three man crew when they set course toward there planet neighbor, Mars. This news was blocked off from the public and until a couple years later it showed up in Earth's atmosphere. The whole world was at panic thinking it was an Alien invasion when they first caught site of it. It took a while for people to calm down but they eventually did. Now what they saw was simply amazing to them. This Traveler was actually helping humanity in its technology. From the technology the Traveler was providing them they managed he to set up a colony on the Moon where people started to live. It started to build up as they made a stable Atmosphere on planet Venus and Mars and sent people toward the two planets to expand the human race._

_It was a truly wonderful world they could live in._

_But that wonder didn't last for long._

_The appearance of the Traveler in there Solar system caused a great evil to find them. It wasn't just that to, there were also Alien species popping out of no where in the three different colony's. The two planets sent signals of assistance and help to humanity's home planet for assistance but they to were in a horrible situation. So they did the only thing they never wanted to do. They order everybody to evacuate there home planets. They got a bunch of transportation all ships and sent it off into space toward the Asteroid belt one by one. Those who couldn't leave in time fled toward a large open Valley and started to build a gigantic wall. They worked day and night trying to get the wall up in fear of being attacked by those things again._

_But everybody just couldn't build. No, they couldn't. Those who didn't want to build on some wall volunteered to help fight back the Aliens species they called the Fallen. Out of thousands of people that joined Naruto was one of them along with a couple of his friends he made. Joseph, Cassandra, Jose, Amy, and Ryan._

_"Naruto!" There was a voice he heard, someone familiar. He couldn't here out of the sounds of bombs detonating and the horrifying roars of the Fallen _

_"Naruto!" There it was again but he doesn't now where it came from. His vision was a blur. And he couldn't see or think straight. He then got smacked across the face knocking him out of his drowsiness._

_"Naruto, get a hold of yourself." Joseph yelled, he ducked under cover so he won't get shot_

_"Shit, sorry Joseph. I just dozed off there for a sec." Naruto grabbed his head and stood in a crouching position. _

_"No kidding. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Joseph sighed in relief._

_"It won't happen again." Naruto was about to continue but he was interrupted by two people sliding next to them._

_"Hey guys, not to ruin anything but the commander gave the order to fall back." Amy stated he then pointed her AK-74u over cover and fired killing a couple of Dreg._

_"Yeah we wouldn't want to be left behind." Cassandra said and tossed a frag over. It detonated a few seconds later followed by a few Fallen soldiers roaring in pain._

_"Where are Jose and Ryan?" Naruto asked_

_"There up there manning the turrets for heavy fire to by us time to escape." Amy pointed at a car and saw Jose and Ryan firing there turrets at Fallen just to hold them back long enough for everybody to escape._

_"F**k you Alien S**tbags." Ryan shouted _

_Fallen Dreg were about to break there defense but they were shredded apart by Jose and his turret. "Chinga tu madre pendejos."_

_"Yup that's definitely them." Naruto chuckled seeing the two holding off the Fallen. Those two were the attics in shooter games when they were young. _

_"OK let's go." The four then made a run for it in an attempt to regroup with there allies._

_A lot of men and women were getting gunned down by the Fallen once they started to pile up once they left cover, but there were still a lot making it back toward there allies. The two turrets that were being used by Jose and Ryan were now out of ammo and causing the two to retreat from there position._

_Naruto and the others were running, ducking, and jumping over obstacles in the now bloodied battlefield. They were nearly there until Naruto spotted something wavering on his left. When it got closer he saw that it was a Captain that has an invisible cloak on and was making his way towards them. Toward Joseph. The Captain was a couple meters from Joseph and Naruto knew he couldn't warn him in time. So what did he do? He pushed Joseph out of the way just in time for the blade to miss his friend and stabbed him through the chest. Time seemed to slow down as blood started to pour out from his wound as the captain raised him off the ground._

_The now down Joseph looked at his best friend in shock. "NOOO! NARUTO! He screamed from the top of his lungs._

_Cassandra and Amy stood there shock, terrified, afraid, heartbroken. They just witness there crush get stabbed through the chest by one of those... things. The two started to develop a crush on the blonde during the middle of the second school year of Junior High, but they couldn't tell him out of losing there friendship. They didn't want to lose him... but they lost him anyway._

_Jose and Ryan hearing the stream coming from Joseph, turned and also saw Naruto up in the air with a blade stabbed through his chest. Knowing that the three there would be next they sprinted there as fast as they can and snapped them out of there shock._

_Joseph was about to run in attempt to save his best friends life but he was held back by Ryan._

_"Let me go! Let me go! He's still alive!" Joseph squirmed from Ryan's grip_

_"We can't save him now Joseph. He's gone." Ryan pulled Joseph back as fast as he can and started to run back toward there allies along with other three._

_They all looked back at Naruto's face with tears in there eyes. Looking at the face that brought them all together when they were kids they saw something they thought they wouldn't see in a long time._

_._

_._

_His smile._

_"Guys, I'm sorry." Naruto muttered seeing the saddened faces of his best friends he made on Earth. The last thing he saw was the pouring tears of his friends faces as they looked back at him._

_At his deathbed._

_Flashback End_

_Disclaimer_

"We called it The Traveler, and it's arrival changed us forever. Great cities were built on Mars and Venus. Mercury became a garden world. Human lifespan tripled. It was a time of miracles. We stared out into the galaxy and new that it was our destiny to walk in the light of other stars. But the Traveler had an enemy... a darkness, which had hunted it eons across the black gulfs of space. Centuries after our golden age began, this darkness found us. And that was the end of everything."

A random Ghost appears out of nowhere. "That is until I found you. We've always known that the Darkness would return, to finish what it started. To take our home. That's why I've been looking for you, for centuries. There are only a few of you that carry the light of the Traveler. Who have the strength to fight tha Darkness. I'm not going to lie to you Guardian. You are Earth's last hope."

"If you fail... Everything you know. Everything humans have ever known. Will be gone forever."

"So you know... No pressure."

_Disclaimer End_

_Cosmodrome, Old Russia, Earth_

The sun was high and the air breeze through the rusted cars and flowing water. Bridges were collapsing from not being repaired for a long time. Windows and doors squeaked when they were push slightly by the wind.

This place is known as the Cosmodrome. The very place a Legend will be reborn. This is Humanity's last hope. We just hope he's enough.

The soothing sounds of nature were interrupted by a scanning sequence. This sound was coming from a cube that seems to be searching for something... or someone. This cube is known as a Ghost. A Ghost is sent out from the Traveler in order to look for people to use its light as a weapon. To become a Guardian.

*Sigh* "This is just my day. I'm in enemy territory and is most likely to get captured if I don't find the person I'm looking for." The wandering Ghost was not liking the situation he was in. This is exactly how some of its brethren got captured, and he's doing the same thing.

Not to far away from the Ghosts known location, was a group of Fallen. Well specifically a Fallen Captain, Dreg, and Vandal. They were tailing the Ghost in order to capture it and it seems like they finally cornered it. With the Fallen Captain confirming that it was there target he sent a roar signaling his group to move out.

Ignoring the loud roar from a distance Ghost finally seemed to have found the person it was looking for."Is it possible" Ghost splits himself apart in order to get ready for the resurrection just in case he found the right person. And so it ressurrected him."There you are." He sent a powerful wave causing the area to turn white for a while.

Forming his body back together Ghost watched as the person he ressurrected sturred as he tried to stand up "Guardian... Guardian?"It asks "Eyes up Guardian."

"Ow... My head." Naruto grabs his head in pain.

Ghost ignored what he said, he was so astonished on finally reviving the person he was looking for. "It worked... you're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive." Naruto whined he then stopped realizing that he was indeed alive "Wait a minute." He started to touch his body all over from head to toe "I'm alive?! How am I alive?!"

"That would be be because of me." Ghost interrupted.

"How did you revive me?" He asked

Ghost was about to reply but Naruto beat him to it "You know what I don't want to know."

Seeing that he doesn't want to know what happened, Ghost took the conversation elsewhere "This is great. I finally found you. You don't know how long I've been looking for you.

"Oh yeah...how long?" Naruto questions.

"A few centuries" Ghost flat out replied

"Wow...that's long" Naruto looked around the place he was at and remembered that this place was the exact place the battle took place. Well it didn't look the same anymore with all the gigantic holes filled with water behind him. "So what exactly are you? I never seen anything like you before."

"Well I'm a Ghost. Actually now I'm your Ghost. And you've been dead for a long time. So you're probably going to see a lot of things you won't understand." A loud roar from a Fallen Captain was heard in the distance from the place they were at now.

"This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here." Ghost was worried, not only because they were in enemy territory but his now partner didn't have a weapon with him. Things just went downhill fast.

"Pssh, you don't have to tell me twice." Naruto got up from his sitting position and looked around trying to find the Fallen that just roared not to long ago.

Before they could start moving, Naruto's stomach let out a loud deep grumble. Naruto's hunger sound eventually scared off the Fallen that were closing up on them.

"Hehe, I'm pretty hungry." Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm pretty sure we have food back at the tower." With that said the two prepared to take off from this abandoned area.

**And done.**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

**Chapter 2-9 are still under rewrite.**

**I think this chapter is better than the last chapter I had. Don't you agree?**

**.**

**.**

**No?**

**.**

**.**

**Well f**k you then.**

**It has been extremely fun at writing this story for you guys. **

**Anyway, thank you everybody for reading.**

**And as always. I will see you... In the next chapter.**

**BUH-BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, my name is TheAwoken54321**

**Sorry this chapter is a little late but i decided that i will probably write 1 chapter every 2 days if i feel like it.**

**Also let me know in the reviews if you would like to see Naruto go back to his home world as a Guardian but doesn't serve his village anymore, because you know about the darkness that take over entire worlds.**

**Anyway heres chapter 2 of the story**

**Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We see Naruto and his Ghost walking down a path filled with old rusted cars until they heard a roar of more Fallen nearby."I have to get you to the city" Ghost said

"Pick up the pace then" Naruto said annoyingly

"Wait... Hold still." Ghost told Naruto and then suddenly disappears in front of him.

"Huh... Ghost where did you go." Naruto worringly looked around trying to find him.

"Don't worry I'm still with you. We need to move, fast" Ghost replied

"Okay then... but where are you?" As Naruto asked him where he was, he started to run toward the ship hanger.

"Well, you could say that I'm speaking inside of your mind."Ghost answered

"Alright then, it's not like you can be useful" he thought

"Hey! I heard that and I'll let you know that i can be useful anytime a guardian needs it." Ghost said in a hurtful tone.

"Yeah right, I bet i can make it back to the city without your help" Naruto stated confidently as he entered the hanger.

"Alright Mr. Know it all lets see how long you can last without my help." His partner said in an irritated voice as he saw it was getting darker the deeper they went in.

"Hmm, it's getting a little dark but i can manage." Naruto thought in his head not knowing he was about to stubbed his big toe against a table. As soon as he stubbed it he yelled in pain. "Mother of f***in balls.

"Owieowieowieowieowie." He rapidly said as he jumped up and down like a little girl.

Inside of his mind Ghost laughed as he saw his partner whining like a kid on how much it hurt.

"Oh, shut up you." Naruto said with his eyebrow twitching as he heard his partner laughed like he never laughed before.

"Not my fault it's pitch black in here for you to see anywhere." Ghost said as he finished laughing

Sigh "I never thought i would say this but can you help me even though I said I didn't need your help." Naruto said said in an irritated yet apologetic tone.

"Alright but you better hang tight. Fallen thrive in the dark. We need more light. I'll see what i can do" Ghost stated in a serious attitude.

"Oh great thanks for the late warning." Naruto said as he heard that he could have easily died if he went further.

"Hey you never asked" Ghost countered with a smirk on his face even he can't show any facial features.

"Hey does that mean if i die, you die with me cause were like connected?" Naruto questioned curiously

"I don't have a answer for that but i hope it's not true." replied Ghost in the same curious tone as Naruto. When Ghost finished talking he manage to bring power back to the area and found that there were about a dozen of fallen making there way across a bridge to them. He immediately went back to his partner not after spoting a rifle on his left.

"Here! I found a rifle! Grab it." Ghost said as he disappeared back into Naruto's head. " I hope you know how to use that thing."

"Of course I know how to use it" Naruto said as he shot two dregs in the head while spraying bullets all over a vandals body.

5 minutes later

"Look, a loot cache. Let's see what inside." Ghost told his partner

"Alright but how do you open it?" Naruto asks Ghost.

"How should I know. Try to figure something out." Ghost answered Naruto

Sigh "Fine" Naruto said and looked to his left to see a big rock. He immediately got an idea and went to grab the rock and lift it over his head and walked back to the loot cache.

"Oh no not the face." The Loot cache thought as he knew what the mysterious stranger was about to do.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" Naruto yelled as he swung the rock on top of the loot cache ending it's life.

"Poor loot cache." Ghost said "Well at least it's not alive he said to Naruto.

"That's stupid why would it be alive said Naruto as he took a Calcutta-R2 sniper and 300 glimmer out of the loot cache, Not knowing he will have an bad situation in the future. He left with his partner as he was done on getting everything he needed out of it.

Time skip 20 minutes later At The New Divide, Old Russia

"This was an old Cosmodrome. There's got to be something out there we can fly." Ghost said in hope of finding a ship. "Incoming fallen ships." Ghosts said as he spotted a few coming to drop off fallen.

"Damn it, I'm gonna have to make a run for it. I'm to low on ammo." Naruto said as he ran through the field dodging bullets left and right .

Time skip 2 minute later in a random Ship Hanger.

There's a ship clear them out." Ghost said in an excited yet worry voice. Excited because they found a ship and worried because it might've been destroyed since fallen were messing with it.

Naruto nodded as he started to take down fallen with his extremely manly poses he's been doing. It was so manly that they eventually pass out because there manliness were to low.

"Well that was easy" Naruto and Ghost said simultaneously as they walk pass the unconcious body's of vandals, dregs, and a captain.

Ghost immediately went up to analyze the ships condition. "It's been here a while. It hasn't made a jump in a few centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean." Ghost said

"Please tell me she can fly" Naruto said in a worried tone.

"I can make her work" Ghost said as disappeared inside and started to activate.

Naruto was about to enter until he smelled something very familiar behind him. He immediately turned around and saw a cup of cooked ramen placed under a big hole. He was about to jump at it until an Archon came ot of the hole and jumped on top of it.

Naruto watched in horror as he watched ramen-sempai destroyed right in front of him. After he got out of his schock he immediately looked at the Archon with a very fierce glare. "You" Naruto said angrily as he witness on what the Archon did to ramen-sempai.

"Uh oh" Ghost said as he saw what happened.

"I'll kill you." Naruto said as he jumped at the Archon but disappeared as he heard Ghost say "I'm teleporting you inside now."

"Let me at him" Naruto yelled as he desperately tried to get out of the seat he was tied on. "I'll shove all four of his arms up his a** as his parents and family watches!"

"We can come back for them when you're ready, but first lets get you home" Ghost said as he launched the ship to the city. The last words Old Russia heard was how Naruto would get his revenge even if he has to go through an army of fallen.

As they left they never noticed that they were being watched by a mysterious person on top of the roof. "What a crazy Guardian" She said as she walked away to who knows where.

OMAKE

Some where inside a cave in Old Russia there stood an army of loot caches trying to figure out a way to avenge there brother from the death he recieved.

*Clank clank clank* they finally figure out a way to avenge there lost brother and started to grin evilly.

Now all they have to do is wait.  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done**

**It's was a lot of writing to do since i barely figure out that i was typing on the wrong site.**

**Anyway how did you think of the chapter? Be sure to leave a review and tell me if what you would like to see in the future.**

**And as always i will see you... In the next chapter. BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everybody my name is TheAwoken54321**

**I saw that my chapters were a little short today and decided to make them as long as possible.**

**Also i want to know how you guys like or don't like the way I'm making the story.**

**If you want me to stop with all the funny business and just get on with the story, let me know in the review section.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter so..**

**Enjoy.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was holding on for dear life as he saw they were going through a dangerous storm while his partner was heading to there destination.

"Ghost.. are you sure we'll be alright?" Naruto said as he saw that they almost got hit by lightning.

"25% positive." Ghost replied in a neutral tone "So don't worry."

"What about the other 75%?" Naruto asked even though he feels like wouldn't get the answer he wanted.

"Err.. we would probably get knocked out of the sky and die a horrible death." Ghost answered

"Oh god, if we make it past the storm i will kill you myself." He states angrily at his partner as they were almost out of the storm.

"No, you wouldn't i know you love me and won't land a finger on me. Also if i died who's gonna lead you the way to the ramen shop?" Ghost said is a confident and teasing tone.

"Yeah, you're right that i wouldn't kill you but i would beat the sh** out of you!" Naruto annoyingly said as he saw that they exited the storm and into the sight of a the city with a huge ball over it.

"Wow.. It's bigger than Konoha." Naruto thought out loud thinking his partner didn't hear him.

"What's konoha?" His partner ask curiously wanting to know more.

"Let's just say that i don't wanna remember that place at all and I'll tell you later." Naruto said in a saddened attitude but it didn't go unnoticed by Ghost.

"Alright then." Ghost said as they landed at the Tower filled with a few Guardians.

"Welcome to the last safe city on Earth- the only place the traveler can still protect. Ghost said as they turned around to take a good view of the city. "It took centuries to build. Now...we're counting every day it stands.

After he was down he turned back toward the place they landed on. "And this Tower is where the Guardians live." Ghost said

"Come on let's go see Ikora rey." Ghost motioned motioned Naruto to follow him. "Wow you definitely need better armor.

As they walked down stairs and they found there warlock mentor talking with Commander Zavala (Awoken Titan)and Cayde-6 (Exo Hunter) around a huge table filled with maps and destinations with paperwork.

"Holy sh**, what the heck are you two?" Naruto curiously said as he pointed his fingers to Commander Zavala and Cayde-6. Ikora tried to hold in her laughter but failed as she saw the annoyed expression on there faces.

"I never thought i would here those words again from any Guardian." Commander Zavala said.

"You're telling me buddy the first and last time we heard those words are when we partnered up with Ikora." Cayde-6 says in an annoyed expression for hearing those words again.

"Not my fault I never saw your races before." Ikora Rey said as she turned her way to Naruto when she was done laughing."Hello young Guardian these two people are my team. The white face person with white armor is Commander Zavala and the robotic blue face person with the hood is Cayde-6."

"The names Naruto Uzumaki, but that doesn't tell me what race you guys are."Naruto asks curiously

"I'm an awoken and was resurrected as a titan young guardian." Commander Zavala responded in his calming voice.

"And I'm an Exo resurrected as a Hunter remember it Fishcake."Cayde-6 said annoyingly while Naruto twitched his eye.

"It's means maelstorm wonder boy." Naruto angrily countered

"Who are you calling wonder boy. That's it let me at him."Cayde-6 said as he and Naruto were about to start a fight, but was hold back by Commander Zavala while Naruto was hold back by Ikora.

"You two can settle your brawl elsewhere but not now." Ikora said as she let go a calming Naruto."I believe you didn't come down here to greet us Guardan. So what do you need? Ikora curiously asked.

"Yea i came here to get new armor if you have any." Naruto asks politely yet still annoyed at Cayde-6

"I don't have any free armor right now but i can give you a Nemesis Plane for 100 glimmer." Ikora said

"Wow i heard from Ghost that you only can get Rare armor if our Mentor thinks we're ready for it." Naruto surprisingly said as he examined the piece of chest armor.

"Well I can sell it to you just because you were the first person that made me laugh, so think of it as a reward." Ikora said.

"Alright I'll buy it off of you." Naruto said as he pulled out 100 glimmer out of his pocket.

"You a very lucky Guardian indeed. I usually sell it for 950-1200 glimmer to other guardians anyway here and be careful out there." Ikora said as she handed it to Naruto and he started to walk way out of sight.

"Hmm.. I think wonder boy is a very fitting title for you Cayde-6. Don't you agree Commander Zavala." Ikora stated as she look toward both of her teammates.

"Indeed.. It fit's you."Commander Zavala replied as he and Ikora started to laugh.

"Oh F*** both of you." Cayde-6 said annoyingly.

"No thank you." They simultaneously replied

*Grunt* and then they went back to whatever they were doing.

Outside the tower

"Now that's taken care of head toward the gunsmith and pick out a gun."Ghost said as he chuckled in amusement as he saw what happened between Naruto and the three Guardian Mentors.

"Alright then." Naruto said as he located the gunsmith and headed there.

"What do you need Guardian?" The Exo said. "And the name Banshee-44"

"Do you have any weapons in stock here cause mine is pretty useless since it's old."Naruto said as he looked around.

"Ahhh yes Naruto." I do have some.

Naruto immediately looked at Banshee-44 with caution. "How do you know my name I never told you.

Chuckle"I saw what happened between you and Cayde-6 and was amused by it so pick anything you like, It's on the house." Banshee-44 replied

"Oh... okay just wondering." Naruto said and immediately caught his eye on a certain weapon but didn't go unnoticed by Banshee.

"A Trax Callum 1 Scout rifle. A good weapon for long distance and knocking heads off."Banshee stated as he went to the weapon, picked it up and handed it to Naruto."Here take it and come back whenever you want or need a new weapon,"

"Thanks, I'll see you around." Naruto said as he walked away.

"I think i found my Number 1 customer." Banshee-44 mumbled to himself as he went to another Guardian to see what weapon he would like.

Time skip 2 minutes later

"Alright now all we need to does is get our ship repaired see let's find a shipwright" Ghost said as he told Naruto where to go find one.

"Hey buddy need any help?" He heard a woman call out to him.

"Yeah I'm looking for a shipwright do you know where I can find one? Naruto asks

"Well it's your lucky day cause you're talking to one." The woman said."The names Amanda Holiday." she said

"The names Naruto." he said as he walked up the stairs to her.

"Say are you a new Guardian here. I haven't seen you your face here at all." Amanda said

"Yeah, I just landed here about an hour ago." He replied

"Alright then. So what do you need?" Amanda asks getting while getting her stuff ready.

"I need my ship repaired so she can go into Orbit." Naruto said. "So you think I can do it." He asks

"Think i can do it? Pssh I've been repairing ships since i can remember." Amanda replied as she toward the ship repairs.

"My ships an Arcadia ship and has some orange."Naruto told her

"Alright I'll tell you when I'm finish. Which is about an hour." She said as she left

"Alright." Naruto said as she saw her walk away carry her tool box.

Time Skip 1 hour later

Naruto came back and saw her sleeping on a pile of boxes. "Huh i wonder how long she's been waiting." he thought as he began to shake her.

"Hmm.. Oh Naruto it's just you." Amanda said as she yawned.

"Of course it is. How long have you been finished?" he asks her as she began to stretch her muscles

"About 10 minutes ago. I would've gone and get you but i was tired and decided to take a nap. "She said as she sat down on the boxes she slept on.

"Wow. I should have came earlier. Anyway how much will it cost?" He asked her

"Ehh.. it's on the house." Amanda said in a bored tone

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yea definitely, just let me be your personal shipwright and we'll be even." She told him in a bit of hope

"Alright then, I can deal with that" Naruto said and walks away from a tired Amanda. "I'll see you around Amanda."

"You to Naruto." she replied to him as she saw him walk away. "Something tells me he'll do amazing things out there." She mumbled to herself

Back with Naruto and Ghost

"Ok it looks like we have the things we need to take down that Archon we saw." Ghost said as he checked what Naruto has.

"Finally well come on let's go to orbit." Naruto says as he and Ghost disappeared from the tower and appeared in there ship orbiting around Earth.

"Wow so this is what Earth looks like. "Naruto says in awe as he Looked through the ship.

"Yeah how big our solar system is right." Ghost said astonishingly. "Anyway let's go back to Earth and take down that Archon before it can cause trouble.

As soon as he remembered about ramen-sempai getting squish by the Archon he suddenly started to chuckle evilly. "Oh how I will have my revenge very soon."

"Wow he is really devastated on what happen back in Old Russia." Ghost said as he set the coordinates back to Old Russia. "Suddenly I feel bad about the Archon on getting Naruto wrath even though it's our enemy."

Somewhere in Old Russia

The Archon suddenly felt a shiver down it's spine on something that will happen to himself later on in the future.  
So he sent some shanks, dregs, and vandals to Guard the outside of the Hole.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done**

**How did you like this chapter? Be sure to leave a review and if you like it be sure to add it to your favorites**.

**I'll let you know right now that i might add another chapter today but don't keep your hopes up.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And as always I will see you... In the next chapter. BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody, my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to "The Void".**

**Now before we start I wanna answer 2 questions you lovely fans asked.**

**Cf96 I might add a pairing if enough people recommend it. The only pairing I'm thinking right now is Naruto and The Queen. Now that that doesn't mean you guys can't recommend anything but If you guys do I will put the most popular pairing.**

**For whoever name is Guest, I might put Naruto back in the Elemental Nations if enough people want it or if I finish The story of Destiny including "The Dark Below". **

**Now without a further a do...**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Ghost headed back to the Cosmodrome with Naruto trying to think of ways to kill the Archon and Ghost feeling bad for it. Ghost suddenly realized what they need to add to the ship to get travel long distances quickly.

"There is so little left out there. We were lucky enough to find this ship. A Guardian can't do much to protect the city without one." Ghost said as he went through the supply's (again) they got from the tower.

"Ya think. I wouldn't wanna walk all the way there. Did you even see the distance we traveled from the ship there." Naruto asks as he thought about the terrains they went through just to reach the city, but unfortunately his Ghost wasn't listening to him at all.

"This ship needs a warp drive if we ever hope to fight beyond Earth, and that Cosmodrome is the only place I know where we we could find one. We survived the Fallen once... we can do it again." Ghost finish talking as he saw that they reached there destination.

"Really.. you didn't even listen to a word i said didn't you?"Naruto annoyingly said as he grab his weapons.

"Sorry... I got lost in my thoughts." Ghost replied as he teleported Naruto and Himself out of there ship.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever you say. Now where do we go First? Naruto asked as he checked his surroundings and saw there were Fallen everywhere.

"I received information from the tower that a guardian ship was recently shot down here. If the fallen haven't gotten to it there might be parts that we can salvage. Ghost said as he scanned the area to locate it. "Try over there i see smoke." Naruto didn't even need to have him finish his sentence since he saw it since they land and went to check over it.

Ghost suddenly appeared from the ship and started to scan it to see if they can find anything useful."The ship's avionics are completely catalonic. But I can cull their last transmission." Ghost mumbles to himself but Naruto thought he was talking to him.

"The ships what now?" Naruto confusingly asks Ghost since he doesn't understand what was happening.

"Nevermind" Ghost replied and the ship starts to make static noise that sound like someone's communicating with another person. But Naruto didn't think of it like that but instead ran as fast as he could and his behind the nearest ghost sniffling about Ghosts coming to get him. Ghost found this amusing and decided to take a picture while Naruto rocked back in forth obviously paranoid. Oh how he can make Naruto do anything he wants now since he has something like this and started to laugh evilly inside his head.

Ghost got all the information he needed out of the ship and returned back to the still frightened Naruto."They managed to establish an information hub here down in the tunnels below. We should check it out" Ghost said and somehow managed to get Naruto back to the way he was.

"Alright let's go." Naruto said as he started to shoot some Vandals and Dreg Next to an entrance that leads downstairs. As Naruto descended downstairs he heard more Fallen in the room they need to go in.

"Shh, be quiet and be careful not to damage anything in there that we could use." Ghost said as he informed Naruto about how many fallen there are in there.

"Don't worry, I got this." Naruto said and stealthly took out every single Fallen in the area without any noise.

"Wow this is the first time a Guardian decided to take out it's enemy's without going loud."Ghost said amusingly as he witness what Naruto did.

"Why thank you I'm pretty unpredictable to everybody. They think I'll do this and I do the opposite of it." Naruto says as he sat down on a table."Now scan whatever you need to scan with scanny toy thingy you use there."

"Yeah I'll pretend i didn't hear that." Ghost said as he started to search for anything useful."What we need is a warp drive so we can jump to any planet or moon." As soon as he said that Naruto eyes widened.

"Wait so your saying we can go anywhere in the entire solar system." Naruto said as he got stars in his eyes.

"Exactly, this will be a lot of fun."Ghost said and suddenly felt a little scared when he finished scanning the advanced computer thingy."Our only hope is where we found our ship. We have to go back.

"Hmm.. yes let's go visit Mr. Archon shall we." Naruto says as he started to head back upstairs with evil smirk. "He'll be so happy to meet us again.

"Oh boy. Something tells me that this will end horribly for the Archon." Ghost said as he disappeared from sight.

_Time skip near the Archon  
_  
"Scanning for the warp drive. Bad news it's already in Fallen hands Ghost said as Naruto walked down the steps with the same evil smirk he has on his face.

"Good it'll just make it more of a thrill."Naruto said as he started to shoot Vandals, dregs and shanks until the Archon came out. Unfortunately he didn't have to wait that long as he heard loud footsteps.

"It's in the wall." Ghost warned Naruto as he came out with more dregs and Fallen were about to attack until the Devil Archon told them to stand there ground and don't fire.

"So we meet again Mr. Archon." Naruto said as they both started to circle around each other.

"Growl" it replied as they both reeled back there hands attempting to hit each other. Nobody can move a muscle as they watch the amazing battle that was about to happen in slow motion.

"Rock, paper, scissors." They both said (Or at least Naruto said) as they both hold out there hands having the Archon holding his hands out with rock and Naruto holding scissors.

"Best 2 out of 3." Naruto said and both of them did it again but Instead Naruto has scissors and Archon has paper "Wanna go one more time?" Naruto asks and for The Archon to nod it's head yes. Of course Naruto won again and the spectators (Such as Ghost and the Fallen) can only sweatdrop as they witness the childish scene they were witnessing.

Naruto unfortunately started to chuckle evilly "Prepare your anus Archon." he said the Archon was shivering in the corner of the room with fear in it's eyes.

(You guys can figure out what happened next. For those of you who don't Know Naruto shoved all for of his hands in his rear. For those kids who read this it is rated K+ meaning not all of it's for kids.)

Ghost started laughing as they both disappeared to there ship and was glad that he recorded the whole thing. "You just humiliated and Archon and got a warp drive. This can cripple the Fallen. We need to go see the speaker."

"Alright let's go but first I'll see if Amanda will install this for me before we head there." Naruto said as they headed back to the Tower.

"That's a right with me." Ghost said as he saw Naruto shut his eyes for a bit needing a bit of rest before he talks with the speaker.

_1 hour later in Destiny time/ Our time is 45 seconds to a minute._

"Naruto... Naruto! Wake up, we're here." Ghost said as he shakes Naruto awake.

"Stop it Ramen-sempai you make me feel like Jelly." Naruto said in his sleep as he slaps Ghost away onto the ground.

"Ow... that hurts." Ghost whined as he starts to rises back up and shook the pain away. " Now your going to get it." as he went to get a gallon of water and came back just to pour it all over his face not even stopping for him to breath.

*Cough Cough* "What the hell Ghost." *Cough* Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well that's for slapping me when i tried to wake you up just to tell you that we're here." Ghost said irritatedly as he put away some spinmetal they found on the Cosmodrome. "Anyway hurry up and go give Amanda that warp drive so we can go see the speaker.

"Alright then sheesh." Naruto said as he exited his ship and walked over to the place Amanda should be in.

_5 minute later_

Naruto finds Amanda sitting on a box as usual lost in her own thoughts. She didn't even notice Naruto until he was right in front of her.

"Hey Naruto when did you get here?" Amanda asks as she saw Naruto was searching for something in his pocket.

"I just got here about 15 minutes ago. I've been out in the Cosmodrome for a while." he replied as he still searched for the warp dive.

"Huh, i heard there were more Fallen appearing there at the moment." Amanda said in a worried tone. "So how did it go.

"It went well and they started to retreat from the area since I defeated Riksis The Devil replied still searching for the warp drive.

"You defeated an Archon? Wow talk about beginners luck." Amanda said in surprise that he defeated an Archon by himself.

"Well i wouldn't say i defeated him, but humiliated him in front of the other Fallen when i defeated him in a game of rock, paper, scissors." Naruto said causing Amanda to sweat drop.

"You're kidding right." She asks thinking it was a joke. " I need to see it to believe it so i can't say i believe you yet.

"Well your in luck I'll come back with Ghost so he can show you. Glad he decided to record the entire thing." Naruto said and hands Amanda a warp drive with 1,000 glimmer. "Also i need you to install this warp drive to my ship when you get the chance.

"I'm on it. I got nothing better to do anyway. Come visit soon again" Amanda said as she waves to him.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Naruto said and disappears around the corner.

_With Naruto and Ghost_

"You ready to meet the speaker?" Ghost asks his partner getting a nod from him. "Alright then follow me." and they both entered the area the speaker stays in, But never notice him coming down the steps until he spoke.

"There was a time... when we were much more powerful... but that was long ago" The speaker says causing Naruto to wonder what he meant.

"Until it wakes and find it's voice, i am the one who speaks for the traveler." The speaker continues speaking

"You mean that big giant ball that floats over the city?" Naruto asks to see if he was correct.

"Yes indeed that is the traveler." The Speaker answered back "You must have no end of question Guardian."

"In its dying breath the Traveler created the Ghosts, to seek out those who can wield its light as a weapon - Guardians, to protect us, and do what the Traveler itself no longer can."The speaker continued as Naruto, Ghost and himself look towards the traveler.

"What happened to it?" Naruto asks "Surely it can start healing us if we take down something or someone."

"I don't know what we can do to help heal it." Naruto looks toward the speaker as he continued to talk."I could tell you of the great battle, centuries ago... how the traveler was crippled. I could tell you of the Darkness, its ancient enemy. There are many tales told throughout the city to frighten children. Lately those tales have stopped. Now... The children are frightened anyway." The Speaker turns around to face Naruto. "The darkness is coming back. We will not survive it this time.

"It's army surrounds us. The Fallen are just the beginning." Ghost says worriedly as he thought of what's out there.

"What can I do to help push it back?" Naruto asks as he looked towards the speaker.

"You must push back the darkness... Guardians are fighting on Earth and beyond... Join them. Your Ghost will guide you. I only hope he chose wisely." The speaker then walks away leaving them alone.

"Don't worry I felt something special about you. We're in this together now." Ghost said as they both walked away

"I know you did were partners all the way and we're sticking to it" Naruto said in response and then suddenly reaAnyway leavelize something. " I almost forgot, you still have that recording that happened when I humiliated the archon right?"

"Yeah I do, I plan on keeping it for a very long time." Ghost replied.

" Good, because Amanda want's to see it... let's go." And they both left back with Amanda

That night was filled with laughter as she and some other people saw what happened to the Devil Archon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done how did you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**I'm really tired because it's 1:00 am in the morning**

**Leave a review if you love it.**

**Thanks for everybody that's reading.**

**And as always I will see you... In the next chapter. BYE BYE!**

**P.S. Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to "The Void."**

**Before I start i just wanna Thank you for supporting me in this story even if it's very few of you. I know my chapters aren't long but I am adding about 500 words for every chapter i type. But really Thank you for your kindness and patience and i hope I'll make more story's to your liking more often. Also from now on I'll try to put two missions on every chapter so the story can go more quickly.**

**And without a further a do, let the chapter continue...**

**Enjoy.**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Ghost had a good time with the people/other Guardians in the tower. But unfortunately he has to leave back to the Cosmodrome to help protect the city and threats towards it.

"Naruto, we have a couple of missions we need to do before we return to the city again."Ghost said as he appeared beside him.

Naruto sighed heavily. "OK, let's get this over with. I don't have anything else to do anyway."as he said that Ghost set the coordinates back to the Cosmodrome.

"There are reports that Fallen back at the Cosmodrome keeping a pretty tight guard on the old Skywatch. Could be one of there leaders or it could be something valuable. The Speaker's asking Guardians to look into it." Ghost said as he went over the reports on what they need to do.

"When he says he's asking Guardians does he means us?" Naruto asked

"Affirmative." Ghost said "You know I wouldn't be surprised if he picked us on everything. We did defeat an Archon."

"Meh... i can deal with that ." Naruto said and teleported out onto the Cosmodrome.

"OK, The Skywatch is just on the other sides of the Steppes. And it's surrounded by Fallen. Well. I'm ready if you are. Ghost said in Naruto's head.

"So you're to scared to go without me." Naruto asked tauntingly as he refilled his ammunition.

"Of course I am. He'll i would just get destroyed or captured for information if I went there by myself." Ghost countered but annoyed that his partner is taunting him.

"Good point. Let's go." Naruto left and headed towards Skywatch.

"You know this place must've been amazing before the collapse. Thousands of humans boarding colony ships, off to build cities beyond." Ghost said and him and his partner thought on how the Cosmodrome would've been like if there were still humans here. "Up the hill. The building with the radar that's the Skywatch.

Naruto sighs heavily and whined "We have to walk all the way up there. This sucks." and then started to head there while shooting Fallen that were in his way.

"Great 2 vandals and a Captain. Just my luck. I'll just run past them." Naruto ran sprinted past them and turned the coner just in time not to get shot.

As Naruto turned another corner he saw another loot cache but not a normal one but a goldish yellow loot cache. He went up and opened it up correctly this time since he saw how people open up there's back in the tower and found a note inside it saying "We will come for you."

Naruto just shrugged it off and took whatever he found inside and left not knowing he was being glared at by the golden loot cache.

"Hey ghost can you unlock this gate for me." Naruto said as he reached a dead end and found that a gate could be opened.

"Sure no problem." Ghost said and hacked the Gate to open as he opened it he immediately felt that they weren't alone in their."Be careful in there. There's lot's of motion ahead on my radar."

"Sure, thanks for the warning." Naruto said as he walked upstairs with a raised scout rifle just in case something popped out and attacked.

Naruto suddenly see thrall coming out of corners and started to run to him in a group

"The Hive." Ghost said worryingly.

Thinking past he knew he couldn't shoot them all so he threw a vortex grenade and it started to kill everybody that was inside. All the thrall eventually got stuck inside it and killed or got blasted through the head by Naruto.

"Wow these thrall sure are a pain in the a** when they come after you in groups." Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I know i heard it from other Guardians." Ghost said as Naruto quickly walked up the stairs. As he reached the end of it he immediately detected a wizard. "There's a wizard here. You have to kill it." Ghost said worryingly and was responded by the roar of Hive thrall's and Acolyte's

"Great more of these things." Naruto said and started to shoot at them.

"You know you have a Nova bomb ready. Right?" Ghost asked but Naruto looked confused.

"What the hell is that." Naruto asked in confusion.

"No time to explain. Just jump in the air and focus your energy in the palm of your hand. Once your done thrust it forward to a group. Ghost explained as he saw they were getting closer.

"Ok." Naruto said and did exactly what he did and aimed it to a small group of 5 and launched it towards them. Once it hit the floor it immediately sucked in everything that was in range of it and disappeared shortly after.

"Holy sh**.!" Why didn't you tell me i could do that!" Naruto asked angrily at Ghost.

"I thought you knew it already. All of the Guardians know about it when they get revived." Ghost said a little scared.

"No i didn't. So what else can i do like glide up into the air as far as possible and land on the ground hard without taking damage or much damage." Naruto sarcastically asks but to his surprise Ghost just nodded his head yes. "Ok didn't expect that but how about teleport at least a short distance though." Naruto asked

"Well only Warlocks and Hunters can teleport in a short distance but Titan's can't." Ghost answered back." But let's take care of that wizard first before we talk about it.

"Ok, it's dead." Naruto said as he shot the wizard in the head without looking."Now tell me everything you know about Warlocks, Titans, And Hunters.

Ghost sighed to himself and started to explain there abilities.

_Time Skip one explanation later_

"Wow that's awesome." Naruto said as Ghost finished explaining.

"I know, you all of them have impressive abilities." Ghost said as he looked at the corpses of the and started to talk. "The Hive haven't been on Earth in centuries. The Darkness could be a lot closer than we think. We should probably get moving."

"Wow, that sucks." Naruto said. "So what mission do we do now?" Naruto asked and turned to his partner.

"Well, the vanguard's reporting that the Fallen are tearing into machines all over the Cosmodrome. I'm starting to think that they aren't just looting the place. Whatever they're looking for, we should probably find it first." Ghost said as they walked out of Skywatch and back into the open. "I'm picking up heavy Fallen activity near the Forgotten Shore, but that's miles from here. I saw a vehicle grid back there. We sync to that, we can summon ground transport from our ship. Let's go.

"And you tell me that we can get transport now because?" Naruto asked annoyed that he had to run all the way towards the Skywatch when he could have get transportation from a back there.

"Heh, sorry it slipped my mind." Ghost said awkwardly. "But don't get to mad, you'll need to walk a lot when we enter enemy territory.

"Fine let's just go get that transport thingy." Naruto said and started to walk back from the direction he came from.

Ghost just sighed to himself and said "It's called a sparrow."

"Whatever." Naruto said annoyingly which started to any his Ghost.

_5 minutes later at the vehicle grid_

"Here's the sparrow link." Ghost said as he appeared and started to connect the weird device to the sparrow In there ship."Encoding superposed states, Entangling ket vectors and - We're linked.

"Do you always have to talk to youtself when you do this stuff." Naruto said annoyingly because he didn't understanf what he was saying.

"Well no, but I want to. It helps me relax." Ghost replied as he summoned there sparrow and had Naruto get on. "Alright since we got our sparrow we can be at the Forgotten Shores in seconds.

"Sweet let's go." Naruto said and started to head there on his sparrow but it was difficult for him to control it. "No no no no no no no." He said as he almost ran into a wall but instead ran into a dreg instantly killing it in the process. "Sorry." he yelled back to the other Fallen who just roared in anger for seeing one of there own die and tried to follow him but the sparrow was to fast.

"Sheesh, i said sorry and they still try to kill me." Naruto thought outloud.

"Well they do hate humans so they won't even show mercy." Ghost told Naruto as they were about to enter the Forgotten shores."We're approaching the shore. The Fallen are using some sort of signal amplifiers. Let's see what they're transmitting.

"Alright, I'm heading there now. Let's just hope we don't get killed." Naruto said as he sped toward the signal amplifier on the ship

"Don't worry well do fine." Ghost said as he started to scan the amplifier as Naruto took out Fallen that were about to board the ship."Give me a second. It's some kind of distorted signal. Not Fallen. Let's check the other one.

"Alright. Let's go before more come." Naruto said as he got back on his sparrow and started to head toward the other signal amplifier.

"Clear them out so they don't cause any trouble." Ghost said and Naruto did exactly what he said.

"God damn, i hate these captains with there force fields around them." Naruto said as he looked around the area for anymore Fallen while ghost scanned the second amplifier.

"It's the same transmission. They're both linked to something in the Skywatch . Let's go check it out." Ghost said and disappeared from view.

"Alright, were heading back to the same place again." Naruto mumbled to himself as he got back on his sparrow and headed to the Skywatch.

"Head to that street way entrance it'll lead you there anyway."Ghost told Naruto

"Alright, this will be fun." Naruto said and headed up the street, into some sort of garage entrance and found Fallen in there waiting for him.

"These Fallen never learn. Every time they try to kill me they end up losing more of there own." Naruto told Ghost as he shot a few in the head.

"Apparently so. Well we never know what they think or do so let's leave it at that."Ghost replied and Naruto just simply nodded his head and just killed the rest of them off. After that Naruto ran up the stairs to find what the signal leads to only to be greeted by vandals with cloaking abilities around them. Naruto eventually saw there blades and knew something wasn't right and started to shoot at them causing them to uncloak themselves after dieing.

"They can't even surprise attack me. Wow these Fallen have gotten bad over the years." Naruto said but was stopped by Ghost.

"The Fallen are tapped into something in the back of the room!" Ghost said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked as he cleared more Fallen from reaching them.

"It's probably what the amplifiers lead to so hurry up before we lose it to the Fallen!" Ghost replied as he watched a group of 7 Fallen get sucked into a mini Black Hole Naruto threw before disappearing.

"I would be finish by now but they just keep on coming." Naruto frustratingly said as he melee a dreg when it was about to stab him. This went on for 5 minutes until the servitors said.

"What the heck are those?" Naruto asked as he saw some 2 huge eyeball machines shooting at him.

"Hey Ghost can you tell your brothers or sisters to stop shooting at me?" Naruto asked as he took cover behind a pillar.

"The only brother's and sisters i have are the Ghosts with other Guardians." Ghost replied as he saw the servitors."There probably with the Fallen cause there not attacking each other. Another Guardian said that they were called servitors since they serve for them or something."

"Well that's a pain." Naruto said and started to shoot at the middle of it's eye. "It looks like it's vulnerable at the center of it's eye.

"Well at least we know how to kill it quickly." Ghost said as he watch Naruto destroy both of the servitors and the rest of the Fallen in the area.

"I think they stop coming." Naruto said as he looked around for anybody and trying to hear footsteps from any direction but apparently nothing happened. "Good they stopped coming. I wouldn't want to fight them all day and plus I'm almost out of ammunition." Naruto said as he sat down on the stairs.

"You should go buy some ammo synthesis from banshee-44. They can fully refill your ammunition when your out." Ghost said as he appeared out of nowhere and started to scan the device the amplifiers lead to.

"Yeah, I should get some i used to much while dealing with these Fallen and I'll probably need some in the future." Naruto said as he watch his partner scan the weird device.

"OK. I've pulled out everything they managed to steal. We should destroy this thing." Ghost said and saw Naruto used whatever he has left to destroy it. "They didn't get much, kept hitting an active firewall. Old Russia, Earth."

Ghost got surprised on what he figured out next."The legends are true. A Warmind did survive the Collapse. Rasputin... an AI built to defend Earth. He faced the Darkness, and survived. And he's protecting something here in the Cosmodrome. We have to find a way to reach him.

"Great, Now we're gonna do some more dangerous stuff. Aren't we done anyway?" Naruto asked Ghost

"Yes we are but we're gonna have to come back here as soon as we're down in the tower. There are still stuff we have to do before we take a long break." Ghost said and teleported both of them back to the ship

"OK, let's get this done. I definitely need a break from this Fallen thing." Naruto said as they both appeared back on there ship and headed back towards the tower.

"We both do Naruto. We both Do." Ghost mumbled

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done**

**You can see that i didn't put anything funny in this chapter this time because well i just don't feel like typing anything funny today. I will type some more Hilarious scenes if i get the chance though.**

**Also if you love this story Follow me and Favorite this story or just do one of them. It doesn't really matter to me.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters very soon.**

**Thank you everybody for reading.**

**And as always I will see you**

**... In the next chapter. BYE BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody, my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to "The Void."**

**Before i start the story i want to tell "Generation Zero" that i don't think i will ever post a Chapter or a of a quarter chapter on what happened to Konoha when Naruto left and sadly i might never will, but i will probbably tell you what happens to it if Naruto returns to the Elemental Nations (Maybe).**

**Also i wanted to say that i didn't uploaded a chapter for a while because i was trying to find people who would play "The End of Crota" with me but sadly i never found anyone (Mostly because Sony and Microsoft servers were down and I couldn't sign in).**

**Now without a further a do let the chapter continue.**

**Enjoy.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sweet, I can't wait to take a bath" Naruto yawned and stretches his arms out. "I'm so tired."

"I can tell... But we need to turn this ship around." Ghost stated while he set the coordinates back to the Cosmodrome "I just got a message from the tower on something important that we need to claim before the Fallen do."

"Aw man... Can we pwease take a whittle bweak Mr. Gwost." Naruto said and stares at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No, sorry but those puppy dog eyes don't work on us." Ghost said but on the inside he was affected by it but he tried really hard to hide it.

"Wow I really thought that would work on you." He sighed and got his gear ready. "But I guess it can't be helped... what does the report say?"

"It's says that there was a report about a team of Guardians who went dark near the old Skywatch. They were running a mission for Dead Orbit, had codes to a hidden array that could re-connect us to other colonies of the system. If we can find there Ghost's maybe we can open that array." Once Ghost was finish he saw Naruto sleeping through the report. " Oh I know the perfect way to wake him up" Ghost stated as he smirked and teleported him outside of the ship once they reached the Cosmodrome. T

Once Naruto hit the floor he woke up quickly and looked around and saw that they were back at the Cosmodrome."Ghost... Why did you teleport me out of the ship." Naruto said and his eye started to twitch violently

"I would do no such thing. You teleported yourself out" Ghist said as he appeared next to his partner.

"Whatever... What do we need to do." Naruto asked as he reloaded his weapons and Ghost just sighed and told Naruto what happened and what they need to do.

"Let's see if we can find the other Ghosts near the Skywatch."Ghost said and disappeared from view while Naruto got his Sparrow out and headed toward the Skywatch.

_Old Russia, Lunar Complex,_

"We're heading back through that hive breeding ground. The Vanguard says they're spilling out into the surface now. Keeping the Fallen busy." Ghost informed his partner as he shines light so they could see.

"That's great... More weird aliens to kill." Naruto replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes between hi helmet. "We better take missions on other planets soon it'll be really fun." He thought out loud. "But how about the Jovian planets can we go there yet?"

"I'm not sure... Last time I checked they were still filled with liquid hydrogen.. But we can go through the terrestrial planets when we get the chance." Ghost replied

"Sweet, I can't wait to go on Mars I always wanted to see how it looks like with all that red sand."Naruto chirped happily

"When we get done with this I'm pretty sure we can head to one of them, but for now let's finish this mission otherwise it can be a threat in the future." Ghost said and suddenly sees movement in his radar."There are hive in there, they probably now that we're here"

"I hate fighting in the dark but I really don't have a choice." Naruto stated and started to run to cover not before shooting thrall that were about to hit him. He decide to take take out the Acolytes before they started to flank him. In the end there were only two thrall's that were about to strike him so he ended up kicking both of them in the groin repeatedly until they fell unconscious from the pain.

"Did you really have to do that?" Ghost asked as he winced from the shrieks the two thrall's were giving.

"Hey, they had it coming" Naruto stated with a serious look.

"Yeah, but that was pretty har..." Ghost stopped as he received a glare from his partner. "I'll stop talking."

"Good, let's go." Naruto said and walked off while Ghost just disappeared from sight.

_Upstairs_

"Hold up." Ghost said as he saw that the Fallen and Hive were fighting eachother. "Let's have them fight it out and then we'll move in and take down whoever's left.

"Or I could do this." Naruto said and walked through the battlefield and everybody stopped what they were doing and just looked at him.

"Hello Mr. Thrall and Mr. Acolyte a good evening we have today don't we." Naruto said and they both gave a slight bow in response.

"Heeeyy, Mrs. Wizard looking good as usual. I see that you also changed your style a little." Naruto said as he walked by the Wizard and pointed at her. She just looked away from him slightly embarrassed on he said.

"Wassup Dreg and Vandal how's it poppin?" Naruto asked and just received a thumps up as they leaned against the wall.

"And finally the one and only Captain, I see that you have your shield on shining bright as ever."Naruto said as the capitain struck a nice guy pose while Naruto started to walk away. As Naruto left the area they went back to whatever they were doing before.

_Skywatch Old Russia, Earth_

"How did you do that?" Ghost asked

"Oh... I don't know how I did it. I just wanted to try that for some reason." Naruto replied but as confused as Ghost is.

"But... Hold on."Ghost said as he detected parts of other Ghost's nearby."The Ghosts, they're in a clearing between buildings not far from here.

"Alright let's go dattebayo." Naruto eyes suddenly eyes widen while Ghost looked at him in confusion. "Heh I guess I still got that tick.

"What does that even mean? Ghost asked

"Honestly I don't even know what it means but I've been saying it since as long as I can remember." Naruto stated/replied as he exited the building.

"Wait you can remember your past?" Ghost stunningly asked

"Uhh, yeah why is that a problem?" He asked

"Well it's because when Ghosts revive humans/exo/awoken they only remember there name and the type of Guardian they are."

"I'm sure the lucky one" Naruto said as he rubs the back of his head.

"We'll talk about this later but right now the Fallen have the Ghosts. We need to get them back."As soon as he said that a Vandal let out a roar signaling his kind that a Guardian is near. Naruto quickly kills it with a shot to the chest and then head and the dead Vandal drops a Dead Ghost.

"It's dead. Keep hunting we need about 10 of them to find the Array."

_10 minutes later_

"This one still hold's the codes. Let's find The Array.

"Finally. I thought we would have been here forever." Naruto said as he gave a heavy sigh.

"We've been here for 10 minutes" Ghost dead panned

"Don't judge me!" Naruto shot a quick glare to Ghost"The

_20 minute later_

"We're approaching the control station. This is it."

"Hey I was about to say that." Naruto whined and then suddenly sees a Fallen ship coming to his area. " Looks like we're Not alone."As soon as they jumped off Naruto started to shoot them down with his Callum scout rifle. Acting wick Naruto Threw a Nova Bomb to a group of Fallen and instantly started to suck them into the mini black hole.

"I guess they did have this area guarded after all." He said as he saw that Fallen shanks, vandals and dregs w"ere exiting the hanger armed while the Capttain stayed behind to Guard the Hanger. They instantly dropped down to there knees crying when they started to see Naruto Flexing like a boss and then fell down to unconsciousness.

"Ha I love doing that to them. What a bunch of wimps." He let out a chuckle as Ghost came out.

"There's the controls. I'll see If the codes still work." Ghost said. "OK, negotiating crypto-systems. Shor-resistant security lattice verified. It's working.

"Seriously why do you keep talking like that when you get to work." Naruto irritatedly says.

"It's just a habit so go complain to the Hive that are coming this way." Ghost replied. "Outside the Array, it's opening. Amazing, it's working."u

"Hive tombs ships coming through."

"Holy s**t they came out of this blackish green portal." Naruto said amazed "No matter I can take them." Naruto walks out in front of the hive with a staff (He magically found) and slammed it down to the floor. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS! I'll shove my fist in your a**." He started to yell random words. " You there, yes you come here so I can tie your ugly face to your wrinkly balls.

As soon as he said that the hive ran away crying back to the Soul of Crota and leaving a snickering Naruto as he walked his way back to his partner.

"You need to see this."

"So what you got?"

"The Array... It's controlled by Rasputin. The Last Warmind. He won't let me in. But it's connecting to defense constructs all across the system. There could be something out there.

"By out there do you mean these two planets and the moon." Naruto said as he point to each of them.

"Yes we're going to have to have to go to the moon, Mars, and Venus." Ghost said.

"Wait won't we melt in Venus because it's filled with Carbon Dioxide?" Naruto asked

"Well in your time yeah but this is the future. Don't you think things will change?" Ghost said

"Good point"

"Anyway let's head back to the Tower we're going to go to the moon first thing tomorrow." Ghost stated

"Sweet let's go" Naruto said as they both teleported back to there ship and started to make there way back to the tower.

_Tower_

"Well well well look who came crawling back out of the sea. Fishcake." Cayde-6 smirked.

"Shut it, wonder boy or am I gonna have to beat your a** that not even the traveler can prevent." Naruto said as his eye twitched

"Why you little... You wanna go!?"

"Bring it."

They were suddenly hold back by Commander Zavala and Ikora

"By the traveler, you guys act like a bunch of children." The Speaker said as he walked into the room. "Now what seems to be the problem or am I gonna have to send you two to babysit a group of children while they're parent's are away.

"Nothing Speaker we just had an arguement, right fishcake? Cayde-6 replied as he was set loose by Commander Zavala

"That's right Speaker what wonder boy said." Naruto replied as he was let go by Ikora.

"Alright then and also Naruto you've been a great help to us including the traveler and have allowed you to take missions at the Moon since they're aren't much left at the cosmodrome and we need those missions for the Guardians who were recently revived."The speaker said.

"Thank you Speaker it's been a pleasure serving the the traveler and the last city."

"May the traveler guide you young guardian." The Speaker said and then walked off.

"And you as well." Naruto whispered

"I'll catch you guys later I need to rest up a bit." Naruto said as he waved behind him to Ikora and the others.

"The Moon." He mumbled as he entered his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done, how did you like the chapter? Be sure to leave a review and if you like this story be sure to favorite it or follow me.**

**Sorry that it took so long to let out but I took a day off of school to get this chapter up for you guys even though it's not a lot but it's pretty decent.**

**Anyway Thank you all for, be sure to share it with your friends about this.**

**And as always I will see you... In the next video. BYE BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody, my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to "The Void".**

**I've come to tell you that I will put the strike missions and The Vault of Glass in later chapters when I finish the story following with The Dark Below Strikes and missions and Crota's End.**

**Thank you for everybody who sticker around since the beginning of my First story and without a further a do...**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

The sun is rising over the Last City of Earth but more importantly it's shining brightly for a certain blonde warlock. We see him exiting his room and heading to the Main part of the tower just to gather any supplies he might need during his first mission on the moon.

"So it's your first mission on the Moon." Ikora said as he sold Naruto a rare Nemesis plane boots.

"Yeah, I always wanted to see how it was like up there." Naruto replied as he put on his boots.

"Well you should be careful. There are a lot of Hive down in the tunnels beneath the Moon." Commander Zavala said as he decided to enter the conversation. "I would be careful if I were you, it is your first time heading there.

"Yes, just be lucky that you weren't one of the Guardians that were sent into the Pit. "Ikora said" I heard that there was a Major threat down there that could possibly take over the Earth. Just imagine the type of Hive that are down there.

"What is this Pit that you guys are talking about?" Naruto curiously asked

"It's best you see it with your own eyes. It's truly remarkable."Commander Zavala said

"Alright enough chit chat over here guys this is getting annoying." Cayde-6 interrupted with a annoyed expression.

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, he's just jealous that he wasn't sent down into the Pit." Ikora and Zavala stimutaneously replied.

"Hey it's a once in a life time opportunity and I bet that I can take on anything down there with a single bullet." Cayde-6 stated

"The only thing you can take on is the toothpick that's sticking out of your a**." Naruto replied with a smirk while Zavala and Ikora snickered at the thought of it. Cayde-6 just decide to tackle on Naruto but was hold back by Lord Shaxx (The Crucible Handler).

"This is the most amusing moment I've seen in years" Lord Shaxx inwardly thought to himself.

"Guardians... another fight going on right now. By the Traveler you guys are little children." The Speaker interrupted as he came down th steps.

"Shut up, Old Man." Cayde-6 yelled out not realizing who he just yelled ou to. Unfortunately the Speaker just stopped behind Cayde-6 that fell on the floor who was immediately let go by Lord Shaxx. Cayde-6 slowly turned around as he saw everybody in the room was looking behind him only to meet a very pissed off speaker with a dark aura around him.

"Mommy." Cayde-6 whimpered and cried as he was dragged upstairs and cried but everybody just followed in amusement. As soon as they reach the end of the balcony he was immediately through out of the tower and fell to his doom. A minut later his Ghost spawned on top of the tower and speaker just walked up to it.

"Ghost please revive Cayde-6 again." Speaker politely asked and that was exactly what Cayde-6 ghost did. He was dragged and threw out of the Tower several more times just for him to learn his lesson.

_A while later_

"Now did you learn your lesson?" A chibi speaker asked a chibi Cayde-6.

"Hai" the chibi Cayde-6 replied.

"Good." The Speaker said and walked towards Naruto and spoke high enough for him to hear without the others noticing.

"We sent another guardian to the Moon before you and we would like to see if she's still alive or... Dead." The Speaker said the last part in a queiter voice."Your Ghost will inform you of the details."

"Yes, Speaker." Naruto replied respectively because he didn't want to receive the same punishment as the Mentor of Hunters (Cayde-6) anytime in the future. He teleported inside of his ship and his Ghost right next to him.

"I've never seen the speaker like that before." Ghost said at what he just witness along with his other brothers and sisters."We shouldn't get on his bad side anytime soon."

"No s***, Thats's why I was acting polite to him." Naruto said. "Anyway what happened at the moon?"

"We gave up the Moon. We hoped that would be enough for them." Ghost replied regrettably

"There never enough when your fight against two alien species and one of them took over part of Earth." Naruto stated. "We should have never given up on the Moon.

"Yeah I know, but at least it saved us. We might have lost a bunch of valuable information to the Hive if we haven't left it." Ghost said. "At least the people on The Moon took back up files and overwrote the ones in the system.

_Archers Line, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon_

"I used to look up here at night wondering what the Hive were doing, but the only activity I could pick up was hazy. Like it was blocked or buried." Ghost stated as he looked and the slightly beat up Moon.

"So that's what you usually do when I'm sleeping." Naruto said.

"No, I used to do it when I was still searching for you." Ghost replied " I knew that I couldn't get anything useful while I'm at Earth, the only way I can is to be at the Moon." Ghost teleported Naruto and himself outside of the ship when they reached the area.

"So how does it feel like to finally set foot on the Moon?" Ghost replied as he secretly recorded this moment with Naruto without him knowing it.

" I have two words for you... F***ing A!" Naruto replied with a thumps up.

"Hehe." Ghost chuckled as they went up a hill. " The Guardian came here, searching for a way into the Hive Fortress, but she just disappeared. Let's pick up her trail. Her last known coordinates are up ahead.

"Alright come on." Naruto said and walked in a wide open area."It seems quiet... To quiet."

"I know, it's like they leading us into a trap." Ghost stated

"Ghost is there anything else I need to know about him or her." Naruto asked

"Well his last report was said that he captured this old accelerator from an unknown Fallen house." Ghost replied

"Good enough." Naruto said as he and his partner entered the Sparrow link area.

"Some of this equipment shows recent activity from the Guardians Ghost." Ghost said as he looked around and started to hack into a computer console."Alright, she was looking for the remains of an old colony base. Not to far. Maybe he's still there.

"Fallen, were being hunted." Ghost said a little worried.

"Don't worry, I got this." Naruto stated and threw a Axion bolt grenade between to Sword Vandals. They tried to hide from the grenade but it just followed them and ended up blowing up in there face instantly killing them. He then melee a Dreg since it was getting to close to him and shot the second Dreg all over his body. Two more Fallen ships reached the area dropping off a Servtor, Captain, and more Dreg.

_Time skip end of fight_

"You can grab your sparrow now. We're linked." Ghost said

"Yes... No walking." Naruto inwardly cheered as he got his sparrow out. Naruto was getting shot at by Fallen Dreg that are on Pikes.

"Hey Ghost what are they on?" Naruto asked

"That is a pike, it's like our sparrow but it can shoot Arc bullets." Ghost replied

"Oh..." Naruto replied and he went to drive next to one of them."Hey you!" The Fallen looked to where Naruto was only get kicked in the Face and falling of the pike while Naruto jumps on it.

"This is mine now." Naruto said as he drove off not noticing a crying Dreg reaching out and trying to get his pike back.

_Anchor of Light, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon_

"This is where he was headed." Ghost said "Check the tower in the middle."

"OK" Naruto glided up into the tower only to meet two Ftallen dreg that we're not expecting him."You have five seconds to leave. Fiv..." They were gone before he finished one more word.

"Looks like she set up camp here." Ghost said as he surveyed the area and then started to scan the console they used." Let's see what they got."

"Her notes. They're all about a place called The Temple of Crota." Ghost said sa little amused. "It's not to far from here. Sounds like a death trip."

"I love a death trip." Naruto said

"Yeah, your crazy though." Ghost responded " And not the good kind."

"Rude." He muttered

"Head past the Fallen and make it quick."Ghost said "They're not worth our time." Naruto quickly ran past the Fallen without alarming them of his arrival and angered a narrowed path.

"The ground here is hollowed out for miles." Ghost proclaimed as he detected a lot of movement activity below them. "Who knows what's happening between your feet."

"Ogre taming." Naruto replied

"Really?"

"No, just a guess." Naruto replied as they made it out into a clearing finding a temple.

"I think we found the temple." Ghost said as they mad there way down towards it until Ghost spots a body in front of the temple."Up ahead, Guardian down." Naruto rushed up to the body thinking she was still alive only to find out that she wasn't breathing.

"NO!" Naruto yelled and punched a boulder on his right which broke into pieces. Unfortunately for Ghost he saw what Naruto did and was shocked to see the Boulder crumbled down like nothing. It was Impossible for a Guardian to break a boulder with one punch. Not even a very high classed Titan could do that. But he decided to hold it off for later.

"Judging by the look of her body. She probably died about a day ago." Ghost said as he analyzed her body. "But she still has a little bit of light left in her. She could still survive if we get her Ghost up. But where is it?" Ghost said as he looked around

Naruto heard a slight noise behind him and turned to see someone else watching him. He knew she wasn't a Guardian because he can't feel any light on her. He was about to call at her only for him to hear a slight unlocking behind him and turned to look at what happened. He turned back to where she was only to find that it was completely empty.

"We may want to move back..." Ghost said and they both backed up with caution as it unlocked it's final lock and opened up. "We've awoken the hive." Ghost shouted as he saw a thrall coming out.

"Bad idea." Naruto said as he saw every single thrall come out in a group. He immediately chucked a Nova Bomb in the middle of the group which sucked them all up. Naruto shot the knight repeatedly on his helmet which eventually killed him since every blast weakened his helmets strength. He immediately destroyed/killed the rest of the Hive and Vurok. Eir, Spawn who teleported inside the area through wet mud (something like that).

"The Ghost was nearly dead. Good thing we made it." Ghost sighed in relief "Let's bring him back to his Guardian so they can recover. They can't heal properly when they're far away." They both walked to where the guardian was and placed his Ghost on top of him and waited for them to regain conscious.

_2 hours later_

Naruto and his Ghost were sitting paciently waiting for those two to wake up. They suddenly here a stirring sound and looked to see that she was waking up.

"What happened?" She said as she got up and it only took her a second to remember what happen and instantly yelled for his partner. "Ghost where are you?!"

"Don't worry he's resting up right here." Naruto said as he pointed to the Ghost in his hands. "He took quite the damage when you were dead... Well almost dead."

"Thank you." She sobbed a little. "What happened to him anyway?"

"Well once you were almost dead they took him since he couldn't be protected anymore and they started to force information out of his system." Naruto said as he placed her Ghost down. "Thankfully he hasn't been breached when my Ghost scanned him, so the Hive couldn't get anything good out of him."

"That's right." Naruto's Ghost said. "It would take months of hacking for them to take anything out of us while we're alive or dead."He stated. "I read some of his memories though as I scanned him. The Hive are raising an army here, preparing to invade Earth. We need to stop them before they come for us."

"I have plenty of missions here to slow them down, but sadly I'm in no condition to continue." She sighed sadly. "Take them and see what you need to do. I will be returning to Earth very shortly." She gave the file missions to Naruto.

"Sweet, more things to do before we head back." Naruto said as he scanned through them as the woman summoned her sparrow and gets on it. She was about to leave with her Ghost but not until she knows this Guardians name. "Before I go I want to know your Name."

Naruto stops scanning through the details and looks at her. "My names Naruto, a Warlock part of the Human race." He replied smiling a little under his helmet.

"My names Shannon, a Hunter part of the Awoken race." She replied smiling a little behind her helmet. As they finish talking she turns and speeds away on her Sparrow.

"I wonder how she/he looks like under that helmet." Were the thought of both of them before they were know where near in sight.

Naruto looked back at one mission and then at his Ghost before tossin"g a File at him."We're doing this first." He said

Ghost looked at the Title of the File and doesn't like what it says."I don't like this tittle, it sounds rather disturbing." He shivered at the title of it before the file disappeared and he turned back to Naruto as he spoke.

"I like the title though, it sound more like a suicide mission." Naruto said as he headed toward his destination. "Let's go complete The World's Grave."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done**

**How did you guys like this chapter.**

**Be sure to review and Favorite this to story's or author.**

**I changed up the Dark Beyond mission because I felt like doing something a little different than that mission**

**Also I know that the dead Guardian outside the Temple of Crota is a Male Warlock but I decided to change it to a Female Hunter.**

**If you haven't played Destiny and really want to The game alone is like 30 or 40 dollars.**

**Anyway Thank you all for reading be sure to leave a review for more chapters in the future.**

**And as always I will see you... In the next chapter. BYE BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to "The Void".**

**Yeah, yeah I know. Tell me how bad of an author I am for not making chapters on the days I said I will upload. I'm just so busy with playing Destiny (No life) that I don't upload any chapters. I've also been so excited since I saw the leakage of the new DLC (The House of Wolves) on Destiny. **

**Now without a further a do...**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ghost what's wrong buddy?" Naruto says because ghost been in thought for a while already.

Ghost snapped out of thought as he heard Naruto and figured he could use some help from his partner." There's got to be a way to find out what the hive were planning. The Ghost we saved showed that it was some sort of library. It said to hold everything they know of Earth." He stopped and looked at Naruto. "If you can get us down there, I'll steal everything I can.

"Alright, I can do that. But do you know where it is because I'm lost." Naruto said as he stopped in the middle of a pathway.

"So your telling me that you were walking randomly, not even knowing what direction you were headed?" Ghost replied and sweat dropped

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Why did I revive such an idiotic Guardian?" Ghost sighed to himself but didn't notice the tick mark that formed on Naruto's head.

"Where do we go since you know the direction we're suppose to head." Naruto said

"The World's Grave is deeper in the Hives Fortress." Ghost stated

"Any major threats?" Naruto asked

"Well according to the Ghost we saved ther's an ancient knight who protects it." Ghost said and Naruto was about to ask him something else but he cut him off before he could ask. "I can lead us to him, but you'll have to face him to find the grave.

"Alright then let's go." Naruto said and got his sparrow out and sparrowed away to there destination.

_Archer's Line, Ocean of Storms, The Moon_

"Hold up." Ghost told his partner as they were about to enter a small building. "There's enemy movement up ahead. A total of group of 6 and 2 more a little farther from them. They seem to be fighting."

Naruto stealthly approached the area and found the group of 6 Fallen (3 dregs, 2 vandals, and 1 shank) fighting two Hallowed Knights. "It seems your right what do you suggest we do since they don't look in the mood for sweet talk" Naruto said

"I thought you would do that again since it worked a bunch of times back on the Cosmodrome." Ghost said as he looked at his partner.

"Yes it did work but these guys right here look like they only want to kill something real bad and I'm not taking the chance of getting shot at on all sides."Naruto explained and took out his Scout rifle.

"Figures."Ghost sighed "Let's sneak past them since there to busy fighting each other. I could see the entrance to the fortress from here. There just right past those two Knights."

They both sneaked past them with Naruto having his scout rifle pointed at them just in case they were spotted. They nearly got caught when Naruto had to glide up over the small cliff just to reach the entrance.

"Sweet, were inside of the moon but it still sucks that it's enemy territory." Naruto said as a grin came over his face inside of his helmet.

"I know, the hive really tore into the moon. Filled it with all sorts of catacombs and chambers" Ghost said as he looked over the edge on his left and saw a hug"e drop to the end of the stair way. "That's a long drop."

"I say we jump down to make this mission quicker." Naruto said and looked at his partner.

"No thank you I would rather take the safer route down" Ghost said as he motioned his cubic body toward the steps "Besides I wouldn't risk my li..." He didn't finish as he felt Naruto grab him and jumped down carrying him in his palms.

"Aaahhhh" Ghost screamed as they were about to hit the floor killing themselves but Naruto's levataded in the final seconded so they wouldn't take any damage.

Ghost took a couple deep breaths (If they could even breath) before he glared at Naruto. "Don't ever do that again unless if it's an emergency."

"Hey that was fun" Naruto chuckled at the feeling of it.

"Yeah, yeah." Ghost sarcastically said "Let's get this done so we can move on to our next mission."

"Alrighty then." Naruto said as he went through another passage. "Onward my friend." He marched through the the caves disappearing out of Ghosts view.

"Why do I feel like this will happen more often." (Vault of Glass) Ghost sighed to himself as he quickly followed Naruto.

_Hall of Wisdom, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon_

"Woah, hold it." Naruto said as he turned a corner. Only to see a bunch of Hive "There's a lot of Hive here. What do you suggest we do?" He looked at Ghost.

"There's to many of them to take down with your sniper rifle since they'll slowly advance toward you when you reload and will start running towards you when you out of Sniper ammo." Ghost said "It's a necropolis down here. Only if we had a disguise for you.

Naruto suddenly had an idea and started to find the nearest Acolyte that's alone. He spotted one with his back turned towards him and sneaked up towards him just to hit him in the back of it's neck knocking out the Acolyte and dragged him back towards Ghost.

"What are you doing with that?" Ghost asked as he saw him drag an Acolyt8e back towards him.

"I'm going to put his armor over my armor so they think I'm one of them." Naruto said and started to remove the armor out of the Unconcious Acolyte.

"Why don't you take off your Armor?" Ghost pointed out.

"Really?" Naruto said as he looked at Ghost with a dead panned expression

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, that's right you'll die if you remove your helmet since the Moon has no atmosphere." Ghost said

"Exactly." Naruto said as he puts the Acolyte's armor over his own. "And I thought you were the smarter one.

"Hey It slipped my mind. I forgot all about that these past few centuries." Ghost said embarrassingly."

"So you could hack into devices in seconds but you can't remember something simple about us Humans?" Naruto hurtfully asked as he pouted "Meanie"

"Hey I said It slipped through my mind." Ghost said. "Anyway how are you suppose to past them without being compromised since I don't think you can't leave your post without having something valuable?"

"Hmmm..." Naruto was thinking how he could leave without being caught and looked around for anything he can use to leave until his eyes landed on Ghost and he just smirked under the 2 helmets.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ghost asked and Naruto just moved closer to him and he moved back. He eventually couldn't run since his back is pressed against the wall.

"Mommy" Ghost whimpered

_.5 minutes later_

"Oh I hope this works." Ghost worryingly said.

"Don't worry. It will work." Naruto said as he walked out of into plain sight so the entire Hive could see them and kept walking.

"So far so good." Ghost mumbled

Naruto was stopped by a Knight who started to speak his language at him. He started to point the direction where they were supposed to be at.

"You ready for this Ghost?" Naruto asked

"Bring it. Just try not to mess up when you try to talk to them." Ghost replied

"Alright here goes nothing." Naruto thought and he pulled out Ghost that looked like he got caught. "I part of Hive. I bring cube... Thingy"

"God damn it Naruto we didn't agree to say that!" Ghost yelled and looked at Naruto. Unfortunately the knight grunted in approval and pointed to where he should take him and just walked off when he finished.

"You know what, I should stop worrying when I'm with you. You always do the impossible when where on a mission." Ghost said unsurprisingly as he thought back to there previous missions on Earth.

"Yeah those were good times. Anyway let's get out of here." Naruto said and both him and Ghost entered another cave passage. As they were walking through Naruto was taking off the Acolyte's armor off.

"The Knight is near" Ghost said as he started to detect him."And it's powerful."

"Then let's skip him." Naruto concluded "We don't need to face someone strong right now."

"Yes I know." Ghost said "But this Knight holds the key to finding the grave."

"I thought you knew where it is." Naruto proclaimed and stopped walking.

"No I don't. This is our first time going down to the Hive fortess." Ghost reasoned "Of course I wouldn't know the mapping of this area."

"Then how are you any use at all?" Naruto questioned

"Uh hello I can revive you when we're not deep in enemy territory and I can hack through circuits in the mere of seconds." Ghost replied

"Good point." Naruto said "So this Knight person... we have to kill it right?"

"Affirmative" he responded and started to move forward while Naruto walks behind him "According to my radar he's somewhere in the area were about to enter."

_Circle of Bones, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon._

Hive tombships start coming out into the area when they detected a Guardian nearby and started to show there slow missiles at Naruto and landing some Hives on the platform.

"We got company" Ghost said as he saw Acolyte's started to shoot at them but unfortunately they were missing bullets real badly. "And there bad at shooting."

"Wow they can't even hit me once with that type of distance." Naruto said as he saw that they were awfully close to him. "Hey you guys suck at shooting. Why don't you leave before I give you a spanking for showing that awful shooting at me." They eventually walked away slowly with there head hung down and small dark clouds following them while pouring rain on them.

"Ok they might be our enemy but that was a little harsh there." Ghost said as he looked at Naruto at the corner of his eye.

"Well it's not my fault." Naruto huffed and turned away from Ghost "They had to know it sooner or later."

"Still that was pretty mean." Ghost said

"Can we stop talking about this so you can point out where the Knight is." Naruto said annoyed because he always hated it when Ghost brought up things like this.

"Well he's technically called The Graven." Ghost pointed out "And he's right behind that chamber with bars.

"Whatever" Naruto rolled his eyes and got his weapons ready as he walked there.

"Hold it." Ghost said "You might want to take this Rocket Launcher with you just to take him down faster." Ghost brought out a **(Just think of any type of Rocket Launcher) **and handed it to Naruto.

"And how long have you had this?" Naruto asked and looked at Ghost

"Since we finished The Last Array" Ghost replied

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing so he only had three words to say "I hate you."

Ghost chuckled "I know you do. Hurry up and take down that Knight so they will back off for a while."

"You mean The Graver?" Naruto asked/corrected

"Yes I mean the graver." Ghost said as he saw Naruto disappear around the corner and only here's painfull shrieks coming from the other side of the area. Naruto walked out with the key to the grave when the shrieks were over.

"What happened over there?" Ghost asked "Because I didn't here any Rockets detonating."

"Oh nothing" Naruto replied and he walked off with his partner leaving behind a crying knight who was rocking back and forth with tears in his eyes like he was violated.

"Oh yeah here's the key." Naruto said and tossed it to Ghost who looked it over.

"I know where we're headed." Ghost said as he finished looking it over. "Head to that entrance over there, it should lead us right to the Grave. The World's Grave... Not ours."

"I'll give you a 6 out of 10 for that." Naruto said

"Oh come on. That was pure gold." Ghost whined since he wasn't happy with the score he got.

"Ok fine 7 out of 10. Now quit your yapping." Naruto said a little annoyed

"That's better." Ghost said happily.

_The World's Grave, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon_

"Head through that tunnel." Ghost pointed out and once they entered they both started to hear things.

"I don't think we're alone in this tunnel." Naruto said

"I'm picking up 6 hive in here." Ghost said and turned to Naruto "There probably thrall's. Nothing we can't handle."

"I see them, let me get them in a group." He didn't have to since one of the thralls saw him and let out a shriek alerting the others and they started the head towards him.

"Why do they always come in groups?" Naruto's asked and he threw a vid grenade in the middle of them which instantly killed all of them.

"They never learn Naruto just let it go." Ghost replied

"There no fun." He mumbled and just kept walking on.

_10 minutes later_

"That's it. There it is." Ghost said as he saw 4 Acolyte's and two Knights guarding the area.

"And they have to be in a group don't they." Naruto said and he jumped up and used a Nova bomb on the instantly killing all of them.

"Now break into this thing so we can be done with it" Naruto said

"You do know that when I break in they're going to come after us right?" Ghost asked

"No there not I made sure that The Graver tells them to back off or he won't feel as manly as before." Naruto grinned evilly. "So you can take your time."

"Well that's good to know." Ghost replied and he started to break into the Hive's information circuit. And what by the amount of information they had surprised him greatly.

"There's so much. They've broken the Bekenstein limit." Ghost said astonishingly

"Well they had a lot of people guarding it so you can kinda figure that out." Naruto said as he sat down on the floor and leaned back on the wall. It took a minute for Ghost to finish on retrieving all the information there.

"Ok, I've got it all."Ghost said as he looked at Naruto. "There is unbelievable stuff in here. The Hive have seen thousands of Worlds taken by the Darkness. And they've been seeding Earth for centuries, waiting for there Gods to return. I'll warn the city. Let' get out of here.

When they exited the Hive fortress Ghost immediately contacted the city while Naruto went through the files for there next mission.

_Omake_

"Alright Guardians welcome to the Crucible." Lord Shaxx stated "Yes you will feel pain when you fight against each other and die but we are not in enemy territory so you can spawn anytime you like. Now I will divide you into teams of 6 since we're doing Clash today."

"Naruto, Phoenix, Josh, Ryan, Al, and Shannon you guys are Alpha team and will be wearing red armor." Lord Shaxx turned and face the remaining 6 "You guys are Bravo team and will be wearing blue armor."

Lord Shaxx turns to both teams "You will be fighting on Shores of Time located on the planet Venus. Good Luck" he walks away to his monitoring station so he can watch the fight.

_On Alpha teams ship_

"Anyone want to say anything before we start?" Phoenix said as and they all just look at each other to see if anyone has ever experienced fighting in the Crucible before. Sadly not one of them is. It stayed quiet until they were about to land and that's when Naruto decided to speak up so they can have courage in fighting the others.

"Alright listen up men and women." Naruto said as he got up and ytarted to walk around and look at each one of them. "You see those f***ers over there. They have done absolutely nothing wrong but there blue." At that point Ryan and Al chuckled. "I always hated the color blue, you know why? He asked as he turned and looked at them

"Why!?" They all yelled simutaneously

"No reason."Naruto immediately turned around and faced away from them. "But I do know one thing. And that is we can't let them push us around just because we're new to this." Naruto said as there flag appeared on Naruto's hand. "Now who's with me." They all cheered and got teleported outside to the fighting arena and Naruto stuck thAnywaye Flag down on the ground

"Let's go kick some ass." They all ran and in a minute or two a bunch of gun shots could be heard.

"That was one good yet funny speech." Lord Shaxx said as he observed Naruto

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done **

**I really took a long time just to write at least 3,000 words Huh.**

**Leave a review down below and maybe you can even add this story to your favorite or Just simply Follow me.**

**Anyway it's been good writing to you guys**

**And as always, I will see you... In the next chapter. BYE BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody, my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to "The Void"**

**And as promised, here is the next chapter to the story.**

**Again I will not put any Naruto characters yet until I probably get to or pass "The Dark Below" DLC. If I still haven't put any then I will put some characters from Naruto somewhere in the beginning of the "House of Wolves" DLC.**

**Also I had some people messaging me if I would put any "Lemons" and just to answer there question... No I will not. The reason because of this is because this is a K+ story (For kids yet some parts aren't) and I could get in serious trouble if someone reported this story for not having the right rating on. Also because I'm not comfortable on making "Lemons". I might changed the rating to a rated T though.**

**Now without a further a do...**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Hey ghost what are you doing? You've been quiet for the last 15 minutes." Naruto asked while he was cleaning his gun yet looking at Ghost at the same time.

"Well if you're curious at what I'm doing, I've been combing the Cryptarchs records for anything on the Temple of Crota." Ghost replied. He was currently linkied in the Cryptarchs records and searching through hundreds of files of Information that could be useful. "Hold on, I think I got something... I'll put it on speaker so you can listen.

"Long ago, the Moon fell to Crota ." The Cryptarch began. "He wielded a blade so dark that it drained whatever light it touches. Now, Crota sleeps, but the sword does not. The Warlocks believed that the sword is in a chamber guarded by Swarm Princes. If you can face them and steal the sword, we can see that it is never wielded again."

"Sounds like a weapon just for me." Naruto whispered to himself but unfortunately Ghost heard him.

"Are you crazy... This 'Sword of Crota' the Cryptarch said that this weapon can kill you with the slightest cut from the blade." Ghost reasoned/yelled. "I don't know about you but I want to live... So as long as I am around, no touching the sword until I say so.

"Since when did you become my mom?" Naruto sarcastically asked his fellow partner.

"I wouldn't call myself a parent but a person who tries to not let his partner get killed in the battlefield" Ghost replied in a serious tone. "Enough wasting time, we're running out of ammunition and you look like you need a good night sleep. We'll make this mission our last one and then we'll head back to the tower." Ghost summoned a sparrow for Naruto and they both set off towards the Hellmouth.

_Hellmouth, Ocean of Storms, Earths Moon_

Something bugged Naruto a lot like he seems to be forgetting something. As they were in sight of the Hellmouth it suddenly came to him that once they get the sword and clear out of every single Hive in the area, they would probably have to destroy it. But how?

"Hey Ghost... How do we Destroy the Sword after we're bringing down the Hive in the area?"

"Well the only way to destroy the Sword that I know of is to destroy its makers, The Swarm Princes."Ghost responded "If I'm correct, one of them is said to guard a ritual outside the Hellmouth. It should be up that hill" Ghost pointed out and Naruto boosted all the way up.

"Great." Naruto said as he jumped off his sparrow and walked down to the middle of the Ritual area. "We'll challenge him First."

.As Naruto stops in the middle of the Ritual he suddenly he a loud roar coming from the two caves. Hive Acolytes (10 of them) start flooding out of the cave followed by the Swarm Prince, Banuk Ur. On instinct Naruto quickly aimed his scout rifle and pulled the trigger at two Acolytes who were about to go behind cover. He heard foot steps behind him and immediately used energy drain melee on an the Acolyte who tried to sneak attack him. He then ran behind cover since Acolytes were shooting at him while Banuk Ur was shooting at him with his boom cannon. As soon as they stopped to reload Naruto immediately came out and threw a Void Grenade at them and happened to kill four more of them while slightly damaging Banuk Ur. He then saw the the Swarm prince moved to the last 3 Acolytes, so he ran, glided above them and used his Nova Bomb to kill off the remaining Hive that were alive.

"You know I got a feeling this is the weakest Prince out of the other three." Ghost said as he looked upon the corpses of the Hive scattered along the area.

"Yeah, it seems like it since this Swarm Prince wasn't much of a challenge. " Naruto agreed. He walked out of the Ritual site and headed towards the Hellmouth. "Hopefully the other three aren't as disappointing and weak as this one.

"I hope they are. This will just be a lot quicker if they are." Ghosarea t mumbled to himself. "Follow me Naruto, I'll lead us to the others." Ghost wandered down the hill with Naruto not to far away behind him.

"I see five Acolytes down there Ghost."Naruto said. He aimed his scout rifle toward one of there heads and fired. It miss and alerted them but the Acolyte was to slow to react to a second bullet Naruto shot and had his entire head blown to pieces. Another Acolte was to slow to reach cover and end up getting shot in the leg, arm and then upper chest which killed him. Naruto then switch his void grenade with an Axion boltand threw it in a random area where he saw last saw Acolytes at. The Axion bolt then split in to two parts and then head toward the direction of there own Acolytes, upon impact they both exploded not even leaving a trace of there existence. Naruto then headed through the small walls/pillars with his Shotgun raised but couldn't find the last Acolyte.

"Where is he? I knew he was somewhere here." Naruto quietly asked himself. He then heard quick and silent footsteps coming from behind and immediately turned with his gun still raised. The Acolyte slapped his weapon way and made a fist to punch thrugh him but failed when Naruto used his Energy Drain on him which shredded him to pieces.

"That was to close. I could have died." Ghost said as he just froze from shock/fear.

"You mean we would have died." Naruto corrected him and walked toward where the Acolyte slapped his shotgun away and grabbed it.

"Yeah, sorry it slipped my mind that you were here." Ghost apologized and wandered inside the Hellmouth. "Come on the sword is over this way. I can detect it." Naruto immediately ran toward Ghost in attempt to catch up with him.

Naruto finally caught up with him and they both descended down into the Hellmouth once more. "How can you detect it down here?" Naruto asked

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" Ghost asked

"Of course, I want to know how you can do all that stuff."

"Well I just don't want to unsettle you." Ghost said worryingly

"Come on I can take it." Naruto stated

"Ok, well I'm tracking the Sword by the light of the Guardians it killed "Ghost replied "And if I'm correct the Sword is further below."

"I wish I never asked that?" Naruto silently scolds himself while he walks down the steps. Meanwhile Ghost floated behind Naruto and silently chuckled as he saw him acting so childish.

_The Gatehouse, Ocean of Storms, Earth's moon_

"I see enemy movement on my radar... A lot of movement. You better be ready because it seems that they noticed our presence here." Ghost then dissapeared so he wouldn't be caught in the cross fire.

Once Naruto heard his Ghost disappeared behind him he started to move in. What Naruto saw in there was a Knight and plenty of thrall's and Acolytes.. **(Around 6 thrall's and Acolytes each) **He saw two thrall's running toward him, he shot one thrall 3 times in the body and melee the other one as it got closer. He fought the Hive for around 5 minutes until it was just him and the Knight. Naruto ran out of cover and sprinted toward the Knight as he was close to the edge. The Knight immediately started to shoot his cannon bullets at Naruto but kept on missing since Naruto glided over them. As Naruto got close to the Knight he used his Scorch wind to push him off the edge having the Knight fall bane to his death in the pit below.

"We're not done yet." Ghost suddenly appeared next to Naruto. "I still see enemy movement on my radar, probably from the next room. They must have heard all the gunfire here.

Naruto slowly walked away from the edge and turned his attention to a hallway that leads further down into the Hellmouth. "Well that just makes things more complicated."

Ghost was shocked to hear him say that fighting more Hive would be more difficult and turned to him with a wide eyed expression. "Who are you and what have you done with Naruto."

Hearing this Naruto got a large tick mark on his head. "It's still me you dumb Ghost. What, i can't feel like everything will go smoothly."

"I still see enemy movement down there" Ghost went down the hallway completely ignoring what Naruto just said.

"Oi, don't ignore me Rubix Cube." Naruto ran toward Ghost attempting to catch up whit him.

"Hmm, you say something?" Ghost asked Naruto

Sigh "Nevermind." Naruto replied "He reminds me of Kakashi-sensei for a while." He thought to himself. He never notice that his mouth cracked into an unnoticeable smile. But that quickly left when he turned the corner with his weapon raised and saw a horde of thrall's coming towards him from one side of the room, which alerted the others that the intruder was here in the area.

Naruto immediately started Spraying his bullet all of the thrall's that we're close to him. Unfortunately they were getting awfully close, thinking fast he pulled out rocket launcher and shot a missile at them which completely annihilated them. He then had to take cover on his left since he saw two Acolytes shooting at him. He then threw an Acion bolt randomly and had it land dead center between the two Acolyes that were shooting at him. Once Naruto heard the death noises of the Adolytes he then came out of cover with his gun still raised. Naruto and Ghost then heard a noise that they never heard before.

"What is that noise?" Ghost curiously asked

"I don't know but I don't like it." Naruto replied as he looked around the corner of an opening but mad sure to stay as far as possible.

A thrall with an orb that glows on his head came out and slow walked towards them. "What is that thing?" Naruto asked

"Hold on. Scanning analysis on this Hive." Ghost started to scan through what the tower has about this type of Hive, it only took a few seconds. "It says here that these type of Hive are called 'Cursed Thrall's'. They are easy to kill from a range but don't let them get close to you. They're sort of like suicide bombers.

"Well that's good to know" He then shot the Cursed thrall on the head which led ame exploded, which led to other explosions behind it.

"Hehe, there were probably other Cursed Thrall's behind him." Ghost chuckled as he picture the Cursed Thrall's blowing up in a chain reaction. As as he looked at Naruto he saw ther he was getting down on finishing the Witch that was guarding the Sword like the others. As Naruto slaughtered the Witch they both then focused there attention on the Sword that just floated, it looked like it was waiting to someone to grab it.

"So now what?" Naruto asked as he kept on looking at the sword. Fascinated by the size and how it looked.

"Maybe you should grab it, it should lure the other Swarm Princes out once they realize the Sword is being wielded again." Ghost replied and watched as Naruto grabbed the Sword with both of his hands and removed it.

Once he removed they heard a loud devastating roar and thrall's quickly came out from the doors and under the wet muddy area in the middle followed by One of the Swarm Princes, Garok Xoi. They all charged at Naruto and once they got close Naruto slammed the Sword down on the floor and created a trail of Arc which head toward the Swarm Prince and had it take more damage because it kept pushing him back until the wave of arc dissapeared.

When Garok stood up he saw his minions dead on the floor. He charged at Naruto with anger and atempted to slice him in half. As he got close he rose his swor"d up and slammed it at Naruto but Naruto glided up in the air just in time and slammed his own sword on Garok, Cutting the Prince in half.

The doors with more thrall's came out with with the Swarm Prince, Darook Yul. As he looked as his brothers corpse he turned red with anger and looked at Naruto who just finished slaughtering the thrall's that tried to catch him off guard.

"O.K, I take back what I said at the ritual site" Naruto thought as he jumped away from a strike the Prince threw. Naruto then glided up in the air and swung away from the enraged Swarm Prince and landed on the second story.

"Holy sh** Ghost did you see that? I just swung through the air with this type of sword." Naruto exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"Woopty Do Naruto, you broke the laws of Physics" Ghost said uninterestingly and saw the Swarm Prince jumped up to the Second floor without anything to boost him up. "And apparently the Hive broked it to."

Naruto ran toward Darook Yul and dodged a swift cut it threw. That was all the time needed for Naruto to leave huge deep cuts into the Prince's leg and before it could roar in pain, Naruto sliced the Sword across it's neck and watched it fall to the ground followed by the corpse.

"There's just one more Prince Naruto. After that we can go back to the tower and relax for a couple of days." Ghost encouraged Naruto. Naruto just nodded his head slowly and decided to take a few deep breaths so he could calm down before the the last Prince came. He didn't have to wait long before he saw that more thrall came out of doors followed by the Final Swarm Prince, Merock Uir.

Merock looked at his fallen brothers and there minions. His eyes turned red with anger. He just can't believe that them the 'Swarm Princes' we're getting slaughtered by one mere Guardian from Earth. He Guardians from the past coming here, attempting to steal the Sword. They were slaughtered alongside with there Ghost and figured that they were invincible. But then this Guardian comes along and destroyed three princes. Merock was trembling. He wasn't trembling in excitement, but rage and fear. He then charged at Naruto who was looking at him with his very own minions dead around him. He then jumped in the air and tried to slam his sword on Naruto but ended up getting a sword through his chest in mid-air. In his POV he fell slowly as Darkness consumed his eyes. Merock was dead before he hit the ground.

"And so ends the tale of the Swarm Princes." Ghost said. He looked at all three corpses body before he looked at Naruto only to see the Sword disappear in his hands. "The Sword is gone!"

"Aww, I was planning to keep that Sword." Naruto whined like a child and stomped his feet on the ground. "It was one hell of a weapon though."

"Of course it is. They say that was one of the most powerful weapons the Hive ever wielded against us."

Naruto gave a loud and long Whistle. "What should we tell the Cryptarchs then?" He asked

"I don't know. But they won't believe this." Ghost replied. He then teleported them out of the Hellmouth and into there ship. "We deserve a long break before we come back here. Let's go home. Or what's left of our home."

"3 out of 10" Naruto replied

"Oh come on that was a good one." Ghost whined

"Sorry Ghost. I just didn't feel it this time" Naruto replied as he put his stuff away and fastened his seat belt.

"You have no sense of humor." Ghost then jump speed there ship back to there own planet for the first time in a while.

**Chapter end**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review done below. **

**I haven't updated early in Spring break because I was to busy Soloing Crota and doing the Iron Banner event on my three Characters.**

**If you need help on Crota Normal or Hard add me on PSN. Sorry for those that are in Xbox one or 360. For those of you that are in PS4 I will tell you when I get one because I currently only have a PS3. My gamer tag is WEDONTCAREWHO_. Some of you might recognize me as the try hard in crucible. LOLZ**

**Thank you everybody for reading.**

**And as always. I will see you... In the next chapter. BUH-BYE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to ****"The Void"****.**

**Now I want to be clear to you that I will upload chapters on my own time because people have been Private Messaging me saying I should upload a chapter once every Day, week, or month. And who knows some chapters might be longer than others**

**I also started a clan for anybody who wants to join and will be able to play on both PS3/4 consoles.**

**Clan Name: Unending light**

**Short Summary of the clan: We are all equal and treat each other as equals no matter what Class or Rank you are.**

**Clan Motto: "When all hope is lost, we will be the last light".**

**You may join at any time you like. Or not, it's your choice.**

**Sorry for the people that play Destiny on Xbox 360/1. But I give you permission to take this clan name for an Xbox Clan as long as you give me credit.**

**Also I finally decided that I will put a pairing**

**Options**

**_Naruto x Queen_**

**_Naruto x Petra Venj_**

**_Naruto x Shannon (OC)_**

**_Naruto x Tess Everis_**

**_Naruto x reader's choice_**

**_Naruto x harem? (Maybe)_**

**_(I know it's weird that they're all from the Awoken race.)_**

**Now without a further a do...**

**Enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 10 'Exploring the City and new friends?'**

* * *

The tower is the one and only place a guardian can call home right now. It is a peaceful and quiet place...unless a certain Hunter and warlock started fighting against each other. At first the other Guardians find it childish and annoying but it soon put a smile to there faces as it livens thing up for once. Right we find our favorite loudmouth knucklehead guardian sleeping on his bed curled up in to a ball. The reason for this is because his Ghost saw him passed out cold in there ship so instead of dropping him off on the main balcony, he put him in his own bed while he docked their ship **where** other guardians do.

"Argghh, God damn sun." Naruto said as he covered his face with a pillow. "One day you shall fall before me."

"Heh, you'll be burned to a crisp before you even start fighting." Ghost said as he appeared into his room. "No scratch that you would have burn until there's nothing but..." 'Wham'

"I regret nothing!" Ghost yelled as he got sent smacked out of the window to the other side of the tower.

"Stupid Ghost" Naruto mumbled as he got he put on his new armor that he was given. (**Think of the Manifold seeker set, it was always my favorite set of rare armor)**

When he finished he exited his room and went toward the main balcony of the tower. From there he met his Ghost and dissapeared to 'Who knows where' and the speaker who was just looking at the city. Naruto was about to walk away until the Speaker noticed his presence.

"Hello young Gaurdian, would you come here for a second?" The speaker asked but still not looking at Naruto.

Hearing this Naruto walked towards and stood by the Speaker but still didn't say anything.

"I heard your mission was a success but you decided to stay behind for a while to take out some major threat back on the moon." The Speaker said

"That's true, and I'm guessing my Ghost was the one that told you this." Naruto asked

"No no, it was Shannon. She and her ghost immediately reported back to me as soon as they arrived." The Speaker said as he turned and put a hand on Narutos's shoulder. "For that I thank you."

Speaker then turned and started to walk away. "Speaker!" Naruto said loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked as he turned around.

"Can you tell me anything on the Awoken and Exo's?" Naruto hesitantly asked "Like how did there races started."

The Speaker walked past Naruto and leaned on the railing and looks straight at Naruto "So you want to know the races between those two right?" Naruto nods in response

"Very well" The Speaker then looks up in the air thinkingly. "Well, it is said that the Awoken were born in the Collapse, descended to those who try to flee it's wrath. Something happened to them at the edge of the deep black, and they were forever changed.

"Today many Awoken live in the distant reef, aloof and mysterious. But others return to earth where their descendants now fight the city. But Earthborn Awoken who venture out into the reef, hoping to learn it's secrets, find now special welcome from the reclusive Queen.

The Speaker the turn and looked at Naruto and continued "But as for the Exo, they were built for a long-forgotten struggle, Exos are self war machines so advanced that nothing short of a Ghost can understand their inner functions. They remains ciphers, to themselves: their origins and purpose lost in time. What I've learned is that whoever built the Exo's, has fashioned them into humanity's image. Still there are Exo's who live as Citizens in the City alongside our brethren. But still there are those who have been re-forged with light by the traveler to fight as a Guardian.

"Has that answer your questions?"

"Yes, thank you Speaker."

"No problem. Come find me if you have anymore questions." The Speaker then walked away towards his work area.

"So how was your chit chat with the speaker" Ghost said as he appeared

"It went well. I'm still processing the information between the Awoken and Exo races though." Naruto replied and walked off not looking where he was going and suddenly bumped into someone causing the person to fall.

"Oh sorry i didn't see you there." Naruto said as helped the person up.

"No harm done, it was also partly my fault. I should have noticed you there." A feminine voice replied as she dusted herself off.

"Yeah I can be kinda clumsy at times." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a grin. "Anyway my name is Naruto nice to meet you."

"Naruto? Oh so you're the one that saved me back there on the Moon. I owe you my thanks" she said behind her Hunter helmet. "And speaking of which you're kinda cute. No, scratch that. More like handsome.

"Hehe, thanks for the compliment. It's a first that anybody has said that to me." Naruto replied with a slight blush on his face. "Shannon right?"

"Yup that's me sexy. The one and only." She said and walked around Naruto seductively while trailing her finger around his body, inspecting his appearance. She then stopped and noticed that she still had her helmet on. "I forgot I still have this thing on." She then took off her helmet showing her own appearance to Naruto.

**(Search this up to know how she looks like. **** fs71/f/2014/289/6/7/destiny_hunter_bladedancer_awoken_by_ )**

"Wow you look beautiful. Even if you're an Awoken" Naruto said as she looked at her from head to toe.

"Why thank you. It feels nice to know someone that doesn't rush into things." Shannon stated with a smile

"Weren't you trying to do that to me earlier." Naruto dead panned

"Well yeah, but I wanted to know how you would react if I did that. Trust me I don't throw my body to anyone." She reasoned "But for you. I think I can make an exception." She leaned in close to him until their faces were inches apart.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass." Naruto waved her off.

"Mou your no fun." She pouted childishly "Oh well, there's always next time. Anyway I need to get back to my room or otherwise my Ghost will start complaining on how I should still be resting after what happened"

"But before I leave." She then looks Naruto straight in the eye "Are you a lone guardian or do you have a Fireteam?"

"I do my missions solo." He replied "Why is it wrong?"

"No no, nothing at all." Shannon said before she walked off to her. "We might just be working together soon Naruto... -Kun.

.

.

"What an odd women." Naruto's Ghost said as he stared at the retreating form of Shannon.

"Tell me about it. I can't understand most of them at times" Naruto agreed. He then walked down to where Ikora and her two teammates are. When he got there he saw her and the other two conversing with each other while looking at a map.

"Hey Ikora can you pass me that water bottle" Naruto asked pointing to a box across from her and Cayde.

Seeing this Ikora tossed him one and all three of them watched as he finished it seconds later. "I see you received the armor I told your Ghost to leave at you're room." Ikora said noticing his change in armor.

"Oh yeah, thanks by the way. I like the way it looks and it feels really comfortable inside." Naruto exclaimed with his usual foxy grin.

"Well I gotta say whiskers you don't look half bad compared to how you looked before." Cayde-6 smirked on thinking of a new nickname for his friend/rival.

.

.

"Hmm? Did you say something Wall-E? Naruto replied bordely with a cool aura surrounding him.

"Why do you gotta act so cool." Cayde-6 complained crying in the corner while his two teammates just laughed at him.

As Cayde was still crying in the corner Naruto asked Ikora and Zavala if Guardians ever venture down and visit or sight see the city. He got the same answers from both of them saying how it's really rare for a Guardian to visit the city since they're busy gathering materials from different planets. They then told him that there was an elevator that lead to the bottom of the tower in about ten seconds since it was the fastest way Down. They ended up showing him the directions toward that elevator.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Ghost asked "Guardians haven't been in the City itself for a while now. And some might take hostile actions toward you.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself." Naruto said as he entered the elevator "And I'm also quite curious on what civilization here is like."

"Aren't you going to buckle up?" Ghost said as he notice that Naruto just sat there on the chair. "It's an elevator. It s not like it can go really fast."

"Uh yeah it does. Rememmber Ikora and Zavala said that it can bring you down to the first floor in seconds." Once Ghost said this they heard a voice saying "Going Down". Causing Naruto to go wide eyed

"Oh Shiiiiiiittttt!" Naruto yelled as he was flung to the ceiling and crashed on the floor when it stopped. Once he got up, he felt drowsy, dizzy, and unbalanced. He could feel the weight of his legs give out as he tried to stand up. As soon as he got himself together, he heard a 'Ding' signalling that they were on the first level. He waited in the elevator a couple more minutes before he stepped out. He noticed how empty the hallways and main lobby are. There wasn't even a janitor or a Security guard in there.

"Strange. I thought there would have been at least someone here to Guard this floor." Naruto said as he walked toward the exit.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't at least a Guard here" Ghost said when he appeared beside Naruto. "I don't see why this place needs a Security Guard if there are Guardians living here.

"Good point." Naruto was a about to open the door until he heard someone through the speakers.

"Guardians must keep there helmet and weapons on at all times when they're in the city. Also make sure to keep your Ghost's close to you at all times. Failure to cooperate, you will be charged and reported to the Speaker. Thank you." That same voice repeated what it said.

"I wouldn't want to face the old man for something so stupid" Naruto said. He then put on his manifold seeker helmet.

_Back up in the tower_

The Speaker started to get mad out of the blue. His anger build up to a large amount that he started to beat the nearest person to him. Which was Cayde-6.

"Why are you hitting me!" Cayde-6 screamed as he tried to run away, only do get dragged back.

"You think I'm old huh! DO YOU!" The Speaker said as he got all up on Cayde's face.

Hearing this Cayde-6 tried to claw his way out of his grasp. "No! I never said anything!" Cayde replied scaredly. The Guardians could only watch in pity as Cayde-6 got pummeled by there own leader.

"LIAR!" The Speaker yelled out. He then threw him out of the tower with supersonic speed. Once he did he stomped his way back to his office, having Guardians stepping back so they won't anger him more or receiving the same treatment as Cayde-6

"Guardian Down" Cayde's ghost said moments later when he appeared back into the tower.

_Back with Naruto and his Ghost_

Naruto walked outside just in time to see a figure fly out of the tower and deep into the city. "I wonder what that could have been." He told himself. He then descended down an alleyway until he came into an open road with cars passing by and pedastrians giving him odd looks. Some even start gossiping on saying what he is or he's probably some 'Thug' out in the streets at this time.

Being himself he started to walk to wherever the wind took him while trying to ignore the odd looking stare he's been receiving. "Boy, does this feel familiar." He told himself as he thought back at the hateful stare from Konoha. But these stares were different. They were filled with wonders and curiosity.

Now he didn't need to go shopping for food since the tower gives them a crate of food, water, and supplies that comes to his doorstep at the beginning of each month. Well that's what they told him. After he walked an hour more 'Growl' he heard his stomach growl for at least something to eat and since he had just walked into the downtown area of the city. He decided to at least get something to eat. "Man don't they have anything good here." Naruto asked as he looked at the restaurants/fast-food restaurants. He never liked fast food for some reason. He had stomach problems to almost every one of the Fast-food restaurants, after walked for a while longer he saw something he thought he would never see again. There across the street was a

.

.

.

Ramen Stand. (Lol)

But going around the entire way would be a waste of time so he decided to run across the street as soon as there was an opening. Once he got across he immediately rung the bell and waited for someone to come to his service. "One moment." He heard someone call from the kitchen. A minute later he noticed a man, that looked liked he was in his late 40's, walk out from the kitchen to receive his customers order only to stare at Naruto in shock. He then slowly backed up into his kitchen making sure Naruto didn't notice him yet.

_Kitchen area_

"Akane, take your little sister Kyu and get inside." The shop owner said

"Why Dad? Is there something wrong? Akane asked as she grabbed her little sister and carried her on her back. " You know I can help you." She stated

"I know but I don't think you can handle it right now. This person that waked in doesn't look like a customer to me." The Shop owner said "Now go, and don't come out until I tell you to." He only received a nod and watched her walk away. But not until he heard them say...

"Née-san, what's Tou-san doing?" Kyu asked as she snuggled into her elder sisters back.

"Don't worry, he's just taking care of business like he usually does." Akane replied before she slid the door shut.

_Service area_

'Sigh' the shop owner released his breath before he heard the bell ringing again. "Coming" he then exited the kitchen only to see him still sitting there playing with his fingers, He walked up to him slowly getting his notepad and pen out from his pocket.

"Hello there can I take your order" he fidgeted a little when he showed his presence and fidgeted more when he saw Naruto looking at him.

"Hmmm, I think I'll take one of everything and make a second batch to go!" Naruto said as he looked at the menu. He then turned his head back to the man only to see his face gaping like a fish.

"O-one of everyth-..." The shop owner said before he looked at Naruto with wide eyes "Are you sure about this sir." He said only to receive a nod from him.

He quickly wrote it down and said "Your order would be finish in 45 minutes." He then walked back in the kitchen with a happy grin before he starts dancing around weirdly. He never noticed Akane looking at him from the window inside. She walked outside to the kitchen and saw that his father was preparing ramen while still dancing weirdly.

"Jeez, what got you so worked up?" She asked but only receive a notepad being tossed at her. She caught it and read what it said only to put on the same expression his father did in the beginning. "W-what is t-this!" She cried/yelled out before she looked at her father. "Are you sure this is real! What if he tricks you and you walk out there and he's gone!"

"Well I'm taking that risk." He said as his eyes gleamed.

_45 minutes later_

"Akane, can you put the rest of the ramen in a separate container for our customer." The shop owner said and when he turned around he saw she was on it before he could tell her.

"Way ahead of you." She said as she finished have of what they have.

The Owner nods and then grabs 2 bowls and takes it outside and see that Naruto was still there laying down. He sets the bowls down before in front of him before he says "Your orders ready." in which he only received Naruto sitting up straight.

He then went back to get more bowls and see that his daughter was already finished and helping him take the bowls. Once they got back they saw Naruto was hitting his head on the table while some weird cube was laughing at him

_2 minutes earlier_

Naruto was gonna remove his helmet before Ghost suddenly appeared. Ghost then gives Naruto a mischievous look, knowing what was he about to do.

"What are you doing?" Ghost asked still looking at him mischievously

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm eating," Naruto was about to remove his helmet until Ghost started to play the voice that he recorded when they were back at the tower's exit/entrance.

Once the recording finished, Naruto started to hit his head on the table while his Ghost just laughed at him and two people coming out with his order in their hands.

"Excuse me but what's going on here" the shop owner and daughter said at the same time.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't gonna answer anytime soon he decided to explain what happened to him. He also played the recording he had as proof.

Once he finished explaining they were shockingly laughing. Laughing because he forgot something so simple and Shocked because they figured out that this man was a Guardian. Of course nobody ever saw a Guardian in the City again since they all pretty much stopped coming a for at least two centuries.

Before they can ask anything they heard someone behind Naruto and when they looked they saw Kyu next to him. Kyu was just staring at Naruto curiously before she grabbed his helmet and took it off. The first thing everybody thought was 'He's dead' but then they got a good look at him.

The Owner just looked at him thinking he was good looking for a young man. Akane was blushing red that anybody could tell from a distance the reason why was because this is the first time she even see's a handsome young man around her age she quickly tried to cover her blush but her dad saw it before it dissapeared. Oh how he wasn't gonna stop teasing her because of this. And Kyu, well she just found his whiskers cute.

"Kitty!" Kyu yelled/said excitedly and reached to pet his whiskers.

"Hey Kyu, don't do that to our... Did he just purr? Akane asked

"Looks like it." Ghost replied. They all just watch Naruto get dominated** (Lolz) **by a five year old little girl. And the cutest thing is that he leaned into Kyu still purring while he started to form cat lips. :3

_30 minutes later_

"Alright Kyu I think that's enough." The father/owner said as he picked up his youngest daughter.

"MMaou, but I want to pet his whiskers more." She pouted cutely with arms crossed as she rode on her fathers back.

"Maybe next time." He replied still carrying her "It's late and I'm sure he'll have to return to his home soon."

"Okay." Kyu said sadly. Unknowingly to them, Akane heard this and looked down sadly. She grew quite close to the blond Guardian. Quickly shaking off what she felt she then went toward Naruto and handed him 4 more bags.

"Here, this is the Ramen you couldn't finish. It's still hot somehow" Akane said smiling.

"Thank you, I must be heading home right now since I will receive a mission first thing in the morning." Naruto stated while he was putting on his manifold seeker helmet.

Hearing this she grew worried that, what if he died in the next mission. He did tell them of the missions he went through and that they went to the Moon, they just stared at him in wanting to here more. He also told them that he was from the Golden age, Centuries ago, he was immediately bombard with questions saying 'how was life before all of this happened' and 'was it more peaceful than today'. Taking the time he immediately answered there questions.

"Please be careful out there. We don't want to have you dying any time soon." She said worryingly.

"Don't worry. I have been through a lot of life and death situations before." He remembered the time when Sasuke stabbed a Chidori through his lung. "Ghost! We're leaving." He left the shop with his Ghost by his side. He turned around and waved back at them, knowing he will come here again.

Kyu being the weird girl she is asked a question that caught Akane off guard. "Onee-chan... Are you going to marry Naruto?" She said this while putting on a cute face.

"W-W-W-What are you t-talking about K-Kyu" Akane said sporting a red face that could rival the Uzumaki's hair color.

"I'll get the wedding prepared." Her father said embarrassing Akane much more

"Tou-san!... Stop teasing me." She covered her face with her hands.

The owner laughed out loud while Kyu just giggled. She still wanted her nee-chan to marry Naruto though.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter End**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

**I will resume the Destiny cannon next chapter, since it did seem like Naruto needed a break. **

**We also see a possible harem in the future. I don't know. If you guys want.**

**Now if you excuse me. 'Turns on PS4' I will be playing the Trials with my friends (Hopefully) so I can get 9-0 again. See you guys in the Trials. If you dare face me though. *Dark laughter in the background***

**And as always. I will see you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In The next chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**BUH-BYE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody TheAwoken54321 here and welcome back to another chapter on "The Void".**

**I don't have anything to say other than the votes for Naruto and his 'Pairing'. So here they are.**

_**Naruto x Queen: 6 (I've always had a feeling you guys would pick her)**_

_**Naruto x Harem: 6 (What can I say. A lot of people enjoy a good harem story.)**_

_**Naruto x Shannon (OC): 1 (She does look good)**_

_**Naruto x Petra Venj: 0 (Honestly, I thought she was gonna rival the Queen on votes)**_

**I decided that I will take Tess Everis out since I figured that I won't be having her in a lot of chapters. Sorry. **

**I also forgot to mention Naruto x Hinata. Of course Naruto will return to Konoha. So I'll leave the decision to you guys. I know it's overused but what can I say. She does have a good reason to love Naruto.**

**Now without a further a do.**

**Let the chapter continue...**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11: Entering the Shrine**

* * *

Guardians watched as one of there own left the tower, heading toward what they knew as the moon. There were very few that watched him leave since he left before sunrise. They all just watched until the ship was nothing but a pixel in the sky.

The Speaker, Guardian mentors, and other people/guardians only wished him luck and prayed for him to come back in one piece.

The Guardian that left the tower was no other than Naruto who was in already in jump speed toward the Moon. He was currently twiddling his hand cannon around in his hand since he wanted a weapon that felt like it had power behind it's bullets, so he asked banshee-44 if he could trade his weapon for one of his best hand cannons.

Ghost later then started to talk to him about what mission he chose and gave him the details about the mission. But instead of explaining word for word. He told him to listen to a message from an old warlock named, Osiris. **(Heh, Trials of Osiris)**

"Every end crawls from the same pit, rising from the schism to swallow matter, light, and life. It can not be stopped ,but here it can be slowed. The Shrines of Oryx must be destroyed." Osiris finished speaking as soon as they descended on to the Moon.

"I'm going to drop you near the ritual site at the Hellmouth. Get ready." Naruto in response just got his his gear together and then waited for Ghost to teleport him out.

"Teleporting you now." Ghost said

_Hellmouth, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon_

Naruto landed in the middle of a small crater right outside the entrance of the Hive fortress. He walked up the hill but soon stopped when he saw that there weren't any Acolytes or Knights guarding the entrance.

"Strange" he mumbled. "Ghost point me toward the shrine." Naruto added later.

"Well the shrine should be deeper in the Hive's fortress than we've ever been." Ghost then appeared next to Naruto. "Follow me." He added then descended into the entrance of the Hive Fortress and into the Halls.

_The Gatehouse, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon_

"I'm picking up Fallen activity. Heavier than normal. Something's got them worked up." Ghost said using his enemy radar detector thingy.

"Well, stay on it then. This could be something big." Naruto said seriously as he readied his Hand Cannon, continuing down the steps of the Hive Fortress until he reach what seem to be a battle zone.

Fallen Vandals, Dregs, Shanks, and a servitor were fighting Hive Acolytes and Thrall's out of the area. The fallen seem to have the upper hand in the fight right now with the decreasing numbers of Hive enemies they were eliminating.

"The Fallen?!... They're invading the Hellmouth." Ghost said as he watched from a place/distance where they can't see him.

"And it seem like they're winning right now." Naruto continued as he watched them fight each other but still has his weapon ready just incase they noticed their presence.

Ghost watched for a few seconds more until he turned to Naruto. "Let them fight each other until both are weakened or one side loses."

Naruto just nods in agreement and just continued watching them as they fought.

It wasn't long until the last of the Hive minions were killed off by the Fallen but that doesn't mean that they weren't majorly damaged or weakened.

Naruto, seeing that the fight just ended already, immediately aimed at a Vandals head before pulling the trigger, causing the head of the Vandal to fly off. Before the 3 dregs can run for cover, they were shot in the chest 2 times causing them to fall down dead from the impact the Hand Cannon held. He then threw an Axion bolt in the middle of the area and watched it split into 2 parts. It then detonated once it hit it's target causing a Vandal to fall lifeless and a servitor to take damage. Before the servitor got a chance to shoot, it received three bullets in the middle of its eye, causing it to explode.

"There's still more up ahead." Ghost informed Naruto when they went further down the steps.

Naruto took a peak from the corner only to see Fallen shanks and Vandals coming out of another Cave while shooting at a Hive Wizard.

They watched as the Wizard moved around shooting his Arc bullets from her hands while the Fallen were taking down her shield. In the end she shattered while taking a couple of Fallen with her. (**Hey the Wizards sound feminine)**

Naruto cleared out the rest of the Fallen that were still alive before descending further down into the Hive Fortress.

Ghost meanwhile finished translating Fallen comm that he found**. (I don't know where he got them.)**

"If I translated these Fallen Comms correctly, one of their Barons are here. They don't crawl out of their skiffs to often." Ghist said amusingly

"Question, what is a Baron?" Naruto asks** (I know a lot of you want to know what it is.)**

"Well a Baron is a Fallen that's been given a Higher rank by the higher ups. It's a rank in the Fallen House's that can be very difficult to Achieve. A fallen has to do something that can have them be considered worthy to be a Baron. They have do do something legendary, something they will never forget even if they died." Ghost explained

"Oh... You also mentioned these House's the Fallen have. I'm guessing that you mean more than one." Naruto said

"Ahhh yes, the Fallen Houses. There are six Fallen houses." Ghost informed

"Well Five since the House of Judgement isn't that much of a House at all." Ghost corrected himself

"One of the most known house's are the House of Devils. They're the type of fallen that we went up against back at Earth. The House has shades of Red so you'll know what type of Fallen they are. They're the weakest of the Houses, but were feared upon when they led the battle at the Twilight Gap, they're the House that many parents tell their children to Frighten them into behaving. They take whatever nature has yet to claim."

"Next we have the House of Exiles that resides here on the moon, and if you noticed. Their shades of armor are green. They were gathered from the outcast malcontent and disgraced castaways of the others. The majority of them are Dreg though. Yet they are crazy enough to live among the Hive."

"After that we have the House of Winter that are found on Planet Venus. They are led by the ruthless Kell Draksis. We know that they have interests in the Ishtar Academy at the Ishtar sink but they also might be more interested at the Citadel that rises above the Waking Ruins."

"Then we have the House of Kings which also resides on Earth but there colors are rarely seen. They might be much stronger than the House of Devils but unlike them. They act with brutal contempt, as if they hold their rivals in disdain. We still don't the know the full grasp of there Strength."

"Finally we have the House of Wolves. Their shades of armor are mostly blue and they reside in the Reef along with the Queen and the House of Judgement. They had thousands of fallen on there side but they decreased majorly somehow. The last known area where the House of Wolves were at was at the reef. The border between light and dark. Weird thing is that we figured out about the Queen and the people of the Reef the same day that the House of Wolves was majorly weakened."

Once Ghost finished his story/information on the Fallen House's, he turned to Naruto only to see that Naruto was looking up with swirling eyes underneath his helmet while mumbling nonsense.

"Naruto?" Ghost asked

.

.

"Naruto!?"

.

.

"NARUTO!"

"Huh,, who, what, when, where, why, how." Naruto said confusingly while moving his head around.

*Sigh* "Nevermind, let's keep going." Ghost said "This is our only opportunity to take out a Baron." He then descended down the cavern with Naruto on point until he vanished from sight so he wouldn't be caught.

Naruto was slowly walking toward the middle of the room until he reached the steps. Fallen Vandals and Dreg soon came out of hiding firing there weapons as soon as they sense him.

Naruto ducked under an arc tracking bullet as it came close to his head before he returned fire. One by one the Fallen fell until Frigoris, Exiled Baron came out of hiding. Acting quick Naruto started to fire his hand cannon at him but the bullets wouldn't hit the Baron if he was running around the room with great speed. **(I hate these type of Fallen Captains.)**

Seeing that he's just wasting his ammunition against the Baron, he decided to ceased fire until the Baron stopped at one place.

Frigoris finally managed to settle in between two walls in the back of the room until he heard footsteps heading toward his directions. Acting quickly he turned the corner with his shrapnel launcher aimed from his waist. He only met the sight of a Nova Bomb in his face before his vision went dark.

Ghost appeared next to his partner as soon as it was over and stared at the place the Baron used to be. "That's one less Baron to worry about." He said

Naruto was just staring at the place the Baron used to be, not aware of his Ghost talking to him. He snapped out of his thoughts before he started to walk toward the exit that leads to another cavern. "Come on, let's go find the shrine."

As Naruto entered the Cavern it became dark enough that he had to have his Ghost light up the way.

"These tunnels go down for miles." Ghost said. "It makes me wonder how far the Hive dug inside the moon. We'll never be able to explore them all."

Naruto exited the Cavern and was about to step on the bridge until...

(Loud Roar)

Hearing the loud roar caused them both to react differently. Naruto went on guard op and took his Rocket Launcher out while Ghost just hid behind him slightly shaking? The moment the roar was over, Naruto slowly walked toward the edge of the bridge and looked down to the depths of the Hive Fortress. "What the hell was that?" Naruto spoke softly.

"I don't know." Ghost replied "But I don't want to find out what they're keeping down there."

Naruto just nods before he continued his way toward the Shrine.

_Circle of Bones, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon_

Naruto finished off the hive that were trying to stop him from reaching their shrine. They'd put up a fight but in the end they were no match against the blond haired Jinchurriki.

Not long after their deaths, hive tombships appeared from their dark black greenish portal to drop off more Hives into stopping Naruto. Naruto just descended down the cavern, not wanting to deal with more Hive spawns. The last thing he head were the roars of the Hive Knights before he left the area.

_Hall of Wisdom, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon_

"Enemy movement... Lot's of movement" Ghost said.

Naruto in response just glided on top of a small stuctured wall and inspected the area.

"You were right Ghost." Naruto said before he looked at his levitating partner. "They are as crazy as us."

Ghost teleported/appeared next to Naruto and only met the sight of Fallen dregs on both sides of the small bridge. fighting against Two Hive Acolytes and a hallowed knight. The Hive were getting dominated upon when they where being shot at both sides. But then only returned fire to one side of their enemies. The reason for this is because a fallen Dreg that was on Naruto's side suddenly spotted him and alerted the others that a Guardian was behind them

"They noticed us." Ghost backed up worriedly.

Naruto was about to fire at his opponents but had to dodge as one of the fallen dregs threw a shock grenade at him and fired their shock pistols. Once there the enemy's fire has died down, he threw his scatter grenade, killing two fallen dregs that were near or inside it. He then pop the heads out of the remaining fallen dregs that were waiting for him to show himself.

Once he finished he looked on and across the bridge and saw that the Fallen and Hive spawns just finished eachother off.

Naruto made his way toward the shrine and just passed some more Fallen and Hive corpse's that seemed like they died not to long ago.

"Hive enemy's up ahead... Including a Wizard."Ghost called out

Naruto just went in Guns blazing against the Hive that were still trying to stop him from reaching the Shrine.

The Hive suddenly realize that the only way they were going to have to take Naruto out is by sending someone far stronger than them. They just hope it's enough.

_Shrine of Oryx, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon_

Once they exited the tunnels, they were met upon the shrine that they were looking for.

"That looks awfully weird to be a shrine." Naruto said

"What can I say. They're alien species that have different tastes in the economy." Ghost replied

"Good point."

Before they can continue there talk. They heard a series of roars and gunfire on there right that died down a few minutes later.

With Naruto and Ghost extremely curious, they went to go check it out. They were only met upon the sight of dead Fallen dregs and Acolytes. Ignoring there bodies, they continued towards what seems to be a shrine before they heard a loud roar, followed by Thrall's, Acolytes, and something they never saw yet.

"Ghost! What is that?" Naruto asked loudly and backing up but still firing his hand cannon at anybody he could hit or if they got to close to him.

"Those are Ogres." Ghost quickly replied "They are charged with Hive sorcery and are abominations of flesh and rage. They are unleashed from the deepest of Hive tunnels as engines of destruction.

"Looks like an overgrown thrall to me!" Naruto responded quite loudly dodging some type of Void cannons the Ogre was shooting. "And it fires from it's head. What the hell is it trying to hit me with?... Knowledge!" He then took cover behind a pillar.

"I hope so, you really need it." Ghost replied

"Shut up before I... I..."

"You'll do what?" Ghost questioned

"I'll think of something" Naruto then turned and shot his hand cannon at his head making the ogre flinch badly.

"Found his weak spot!" Naruto grinned and took out his rocket launcher before firing a missile right in the middle of it head. The Ogre just fell backwards and shattered into nothing.

He then quickly started running toward the opening hatch he spotted that can lead toward the shrine. Once in the middle of the room he saw enemy Hive reinforcments coming from the other end before he quickly fired another missile at them causing there now dead corpse's to fly in different directions before it hit a wall and fell.

Once he came out of that area. He was met by the site of a shrine and a total of six Acolytes that seemed to be praying toward the shrine.

The Acolytes were greeted by a loud noise of Gunfire before they all fell before there vision went dark.

"Wow, fascinating." Ghost said while looking at every part of the shrine. They both then went under the Shrine and met some type of power source that keeps the shrine running. Well if you could call it that.

Wasting no time, Ghost began the scanning sequence "It's tethered to a power far beyond the edge of the system. If I just find a way to break the link. Let's just hope we don't get sucked into some trans-dimensional vortex."

"Hehe, funny" Naruto responded.

"Naruto can you Guard the areas that leads toward me. I'm going to be looking for a weakness." Ghost said still scanning through the power/memory source while Naruto just walked out and looked up at the shrine.

Naruto then heard a pack of howls and a door slowly opening behind him. He slowly turned around just in time to find a pack of thrall's and Acolyte swarming out in the place with someone much bigger than Naruto and the Hive.

Sardok, Eye of Oryx has emerge from the depths. And he is not happy with people trespassing in his masters domain. He then let out a devastating roar signaling his subordtinates to start attacking.

Naruto in response quickly backed up under the Shrine shooting and killing any thrall or Acolyte that tried to enter.

"Ghost! Hurry the hell up!" Naruto said before he melee an Acolyte and shot another thrall that tried to flank him.

"I can't something's blocking me. Something big that's outside of the shrine." Ghost responded "If you can take out whatever it..." Ghost paused when he caught a glimpse of Sardok rotating around the shrine.

"Oh this isn't good" he mumbled "I didn't expect them to send Sardok, a disciple of Oryx."

"And he's probably the one that's blocking you... right?" Naruto said, still killing Hive.

"Affirmative"

"But how am I suppose to protect you and kill him at the same time." Naruto said

"Don't worry. Knowing our enemies they'll probably go after the most dangerous person in the group before they come after the weakest/defenseless." Ghost said

"Go exit out the back. I'll be fine" Ghost reasoned

"Alright then, let's hope your right" Naruto then dashed down the longer pathway that lead behind the shrine.

*Sigh* Ghost let out a deep sigh but then froze up when a Thrall entered under the shrine. It looked at him for a moment before it ran down the pathway Naruto went down, leaving Ghost alone again.*phew* "That scared me."

_With Naruto_

Naruto killed a Thrall that tried to attack him from behind from the place he came out from. He then started to move around to different pillars next to the shrine while still firing his hand cannon at Hive spawns.

It wasn't long until Sardok noticed Naruto close to him before he started to shoot his boomer at him.

Naruto backed up from the shots when the splash damage hit him causing him to grunt in pain. Deciding he wasn't gonna win this fight on the ground he decided to take the fight in the air. Naruto glided up on top of a pillar before he started to shoot Sardok at any place he can. Which is mostly the head. Then there were times he had to glide toward another pillar when Sardok's Cannon was gonna hit him.

Naruto then landed at a pillar next to Sardok.

_Sardok's POV_

Sardok, seeing a chance, swung his arm in attempt to hit the Guardian off and kill him but was met by nothing but air. He then looked up to where the guardian was currently at, only to meet to rockets on his face causing him to go blurry and kneel on his kneels**. (Think of when you get Crota to kneel) **

When he looked up from his kneeling position where, he was greeted by a hand cannon toward his head.

_Naruto's POV_

Naruto unloaded two rockets on Sardok's face and witnessed him kneel down painfully. Once Naruto landed back on the pillar and placed his Rocket launcher on his back, he took out his hand cannon and aimed it at Sardok's face before he cocked the trigger back.

"Hasta la Vista, baby." Naruto said imitating an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice. He then pulled the trigger signaling a gunshot that echoed through the area.

Sardok, Eye of Oryx fell dead before he shattered apart. The remaining Hive retreated knowing that the battle was loss.

Seeing this Naruto jumped down the pillar, stretching his limbs before he called out to his Ghost.

"Ghost! You done in there?" Naruto questioned loudly

He was responded by te giant ball turning slightly red while spinning slowly.

"It's weakened, destroy it!" Ghost said appearing next to Naruto.

Naruto brought up his hand cannon and unloaded two clips on it until it started to send sparks around the area then exploded.

"That was fun!" Naruto said before he looked at Ghost who seemed to be curious and worried at the same time. "Ghost? What's wrong?"

"We severed there connection." He responded

"O.K, isn't that a good thing?" Naruto questioned

"No.. Well yeah... but that's not the point. It's the Shrine. It was communicating with someone out there, their God, or King." Ghost said

"Well would you know anything about it?"

"No... But whatever it is. It's still out there." Ghost stated before he look towards Naruto. "Come on. Let's get out of this Hell hole."

"You just read my mind" Naruto chuckled along with Ghost as they started to leave the Shrine.

They never noticed a portal that formed in the middle of the the shrine where the Ball exploded. The only thing that was weird about this portal, was that it was the same portal that opened for Naruto centuries ago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter End**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

**If you guys found that hint I put somewhere in the middle of the chapter then good for you. If you didn't then look for it again if you want to.**

**What will happen to Naruto once he figures out that the Portal that formed on top of the shrine is Portal back to his birth world? Will the Hive ever find the portal? All questions will be answered in due time.**

**Also for those of you who don't know there is now an official trailer for The Taken King DLC. I'm really happy since it will be out on 9/15/2015. That's 3 months from now.**

**Thank you all for reading**

**And as always. I will see you...**

**In the next chapter.**

**BUH-BYE**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Alternate ending)**

"Ghost! You done in there?" Naruto questioned loudly

.

.

.

.

"Ghost?" He said much softer. He took a few steps forward until he was about to enter the shrine until

"BOO!"

*Wham*

"I regret nothing!" Ghost yelled out as he flew across the shrine.

(**Alternate ending 2)**

"Ghost! You done in there?" Naruto questioned loudly

.

.

.

.

"Ghost?" He said much softer. He took a few steps forward and peaked inside the shrine. He was greeted by Ghost grinding himself on the shrines core.

Ghost felt a pair of eyes on him and turn to see Naruto with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Ghost said quickly


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to "The Void."**

**I was kind of surprised that some of you really don't prefer Naruto x Hinata and I can see why you don't. I'll still keep the pairing up though because i had PM's for that pairing. **

**Just to let you know that this or next chapter is the final chance you can get to vote on who will be paired with Naruto. It could be one, two, three, or four girls.**

**Also I will be rewriting chapters 1-9 since i didn't like how I wrote it. To many grammar errors and I don't understand a lot of it. Thank you all for your patience.**

**One more thing before I start the chapter is that I put a Poll up for the pairings if anyone wants to vote. So I suggest that the people that voted in the reviews should go to the poll and place your votes there. The Poll is located in my profile if you can't find it.**

**Now without a further a do, let the story continue.**

**Enjoy... or not, your choice**

**Chapter 12 Heading towards the Chamber**

* * *

_Hellmouth, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon_

Gunshots could be heard followed by the roars of Hive Acolytes that were guarding a platform next to the giant crater on the Moon. Following there roars were the sound of their own weapons firing at their pursuer that tried to get the jump on them. It went on for a few more minutes before the constant fighting came to an end.

From the edge a Ghost came along and inspected the Giant crater that was dug/built on there planets moon.

"That's one big hole I don't want to fall into." Ghost said still looking down at the gigantic crater/hole. He didn't bother to look back when his partner walked next to him, after reloading, his Guardian joined his Ghost on sightseeing the crater that there enemy built, he was seemingly admiring the view.

They were staring at the crater for at least a minute, watching as the green substance covering the crater open smaller holes before closing back up.

Ghost silently prayed for the six guardians down there once he felt the light of there Ghosts. He just hoped that they would make it out there alive. They left the tower a long time ago and never received any type of message since then.

As silence filled the air between the two, Ghost decided to start a conversation to get rid of the queitness. "You know, this place right here was the first off-Earth Colony we ever created before we moved to the other planets. It was a magnificent colony."

Naruto turned his attention to his Ghost interested on what he just said "Oh really. What was this colony called then?"

Ghost looked at him before saying three words "Ocean of Storms"

"Why would they name their colony 'Ocean of Storms?" Naruto said timidly

"No one knows. They just named it that." Ghost said before he continued "This very Colony were the first ones to ever face against Crota and it's forces. They were terrified of there power. But they still fought back, they kept on fighting until they were told from the city that they were now terminated from any Combat operations on or around the Moon. Hearing this made the Guardians and its people here shocked on what the City ordered. A lot of them went into depression after hearing that they had to abandon the Ocean of Storms.

Naruto just kept looking at Ghost waiting for him to say more.

"But their are also Guardians and Citizens who stayed. They stayed even though the city said that they would receive no formal support at all. So they were pretty much on there own. Those who fled in time and were familiar with the Hives nature and method were sent to the Vanguards for debriefing."

"That sucks. So I'm guessing that those who stayed or were left behind were killed of by Crota and his forces?" Naruto finally spoke

"Correct, the people who stayed behind were killed off from Crota and the Hive without any mercy." Ghost said before he floated away. He stopped in the middle once he heard an alert on the Guardians channels.

"Urgent transmission, on all channels, from the speaker." Ghost said surprised that the Speaker would do something like this.

"Well what are you waiting for? Raise the volume." Naruto responded. Ghost nod before he split himself causing the speaker to activate.

"Nothing is more important now. We believe the Hive are engaged in a ritual that is draining the Traveler of its Light. Whatever power they wield must be understood... and destroyed." The connection cut off once the speaker finished talking. Ghost then connected back together before he looked at Naruto.

"Do you think it could be a threat?" Naruto asked

"Maybe, if the Speaker sent this message on all the channels then it could mean trouble." Ghost replied

"Alright, let the Speaker know that we'll handle it." Naruto said stretching out his limbs.

"Alright, requesting for mission details now." Ghost informed

_At the tower_

The Speaker was currently doing some paper work in his office until he was interrupted by a robotic messenger.

"Yes, what is it that you need postmaster?" The Speaker said not even looking at it.

"Sorry to interrupt Speaker but a Guardian has requested a mission you stated not to long ago." The Postmaster replied

Hearing this the Speaker stopped writing, stood up straight, and descended down the stairway. "And who is this Guardian if I may ask?"

"His name is Naruto. His Ghost sent the request a minute ago. I just want to make sure if you permit him on taking this mission." The Postmaster replied.

"Ah yes, Naruto. I have faith in him. Grant his request and send the details to his Ghost as soon as possible." The Speaker stated

"As you wish, Speaker." The Postmaster bowed slightly before he turned and walked off.

Once the Postmaster was out of sight the Speaker turned his attention to the sky before he muttered "Come back home soon and safe Guardian." He walked back up a few steps upstairs before he stubbed his big toe.

"SON OF A B****!" He yelled out loud enough for the entire tower to hea

* * *

r.

_Back with Naruto and his Ghost_

"I got it."Ghost said while reading through the details he received "Oh no."

"What, what is it?" Naruto asked slightly worried

"There ritual could be happening in any one of their thousand of chambers." Ghost blurted out.

"Well that's just great. How can we locate it now?" Naruto said frustrated

"Hold on a minute. Let me think." Ghost said as frustrated as his partner "If- no that won't work. Maybe if we- no that can't work either."

Ghost talked/thought to himself for a couple more minutes while floating around in circles. "If- yes! That might just work!" Ghost slightly yelled excitedly

"What is it." Naruto asked as he looked at his floating companion.

Ghost in response turned toward and spoke "If you can find cracks big enough, I might be able to map out the entire Hive fortress. I can locate and find out what Chamber has the most enemy Activity going on after that."

Naruto summoned and hop on his before he looked at Ghost. "I'll contact you when I find one." He then sped of looking for what seemed to be a big enough crack. He had to duck under some bullets that Fallen Dregs fired before he left that certain area. He later came upon a huge crack that seemed have broke through the Moons surface. He hop of his sparrow before he walked toward the crack and examined it. "Yes, I think this'll do." He reach out his left hand and a few seconds later his Ghost appeared over his palm.

"Found one." Naruto said before he slightly pushed Ghost in the direction of the crack.

"Yes this seems big enough." Ghost split himself apart before he sent pulse waves through the crack. "Alright, good scan but not enough to locate the ritual yet. Let's keep looking." He reformed before he looked at Naruto seeing he was already half way across the Hellmouth.

"Already ahead of you buddy." Ghost heard Naruto yell out.

"Heh heh, I'm going to have a fascinating adventure with you Naruto. I just know it." Ghost said before he vanished from sight.

Naruto came across a narrow gap in between two giant rocks. This path seemed to be used not to long ago, seeing the footprints that led inside it. Out of curiousity Naruto slowly followed the footprints. Once he reached the other side, he was greeted by an abandon outpost that seemed to be lurking with fallen.

The place was big enough to be a research facility or a hospital. But now it was nothing but a waste of barrels, crates, and broken devices.

Naruto stood there a while welcoming the view before he descended down the outpost while firing his handcannon at any thing that moved. He walked

* * *

into a building and patrolled the area a while before he turned a corner and saw a corpse of a human in an Astronaut suit. His helmet was broken from the outside and Naruto just assumed he was punched very hard throughbp the helmet from a Hive spawn or a Fallen soldier.

Naruto looked at his left hand and saw he was clutching something in a tight grip before he died. Naruto went up and slowly unfolded the corpse's hand and saw a heart shaped necklace that looked like it could be opened. When he opened it he saw a picture of the man holding what seemed to be his wife in his left hand, a son on his left that seemed to be annoyed, and a daughter that he was currently holding up on his shoulders. All of the three of them wore big smiles on there faces while the boy seemed like he didn't want to be there.

Naruto then turned over the heart- shaped necklace and saw writing that was scribbled on the back of it. The writing said "Come back home safe daddy." Seeing this caused an unnoticeable smile to form on Naruto's lips. He then placed the necklace back into the mans Palm and closed it in a firm grip. He then took both of his hands and crossed it together over it's chest. After that he walked out to get some big rocks before he came back and placed it next to and over the corpse.

Seeing that he was done, he then walked out of the building and ducked just in time from a wire rifle bullet. He then spun and shot a bullet to his left. The bullet seemed like it didn't hit anything, but it change once he saw a Fallen vandal hit the ground dead after it deactivated it's invisible cloaking ability. He placed then hand cannon back at it's hip and walked toward what he hopefully thought was another one of those cracks.

"Hopefully this is the last one." He then held out his left hand and watched as he summoned his Ghost. "Found another one." He softly pushed him to the crack again.

"Alright I'll get to it." Ghost said before he split apart and sent pulse waves through and into the crack. "My map has been fully sketched out. Searching for the ritual."

"Alright tell me when you finish." Naruto said he then walked off and out of sight from the outpost while his Ghost vanished from view

_Anchor of Light, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon_

Naruto has been patrolling the inner and out-skirts of the Anchor of Light a couple minutes since he left the Hellmouth. It was really quiet other than the sound of. gunshots and Fallen soldiers trying to kill him. He was getting slightly worried on not receiving any sign of his Ghost since there last meeting.

Out of no where, once Naruto dealt with the Fallen, from the House of Exile, Ghost appeared next to Naruto before he talked loud enough for him to hear. "I've located the ritual. Now we can go and stop it before things get out of hand."

"Great, where is it?"

"Well, it's.. Uhh."

"It's not good, is it."

"No." Ghost then turned around and floated off. "We have to go deeper into the temple of Crota."

"Well great." Naruto didn't like it one bit but he rather not complain about it. "Alright let's do this." He then walked off back toward the Temple of Crota with Ghost not to far behind.

"Someone's trying to establish contact." Ghost informed Naruto when they descended down the pathway toward the temple. "It could be the Speaker."

Ghost split himself apart for the Volume of the Channels to crank up louder, but the only thing they heard was nothing but static.

"Let's get out in the open. I'll have a better chance of locking this signal." Ghost reformed back together before they both descended toward the temple.

_Temple of Crota, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon_

Ghost split himself apart once they reached the outside area of The Temple of Crota. There was still static but it wasn't as much as before. It took a couple seconds for Ghost to maintain the signal causing a female voice to tak over them.

"Your're interesting. Not entirely interesting but... you have promise." The voice died down as Static took over it's place.

"Well, thank you?" Naruto said as he looked around. "Ghost, who is that."

Ghost looked around to as he was still split apart "I don't know. I'm losing the signal."

"Well get it back." Naruto responded.

Ghost nodded before he focused on getting the connection up and running again.

"Guardian, I know what you're about to do. It's brave. But there are enemies out here you would not believe." The voice continued

"Out where?" Naruto said. The two partners turned there attention toward the sky.

"Who knows. Venus... Mars... Heck maybe even Saturn." Ghost informed.

Naruto nods in understandment and Ghost goes back to connecting the signal.

"Go down and face the Hive and if you live, come find me." Those were it's last words before the connection cut off.

Ghost slowly reformed before Naruto and himself made eye contact

"I wonder who is that." Naruto said

"Me to, but I received some broken coordinates- Venus, Northern Hemisphere, Ishtar Region." Followed by his information was a loud roar of what they knew was an Ogre.

Hearing this Ghost tensed up "Great, what do we do now?"

Naruto turned toward the temple before he placed a hand on his handcannon "We go down."

He started to jog toward the entrance of the temple whil Ghist vanished from sight. He took a quick peak inside and saw that there were a few Acolytes on top of the balcony along with a Knight. On the bottom there were also a few Acolytes and an Ogre who was seemingly angry.

Seeing as they weren't paying attention, Naruto opened fired on Hive spawns on the bottom floor. He took out a couple of Acolytes before they started to return fire against him. Taking his time Naruto slowly started to clear the room picking them off one by one. Finishing his fight, Naruto glided up into the air before he used his Nova Bomb and thrust it toward the Ogre.

He watched as his Nova Bomb slowly consumed it's prey.

Seeing that the room was cleared, he descended deeper into the Hive's fortress shooting any Hive in his way.

Naruto slowly pushed the Hive back until he came into a room that had some sort of contraption being held up in the middle of the room.

Ghost seeing this immediately recognize what it was. "A Hive seeder. Just like the onesback at home."

"So these things are what the Hive use for transport Huh." Naruto said as he walked up to it and placed a hand on it.

"Yes, they are also meant to help establish a base for the Hive. If we don't finish this. There'll be more of these hitting home. We can't have that or we'll lose more ground on Earth." Ghost said. They both looked at it one more time before they left the area.

_The World's Grave, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon_

"Hive Tombship coming in." Ghost alerted

"Thanks for the heads up." Naruto said while finishing killing the Hive across the room. After killing the last Acolyte on the balcony he turned and opened fire on the Acolytes that were dropped off not to long ago. One by one they fell until there was a few left.

Ghost looked over to see a door slowly opening behind the Hive Acolytes. "There more coming."

"Yeah, I noticed." Naruto said before he tossed a scatter grenade toward the door.

Three Knights came out just in time to take heavily damage on the scatter grenade their pursuer threw. They quickly summoned up a shield to block the incoming handcannon bullets and heal there wounds for a while.

The bullets died down later which caused the three Knight to deform there shield. They let their shields deform just in time to have a rocket shot right between the trio, shattering them to bits.

Wasting no time he immediately went to the now opened door and started to sweep through the Hive like they were a pile of dishes. Of course it took a while to take out all those thrall's, Acolytes, and a Knight. But he went through with ease.

After clearing the room Naruto descended the steps before his Ghost appeared next to him. "Here it is, the darkest of the Hive's Chambers."The door opened slowly causing Naruto and his Ghost to be on guard. "And it seem like they welcomed us in."

Once the door was completely opened they saw a a weird shaped crystal with some type of substance covering the outer layers of it and Siphon witches that seemed to be in the middle of the ritual.

"Take out the Siphin witches, that should slow down the ritual." Ghost said before he dissapeared from view. Hearing this Naruto brought out his rocket launcher, that was strapped to his back, before he aimed it at the closest witch before firing. Upon the detonation of the rocket the wizard took heavily damage as its seems like her shield was taken down.

The Siphon witch had no time to flee and received a bullet straight to her head ending her life. The other two Siphon witches sprayed there arc bullets from there hands before they fled to cover.

They seemed to be slightly shaking from fear out of witnessing one of there own get destroyed in front of them. It wasn't long before Naruto got a jump on one of them and sprayed shotgun bullets all over the Siphon witches back.

Out of hearing another one of her kind die from a Guardians hand she started to tremble quite rapidly now. She was scared out of her mind that she sprayed her sorcery weapon from hands to anything she saw that moved or seemed out of place. She never knew that a fusion grenade stuck to the back of her head before it exploded causing her to fall limp and shattered into pieces.

Hearing a door opening, he spun around and saw Thrall's, Acolytes and Knights coming out of the door way. "Here comes the Hive. And they don't seem to happy on having there ritual interrupted." Ghost informed from inside Naruto's head

Naruto just ran away and hid behind cover as the Knights shot there boomers at him and the Acolytes fired there shredders. It was difficult for him not to get killed against packs of thrall's that ran after him trying to tear him apart while the Acolytes and Knights try to take him out from a distance. It soon got better with the decreasing amount of Thrall's that came after him. Turning the tables Naruto then opened fired on any Hive he can clearly hit.

Of course the battle was seemingly getting tiring with the amount of running, dodging, and meleeing a bunch of different Hive left and right. Things later went bad on hearing cursed thrall's entering the battle field trying to get a good suicidal hit on the Guardian.

"They seriously don't want me to stop the ritual." Naruto fired his handcannon at a cursed thrall's head causing it to explode and another to explode in a chain reaction. Those Hive spawns that were next to the Chain detonation weren't so lucky to have been there. It wasn't long before he took out the remaining Hive from the room.

Catching his breat, Ghost appeared next to Naruto before he looked around. "Is that all of them." Ghost said.

Naruto was about to reply but what took his place was a loud roar that seemed to come from and Ogre. "Great not another one of these things." Naruto got his handcannon out and pointed it at the door while Ghost vanished from sight again. The door opened and out came an ogre slightly larger than normal ones.

"Careful Naruto, that isn't just any random ogre. That's Tetlhor, Unborn. He's the protector of the Chamber of Night and has been awaiting anybody that threatens the Hive and it's ambitions." Ghost informed. "And he is very, very hungry."

"Don't worry. I don't plan to be Ogre chow at all." Naruto cocked his weapon back and fired at the Ogres head. He kept on firing until his clip was empty and saw that Telthor hasn't flinched one bit. "Damn, this one harder than I thought it would be." He quickly ducked under swing the Ogre threw and sped off across the other side of the room.

"Time to take out the big guns." Naruto took the rocket launcher from his back, reloade, and waited for the Ogre to show itself. He breathed huge breaths trying to stop the rapid beating that was coming from his chest and kept on waiting. He didn't wait long until Telthor showed itself and was about to fire from its head but was canceled from a missile hitting it's head dead center, causing it to flinch badly.

Quickly reloading Naruto shot another missile toward it's head and detonated causing the Ogre to take a massive step backwards. Naruto was about to load another rocket until he heard an angered roar and looked up just in time to see Telthor charging at him with rage in his eyes.

Upon the closeness Naruto glided upwards just in time to dodge a massive slam that Telthor did with it's massive hands.

Seeing his chance Naruto pulled his right hand back and concentrated a Nova bomb on his palm before he thrust the Nova Bomb forward toward the massive Ogre and completely obliterated it from existence.

After the ferocious battle Naruto took a knee trying to catch his breath again. Ghost appeared next to Naruto and floated off toward what seemed to be a combination code made by the Hive. Seeing this Ghost went into what he does best, hacking enemy information.

Naruto finally catching his breath got up and looked toward the shard in the middle of the room. "What is this thing?"

On Q the green substance around the Shard dissapeared before the Shard itself vanished from the Hive's fortress forever.

"They were using it against the traveler. Devouring it's light. But we freed it... And our new friend said that there were enemies on Venus worse than this? Great."

"Well I wouldn't call ourselves friends since we haven't met the person yet." Naruto corrected

"Fine, a possible friend." Ghost admitted

"That's better." Naruto said.

They both vanished from the Hive's fortress and landed back on there ship they kept hidden near the Archer line.

"Let's go report on a job well done and well head to Venus after that." Ghost stated

*Chuckle* "It'll be great on visiting another Terrestrial planet." Naruto said happily before he took off in his ship and back toward the Tower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below**

**Thank you all for your patience and support for this story. I really appreciate it.**

**I will say it one more time that if you're voting for a pairing. Go vote at the poll which will also be located at my profile.**

**Thank you every product for reading.**

**And as always, I will see you...**

**In the next chapter. BUH-BYE**

**P.S. Have a wonderful 4th of July. Careful not to burn your house/apartment down with those fireworks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to "The Void"**

**It's been a great summer so far and I hope a lot of you are hav ing a great summer. Well unless you have summer school or if you just started school once I got out...yeah...Kinda sucks. **

**But that's not what's important right now. This is the last chapter you're allowed to vote for your pairing, (You're allowed to vote three times) so once I put up chapter 14 the votes are officially over.**

**Now without a further a do, Let the story continue...**

**Enjoy... or not, your choice.**

**Chapter 13: A Strangers Call and a new teammate?**

* * *

A ship has entered the atmosphere of their home, Planet Earth. The two figures in the ship were currently speeding over the Cosmodrome, taking a quick peak, and saw rookie Guardians who were resurrected not to long ago fighting what they knew was the Fallen.

Bidding them good luck they sped off toward the place where all the Guardians lived, The Tower.

"Ahh memories." Ghost sighed happily, thinking back on the time Naruto and himself formed there bond.

"You said it buddy. But something tells me we'll come back here later in the future." Ghost's companion replied. He looked back and caught a Glimpse at the abandon Cosmodrome before it was covered by the clouds they descended through.

"What makes you say that?" The floating robotic machinery questioned

Naruto looked back watching as there ship tore through the clouds in the sky. "Well, I just get this feeling that the Fallen has something big down there. Some sort of Alien creature like the ones we fought at the Shrine and the Chamber."

Ghost thought for second, piecing the words together Naruto told him. "If there is something down there. We will need two other Guardians to assist us." He turned and looked at the window toward the outside, watching as the clouds part from each other intending to get out the ships way. "Hopefully we'll find those two very soon."

Once the conversation ended, they exited the clouds and came across the Last City on Earth and The Tower.

"I'll set the driver to auto pilot and have it land in the Hangar." Ghost said. The sound of the ship turning to auto pilot was soon heard through the ship before they both descended down into the tower.

_Tower Hangar, The Last City, Earth_

Naruto took off his helmet before Ghost teleported them out into the ships Hangar. It's been three days since they left Earth again and having the fresh air blow on their face made them seem like they're back home... Well... they are home**. (No and I don't mean that type of blow, you filthy perverts.)**

He was currently walking toward the stairs until he heard a familiar voice above him. "Naruto is that you?"

Looking up he saw one of his supposed friends, Amanda Holiday. It's been a while since they spoke and the last time he remember when they last started a conversation was the night where Ghost should them the recording on the battle between Naruto and Riksis, Devil Archon.

The two grew closer together and turned to dependable friends or friends you can trust. They weren't best friends yet but they were getting there.

Waving toward Amanda he spoke up "Yeah it's me. Been a long time since we saw each other. How's it going."

Amanda giggled a little frome hearing this "Two and a half weeks isn't as long as you would think you know."

Naruto smirked "Not unless you're a Guardian. Hell it feels like months fighting the Fallen and Hive. You have to look behind you every couple seconds just to make sure you weren't gonna get snuck up on."

They both smiled at that "Yeah you're right. Say come on up here. It's been a while since we chat." Amanda spoke whole heartedly

Naruto nodded and made his way upstairs, passing and getting out of the way from shipwrights and Service bots. It seemed like a busy day in the tower with the work almost everybody there were doing.

After a minute or two Naruto finally came up and met Amanda who was there sitting on the same usual crate she always sat on. "You want something to drink." She asked

"Well what do you have?"

"Oh just beer, wine, whiskey, and other alcoholic drinks." Amanda stated. She then looked at him straight in the eye and smirked. "Unless you want something childlike like apple juice."

"Hey I'll have you know that apple juice are for adults also." Naruto replied quite sternly

"Yeah, yeah I was just kidding with yah." Amanda the took a cooler next to herself before opening it. "So what'll it be?"

Naruto placed his left hand toward his hip before speaking "Just give me a beer."

Amanda grabbed a can from the cooler then she tossed it to him not even looking. He didn't see Naruto caught the beer opened it with ease on one hand. She closed the cooler once she grabbed a beer of her own and opened it just using her finger.

"So how was the Moon. It's one of the most common places Guardians patrol so I'm guessing it was no biggie."

Naruto shaked his head left and right in response. "No it was difficult to stay alive there. I only met one Guardian on the Moon but she left shortly after I saved her life from the Hive... Hell I almost became a meal to one of those ogres."

Amanda raised an eyebrow "You're kidding right. It's a place where Guardians take some of the easiest missions."

"Well not anymore. The Rooks have a more chance of surviving in the Cosmodrome than the Moon right now."

Before they could continue the conversation a Voice had requested Amanda to head to ship that is in need of repairs.

"Oh poo, and it was just getting good." Amanda whined

"Hehe, I'm guessing this is farewell for now." Naruto chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"Yup, I'll see you later Naruto." With that said and done, Amanda went down toward the Hangar area getting ready for her long day of work.

Naruto watched her until she completely disappeared from his view. Once she was out of sight he turned and walked the opposite direction of his friend.

_Tower Watch, The Last City, Earth_

It has been two hours since Naruto and Amanda departed from there conversation. Naruto was currently sitting at the edge of an extended pole that latched to the side of the tower. He watched the lights in the city flicker on once dusk started to approached. The sounds of birds in the sky were replaced by the sound of crickets once the sun was completely gone for the day.

He never noticed his Ghost appeared next to him later that night.

"So this is where you were." Ghost proclaimed, he floated slightly below him, joining his companion on his little sightseeing.

Naruto jumped a little once he heard his Ghost speak. Turning to his Ghost he spoke "Ghost, jeez... When did you get here?"

"Uhh, just now." Ghost answered

Naruto looked up and around himself. "And when did it get dark?"

Ghost dead panned hearing what he just heard "Wow you definitely spaced out while you were out here." He chuckled a little seeing that Naruto got a little embarrassed on what happened "Well to answer your question, it got completely dark around thirty minutes ago."

"Well that wasn't long... say have you reported to the Speaker yet on our discovery's... well... Completed missions on the Moon?" He hopped over the fence and began walking toward his room he was staying in the tower.

"Yes I did, during your little talk with Amanda I went ahead without you to report to the Speaker." They soon came up close to the outside place they were currently staying at. "Before I left he told me to have you come speak to him at dawn once you wake up."

"Hmm. I wonder what could be?" With that he entered his room along with his Ghost not to far behind.

"Who knows? Maybe you're gonna become a leader for your own Fireteam." Ghost chuckled amusingly thinking of that ever happening.

"I doubt it, we'll figure it out in the morning." With that Naruto lied on his bed and drifted of to sleep.

"Yeah we will." Ghost mumbled. He then vanished from the room.

_Time Skip Dawn_

Ghost appeared next to Naruto before saying "Rise and shine sleepy head." He was responded with a pillow hitting his face causing him to flop to the floor.

Sigh, Ghost got out of under the pillow then floated off toward the curtains, he then somehow opened it causing the light of the sun to burst in and smack Naruto right on his face.

Feeling the heat and shine on his face, Naruto immediately sat up before looking out the window. "Curse you Sun. Some day I will make you pay." He then looked at Ghost "And you! How dare you betray me." He got up and started to chase Ghost "Get over here."

Ghost just ran/floated as fast as he can trying not to get the wrath of Naruto. He soon managed to escape once Naruto became quite tired of chasing him. He waited a few more minutes before he vanished and appeared next to Naruto. He saw that during those minutes, Naruto chose that it was time to get his manifold seeker armor on himself. "You done?"

"Yeah, let's go what the Speaker needs." With that said, he exited his room and went towered where he knew the Speaker would most likely be in.

_Tower North, The Last City, Earth_

Naruto and Ghost walking along the edged of the area until they came across a walkway that led toward where the Speaker holds up in. They soon came to the place where they first met the Speaker in there first mission completion on Earth.

"Ahh, Guardian your here just in time." They heard the Speaker and spun around just in time to watch him descend down the stairs.

Naruto stood up straight trying make himself look presentable. "Yes my Ghost informed me that you wanted to speak to me in the morning."

The Speaker finally manged to get to the bottom of the stairway then walked over toward Naruto "Yes, well first off I wanted to congratulate you on all the missions you completed so far. The Tower thanks you to. If you haven't stop our enemies then I fear that they would have lead and attack toward the City. We can not afford that to happen."

"I'm just happy that I could have help in any way I can." He sent a small smile underneath his helmet.

"I'm sure you are." The Speaker then turned to look at the Guardians Ghost and then toward the City "But everyone needs help at one point, whether they like it or not, forced upon or pleaded."

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked confused on what the Speaker's trying to tell him.

The Speaker turned to him and spoke "I'm saying that you need a Fi..."

"He saying that every Guardian needs a Fireteam, Naruto." The Speaker was interrupted by a female voice making their way towards them.

The trio turned around and was greeted by a female Hunter. "And you are declared the leader of that Fireteam."

"Shannon?" Naruto questioned

"The one and only." She leaned back on a wall then took off her helmet letting her hair fall to her shoulder level.

"What do you mean that I'm the leader of a Fireteam. I thought Guardians were suppose to choose if they run SOLO or form there own team?" Naruto looked between the to of his fellow companions.

"Technically all Guardians need to form a Fireteam as soon as they're experienced enough on our enemy's" Shannon's Ghost spoke when it appeared before them. "We can't handle everything by ourselves. And I'm sure you can't either. There are other threats to the City that can wipe the floor with Guardians if they run in by themselves."

"Shannons Ghost is right Naruto. Whether you like it or not you must have a Fireteam to support you on your missions in the future." The Speaker reasoned

Seeing that there was no other way, Naruto gave in to there reasons. "Alright fine. So who am I teaming up with?"

"You're looking at her sweetie." Shannon spoke up

"Don't call me that please." Naruto pleaded "So are you the only one?"

"No, you're supposed to have a Titan in your Fireteam but the ones that are ready are in there own Fireteam and I don't want to send an inexperience Titan to a battleground that he or she can be easily killed or slow you two down."

The Speaker then looked toward Naruto "But there is a Titan on Venus but he rarely comes back to the tower. He tends to do whatever he likes and pick fights with anybody that looks like a worthy opponent. But underneath all that is a loyal understanding person. If you managed to cross paths with him. Let him know that I'm requesting his presence." He then started to walk back up the stairs.

"How will we know if it's him" Shannon asked

"Oh you will know once you see him." With that done and said the Speaker completely disappeared from sight.

"Jeez, he could have give us a name." Shannon whined

"Now now kitten. He did say that we will know if it's him" Naruto said not realizing what he just said.

After hearing this Shannon smiled a little "Oh so we're calling each other nicknames now, Whiskers."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto was trying to suppress the redness that was forming around his cheeks. "Ghost, get us out of here before things get out of hand!"

"Alright, you're the big boss now." Naruto's floating companion sheepishly said

"Oh I bet he's bug in all sorts of places." Shannon licked her lips and tried to move on her leader but she was cut off when they both vanished into their own personal ships that were in orbit.

On Naruto's ship, Ghost was watching his partner get his act together on the teasing Shannon gave him. "Thanks Ghost, I owe you one."

"No problem."

"Mou, Naruto you're no fun." Shannon said over their Fireteam voice chat.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear her." Naruto stated "Now take us to... where ever we need to go next."

Ghost nodded then set the coordinates they got from their supposed friend before they took off along with their new teammate.

"Our 'friend' must have access to extraordinary methods to have reached out to us like that. The message she sent was came from somewhere in the jungles of Venus."

"So you met or received another message from a Guardian while you were on the moon?" Shannon asked, overhearing what her leaders Ghost said.

"We don't know. It might be a Guardian but at the same time it probably can't. Right now we only know that we're possible allies. Hopefully." Naruto answered, soon after he finished talking, the two of their ships met the sight of one of Humanity's populated planets.

Well...was one of them.

_Shattered Coast, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

Seeing the sight of another terrestrial planet, Naruto couldn't hold in his excitement. "Venus!" He yelled out.

"We have to pull into the planet. I'll locate a spot where we can land our ships. For the time being." Ghost stated

The two ships zoomed through the Venus's sky as if it was running from something. The two Guardians look out of there personal ships admiring the landscape on Venus. It was similar to Earth but yet so different at the same time.

"This colony was built by the Ishtar Collective. Records say they once studied ruins older than humanity itself. We thought this was all lost during the collapse."

"This is amazing. I never thought I'd be this close to another planet at all." Shannon was seemingly comparing the landscape frome there to Earth. Boy does it look alike yet different.

"Yeah, makes me wonder if we can go to the Jovian planets." Naruto said admiring the same features Shannon saw.

"You'll just have to wait and see then." With that said the two Ghosts' set their ships down before camouflaging them from enemy eyes'. The two Ghosts then looked toward there respective partners "You ready?" The floating cubes questioned

"Ready as I'll ever be." With that said the two put on a small smile under their helmets before vanishing from the inside of their ships.

"I don't like us getting dragged out here and not being able to get the lay of the land. There should be a Guardian outpost nearby. Let's see what they have on this place." Naruto and Shannon's Ghosts' vanished after that.

"Are you gonna leave me here with her. Seriously." Naruto whined

"Hey. I'm not always a seductive woman. We'll unless you want me to. I don't mind Naru." Shannon crossed her arms and mumbled the last sentenced to herself.

"No thank you. I don't mind if you... when you're... I mean."

"Forget it I understand." The female Hunter interrupted.

"Well think of it this way Naruto. The last two planets we were on, I had a high risk of being destroyed or captured by the Fallen or Hive. A Ghost staying out in the open isn't the wisest thing to do." Ghost informed inside of Naruto's head.

"Then why did you stay out most of the time?"

"Well I was helping you get the sense of direction on where to go for a mission. And sometimes lighting up the room when it's dark."

"OK, I understand now."

"Oh yeah, later on I have to question you on what's inside your mind. It's a little creepy with all these passages. It's like a sewer." Ghost wanted to explore them but felt that something was off in there. "We'll go through them together when you're not busy with missions. Who knows it might be fun wandering around the memory's of your mind. Well if it's not in a sewer I suppose."

"Hehe, yeah maybe." Naruto sweated under his armor. "Is it really still with me? No... It can't be... I died centuries ago, it's suppose to die with me and reform years later. It's not here... Well if it is then it feels great to know someone from my old world. Well something... " He thought.

"I'm hungry..." Naruto's stomach whined

"Shut up you." Naruto's head replied harshly

Unknowing to Naruto, Ghost can pretty much hear everything he was thinking at the moment. "Old world?" He mumbled to himself

"Uhh hello, can we get our head back on the mission and finding out who messaged you on the Moon from here." Shannon declared a little annoyed that they wandered off in there own thoughts.

"Yeah sorry about that." Naruto sheepishly said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hold on. I see Fallen up ahead." Shannon declared.

Naruto looked ahead and saw where his teammate was looking at. Indeed it was the Fallen but these ones were part of the House of Winter, far more dangerous than the House of Devils and Exile. "They can be flanked from both sides. You take the left and I'll go right. When you hear the sound of gunfire... Well you know what to do.

Shannon nodded her head before she crouched in place and went invisible. She then ran toward a spot where it seems like a great place to hold up on. Once she reached there her cloak deactivated almost causing her to get caught. Luckily she got behind a wall just in time. Taking a quick peak she saw Naruto already in position and waited for her move.

A couple seconds later she heard the sounds of a hand cannon going off and the Fallen roaring on seeing an enemy/pursuer. She waited a couple more seconds then stood up aiming her Auto rifle and let loose a serious amount of bullets that took out everybody that was still alive.

"Great work." Naruto said getting out of his position before jogging down the road.

"Thanks." She then followed Naruto close behind, reloading her Auto rifle just in case they got ambushed or need to ambush enemy's up ahead.

Walking down the road of The Shattered Coast, they came to a wide opening, well not as big it was a little big.

"Over there on you're right, that's where I can scan the map of the entire place on Venus." Ghost told the two "I can also link you're sparrow there Naruto, but Shannon has to have her Ghost do it for herself if she wants any other transport than walking."

"I can do that." She was interrupted by the sound of a Fallen ship.

"Fallen drop ship inbound." Ghost said

Naruto nodded his head and took his rocket launcher from his back, Shannon was shooting the gun that dropped shock grenades, she took the gun offline after she emptied her mag. Naruto fired a rocket toward the Fallen that were about to jump off the ship and managed to kill half off them. The other half fell to the ground from pain and were finished off after that.

"Well that was easy." Shannon said quite surprised.

"They seem much more easier when they're about to exit their drop ship." Naruto then reached out his left hand, summoning his Ghost then slightly pushing him toward the Guardian device thingy.

I don't know what it is.

"We're linked. Sparrow's accessible." Ghost answered sternly

"There's a lot here about some war machines called the Vex. Indestructible, relentless, extremely intelligent. And they can teleport. Great." Ghost felt quite worried on the information he received.

"Pssh, I can do that." Shannon then jumped up and suddenly vanished from there eyes.

"Where'd she go?" Naruto asked, looking around for any sign of his teammate.

"Up here!" The two turned and saw Shannon sitting on the ledge right above them.

"Great job Shannon, but that technically wasn't teleportation." Naruto's Ghost said

"Well what is it then?" She asked, her Ghost then appeared right before her eyes.

"That's what we call 'Blink', it's much more different than teleportation." Her Ghost replied.

"Blink?" She mumbled the special movement toward herself. "Well what does it do?"

"Glad you asked." Her Ghost said happily "Blink is when you rip a hole in space and time and leap from point to point. From what I gathered, it's a spectral force that is extremely hard to evade and impossible to pin down. Those who use it and master it have become a fearsome killer in the Crucible and enemy territory."

"Wow that's so useful. You're lucky to have that ability Shannon." Naruto said surprised on the information he received.

"Oh she's not the only one who can use it. Warlocks are able to use that movement as well. But apparently Titans couldn't, they never bothered on learning it even though the two others offered to teach them." Naruto's Ghost told him.

"That's good to know." Naruto said slightly glad that his kind can also blink

"Alright that's enough chit chat. We should Focus." Shannon declared, breaking up the conversation on Guardians special movements" "Ghost can you get my sparrow linked for me as well?"

"Not a problem." Her Ghost then started it's own scanning sequence on the Guardian device thingy."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Guardians used to have sensors here to track them. If we could find it, then we can restore it to us and the other Guardians here. If there are any of them here."

"OK, do you know where we can find it?" Naruto questioned

"Uhh... well... you see.

"I got it." Shannon's Ghost interrupted "It should be up ahead, across toward the building on the other side from where we are now." Her Ghost then turned toward Naruto's Ghost "Next time get all the information out before you move on will you."

"Hehe, yeah sorry." The two Ghost then vanished from their own Guardians line of sight

"Well, ladies first?" Naruto asked her/himself.

"Is that a question or a declarative?" Shannon asked

Naruto looked at her dumbfounded from where he stood.

"You know what, forget it whiskers." With that said Shannon summoned her sparrow and took off toward the place her Ghost told her.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!" Naruto shouted, he then summoned his own sparrow and sped off in an attempt to catch up to Shannon.

On the way their they both passed a place that looked like an Academy from the outside.

Which it is one.

There were Fallen Dreg and Vandals guarding the outside of the place. Not seemingly caring for them at the moment, the two sped passed them in hopes on not getting shot by any of them.

"The Vex sensors should be up ahead." Shannon's Ghost said.

The two got off there vehicles and were about to walk in but they stopped once Fallen started two flood into the room. Including a Servitor.

"Great, not another one off these guys." Naruto said

The two quickly raised there weapons and started kill Fallen left and right. The Servitor later blew up when it received massive damage from it's enemy's

"You know what. I'm starting to like having a team now. It seems much more easier than killing them by ourselves."

"Same here, it seems much more better with having a team. But we're not a complete team without that Titan." Shannon summoned her Ghost and allowed it to fiddle on getting the Vex sensors back online.

"These sensors are extensive." Shannon's Ghost said "Ok, everybody here on Venus should be able to track these machines. Let's head to those coordinates she gave you guys and find out what she wants.

With that said the two Guardians quickly went outside, took ou there sparrow and quickly sped toward the entrance of the Academy. Once they were there they quickly took out the Fallen in the front entrance before they entered it.

"Looks like they had a breach." Shannon exclaimed when she started to walk down in the breached wall.

"Looks like it was breached a long time ago, no need to worry." He jogged ahead of her

_Ishtar Academy, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

The sounds of splashes echoed through the area. The reason for this was because the room they're in is slightly flooded, causing the two to make loud splashes on the water.

"Detecting Vex, like we're surrounded." Naruto's Ghost said when a lot of Vex movement appeared around his radar before disappearing as quickly as it came.

The two however heard the sound of one of the war machines only to have it dissapear when a noise took over it's sound.

"They're right above us." Shannon said quietly, the two then slowed down there movement and silently walked up and out of the underground highway. Their weapons were raised up when you they slowly got out. They didn't expect to see a white mechanical pillar that reached up to the top of the ceiling.

Quickly summoning his Ghost Naruto pushed him toward the pillar. "Ghost, try to find out what it is."

Naruto then turned his attention toward his teammate. "Shannon, I want you to get up to the second floor up there above the entrance and take out anybody you see with your sniper."

Shannon nodded her head and double jumped up on the balcony before quickly getting her sniper ready just incase they got ambushed.

Naruto then turned his back toward his Ghost "Ghost, have you got anything on what it is yet?"

"Yes I do. It's a conflux of non-baryonic streams going... where?" On cue Ghost suddenly realized it was an ambushed and they were right in the middle of it.

"No, no, no, it's the vex. You better find some cover."

Hearing this, Naruto ran and slid behind a pillar behind him once he heard the sounds of Vex teleporting in.

The middle was covered in black and seemed to have blue sparks coming out from the side of it. Once it disappeared, the middle of that same black covered area appeared no other than the foot soldiers of the Vex.

Goblins.

Once the Goblins spotted there target's they marched down the steps shooting their slap rifle.

Naruto and Shannon returned fire from the position they were in. And it does not seem to be going well.

There bullets penetrated the head of a Vex head knocking it straight of it shoulders but it was still moving!

"What the fuck? How is that thing still functional?" Naruto asked shooting his handcannon at the Goblin. It then fell down not moving an inch anymore. It was dead.

Shannon was shooting and dragging her sniper toward every Goblin that tried to get the jump on her leader down there. Looking in the middle of the Vex's stomach region she saw a white orb liquid that seemed to be powering the Vex robot. She aimed carefully at it and pulled the trigger, watching as the bullet penetrated through the Goblin before it completely obliterated it from existence.

"Naruto! Aim for the white thing in the middle of the stomach area. It seems to be there weak point!" She yelled out then went on shooting other Vex Goblins

"Gotcha." He then pointed his handcannon at a Goblins stomach region right at the white liquid orb before firing a single bullet causing the Vex to explode into pieces.

"Hmm, you were right." Naruto thought

"Another batch of Vex teleporting in on the other side." Shannon shouted from her spot, quickly reloading her sniper.

From where the Vex teleported in was one of the most annoying Vex you can come across with.

Hobgoblins.

Once they spawned Shannon were shooting the Goblins that teleported closer to them, never noticing a hobgoblin charging up his wire rifle and firing.

The bullet nearly pierced Shannon helmet but was missed by a few inches.

"Shit." She got down just in time to avoid another wire rifle shot. "These ones are the snipers." She got up and aimed her sniper but had to duck again from another incoming bullet. "Dammit, Naruto see what you can do with those long ranged Vex. I can't shoot my sniper from here without be shot at from a distance."

Naruto nodded and started to move up "I'll try to distract them while you get the shot."

"Alright, but make it fast."

With that Naruto went shooting Goblins left and right trying to get close enough for the Hobgoblins to focus on him. And right now... Things were going perfect. No sweat. Reaching a place and firing at the hobgoblins for there attention he then yelled at Shannon across the room. "OK do it!"

She got up and aimed her Rifle carefully enforce firing, killing one of the hobgoblins in its place. The other turned and was about to fire but it to was destroyed when Shannon dragged her scope towards it and quickly fired a bullet.

Once they finish those off, another batch teleported in, but this time in three different locations. The first was at the middle of the room in front of the statue. The second was at the right side of the alley where Shannon was on. And the third was on her left side.

"Dammit, there's just no end to these things." Shannon said frustratingly, she then focused fire on her right side while the left and middle were trying to take on Naruto.

"Nope, not this close." Naruto said and blasted the group of goblins into pieces when they were close enough for him to use his shotgun.

Looking up he saw that the left side of the room he saw that the Goblins and hobgoblins were gonna trying and flank his teammate from her spot. When he looked at her he saw that she was having trouble taking out the Vex on her right side. "Oh no you don't." Naruto then glided up and started to fire at the Vex that had there backs turned toward him. It worked seeing that they started to focus there fire on him now. When he looked toward his teammate he saw that she was doing better holding her own now once the left side of Vex stopped firing at her. She even started to push back the Vex.

"That a girl." Naruto mumbled and went back firing at the Vex that were focusing on him.

He later received support from Shannon once she finished off the rest on her side. They took out the remaining Vex on the left hand side of the balcony shortly. But it wasn't over.

Hearing another sound of Vex teleporting, they looked down on the first floor and saw a bigger group of them along with the Vex's type of brutes. Minotaurs.

"Oh, come on. These things are starting to get on my nerves." Naruto shouted and fired at the Vex that spawned in

"Like they haven't already." Shannon said

They then heard a mechanical roar from one of brutes in the middle. Hearing the mechanical roar of a Minotaur sent chills running up there spine and caused their backs to shake a little before settling down.

"Oh screw this." Shannon jumped in the air right in the middle of the Vex before she crouched and brought a blade from no where. Once she did that she activated her Arc blade and started to swing at the enemy's before her. The blue electricity danced around her body and blade when she obliterated Vex left and right she was about to go after the two minotaurs in front of her but her Arc blade disappeared shortly after using it so much on the Goblins and Hobgoblins.

"Oh no." She said quietly and watched as the minotaurs charge at her in attempt to knock her head off. They were about to hit her but they two obliterated after being hit by a Nova Bomb above them. She breathed in heavily in need of oxygen on almost getting killed.

"Don't worry even if you got killed, I still could have revived you." Naruto chuckled

"I know that I just hate the feeling of death. You still could feel the punches and bullets if you got killed and revived. Like back on the Moon. They killed me and later I got a fighting chance when you showed up. If you hadn't the darkness would have consumed me and I would have been forgotten by everyone! Like they didn't even know I existed." She yelled at him quie angrily holding back her tears.

Naruto looked down quite sad and hurt on what he heard. He wasn't hurt from Shannon yelling at him, no, he was hurt on hearing that she would have died if he hadn't showed up. Losing someone that became friends with him quickly would have hurt him a lot. Who knows, they may be becoming something more "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Shannon quickly felt guilty on what she did, she yelled and pretty much accused his leader on almost not making it to save her life "No, I'm sorry.I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It was just so frightening on being close to death again. And after what happen, I thought I seriously was gonna die even though I knew I wasn't." She received a hug in return from her leader

"It fine now. We can move this behind us and go back to our normal lives as a Guardian." Naruto then released the hug and walked back down the steps looking at the Vex they destroyed.

He didn't notice the deepening shade of blue that was forming on Shannon's cheeks. Not like he could see it behind her helmet.

"Are you two done." Naruto's Ghost asked and appeared before them along with Shannon's Ghost

"Yeah I think we're good. Right Shannon." Naruto asked and looked behind him only to see she was spacing out from the hug she recieved "Shannon?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah we're good" She then got up and walked toward the statue before sitting next to it.

"Sounds like someone has a schoolgirl crush." Shannon's Ghost said next to her talking loud enough for the both of them to here.

"Shut up." She blushed a deep shade of blue underneath her helmet.

"What are these things? Are there any intact that I can still analyze?" They heard Naruto's Ghost say

Naruto crouched next to a dead Goblin and studied what is it, where'd it come from, and how does it function. His Ghost doing the same thing to the same Goblin

"Well fought... and I see you brought company." They heard a n unfamiliar voice behind them, spinning around they saw the Exo woman that contacted Naruto there. Quickly walking down the steps.

"You're here." Naruto stood up along with Shannon and stared at the mysterious person before them.

"We haven't got much time." She walked past him looking at him straight in the eye.

"Who are you? Why have you been watching us?" Ghost asked.

"I don't even have time to explain why I don't have time to explain." She then looked over her shoulder speaking into something. "I will. I will. I know."

"Will what?" Ghost asked confusingly.

"I wasn't talking to you little light." The woman said looking at Naruto's Ghost

*Chuckle/giggle* "Nice one." Naruto and Shannon thought simutaneously.

Ghost however looked annoyed "I'm a Ghost actually."

Ignoring Naruto's Ghost, she walked toward Naruto but stopped mid-way. "Many Guardian fell coming here, strong ones. But you two made it here." She looked over her shoulder again speakin "Yes, I'm listening. Yes, They' are here with me."

"Who is she talking to?" Ghost floated around the Exo woman seemingly annoying her. "Understood" She then pushed away the Ghost from her face with little force.

"You need my help Guardian." The Stranger declared

"Is that why you brought me here?" Naruto questioned taking a slight step back.

Quickly trying to find a reason she looked down toward a Vex. "They brought us here. The Vex. Evil so dark it despises other evil." She walked toward a Goblin who was still functional as it squirmed around on the ground and crouched next to it.

What Shannon's Ghost said shocked both Naruto and Shannon. "You're not a Guardian."

Looking at the Ghost who spoke she replied. "No, I was not forged in light."

She then stood up and looked at the Goblin with hatred in her eyes. "But I believe when out paths cross, ground.. could break." She crushed the Goblin's stomach region with her right foot causing the Goblin to shriek in pain before it died.

The two Ghost backed up slightly behind there respective Guardians in fear of the small display that the Exo stranger made.

"Have you heard of 'The Black Garden'?" She asked turning to look the two in the eye

"We've heard the legends." Ghost replied

"Well Ghost knows the legends. I don't know jack shit about it." Naruto corrected

"Well then have your Ghost tell you about these legends then." The woman exclaimed she then looked towards Shannon and walked towards her before stopping mid-way. "The greatest threat to us lies there, where these machines are born." She turned toward Naruto "Find the Black Garden. Rip out it's heart, only then will your traveler begin to heal."

"Can you help us find it?" Shannon asked hopefully

Looking down dissapointedly she replied "My path's my own, I can't."

"If we're going to find The Black Garden, we need to see the Awoken." Naruto's Ghost declared.

"Ah, yes. The Awoken. Wavering out there between the light and the dark. A side must always be chosen, little light." She then turned her head towards Naruto "Even if it's the wrong side."

Looking over her shoulder she spoke. "Too late, returning. How many?" She started to walk away before she grabbed her pulse rifle "Hold positions, kill the engines, and don't let them find you." She then disappeared from their line of sight

Standing there for a while Naruto finally asked "So how do we find the Awoken." He still felt quite traumatized on what he saw.

"They live all the way out in the edge of the Darkness. Last place where the Light touches." Shannon's Ghost replied

"Can't we just stay here with the murderouse robots?" Naruto's Ghost questions

The two Guardians looked at Naruto's Ghost. "No, little light."

Hearing this he turned to the two other Guardians. "Don't do that."

"Hehe, got'em" The two of them said simultaneously before they were teleported out of the Academy and back on there ship where they then took off to the homeland of the Awoken.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter end.**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below**

**I got to say that this was my longest chapter I ever made with a total of 7,000 words. I know that's not a lot to some people but it is to me.**

**Eh eh, anybody liked what I did this chapter? ... No?... Well f**k you then. Lol Jk.**

**How will Naruto live now having his own teammate developing a crush on him. Will he accept her feelings or reject her? Maybe start a relationship with the Queen. What is this mysterious Titan the Speaker spoke about. Is someone going wish me a goodnight?**

**Who knows?**

**Well I do since I'm writing this. Well technically not the goodnight part.**

**Anyway, thank you everybody for reading and sticking with the story since the beginning even though it was pretty crappy at first... Really crappy, I stiil have a few mistakes here and their.**

**Thanks everybody again. And as always, I will see you.**

**In the next chapter. BUH-BYE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jesus my back hurts, *Sigh* I need a bath. **

**Hey, what are you still doing here?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You know bye is when you close the story and check for another update in a couple weeks right?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OK**

**.**

**.**

**What are you still doing here? I said bye**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Screw it. -_-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to ****"The Void"****.**

**Last time we witness Naruto setting his first steps on planet Venus along with his new teammate and fought a devastating battle against enemies of the Traveler known as, The Vex. **

**The Vex are evil robots that came from the future and will guard and protect there major leaders and valuable possessions.**

**Will they survive the enemy's on Venus?**

**.**

**.**

** Of course they will, otherwise I wouldn't have the chance to put the DLC's in.**

**Speaking of DLC's, I don't know if I mentioned this in my previous chapters but I will let you guys know right now that I will put all the DLC's in this crossover. Including Taken King and whatever new DLC's that are gonna be coming in the next 10 years.**

**And yes I will put the new subclasses. Just figuring out how but that can wait once I finish or nearly finish with The House of Wolves DLC.**

***A bell ringing three times in the background* and finally the moment you've all been waiting for. Well most of you or nearly all of you. The Votes going from least to greatest.**

**In 5th place is the girl a lot of people hate yet love for being shy but strong hearted. Well not all the time.**

**Hinata!**

**Tied In**** 5th is the woman that represents herself as the sword and shield of her majesty.**

**Petra Venj!**

**In 4th place is the seductive woman who teases Naruto anytime she can.**

**Shannon! (OC)**

**In 3rd place is the only human female that might have a thing for Naruto.**

**Akane! (OC)**

**And in 2nd place, the moment you've all be waiting for, or not. She's the ruler of the reef and runs the place with an iron fist. **

**The Queen a.k.a Mara Sov**

**So that means the winner is multiple women. Probably 4 to 5 girls. Somewhere around that range.**

**Winner: Harem!**

**_Score_**

**Out of 47 Voters (I think) that get to choose three times, here are the results.**

**Harem: 34 votes**

**The Queen/Mara Sove: 32 votes **

**Akane (OC): 15 votes **

**Shannon:0 (OC): 14 votes**

**Petra Venj: 13 votes**

**Hinata: 13 votes**

**So basically, Hinata and Petra are about the same.**

**Now without a further a do, let the story continue...**

**Enjoy... Or not, your choice.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two Guardians are seen slowing down as they neared the Asteroid belt.

"We're near our designation." Naruto's Ghost said, once he said they met the site of destroyed ships floating around in space. They weren't able to function again seeing that they got torn into large and small pieces.

The two guardians looked out seeing the destroyed ships that they once had. It made them tense on thinking about if that would happen to themselves if they were among the ship graveyard.

"Where did all this come from?" Naruto asked feeling pity for whoever was among the ships.

Naruto's Ghost looked around watching the broken pieces of metal and engines bump into each other "Every ship that could escape fled Earth during the collapse."

"They made it this far. I guess they died out here." Shannon's Ghost said as it and Shannon looked out the window.

"It's a graveyard." Shannon muttered

"How did the Awoken survive." Naruto asked as the two ships pass through more junk laying around the Asteroid belt.

"No one knows..." Naruto's Ghost replied, they never notcied two ships that seem to have been broken start up there engines and started to follow them.

"Intruder bearing 127 and 128. You have crossed into the realm of the Awoken. State your business or be fired upon by the order of the Queen." The female voice demanded through the Naruto's Fireteam Comms.

Naruto looked toward Ghost for help not knowing what to do.

"Don't look at me. Better say something." Ghost stated once he saw Naruto looking in his direction.

Naruto was about to answer but he was interrupted by his own teammate.

"We are from Earth. My leader and I wish to seek the counsel of the Awoken." Shannon spoke as calmly as she could, trying to not sound like a threat.

The Queens gaurds then flew apart flanking Naruto and Shannon's ship. "Conform to my trajectory. Any deviation will be treated as an act of aggression."

"Your welcome boss." They heard Shannon's voice through their Fireteam voice Comms.

Naruto smiled relieved "Looks like we're in the right place."

"Why is the right place always so terrifying." Ghost said frightened

"Because you have no balls." Naruto chuckled

Ghost looked at him annoyed "Not funny."

"Alright, alright sheesh." Naruto said trying to calm the situation down.

"Thank you." Ghost then turned around and looked back out to the Asteroid belt.

.

.

.

.

"Because you have no robot balls." Naruto laughed after seeing the annoyed expression his partner put up again.

"I hate you." Ghost flat out said

"I love you too."

The four ships then came toward a big area where it seems like the place where they can find The Queen.

_Skip toward the Queens chamber_

The two guardians were being taken where the Queen of the reef would have her little conference for them. They were walking along a narrow pathway with there Ghosts next to them and the Queens guards behind them. Looking down they saw that there was a huge drop that leads to nothing.

"Man that's one huge drop." Ghost shuddered at the thought of being accidentally push off the edge.

"Yeah well it seems we got to get used to things like this." Naruto replied walking ahead from the group. "There seems to be someone up ahead. Be on your guard if they try anything funny on us. We can't fully trust them yet."

Shannon nodded but felt quite insecure with having there weapons taken away from them. Of course they are trespassers in the reef but it does feel...different.

As they got closer to the person waiting for them, they saw that it was a male from the same species as Shannon. An Awoken.

"So these are the trespassers demanding an audience." The male awoken questioned the two guards. You can see that the male awoken is very uncomfortable with having Guardians from Earth in there domain.

"I would prefer the word 'requesting an audience'." Naruto muttered toward his Ghost

"We didn't mean to trespass." Ghost reasoned, they were just looking for answers on which where the Black Garden remains.

The male awoken didn't really care if they trespassed or not. He just wanted them gone. "The Queen herself judges who may or may not enter the realm. Me, I see no reason she should be available for whatever washes up at the reef. But here we are." He descended down the steps to get a closer look at the two Guardians.

"We've come to ask for help." Naruto asked not really liking who he has to speak to right now. Before the male awoken can reply there was a series of Fallen communication that came from behind the large chair in the room where two vandals emerge with spears in there hands. The male awoken didn't bother to turn around.

Seeing the Ghost Shannon Ghost responded on pure instinct. "Fallen!"

On cue Shannon made a move on one of the Queens guard Vestian Dynasty and quickly withdraw it from the guards pocket. She was about to point it at the two fallen that emerge from the back of the chair but the male awoken beat her and placed a knife close to her neck.

"It is afraid of the Fallen. It does not understand these ones are mine." The Queen finally appeared in the chambers. She walked and sat on her throne while the two Vandals took place and stood guard on both sides.

Seeing that this was not going good, Naruto placed a hand on the Awoken males arm before slowly pushing the arm with the knife away from his comrades neck. "I'll appreciate it if you don't spill my comrades blood all over the floor. I know your Queen wouldn't be very happy on seeing this unfold."

The Awoken male forcefully took his arm back while the Guard that had her weapon taken from her grabbed her weapon from Shannons grasp and placed it back in her sheath.

"Make sure to keep your 'comrade' on a tighter leash then." The male awoken replied harshly. He earned a glare from the female hunter while Naruto just crossed his arms. Turning back to his ruler the male awoken bowed apologetically "Apologies... Your grace."

Seeing that this is going nowhere Naruto decided to speak up in terms of business and cooperation. "I am a Guardian from Earth along with my comrade here. We're searching for the black garden."

Confused on why they would be searching for such a thing, the male awoken turned around... looking at them confusingly "Why?"

Upon hearing the legends that Ghost told them on there way here and how much of a threat the stanger told them about. He spoke as confidently as he can "We seek to destoy the Darkness at its heart."

Thinking about how stupid and reckless the two are. The awoken male gave his own opinion on the Black Garden that they can try to destroy. "You want to turn it into a battleground. How unimaginative." He knew that fighting inside the Black Garden will lead to the persons death, yet these 'fools' want to take it on like it's nothing.

"Do you know where it is?" Shannon asked, she just wanted to get out of there already when she already screwed up once.

"Everyone knows where it is. The hard part is getting in." The male awoken spoke harshly. He knew a lot of people didn't know where it is but he's just trying to help these two on not fighting a battle that will eventually lead to there deaths.

"Can you help us." Naruto spoke a little relieved that they at least knew where it is but at the same time didn't want to cause an unnecessary arguement.

Angered on not listening and taking a hit that they would just be walking to their deaths, the awoken male walked toward Naruto with there faces meters apart "And why would we do that."

Before he can reply the Queen decided to intervene with there little conversation. "The Queen requests counsel with her brother."

Looking at eachother for a couple more seconds the male awoken turned and walked up to his Queen/sister to see what she wants. While they were busy the two guardians decided to start a little conversation of there own.

"Man he's so rude." Shannon said not liking the person one bit

"Easy now. I know why he's doing this. He just doesn't want us to walk to something that can probably end us." Naruto reasoned with her "But I do agree with you. He can be quite... Harsh."

"I know. What's your opinion on the Queen? In my opinion she's quite rude on calling me an 'it'... like come on I'm a female awoken for Christ sakes." Shannon whined on being treated lesser than what a human is normally treated.

"Well one things for sure. She's hot. I can tell she's gonna be playing hard to get with that attitude she has." Naruto chuckled and imagined himself if he ever has a chance with the Queen.

Shannon just sent a death glare toward the Queen, jealous on getting Naruto's affection off the bat. "Wait, why am I jealous?" She thought. The glare did not go unnoticed by the Queen.

"It seems that their little conversation has come to an end." Naruto's Ghost mumbled.

Standing up straight the brother of the Queen looked more confident than ever in this meeting. "Why not? The Awoken male stood up staright and descended the top of the steps only "We'll make you a key! How's that?"

"That would be splendid. But I'm guessing you need something to do that." Naruto said trying to keep his eyes off the Queen, it was extremely difficult to do so from the beauty she possessed.

"Yes, all we need is the head of a Vex Gate Lord." The male awoken smirked thinking that they won't take the challenge.

Hearing this Shannon's Ghost grew nervous on fighting one of the Vex major leaders. "Uhh...we..."

"Why do you want a Vex head?" Shannon questioned, it seems quite weird to bring a Vex Gate Lords head when they could just give them the key.

"Oh, we don't. And I doubt we'll get one either. But it's your only hope of getting into the Black Garden." The Awoken male turned and walked back toward his majesty, thinking that the two would just leave.

"We will return with that head." Naruto stared sternly at him. He thinks he can try to scare him but its going to take a lot more than that to have him running.

"Or die on Venus. Either way." With that done and said the Awoken male smirked at the two thinking the two weren't gonna accomplish the task.

Naruto took one last look at the Queen before he smiled and winked at her. "Come Shannon. We need to leave." With that said Naruto turned his back on the ruler of the reef and walked back where there ships awaits them.

The Queen didn't miss the slight affection the blonde haired Guardian was sending towards him. "How strange." She mumbled to herself, she'll just have to wait here for a couple days until the two Guardians came back. She was looking forward to there return, but she looked forward on meeting the blonde haired guardian. Somthing about him seems different than the other guardians. She just can't put her finger on it.

_Back with the Naruto and Shannon_

*Sigh* "Finally, I'm glad that's over." Shannon slumped into her seat in her personal ship. She doesn't know if she could have lasted another minute in there. She felt isolated on having the Awoken from the reef treat her so differently, I mean come on they're part of the same race as her. It looks like what people said were true. The Awoken from the Reef do not want anything to do with The Awoken from earth.

"That could have gone a lot better if you didn't draw a guards weapon and pointed it at the Fallen." Naruto spoke through the Fireteam chat.

"Well sorry for thinking that the Fallen somehow broke in and were gonna invade the reef." Shannon spoke sarcastically. Of course she wouldn't know. She didn't know the history behind the people of the reef and what they hold and gained. But how did Naruto know.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hmm, yeah what is it?" He replied fiddling with his thumbs.

"How did you know that the Fallen would be here." She asked, it would be kind of suspicious for a guardian not to draw a weapon on an enemy.

"Well, back on the moon. I asked my Ghost if he could tell me the difference between the Fallen since I saw that in Earth and the Moon had different shades of armor representing there armor and House they are apart in." He responded

"How come my Ghost never told me about this then?" She asked, her ghost appeared next to her.

"You never asked or seemly noticed." Her Ghost it vanished back into her mindscape.

"OK, so these Fallen aren't a threat?" She asked, it seems they aren't while the Queen is in control.

"Oh I didn't say that. The House of Wolves is as much of a threat like the other Houses. They won't try to do anything right now but they will make a move against the Queen in the future." Naruto flat out said like he knows what is going to happen or not.

"Why don't we warn the Queen then if they're going to betray them." Shannon said in worry about those who live in the Reef even though she was treated badly on her first visit.

"Well it's simple. They won't believe us. Of course who would believe a couple guardians that came from 'Earth'. They don't know much about the Fallens nature yet. They're to blind to see it. Hell, it looks like the Awoken thought that they're coexisting with the Fallen." Naruto informed slightly angered that the people here think that the Fallen have decided to coexist with them.

"So what do we do." Shannon asked

Naruto stood silent for a moment "We wait. We wait for there call for help. But right now there are other threats out there right now. We need to take care of them first." Naruto looked out of the ship. "Ghost, let's go find us a Gate Lord."

"I wish you would check with me before making insane promises." Ghost reasoned while setting there coordinates back toward Venus.

"What can I say, I love making insane promises." Naruto cracked a smile before the two ships took off back toward Venus.

"Yes but there is one problem. If we want to take down a Gate Lord, we've got to find out how these things operate." Naruto's Ghost exclaimed.

"For that to work we need to find the biggest one we can, pull out its brain and see what we can learned about them." Shannon's Ghost finished.

"Wait, how do they have brains? I thought they were machines." Shannon asked confused.

*Sigh* "Just go with it" Her Ghost responded not having want to deal with this.

_Shattered Coast, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

They soon arrived at Venus's atmosphere shortly after they finished there conversation. A moment later they were teleported out with there Ghost as the ship vanished from the enemy's line of sight.

"OK, I'm detecting a big Vex signature just up the coast around the Ishtar Cliffs. Go kill it, from there we'll bring the Vex mind core to one of the Old Academy research labs." Ghost informed

"Got it." Naruto responded, he looked at his teammate, Shannon, before signaling a hand down the direction there heading to in a gentleman like manner. "Well, ladies first."

"My my, how polite. Let's see if you can pull it off with The Queen when we get back to the Reef." Shannon smirked under her helmet before she quickly summoned her sparrow and dashed off toward there designation.

"Hehe, yeah... Wait what?" Naruto quickly caught on to what his teammate said. "Hey what do you mean... Come on answer me!" Naruto attempted to catch up with his partner in order to question her.

_Ishtar Cliffs, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

The two Guardians came into what seems to be like a small battlefield between the Vex and House of Winters.

Well if you could call it a battle. It's more like a gang attack.

The two alien organisms didn't even come close to a full out battle in that certain area.

Ignoring there battle the two Guardians came to a halt at a place that was filled with Vex Goblins, Harpys, Hobgoblins, and a Minotaur. But what really caught there attention was the giant Vex that teleported into the middle of the room. This Vex was one of the Heavy machinery they keep back since there aren't a lot of them.

A Cyclops.

"Seems to be what we're looking for." Naruto stated, jumping off his sparrow along with Shannon. They got ready for what seems to be a horrendous battle.

What happened next shocked both of them.

"Guardian down." Ghost said trying to hold in his laughter

Shannon looked to her left and saw Naruto indeed got killed.

"Cut!" The Author walked into the story."Naruto, man what happened you just let that Cyclops demolish you. Get a hold of yourself."

"Hehehehe, I see sprinkles." Naruto wobbled back and forth once Shannon revived him.

"Don't worry Author. He'll snap out of it in a sec." Shannon waved the Author apologetically.

"Alright but no more dilly dally OK." With that the Author walked out of the Story "Take two of the Ishatr Collective. Lights, Camera, Action!"

"Seems to be what we're looking for." Naruto stated, jumping off his sparrow along with Shannon. They got ready for what seems to be a horrendous battle... Again.

"Yeah and it also seems that they noticed our presence." Shannon worryingly said, the two Guardians immediately Blinked out of the Cyclops powerful Void mortar.

"Ghost can you give me an update on this thing?" Naruto asked, blinking away from enemy fire and hiding behind cover while Shannon tried her best to keep the Vex off him from a distance.

"That right there is Cyclops, it's a Vex Arsenal (Weapon). At first some of the earlier Guardians thought Cyclops were gun platforms that were stationed to protect key points with devastating mortar fire. But some evidence suggest that the Cyclops is in fact an enormous sensor or beacon, and that its weapon capabilities are secondary. The Cyclops senses remain unknown, although it's mind core is vast. It may play a role in the Vex networked intelligence, or in navigation across space and time. Also from what I can remember, a damaged Cyclops can be forced into the state of punch-drunk confusion if it's inputs are overwhelmed by hostile fire. This can result in fratricidal kills on other Vex units. Sounds pretty useful." Ghost finsished informing the type of Vex the two were up against.

"You got all that Shannon?" Naruto said through there Fireteam comms.

"Got it!" She said taking out a few Giblins that were nearing Naruto's position.

"Remember, shoot at its weak spot which seems to be in the middle of the Cyclops where he fires his mortars." Naruto ducked under enemy fire before he shot back, killing whoever that tried kill him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Shannon unloaded a Void round from her LDR 5001 toward the Cyclops mortar launcher. It caused the Vex to hurl back a little but it quickly got back in placed like it never happened. Shannon knew that the bullet did massive damage at the Cyclops. Aiming down sights again she waited until she had a clear shot of the Cyclops before she quickly pulled the trigger causing the Cyclops to go haywire as it started to shoot it's mortars at anything that moved. That included fellow Vex allies.

The two were surprised on how fast the Cyclops took out all of its allies in amatter of seconds. Seeing that there wasn't anymore Vex left, Naruto cocked his Duke MK. 44 and fired the bullet into the Cyclops causing it to stop moving and fall on its side.

"Well, glad that's all over." Shannon said walking up behind Naruto.

Naruto clenched his fist and punched through the Cyclops before quickly taking out what they knew was its mind core. "So this is the thing we need in order to find out about the Vex, Huh. How did you know all the info on that Cyclops Ghost."

"I simply went through old records on what the Vex had on Venus. But there's still more that we need to figure out on our own." Ghost replied mischievously

"Fair enough." Naruto summoned his sparrow with Shannon following his actions not to long after. "Let's head for that research station." With that said they dashed in search of the research facility.

"Fascinating, there mind cores are actually biological. Irrelevant to any life form organism. Maybe the collectives research can tell us more." Ghost said taking a look and examining the mind core Naruto stashed away.

_Waking Ruins, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

The two Guardians slowed down there sparrows and saw a gigantic door in the other side of the field. There was at least a Minotaur on every platform and seemed to be controlling gate with those platforms.

"These ruins predate humanity by a few billion years. I could feel the Vex coursing through them. This is also the place the Speaker told everybody to avoid. I heard that there was a six man team that tried to tackle this place, but they never came back."

The two guardians looked at the placed that claimed the light of the six guardians. Showing a deep meaningful respect to those who fell in there before they sped off to where there mission awaits them next.

_Campus 9, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

They finally reached Campus 9, the only laboratory on Venus that might still be functional. The place seems to have everything a scientist needs in order to complete his/her work.

But they were not alone.

The House of Winters seem to have been patroling and guarding this place from enemy hands. Well mostly from the Vex's hands.

"It seems we're not the only ones who thought of coming here." Shannon walked double jumped on a platform on her right, getting in a good position to take enemy's out from a distance.

"I got to give it to you Naru. Ever since we got to Venus it's been one of the best moments I had in my life since I was resurrected." Shannon smiled under her helmet thinking about all the things she went through with her Ghost on Earth, The Moon, when Naruto saved her from the Hives clutches, and there first trip to Venus. The planets were beautiful, but all beautiful things don't last forever.

The three groups of Fallen eventually noticed there presence when they received heavy fire. The first group consisted of three Dregs, two Vandals, and two Shanks. The second had four Shanks, two Dregs, and three Vandals. The final group had a Captain, two Dregs, and two Shanks.

Taking there time they started to eliminate the threat that was standing between them and the research facility. The Fallens defenses were pretty weak, they ended up being cleared out the area in a matter of minutes.

"Nice work there's got to be a central Ter-"

"Found one!" Shannon interrupted loudly.

"OK, let's see if I can..."

"Already on it." Shannon's Ghost interrupted Naruto's Ghost

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Ghost whined, getting interrupted by people in a middle of the sentence can be quite rude and annoying.

But it's still funny. :3

"Next time, don't wait Ghost. Just do It! You hear me! Just do It." Naruto partially yelled while it seems like he's flexing his muscles. His Ghost looked at him strangely, the two never noticed the female Hunter watching him from a distance.

"I know you're not drooling over Naruto, Shannon." Shannon's Ghost said, looking toward his left he indeed saw her looking at Naruto from where she stood slightly drooling underneath her helmet. "That's... Not surprising."

Finally powering up the laboratory system and placing the Vex mind core in, he spoke "It's revivable. I'll see what they discovered here."

Before they can reply, they heard a familiar sound. The sound of Vex teleporting into the Facility.

"Vex! They're coming." Naruto's Ghost shouted in worry, he vanished shortly after.

Aiming his Duke. MK 44 outside, Naruto vanquished the two Harpys that spawned in. Naruto and Shannin immediately ran toward the stairway once they saw avex spawning down in that region. Shannon and Naruto aimed there respective weapons down there and waited for them to spawn. A moment later twelve Goblins spawned, where they were immediately disposed of a moment later.

"The Vex share one mind across a million Units! That's why they react so fast." Shannon's Ghost said surprised such a thing can be possible.

"Well that's good to know. Is it?" Naruto asked himself but before he can give himself an answer, more Harpys started to spawn in.

As quickly as they came the Harpys were slaughtered causing more Vex to spawn in which included a Hobgoblin and a few Goblins.

"This seems a little difficult to handle." Naruto ducked under a bullet from a line rifle that the Hobgoblins use to kill there enemy's.

"This seems like the other missions I took before I met you." Shannon called upon her Golden Gun and shot three Goblins which exploded from the Golden Guns impact and killed the rest of the Goblins around the blast, which also killed the Hobgoblin.

"Amazing, they can warp across star systems in an instant." Shannon's Ghost mumbled to no one in particular.

Slightly amused Naruto turned toward his female teammate. "Does your Ghost also talk to himself sometimes?"

*Giggle* "Yeah, but he only does this when he finds something very interesting or surprising. I'm guessing your Ghost does that to?" She responded reloading her Galahad-E Auto Rifle.

"Yeah, he does the same thing to. Like on Earth when I was taking a mission called 'The Last Array' he talked to himself a lot when he was hacking through some Comms or something. He still does it now." He chuckled at the memory when he was a Guardian rookie.

"I heard that." The two Ghost responded at the same time.

"Wow, it seems like they really are brothers." Shannon smiled at the thought of it.

"We're not brothers. The Traveler sent us out to ressurrect Guardians like you two and help defend the City and each other." Shannon's Ghost reasoned

"Well you can act like siblings." She suggested

"Well we're not. Besides acting like siblings among Ghosts feel kind of weird." Naruto's Ghost supported.

Harpys started to spawn again into facility in the middle of there conversation causing the two to bring there guard back up.

Quickly destroying the two Harpys near the facility, a deadly mechanical roar of multiple minotaurs filled there ears. Looling around they saw at least three different groups of Vex all containing Harpys and Goblins. The Minotaurs came out last with there deadly Torch hammer attached to there right arm.

The two Guardians quickly fell back toward the inside of the facility where they were gonna hold off the Vex. The Hunter double jumped on the roof while the Warlock stayed inside looking out doors and large holes in the buildings.

The Battle was fierce and frustrating. With the Harpys and Goblins take the front of the group shooting at the two Guardians while the Minotaurs shot there Torch Hammer at them and sometimes try to sneak up on them to get a good melee.

Of course what caught Shannon of guard was when Goblins teleported on top of the roof where they tried to get the jump on her. The foot soldiers failed miserably when they got sprayed with her Galahad-E auto rifle.

Shannon looked at the three Minotaurs just in time to see a Nova Bomb end there worthless lives. Seeing that one Minotaur was about to punch her leader, she took out her GENGHIS-E machine gun and fired her heavy weapon all over the Minotaurs body shredding it to pieces.

Naruto nodded in thanks and the two stayed silent for a while just to make sure there weren't any Vex lurking around the place.

Seeing that everything was quiet and back to normal the two Guardians head back inside to see if Shannon's Ghost was finished.

"Ghost, have you finish yet?" Shannon asked strapping her GENGHIS-E on her back.

"I just finished aboouut... Now." Her Ghost looked through the information studying everything he learned on the Vex.

"So... Anything you want to tell us?" The Guardian Hunter asked

"Well... I know where to find a Gate Lord now." Her Ghost straight flat out said

"Well that's good news. Anything else?" Naruto said happily

"Yes, it says that Each Vex is part of a giant network that spreads throughout the mantle of the entire planet. If I or the other Ghost can get into their system, we can draw a Gate Lord out of hiding." He finished telling them evrything that he found important about the Vex that they didn't know already.

Looking at Shannon Naruto spoke "Want to go take care of that Gate Lord right now?"

Thinking for a while she responded "I'll go if you go."

He nodded agreeing to what she said. The Two were about to head toward the Endless Steps but were interrupted by Narruto's Ghost.

"Hold on." Ghost said picking up a signal from the Tower. "I'm receiving a message... from the Cryptarch."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter end.**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

**This chapter we just witnessed the two Guardians meet with the beautiful Queen. There meeting didn't go as planned but they did earn a chance there prove themselves.**

**What will happen to the two Guardians relationship. Will it build up or will it be torn down by the Enemy's of the Traveler.**

**I know a lot of you will leave this story just because it's a Harem, I'm sorry but the majority of the Voters have spoken... Well technically voted. All I can do now is thank you for your support and hope you guys will find another story like this that will probably not be a Harem. :3**

**For those of you that are staying, thank you for doing so and supporting me on this story as well.**

**Thank you everybody for reading I hope you have a wonderful day...**

**And as always, I will see you...**

**In the next chapter.**

**BUH-BYE**

**P.S. Chapter 1 has been rewritten. If you want to see the new chapter go ahead and see the changes I made.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to ****"The Void."**

**I want to get this straight for anybody who never read one of my past chapter notes. **

**I know that Hinata is overused on a lot of stories here on Fanfiction but I'm sticking with it because like I said, people have requested it. And a lot of those people didn't go and vote like I asked them to but oh well... what's done is done.**

**If you don't like it you don't need to read it. It's like the words I started to put in my chapters and I quote "Enjoy the chapter... Or not, your choice."**

**Also i would like to say to the whomever's name is**

**'Fk u', just to let you know that I would appreciate it if you stick with Guest or if you have something to say to the author that's not nice then use something like 'Criticism comment' as your Guest username. Some slang words like "Fk u, You suck, this story is garbage," or any other criticized names are just childish.**

**Yeah, my grammar can get off point sometimes but do I care? (Not that people complain about it)**

**.**

**.**

**No, that's why I have a sibling to correct sentences and words that are misspelled. He even forgets to correct some words.**

**Any way now that I'm done with that I should start talking about a recommendation a reader recommended.**

**I myself am not to sure if I should add her or not. It's been rather... frustrating to decide.**

**So I'll leave it to you guys. And I'll make sure to add a poll.**

**_Question_**

**Should I add 'The Stranger' in Naruto's decent size harem.**

**Yes **

**or**

**No**

**You vote! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh god I can't wait to try the Stormcaller in PVP, well maybe I'll go with the Nightstalker, nah I think I'll upgrade the Sunbreaker first. GOD DAMN IT! I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE TO CHOOSE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huh? Oh what are you still doing here? The chapter is about to start. You're gonna miss it.**

**Enjoy... Or not, your choice. (~^.^)~**

**Chapter 15: Locating the Archive and a mysterious person.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm receiving a message... from the Cryptarch." Naruto's Ghost said picking up the signal back from Earth.

"Well what's he saying." Naruto asked sternly. They were about to go draw out a Gate Lord but they were stopped by his Ghost when he picked up a signal from the tower.

"Hold on. I'm trying to send the message through the Fireteams voice Comms." Ghost replied fidgeting with the connections between the two.

It didn't take long for it to connect.

"The Ishtar Collective gathered some of the greatest minds from the golden age. There Archive is a treasure of Knowledge that we cannot lose to the Fallen. Secure the Archive and the Cryptarchs will be in your debt."

With that said, Cryptarch Master Rahool cut the signal between the two causing Ghost to reform into his regular appearance.

"The Archive?" Shannon muttered

"Yes, the Archive is buried deep underneath the Academy back at the Shattered Coast." Shannon's Ghost informed.

The two guardians looked at the Ghost dumfounded, not understanding what he was saying.

*Sigh* "You know, the place where you first fought the Vex." Ghost added

"Oh." The two said finally realizing what Shannon's Ghost was trying to point out.

"We need to move... It won't take long until the Fallen strip it like the rest of the Planet. We better find it before the Fallen get inside." Naruto's Ghost proclaimed, if the Fallen ever got their hands on the Archive then they would have probably destroyed everything that the humans have known and worked on in the past and present. It is a place where a lot of questions have been made and answered. Losing something like this would cripple them... badly.

The two Guardians soon left Campus 9 and headed back toward the Shattered Coast

_Shattered Coast, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

Naruto and Shannon we're seen jogging up the stairway after they took out the Fallen that were patrolling the entrance of the Academy.

They never noticed someone peek out of the corner before he started to follow the two with a cube floating on his right and carrying an odd shape on his left hand.

"It's been a while since I saw anyone back from Earth." The mysterious person spoke in his robotic voice.

"Well you never really wanted to go back to Earth. The Speaker won't approve of your choice on staying hear for over a month." The cube informed

"That old geezer can't do anything to me. It's not like he's my boss or anything." The person looked down to his left hand "Isn't that right Leonardo."

"Why did I ever choose you as a Guardian. You're talking to a potato for travelers sake." The cube groaned in annoyance. Sure the person he resurrected completed a lot of missions but he's so dense and childish at times. He even tends to pick fight with random Guardians and doesn't have as much respect to the Speaker as other Guardians do.

"Leonardo isn't just a potato. He's my partner." The mysterious person defended the potato on his left hand.

"Great here we go again." The cube groaned on hearing the fuss his Guardian talked about.

_Ishtar Academy, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

"I'm picking up enemy movement from... The Fallen and Vex?" Naruto's Ghost spoke confused.

Heading through the entrance of the Academy, they saw a full out battle between The Vex and Fallen. The place was just filled with the sounds of weapons firing and the Fallen/Vex roaring.

"I'm guessing they don't like each other that much." Shannon spoke out loud, the enemy weapons were loud enough to cover up there voices if they spoke normally.

"What do you think. They're two different species wanting to take control of an area." Her Ghost replied.

"Forget about them, just stick to the right side of the room. There aren't many Goblins or Dregs on the right. We can probably sneak pass them." Naruto and Shannon hurriedly ran toward the right side avoiding their enemy's line of sight. From there they quickly ran out of the room and out of the area. Never noticing or hearing the sound of Vex and Fallen roaring on an enemy much dangerous than the ones their fighting. Multple of them were quickly put down by a large smash that slightly shook the ground.

"How dare they try to hurt Leonardo." The mysterious person said rubbing the potato in his hands.

_Ishtar Commons, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

They reached an openly wide area filled with life and chaos. Life because there were trees insects, and a couple of living creatures here. Chaos because this is another place where the Fallen and Vex fight to control territorys.

The enemy foot soldiers brutally slew each other in the most impossible ways one could ever imagine. This is truly a havoc.

"It seems like a battle to the death on almost every place we go." Naruto's Ghost stated watching from the side lines, witnessing a Dreg slice a Goblins arm off before grabbing it and punching the mechanical arm through its chest. That very same Dreg was soon killed once a Goblin yanked it's arm off and tore off its eyes where it was then brutally shot to death with its Slap rifle.

"They show no mercy to their enemy's." Shannon exclaimed, astonished on how the Fallen and Vex killed each other.

"They're monsters." Shannon's Ghost supported with fear in his voice

"This is just the beginning. Who knows what we'll go against in the future." Naruto ended. They left the horrendous battle and headed through the hallway the Fallen were seemingly guarding.

"Great. It seems like the Fallen have already set up shop here." Naruto's Ghost whined seeing multiple Fallen enemys on his radar. "Let's hope they haven't gotten into the Archive yet."

_Hall of Whispers, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

Once they entered the Hall of Whispers and spotted, there was an all out battle between the minions of the light and dark. Shanks and Dreg came in trying to murder their targets/pursuers but they just wouldn't budge.

The Hall of Whispers was left in charge to a loyal Prime Servitor from the House of Winters, Simiks-3. They were trying to break into the Archive of course, Simiks-3 was desperate... hungered for knowledge that was stored in there. It was only a matter of time until they broke in but they were interrupted by Guardians.

Turning its attention to the crossfire, Simiks-3 certainly saw his Fallen allies fighting off the two Guardians... but they were losing, badly.

More than half of the Fallen guarding that area were wiped out within minutes and it sure seems like it won't stop.

Abandoning on trying to break into the Archive, Simiks-3 and its guards turned there attention towards their two enemy's.

One of the guards acted foolishly trying to take the two Guardians on by himself and ended up being killed from heavy fire.

The second guard went in more in a strategic way using crates barrels and walls as cover, that alone did not save it from the hands of death.

Simiks-3 was left alone there now, firing his void cannon at the Hunter who just blinked away from every shot. The corpses of its Fallen comrades made the Servitor fear the two. There was just no way they could have been defeated with such ease, yet again he did hear tales about humans wielding unimaginable power from the Traveler. The majority of them thought that they were just tales used to frighten them, but now they see that it was all to real.

Simiks-3 only thought of these tales throughout its entire battle before it was demolished from existence.

Naruto and Shannon emerged from the short battle of Fallen from the House of Winters. Taking a look inside the room at the other side of the area, only one word could describe it. Empty.

The place was completely empty aside from the control panel on the right and vines hanging on the wall at the end of the room.

"Great, a dead end." Shannon placed her outo rifle over her shoulder. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know... Ghost" Naruto called upon his little light "See what you can find in the control panel."

"Alright." Ghost replied, fiddling and hacking into the panel for information. Half way through the panel, Ghost opened a door that was hidden behind the vines.

"Ghost what did you do?" Naruto questioned looking at the now opened door

"I was just looking through the control panel until I came across a locked code that needed a radial A encryption. It seems they were serious on keeping people out." He informed

Floating towards the entrance of the Archive, Naruto's Ghost turned to the two Guardians "After you." He then vanished from there line of sight.

Walking down the stairs the two studied their surroundings, looking at every possible angle they can from the Archive.

"How the hell does a place like this stay spotlessly clean throughout centuries?!" Naruto mentally yelled, it seems confusing on having a place like that not receiving a single speck of dust.

_The Archive, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

"Welcome, Dr. Shim. Please enter your security clearance code." A female lady spoke over the lab, causing the two Guardians to jump a little.

"Dr. Shim?" Naruto's Ghost wondered who the person was. "Nevermind that, let's hit that terminal up ahead."

Heading toward the terminal, the two Ghosts took a look around the Archive. "This place is amazing. It's bigger than the Archives in Old Accra."

"I didn't know they had something like this when I was alive." Naruto thought, taking a look from all the items that were stashed in the Archive, never to be touched for centuries.

Meanwhile Naruto's Ghost went toward the terminal to see if he can get anything important out before they leave. They don't want this sort of information to fall into Fallen hands.

After hacking the security clearance code, the woman spoke "Thank you Doctor Shim. Shall I begin correlation of Vex mind core samples?"

"So polite." Ghost mumbled, liking what the woman said. After a few more minutes of the security clearance code activating, they were finally in. "Well, let's see what they got."

"Looks like your Ghost doesn't talk to himself as much as before considering that the woman kept piling questions on him." Shannon snickered at the thought of it.

"I heard that!" Ghost exclaimed annoyed.

"Dr. Shim, Security breach detected! Intruders. Initiate Protocol 19!"

Taking a look in the security cameras, Ghost saw Fallen Dregs, Vandals, and Shanks coming in the Archive from breached areas. "Fallen! They followed us in!"

"Of course they followed us in! There's a big door outside with a sign saying 'Please come in!'" Naruto said sarcastically, he looked at the entrance and saw a few Fallen get there heads popped off, courtesy of Shannon.

"Hold that thought!" Shannon's Ghost said. He vanished and appeared at the entrance of The Archive. From there he saw what seems to be a potato with a sign in front of it saying 'Please come in'. He vanished from sight never noticing a Titan hop out of cover behind a counter.

"Good job Leonardo! I knew you could have fooled those Fallen into thinking... well I don't know what they thought..." The Titan looked at the entrance of the Archive dumbfound on why he did it. "... Is there Ice cream in there?"

"For travelers sake the Fallen went in there willingly to gather the secrets of the Archive. Not because your potato invited them in!" The Titans Ghost was tired of this Titans stupidity. He even feared his Titan once he witnessed him break a captains neck with one hand. "We also came for the exact same reason those two Guardians came for, yet they arrived here first. Let's go assist them."

"Ehh, they should know that I arrive at certain missions first. They can't take down a large group of enemy's with just there weapons. My Fist of Havoc takes care of this situations." The mysterious Titan exclaimed placing a fist over his chest piece.

"Last time I saw them, there was a Warlock in that Fireteam as well. Warlocks have a similiar subclass like the Titans Fist of Havoc. Instead of slamming into the middle of the group, Warlocks call upon Void on the center of his/her palm creating a Nova Bomb in the process. The Nova Bomb can take out a large number of enemies as well but unlike the Titan, the Nova Bomb can also be used from a Distance. It's extremely useful to use if a Titan has a high possibility of dying." When the Ghost was finish explaining he turned to his partner. He only saw him stomping his way towards the Archive in anger.

"I'll show that Warlock that no one can compete against a Titan." He then grabbed his potato from the counter before proceeding his way down the Archive "Come on lil Leo. Let's go fight this puny warlock."

"Some people never learn." The Titan's Ghost mumbled before he vanished from the area.

_Back with the two Guardians_

Shannons's Ghost appeared back with the two when once Naruto's Ghost was nearly finished on re-activating the power circuit that a Servitor was feeding off of.

"So? Why did you leave?" Shannon questioned, she had her gun slung over her shoulder once she noticed that her Ghost came back.

"Well I wanted to see if what Naruto said was true." He responded, the two gawked at him thinking why would he do such a thing.

"You know I was being sarcastic, right?" Naruto raised an eyebrow under his helmet as the two looked at each other.

"I don't do sarcastic. I don't find situations like those funny." Shannon's Ghost replied, staring intently at the Fireteam leader.

"Well that's one new thing I learned about Shannon's/my Ghost." The two Guardians thought.

"The weird part is that you were right on a sign being out there saying 'Please, come in'. Hell, there was a potato holding the sign up." Shannon's Ghost informed the two.

"If I see that potato I would have made it a baked potato or make fries out of it." Naruto stated, he was now daydreaming on what he would have done to a potato. "...mmm, yeah I guess I could have some of Akane's old mans ramen on the side." His mouth was watering at this point.

"Akane? On no. Not more women. Why can't I have Naruto-kun for myself. It's bad already that I have to worry about that bitch of a Queen." Shannon thought irritatedly, she knew if there was at least one more girl falling for her whiskers. Then she would need to keep them in line. Show them who's the Alpha, and so far it looks like she's winning... well in her point of view. In reality the Queen completely outclassed her the moment Naruto laid eyes on her. Of course she knew that Naruto wouldn't become some type of 'pet' that gets dominated from the opposite gender.

While she was off gibberishing in her thoughts, Naruto was thinking of how hit the Queen was, an Shannon, and how he wants ramen, and Akane, and more ramen, well mostly ramen.

.

.

.

Yeah

.

.

.

"Guys! They're tapping in the power circuit from somewhere else." Naruto's Ghost snapped the two out of there mind wandering.

"I'll handle the power circuit you two clear the way for me." Shannon's Ghost pointed out.

The two Guardians went toward the second floor of the Archive, the only other place they knew that they would be disrupting the power circuit from. It was true that there was another Servitor there with slightly more Fallen protecting it than the last Servitor that they destroyed. (No not Simiks-3)

The Shanks were destroyed first since they react slowly towards cover and really easy to shoot.

There weren't much left after that before they destroyed the Servitor they were trying to protect.

"I'll have it back together in no time." Shannon's Ghost appeared once they were finished ridding of the group of enemies.

Taking a quick look back at the security cameras, Naruto's Ghost saw that there were much more Fallen coming in, attempting to take over the Archive.

"There's still Fallen in here!" Naruto's Ghost warned, he disappeared just in time for Grayliks, the Winter Baron to appear in the area.

Gunfire could already be heard on the second floor where the two were at. A group of five Dregs came up to the second floor in attempt to kill the Guardians that were trying to prevent them from stealing the Archives secrets. Two were shot in the chest with Naruto's Handcannon while Shannon went invisible before she went around them and silently stabbed a Dreg from the back. The final ones couldn't do anything as they were mercisely killed by Shannon's Auto rifle.

They proceeded to head down stairs where Grayliks his two Guards and a group of Dreg were waiting. Taking a quick glance over the stairway the Fallen started to shoot at them while some threw shock grenades causing the them blink away to the safety of the second level.

"Shit, I never thought there would have been this much Fallen, so troublesome." Naruto muttered

_Somewhere in the Elemental Nations_

Shikamaru sneezed inside the Hokage office "Hmm, someone must have been mimicking me, troublesome."

"Who would someone be mimicking you Shikamaru." Ino yelled at her teammate

"Guys, come on. Hokage-sama wanted to give us a mission about something. Let's just see what she wants." Choji said in between munching some chips.

"Well where is she?" Ino whined, she then crossed her arms over her chest. On cue Tsunade walked in with Shizune not to far behind her.

"Sorry I'm late but I just had a meeting with the other four Kages." Tsunade sat on her chair and grasped both of her hands with her elbows on the desk. "As a lot of you know there was an attack on a small village near Kirigakure where nearly everybody was wiped out. Some of them manage to escape and went towards the Mizukage for help. She received reports on some type of creatures that were never seen before come out from greenish-black portals from the sky before they started to get attacked by what the ships dropped. The Mizukage sent a group of Shinobis to go investigate the Village and indeed saw these creatures there, but they were later spotted and attacked. Only a few manage to escape but the rest were brutally killed by some pack of creatures that seemed to have no skin but bones."

The three went wide eyed when Tsunade pulled out some pictures of these creatures. On one picture it showed very thin creatures looking around the area with the three fingered claws ready to strike. The second showed a different one but unlike the last one, this one was more thicker with three eyes in the middle of its head and was holding an object. The third one showed a brute that seemed like the second one, but this one was much taller and thicker and wore much heavier armor. The fourth picture showed a creature that seems to be floating. It had a dirty robe covering it and had a bulky helmet, but it wasn't as bulky as the third one. The last picture showed an overgrown creature that seemed to have the same features as the first one but also a little different. It had bumps on his head that was no other than it's brain. It was also had chains around its arms making it seem very unhappy. (No it's not Phogoth)

"What are these things?" Ino squeaked out in fear. Choji didn't felt like eating chips anymore and Shikamaru didn't feel like saying troublesome for a while.

Tsunade looked down and closed her eyes in thought "I don't know but one things for sure." She looked back up at them with narrowed eyes

"They are not friendly."

_Back in the Archive on Venus_

The two were about to go down stairs until they heard a loud smash followed by the roars of Fallen. Taking a look down they saw a Titan grabbing Grayliks by the legs before a slammed it down on the ground left and right. He slammed him a few more times before he looked at the nearly dead Winter Baron.

*Slam* *Slam*

The Titan dropped him in the captain sized crater he made with its body before he walked away. "Puny Baron"

"Jeez, when did Hulk get here?" Naruto muttered seeing the scene unfold right in front of him.

The Titan looked around the area until he spotted Naruto. "So you're the Warlock that thinks that he can beat a Titan?"

Naruto looked at him confusingly. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play smart against me. Come on lets duke it out like men. Right here, right now, me and you, come on, come on." The Titan said out loud while bouncing around as if he was a boxer.

"Shannon, do you think this is the Titan the Speaker mentioned?" Naruto whispered as he leaned over to her.

Taking a look at him and comparing him from all the things the Speaker spoke about, she replied. "This is definitely him."

Before the Titan could make a move,his Ghost appeared out of no where with Leonardo next to him. *Sigh* "Raider! Stop or I'll make Leonardo into a baked potato."

The now named Raider looked at his Ghost daringly "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." The Ghost and Titan looked at each other staring at eachother intently. This went on for a few minutes before Raider finally gave in.

"Fine." Raider crossed his arms over his chest

"Good boy." With that said the Ghost handed the potato back towards the Titan before he looked at the two Guardians.

"I'm terribly sorry for what happen. Raider can be a little weird." The Titans Ghost apoligized

"It's alright. We were also sent here to have Raider come back to the Tower. Speakers orders." Shannon replied

"Ok now let me introduce myself. Well you guys know I'm his Ghost and this here is Raider-22. Raider come and introduce yourself." In a burst of speed Raider appeared before them."Hi! I'm Raider, an Exo and this Leonardo." Raider held up a Potato in his left hand. "Leo and I are partners. Did you know he's a potato? Of course you did, Leo's a good potato aren't you Leo."

The two looked at the Titan weirdly.

"How long has he been alone?" Naruto whispered to Raiders Ghost

"Well over a month. It's weird that he became like this when I was around him." The Ghost replied while watching his partner in his child like state.

"Okay? Well I'm Shannon, an Awoken Hunter and this is my Ghost." Shannon said slightly creeped out on what's happening.

"Greetings." Her Ghost introduced

"I'm Naruto, a human Warlock and also the Fireteam Leader and this is little light."

"I told you not to call me that!" Ghost yelled out annoyingly

"...also known as my Ghost." Naruto informed.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you, now why don't we take everything that's valuable in the Archive before more Fallen show up." Raider's Ghost exclaimed, it's best not to stay at one place for very long.

"Ghost." Naruto said

"Already on it." Ghost started to drag out information from the terminal before he deleted it from the place. It's best to keep information locked in the Tower now a days than having it sit around in the open.

"Amazing!" Ghost said recieveing information on what the Archive locked away. "It has information on pathways to other Galaxies, mappings of a Vex Underworld, a place they call the Vault of Glass. The Cryptarch was right on not having Fallen get there hands on this information, this could have lead to chaos if it was fallen into the wrong hands."

"Hopefully Master Rahool can make sense of it. I'll let him know that we found it." Shannon's Ghost spoke up after hearing what he heard.

After signaling the tower on finding and taking every bit of information the Archive kept away for centuries. The Titans Ghost decided that it was time to leave back to the tower.

"Hey can you guys come back to the tower with us? I'd appreciate it. Raider gets very lonely if he's by 'himself'." The Titan wondered if it was alright with them. "In return I can help you guys get around the Ishtar Sink pretty well."

Naruto and Shannon looke at each other's for a few moments before they looked back at the Titans Ghost and nodded.

"Alright, I could always use a break from these missions once in a while." Naruto answered.

"I second that offer." Shannon supported

"Splendid."

With that said the six vanished from the Archive and landed in their personal ships before they launch back to the Last City of Earth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter end.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Leave a review of down below.**

**It seems that Naruto and Shannon will get the third Fireteam member real soon.**

**How weird will Raider-22 be, well he will be pretty weird, and tough, and gets serious on certain moments. He'll be different than most Titans but awesome in some ways. If I can make him awesome.**

**What's the point of Leonardo? Well I just wanted to add a Potato for some reason. Don't question me on my imagination. -_-**

**Shannon's getting pretty jealous now isn't she. Oh, there will be a whole lot more jealousy moments later in the story.**

**What will the Speaker do to our new Exo titan. Who knows... I do.**

** I'll also tell you that I will probably be updating chapters a little slower now since school is coming up tomorrow.**

**Oh, God no! Please help me before I plunge into the depths of boredom. Please if you do I'll make sure to write chapters twice as fast. :(**

**Anyway enough of that. Their's not really anything else to say but the outro. Oh, I almost forgot. If you have any questions you can leave it in a review or you can PM me.**

**Anyway thank you everybody for reading,**

**And as always, I will see you...**

**In the next chapter **

**BUH-BYE**

**P.S Three or four more weeks until Taken King. (~^.^)~**

**P.P.S If you were a fan of 'The Leafs very own Soul Reaper' (BleachxNaruto crossover) then you will be interested in 'Leafs Shinigami'. That is being written by my brother. He's been writing longer than I have. To bad I have early access on his story. (Not trying to be rude)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello fatties, my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to ****"The Void"**

**There re two questions I will answer so let's get to it.**

**To 'Guest', I know i didn't mention it on any of my previous chapters but Kurama pretty much vanished from Naruto, it's still with him but it's keeping quiet for now, but don't worry I'm pretty sure he'll pop up quite soon. Sooner than you think. **

**3... 2... 1**

**-_- Why did I have to spoil it. I know I could delete this but I'm to lazy. **

**To the other 'Guest' yes I did forget to make comments on the scenes from the Elemental Nations. Well I did it on purpose because it's suppose to be a surprise but I'd rather start... I don't know, have the Elemental Nations brought back. There will also be scenes on what's going on in the Elemental Nations throughout Naruto's Adventure on Earth, M****oon, Venus, and Mars. Just not all the** **chapters**.

**The third Question was written in French so I'll pretty much use google translate on replying to this question. Even though it's not the best source in doing so.**

**_EagleStorm 27i_**

**La troisieme question a ete ecrit en Francais donc je vais assez bien l'utilisation Google Translate**** sur repondre a cette sujet.**

**Naruto**** po****urrait ne pas obtenir il l'a chakra retour. La raison pour cette raison est parce il l'a porte la lumiere de la Traveler. Meme si il l'a fait, je me pense pas que je serais l'utiliser autant de chakra.**

**I know you might not understand a lot but hey, English is the hardest language in the world considering that it took words from other languages, changed the way how you say it or what it means and called it English.**

**Now without a further a do...**

**Let the Story continue.**

**Enjoy... Or not, your choice.**

* * *

"Home sweet home." Raiders Ghost stretched its small robotic form once they reached the tower. It sure feels great to be back on familiar grounds after a month of fighting off Vex and Fallen from Venus.

No Fallen. No Vex. No bullets getting shot at you. Nothing.

It's just him and a small break from these suicide missions they have been taking for a while.

"No kidding, I wonder how everybody was doing since I was gone." Raider turned his attention toward the Hall of Guardians. The one and only place he would mostly hang out with along with the three Vanguard mentors and Crucible master. He sure loves competing in the Crucible a lot. It's a game where he slaughter massive amounts of Guardians just to become more experienced in the game and on the battlefield.

"I'll go report to the Speaker on your return." Raiders Ghost spoke.

"I'm coming with you." Naruto's Ghost stated

"Same here" Shannon's Ghost agreed

Raiders Ghost nodded before the three robotic helpers vanished from the Tower Watch, leaving the three Guardians to there little... Bonding.

"Well I'm off to Commander Zavala. I want a rematch on that arm wrestle match." Raider walked toward the Hall of Gaurdians followed by Naruto and Shannon.

"Looks like Shaxx has his hands full." Shannon spoke out loud, the two other Guardians turned toward the station Lord Shaxx was at and saw him being bombard with questions about how does the crucible work, why is it even developed, and most of all... Cheaters.

Lord Shaxx was trying to calm the crowd down but it was no use, he took his battle station and prepared for the worst for what was about to come from his fellow Guardians. He took down a few before he was consumed from the crowd never to be seen for a bit.

"I never get to talk to him at times." Raider whined before moving on toward the area the Vanguards were located. The two others soon followed.

They never noticed Shaxx attempting to crawl out of the crowd. "This isn't how you show the true meaning of war!" Shaxx yelled frighteningly, a hand came back out from the crowd and grabbed his head before he was dragged back in.

The three finally arrived at the place where the Vanguards were holding up in. Looking at the trio they saw that they were doing the same thing that they always did. Ikora was looking through a book, Commander Zavala looked like he was looking through codes, and Cayde-6 was looking at the Earth's map pinpointing areas that needed to be patrolled.

Raider was grinning the whole time, not because he was happy to see familiar faces but he caught his Vanguard mentor off guard. Raider quietly sneaked around the room trying not to make as much noise so he could get the jump on Zavala. He finally got behind Zavala, only 10 meters away.

Raider made an attempt to punch Zavala only to have Zavala tilt his head to the right, grabbing Raiders arm and twisting it before he turned and punched Raider in the face causing him to fly to the other side of the room and crash into a stack of barrels.

"Your stealth is horrible Raider, no wonder you can't defeat me. Not like you have a chance." Zavala put his hands behind his back while he stared at Raider.

"Hehehe, it never gets old to see Raider get the shit beat out of him in a matter of seconds." Cayde leaned on the table as he watched Raider squirming his way out of the barrels.

Ikora was far to interested in her book to even pay attention on what's happening around her.

"Hmph, I was sure I had you that time." Raider finally got out of the messed up piles of barrels, he looked at Zavala and crossed his arms.

"Your training is yet to be complete Raider, you do not know how to be a Titan yet. Why are you so different than the rest of us?" Commander Zavala slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I like being different, being normal like everybody else is boring. I don't want to be someone I'm not." Raider stated, he seen the way other Titans are. They're like one big muscle that are only useful for protection and massive take downs. At least that's what the majority of Titans thought.

Commander Zavala smiled, he just loves to hear people say that. "That's why your my favorite." He took his hand off Raiders shoulder and walked back toward his desk.

Naruto and Shannon stood there for a while watching as the scene unfold for a while. They don't really know why they came down here, they have no business. Maybe it's because they were getting used to having Raider in there presence.

"It's getting late Guardians. You should get some rest for a big day tomorrow. Trust me you'll need it." Ikora said still reading her book.

Naruto nodded and started to walk away with Shannon not to far behind him. Raider soon followed after them.

When they exited the Hall of Gaurdians they were greeted by there Ghost appearing before them.

"Did you get the memo?" Naruto's Ghost stated

"No. What do you mean?" Naruto raised both arms behind his head.

"Figures, well once we check in with the Speaker. We told everything we've been through since we last left. From the meeting with the Stranger to finding the Archive. I have to say he was pretty surprised that we managed to survive in the Queens territory." Ghost stopped so the others could catch up with the information they're receiving.

"Now here is the funny part, we could have come talk to him if we wanted to know where the Black Garden was. Apparently he knew where it is." Naruto's Ghost chuckled.

Shannon didn't take it well. Hearing something like this made her feel angered on going through something she did. "So you're telling me that we could have asked the Speaker this whole time, but we didn't even bother to check!"

"Pretty much." Her Ghost answered

*Sigh* "Great, so I'm thinking he already told you guys where it is, right?"

The three Ghosts looked at each other worringly, they never liked to answer questions like this. Especially when they have a scary seductive female Awoken in there presence.

"Well... He didn't tell us anything on where it might be located." Her Ghost managed to say after a minute of silence.

"And why would he do that?" Shannon walked toward the three floating cubes as if a predator was stalking its prey.

"W-well, he said that we would be one of the greatest chance to possibly become allies with the Queen and her people. So we pretty much have no choice but to cooperate." Raiders Ghost squeaked out in fear from the way the woman acted.

Shannon was about to strangle the three Ghosts until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw that it was her Fireteam Leader.

"Leave it be Shannon. Theirs nothing we can do right now. If the Speaker believes we can do it then we shall." Naruto walked toward the place where Guardians were pretty much staying for a good nights rest. He turned his head and spoke "Well, are you two coming or not?"

Shannon and Raider looked at each other for a second before they followed their Leader.

Naruto's Ghost appeared next to Raider while they were heading to there dorms. "Oh yeah before I forget. Welcome to the team Raider. Courtesy from the Speaker."

Naruto's Ghost dissapeared before the Exo Titan could reply.

Staring at the place his now apparent Leaders Ghost was at he mumbled to himself. "Team?" His lips curved into a small smile as he looked up to the stars.

_Time Skip, Dawn_

The sun rose high enough for it to touch the towers peak. The place where a team that will become Legends has been born.

*Yawn* Naruto gave a long yawn as he stretched his arms and stared out into the City. He had a great sleep last night and felt as relaxed as ever. To prove it he even got up really early just to see the sun rise.

"It sure is beautiful, just like my old 'Home'." Naruto muttered. He thought back toward the time where he sometimes gets up really early just to go see the sun rise from the Hokage Monument.

He felt homesick when he came to this world, but after staying hearing for a couple years and making friends that eventually died a few centuries back, he felt much better. Not because of the way the place looked, but because of the way the people treated him. He was well known around his neighborhood and has been helping anybody that need it. It sucks how everything change once these alien creatures showed up. Because of them he never manged to say goodbye to the friends he made here on Earth, friends ever since junior high.

He never noticed someone walking behind him before the person put his arms around his neck.

"Morning Naru-chan." Shannon mumbled as she pressed her body on his back and her head lie on his shoulder.

"Good morning to you to Shannon." Naruto smiled a little from her presence. They have grown a lot closer to each other these past months. Closer than one could have expected.

"What cha doin'?" She asked closing her eyes for a bit.

"Just enjoying the view before we go back to Venus."

"Why look there when there's a better view right behind you?" She started to tease.

"Let's not get into that Shannon. Not now, maybe later." He tried to get out of this situation as soon as possible.

"OK, I'll stop until you promise that I could sleep with you in your bed at least once." She slightly pleaded for him to agree.

"Bringing this up again?" He slightly turned his head only to see her face pouting in a very cute way. *Sigh* "Fine, if that will make you happy." He finally gave in toward his instincts now.

Shannon smiled before she kissed Naruto in the cheek. "Thanks Naru, I promise you won't regret a single moment of it." She spoke in a very seductive way.

"Why do I have a feeling that I just screwed myself over?" Naruto thought to himself as he watched Shannon wander off in her little day dream with them together in bed.

"Private Raider reporting for duty sir!" Raider suddenly appeared behind Naruto in a split second causing his leader to jump a little.

"Son of a bitch Raider. Do you have to yell." Naruto rubbed his ears as he watch his new Fireteam member act like he was in the military. Which they sort of are.

"Apologies Sgt. Naruto. I didn't mean to. Besides..." He suddenly change moods real fast. From one to a war hero to a child like boy "Raiders a good boy."

"Why do I have to have an unusual team." Naruto hung his head in defeat.

"You're pretty unusual yourself. You can eat like no other person can. You have whisker marks on your cheeks. Heck I still remember you destroyed that Boulder back on the Moon just because you thought you were to late to save Shannon." Naruto's Ghost appeared next to him.

"Jeez your making me feel like an ass now." Naruto said annoyed on having been told something like that from his Ghost. "Why are you here anyway?"

"New mission from the Speaker. I think you'll love this one though."

"Oh yeah. Well, give us the details." Naruto stated, Shannon and Raider soon came to his side on hearing that they recieved a mission.

"Apparently, as you and Shannon know, these Fallen we fought were from the House of Winter, but after looking through there Comms we managed to find out that Draksis, the Winter Kell is definitely on Venus. He wasn't to far away either."

"We found out that he's commanding his Fallen from a network of caves up in the Cinders. If you guys don't want them coming after the Archive for a long time then we should push into their lair and take him out."

"Seems interesting. This could actually make a name for us." Shannon liked what he heard. The Fallen the fought at the Archive weren't as difficult as she thought they would be.

"I'm in to. I want to see what a Kell could actually do." Raider punched his palm on thinking of fighting the Leader of a Fallen House.

"Well if you guys want to. Then I'll join as well. What type of Leader would I be if I leave you guys to yourselves." Naruto put on his helmet, they were about to enter orbit but were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cayde interrupted, Ikora and Commander Zavala followed him from behind.

"We're going to fight a Kell." Raider replied.

"Not in that set of armor you won't." Cayde smirked.

Both Shannon and Raider looked down to look at there set of armor. They knew it wasn't the best but it wasn't bad either.

"What's wrong with our armor?" Raider asked

"You're going to dangerous missions now Raider. You need to be better equipped if you want to survive in the battlefield." Commander Zavala stated

"I suggest you two come and pick up your new set of armor that we mange to get you." Commander Zavala turned and headed back into the Hall of Guardians soon followed by Cayde, Shannon, and Raider.

Naruto was about to follow but was stopped by Ikora.

"You don't need to go. Your Manifold Seeker set is enough for your future combat experiences in the battlefield."

Naruto looked back at the Hall of Guardians before he decided to wait for his Fireteam.

_Skip 10 minutes_

Naruto and Ikora were talking to each other while waiting for the other four to come back. They were mostly talking about how Earth would have been like if the Darkness haven't arrived. Maybe they would have the technology to enter Galaxy's that no one could have imagined. Maybe find a planet very similiar to there home planet Earth. Humanity would become a master race through out space and time.

Ikora was the first to notice that the four Guardians they were waiting have started to come back.

"It seems they're back Naruto." Ikora caught Narutos attention causing him to look at the direction of the Hall of Guardians.

Naruto watched as his teammates emerged from the Hall and started to walk towards him. Taking a look at them Naruto saw that Shannon had the full gear set of the Argus set of armor and her cloak of the leopard flowing along side her back. Turning his attention to Raider, he saw that he had the full Vanir armor set making look a deadly titan. Commander Zavala and Cayde followed behind them as they exited the Hall of Guardians.

"These are what we could have provided you for your journey on Venus. Be careful out there." Commander Zavala spoke to the three Guardians.

"Yeah, don't go dying on us soon you hear? It be a shame if we lost Guardians like you. Especially you foxy." Cayde-6 stated, he grew fond of Naruto and Raider in a minimal amount of time. They were sort of like rivals. Teaching Shannon about Hunters was something he also enjoyed. She was like a kid learning how to read and write.

"Be careful Guardians. The Kells are no joke, if you manage to survive then you will face deadlier opponents in the future." Ikora informed, it was true, she as well as a lot of others didn't want to see them perish in the hands of a Fallen leader. They have kept the tower lively up for a while now. Losing them would make a lot of Guardians mourn for them.

"Don't worry. None of us are gonna die anytime soon. Not when I'm around." Naruto spoke, he saluted the three Vanguards before they vanished into orbit.

"Full route to Venus. On the double Ghost." Naruto stated.

"No problem." Narutos Ghost set the route to Venus on all three Ships. The Fireteam leader push a switch forward in order to jumpspeed toward Venus.

_Headlands, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

The three ships entered Venus's Atmosphere in order to reach the Ishtar Sink. The three circled around the area until they spotted the area where it would most likely be the safest place to hide there ships.

"You guys ready?" Naruto spoke through his Fireteam voice Comms.

"Ready when you are." They simutaneously responded

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." Shannon quickly said to Raider

"Aw man." The three were shortly teleported out of their personal ships and into the open.

"Let's get this done team." Raider said before he dashed off toward the Shattered Coast.

.

.

.

"How long do you think it will take him to know that he went the wrong direction." Shannon looked at the direction Raider went.

"Not long." Naruto responded, shortly after stating that he saw Raider emerge from the pathway that led to the Shattered Coast.

"Wrong way!" Raider yelled out once he passed his other two team members.

The two gave a heart filled laugh before they summoned there own sparrows and quickly followed Raider.

_Ember Caves, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

The three came upon a large area filled with Winter Fallen. It had a bunch of odd structured plants and rocks in the place to. This place is known as the Ember Caves, the area where you can find the entrance to the House of Winters Lair.

As one could expect, it was heavily guarded from the outside. Vandals were looking through the scopes of their wire rifles in order to find any enemies nearing their Lair. One Vandal eventually spotted the three Guardians that were speeding towards them. The same Vandal let out a roar in order to notify his Fallen comrades that there are enemies nearing there position. He sent out a grunt to some other Vandals that also have wire rifles to help him try to scare off the Guardians or kill them.

They eventually complied and aimed there wire rifles toward the trespassers. The first few rounds they shot toward the Naruto and his team were warning shots. They were pretty much saying 'Come any closer and you'll die'.

Seeing that they would comply, they eventually started to try and kill the trespassers. The Guardians were ducking under enemy lines of sight in order not to get shot and using there dash boosts to dodge left and right from wire rifle bullets that will eventually damage there sparrow greatly.

"Don't worry guys, I got this." Raider stated, he hopped of his sparrow fast enough to have himself lift up into the air and shoulder charge one of the Vandals. He turned and quickly shot another Vandal in its head. Hearing a swing, he ducked under in time from a large cross from the last Vandals two fist. He immediately countered that melee by punching the Vandal at its hip, causing the Vandal to hold its side in pain. Raider quickly broke one of its arm off, he then twist its neck in a 180 degree angle causing the now dead Vandal to fall on the ground.

"Its just me and you now Captain." Raider turned to look at the Fallen Captain before he cracked his knuckles

Seeing this the Fallen Captain tossed its Shrapnel launcher aside before it to crack its knuckles as well.

Raider then cracked his back and his legs trying to make him seem more intimidating.

The Fallen Captain cracked his neck and jaw trying to become more intimidating than the Titan before him.

Raider gave out a growl before he twisted and cracked his body into a 180 degree while keeping his feet locked in place.

The Fallen Captain wasn't over yet, he still had one more trick up his sleeve in order to defeat this Gaurdian from Earth.

There was a painful cracked that was let out throughout the entire area of the Ember Caves.

"Oohh, that's gotta hurt." Naruto winced, knowing what that sound was.

Raider just stared at the Captain shocked. A lot of people say that it never could have been done but this Fallen Captain just proved everyone wrong.

"Did- Did you just..." Raider stared at the Fallen Captain with wide eyes.

The Fallen Captain gave a manly nod as he held his Genitals with both hands. He then crouched down with his Hands attempting to comfort his Genitals.

Raider bended on one knee in a respectful manner. "I am not worthy to be in the presence of a daring man like yourself Captain-senpai."

The Fallen Captain gave a weak wave and gestured a hand for the three Guardians in order to allow them to enter their Lair.

Naruto and Shannon looked at eachother confused on what's going on. They shrugged it off before they walked towards the House of Winters Lair with Raider following shortly after.

Raider turned around and saw the Captain sitting down on a crate still holding its privates in pain. "Your manly sacrifice shall not be in vain." He then turned and ran in order to catch up with his teammates leaving behind a high spirited Fallen Captain.

"Do Fallen even have genitals?" Naruto questioned

"Apparently they do." His Ghost replied

_Winters Lair, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

The three walk through the caves once they entered the Winter Lair. They were trying to be as quiet as they can in order not to alert any Fallen that might be in the area. At least for now.

"There could be thousands of Fallen in here." Raiders Ghost mumbled out loud for the entire Fireteam to hear. "It's best if we keep our guard up."

The three jogged along the cave, double jumping over a Fallen platform where they started to head toward the tunnels exit.

"I'm picking up multiple Fallen up ahead." Shannon's Ghost alerted the three.

They started to slow down as they heard Fallen chatter from the exit.

Once they turned the corner they saw a row of three shanks floating their as if they were expecting

They quickly brought up there weapons and destroyed the three shanks before they could fire at them. Doing this alerted everybody in the cave that there were intruders nearby.

"Why did you guys have to alert everybody?" Ghost sighed disappointedly.

"Who cares, they were gonna know we were here anyway." Naruto quickly braid as he, Shannon, and Raider took position together back to back to back. They were apparently killing Fallen Vandals and Dreg that were moving towards them with there shock daggers/blades. Doing this also caused them to get shot by other Fallen using shock pistols and shock rifles. It didn't matter to them because their armor kept the shock rounds far enough from hitting anything fatal in there body's, that didn't mean they couldn't feel the pain though.

Looking up Raiders Ghost saw that there were apparently five Vandals who were shouting orders from the area up top. Once they were finished they activated their invisibility cloak and waited at the second floor for the three Guardians to come up.

"Guys, it seems that some of the Kells Guards are here." Saying this grabbed the attention of the other two Ghosts. The three man Fireteam were to focused on not getting themselves killed. That was until they finished off the last Fallen in the bottom floor.

"Raider watch out!" Shannon yelled out as she double jumped in the air before summoning a flaming pistol on her right hand, doing this ignited the flames to circulate around her body. This type of weapon is known as the Golden Gun which can be only used by hunters.

She quickly fired at one Guard causing it to explode and send damage to the other two. She shot a second time causing another Guard to explode with just enough force to also kill the Guard next to itself. She then pointed the Golden Gun over her shoulder and without looking she fired causing the last Guard to explode behind her.

"Beautiful and Badass." Naruto mumbled to himself, but apparently Shannon heard it to causing her to entire cheeks to form a light blue color.

Before anybody could say anything else, 8 bright glowing orbs popped out of her. Raider and Naruto could only look at the strange sight for a second before the Exo Titan spoke.

"Since when did you have balls Shannon?" Raider was quickly sent flying across the room from saying such a thing.

"What did you say?" Shannon demanded, she was walking towards Raider slowly as a Dark aura formed around her and her helmet started to form a red color in its eyes, that's how Raider was seeing it, she cracked her knuckles daring for the Exo Titan to say it again.

"Leo protect me!" Raider took out his potato, Leonardo. Leo somehow brought out the cross and seemed like it was trying to say 'Back Demon'.

"Shannon, I think you didn't know what happened." Her Ghost said as it appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" She was still irritated on what happened.

"Well apparently you generated eight orbs. These orbs are what we call orbs of light. They pretty much help other Guardians charged up there special subclasses." Her Ghost explained

She looked around the area in search for these orbs but didn't see any. "I don't see orbs."

"Well that's because those orbs you generated was made from your light. You can't see your personal orbs, but that doesn't mean you can't see other Guardians orbs when generated." Her Ghost finished its explanation.

"So these are orbs." Naruto asked, he tried to pick one up but it just ended up disappearing. He tried to pick another up put that to also dissapeared. "Why does it keep disappearing!"

"Well that's because you fuse with her light. Think of it as if you guys become connected with each other." His Ghost stated

"Connected?" Shannon thought as her head started to wander into the naughty perverted side of her head. "Mmm, Naruto you're so big." She started to rub her legs together as she thought of her leader dominating her in bed.

"Why does almost everything we have to say causes her to wander into her little perverted mind." Naruto made a face that looked like this (-_-)

Her Ghost smacked her head causing her to leave her little fantasy.

Raider and Naruto picked up remaining orbs they could carry before the three of them continued there way on finding the Winter Kell.

_The Cinders, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

The three emerged from the Winter lair and came upon a large open area.

"Mother of God." Shannon said as she spotted the large ship, this ship is much larger than a skiff, it's where they carry other skiffs and a good amount of Fallen.

"That is one big ship." Raider supported his teammates choice of words.

"A Fallen Ketch? I've never seen one this close to the surface. They mostly just patrol the sky's or just stay in space for a long period of time." Naruto's Ghost exclaimed, taking a look at the platform on the Ketch he saw that there were Fallen, Specifally Winter Fallen. "This Ketch must belong to the House of Winter. Heavily Guarded to, looks like their Kell is just inside."

Taking a look at the pathway down toward the Winters Ketch, they saw that there were more Fallen patrolling/Guarding the outskirts of the platform that lead to their Kells Ship.

"For a Kell, he sent out a low amount of Fallen to Guard his domain." Naruto stated. "Alright let's get this done."

Naruto and Raider proceeded down the Cinders and Shannon took position on top of a rock to there right for long ranged support.

When Naruto and Raider were fighting the first small group of Fallen that were located just below her, Shannon decided it was a good time to make herself known.

Aiming her LDR 5001, she carefully aimed it at a Fallen Dregs head, she took a deep calming breath and fired. The impact of the Void round completely took off the Dregs head and part of its upper neck. She quickly aimed her Sniper at another Dreg and fired. With each kill she became faster on her quick head shots with her sniper, even if it was from a distance.

Naruto and Raider soon finished there fought with there set of Fallen, that is until they heard a loud gunshot coming from a sniper. They looked over the edge and saw Fallen enemies getting their heads shot off by each passing bullet. The quick numbers of death show no sign on slowing down.

"She's really good with that sniper of hers." Raider said astonished as he witness another Fallen enemy die before his eyes.

"Imagine her getting all these head shots in the Crucible." Naruto answered back

The two took a moment to think about such an event on the Crucible, enemies would be forced into going through major amounts of cover, which can be very risky if Grenades were to show up. They wouldn't have so much of a chance if she could snipe enemies real fast from a distance. It would be a massacre.

"That settles it, if we ever enter the Crucible then we drag her to our team." Raider said after thinking about all the possibilities his teammate could do. If he was in the opposite team of her then he would receive a Mercy in the first couple minutes. Raider doesn't need any mercys. He gives mercy's not recieve them.

"Agreed." Naruto said, he then brought his Duke MK. 44 up to his shoulder area and gave the clip a spin. "Ghost."

"Yes?" Naruto's Ghost responded

"Music."

"You got it."

Ghost cranked his speaker volumes up to a decent sized volume and started to play a soundtrack.

_**Play Destiny Original Game Soundtrack - End of the Line (Official OST)**_

*Chuckle "I wasn't expecting that but it'll do." Naruto then blinked down toward the main battle area. Raider took as time as he moved to the beat of the soundtrack while descending down the pathway.

Once Naruto landed from his blink, he brought his Handcannon up and shot at a shank who was in front of him, he then step aside from a stab a Dreg tried to do. He countered the stab by grabbing the Dregs arm that held the Shock Dagger and turned it toward the Dregs chest before forcefully stabbing the Dreg multiple times in its chest. He looked behind him and saw few other Dregs and Shanks attempting to fire there shock weapons at him. Quickly reacting, he turned the Dreg Corpse around himself and used it as a meat shield. When the shock rounds started to slow down, he threw the Dregs Corpse to its Fallen comrades knocking some to the ground. He quickly threw a scatter grenade in the middle of them injuring and killing a lot of them that were caught in the grenades blast raidius.

"So ruthless." Shannon thought slightly turned on as she watch her leader mercilessly kill the Fallen, she gathered her weapons from her sniping position and made her way down the pathway the two took not to long ago. It was time to regroup with her Fireteam.

Raider was still moving to the beat of the song but while he was, he was also dodging bullets and stabs from the Fallen. He took a step back to the beat of the soundtrack before he kneed and elbowed Dregs that tried to get near him. Wasting no time he pulled out his SUROS MKB-51 and shot the Dregs that were near him or wounded from his melee attacks. He was surprised to see some of them actually lived from his punch. Maybe its because the soundtrack. He shrugged it off and proceeded to take out the Fallen in the area.

The fight in the main battlefield was soon over and the three were now moving up towards the Ketch Ship.

They fought there way aboard the Winter Ketch, shooting Fallen Vandals, Dregs, and Shanks out of there way. As they got on board the Ketch, they heard a group of roars coming from inside. Looking at the direction the sound came from they saw more of the Kell's Guards giving orders to those beneath them.

They ran towards cover and reloaded there weapons, Raider took out his SUROS MKB-51 and fired at those who were nearing their position. He then lifted off the ground and fired a rocket from his BIG RIG XXL Rocket launcher. The missile detonated on impact killing off a group of Fallen.

After the Rocket detonated, the three started to jog into the Fallen Ketch ship as they were shooting at the Fallen. This action caused them to get shot multiple times with the Fallen's Arsenals, but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

Pretty soon the Fallen started to decrease from that area as they were getting killed left and right. The Last Fallen alive was one of the Kells Guard who tried to make a slash on the Exo Titan but failed when the Titan countered it and punched its rib before he kicked it to Shannon's direction. Shannon finished it off by grabbing its head with her left hand and used her right hand to stab the Gaurd multiple times in the chest with her knife.

**_Song End_**

"Well that was pretty easy." Raider Ghost spoke out of nowhere

"I wouldn't say entirely easy but... yeah it was." Raider responded, they were later interrupted by there Leaders Ghost.

"Enough dilly dally we have to move, somewhere on this thing there's a throne room. That's where we'll find Draksis."

The three nodded as they reloaded there weapons. Before they know it they were already heading deeper inside the Winters Ketch.

_Wintersship Simiks-Fel, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

"Fallen down the hallway!" Shannon informed she thrigh a trip mine grenade where it stick to the wall behind the Fallen. It soon exploded once it sense movement on its line of sight. The explosion killed more than half there and pretty soon the door which her trip mine stuck on to opened as more Fallen reinforcements came in. Those reinforcements where soon killed by a series of bullet coming in there direction.

Once they finish off the Fallen reinforcements they made there way up the Ship. As they turned to there right they saw a group of Fallen, specifically three Vandals. Those Vandals didn't stand a chance against the Fireteam considering that they only had shock blades and no cover around.

They jogged to the others side of the hallway where another a door was at while avoiding on tripping on a Fallen corpse. Once on the other end of the Hallway, the door opened leading toward a room with a lot of Fallen technology in it. There were also Fallen inside the room that were fiddling with the technology or their weapons.

Brinnging there weapons up they fired upon a small group of Dreg in front of them causing the Kells Guards to notice them as well as the other Fallen in the rooom which also included a lone servitor.

One of the Kells Guard gave an order to attack bu was quickly silenced when Shannon shot its head of with her LDR. This action took many of them on by surprise considering that they thought enemies wouldn't dare enter the Kell's Ketch, but that didn't stop them from attacking these intruders.

Pretty soon that room became nothing but a graveyard of Fallen corpses, there body's were layer on floors, crates, and we're even leaning on walls if there corpse fell like that.

"You think the Winter Kell might be expecting us?" Shannon asked, she was currently fiddling with a Fallen corpse in search of ammo it might have found or took.

"Considering that we pretty much broke into their lair and took out some of the Kell's Guards... yeah it might be. Well at least I think the Kell knows." Naruto responded as he to was looking for ammo from a Fallen corpse.

"It is most likely it would have known. A Fallen might have sneaked off and reported without us knowing." Raider joined In. He reloaded all of his weapons as soon as the other two scavenge some.

As soon as they reloaded all their weapons Naruto's Ghost spoke, "Alright, let's get this over with."

The three Guardians left the room and into another hallway that will eventually lead them to Draksis, the Winter Kelll.

"I guess this is it." Naruto stared at the door upstairs, he then turned to look at his team. Shannon seemed relaxed its seems she just wanted to finish this already. Raider was fidgeting his leg together oddly.

"Raider, what wrong with you?" Naruto asked, Shannon also looked at his fidgetting appearance when Naruto asked what was wrong.

"Hmm oh, my balls are sweaty." He responded

"Why did I even ask?" Naruto said disgusted.

"All right you three, the Kell is just on the other side of this door. Once we enter there will be no turning back unless we kill Draksis..." Naruto's Ghost spoke ouut loud. ".. Or we die a miserable death."

"Umm, I'll choose option one, I like to have my body together in one piece thank you." Raider stated, I mean who doesn't want to stay in one piece in order for burial.

The three started to head upstairs, just before they were in reach for the door to open Shannon stopped in her tracks.

Naruto and Raider stopped as well once they heard there Hunter become silent in her footsteps.

Naruto stared at her for a couple seconds, she seemed to be in a deep state of mind right now.

"Shannon? What wrong?" He asked her, he watched her helmet rise toward his own direction and they both stared at each other.

"I just realized, this is the first mission well take with each other as a completed Fireteam." She turned her gaze toward the brute of there team. "We should come up with a name for our Fireteam."

Naruto and Raider looked at each other, surprised on not noticing it either.

"You know that's not a bad idea." Naruto smiled under his helmet, something as naming your own Fireteam together can strengthen their bond together. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Oh! Oh!..." Raider started to hop up and down like a child "How about we name ourselves Fireteam Leona..."

"We will not name our Fireteam after your potato." Raiders Ghost intervened

"Aww, but please." The male Exo whined.

"No."

"Pretty please."

"Nooo."

"Pretty pretty please." Raiders eyelashes started to flutter up and down real fast, this caused everybody to shudder on seeing this.

"If I say well think about it would you stop that." His Ghost said as he shuddered on the sight he saw unfold before him a couple seconds ago.

"Yup."

"Then we'll think about it..." The Titans Ghost turned its attention to the other two Guardians. "We'll talk about it soon."

"OK then we'll hold that off for later." Shannon mumbled, she looked around herself and noticed they were missing someone.

"Where's Raider?" She asked. Hearing this Naruto also looked around for a few seconds until...

*ROAR*

"DAMN THATS ONE BIG UGLY B***H!" They heard the male robotic voice on the other side of the door.

"Oh no." The two rushed toward the door and watched it throw open and shutted behind them. Once they entered the room the first thing they saw was a bunch of Fallen technology. The second thing they saw... Well the second thing they found was an Exo Titan finishing up punching a now dead Kells Guard.

"How the hell did he get past us without us even noticing?" Shannon questioned, she threw a Knife at a Fallen Dreg who was at the wrong place at the moment. The Knife piercing its jugular causing its breathing tube in its throat to gush out a bluish type of blood, it soon bled out from the lost of blood.

"He has his ways, I don't know how, but he just does." Raiders Ghost replied.

"Guys?! A little help over here!" Raider shouted, he just managed to take down the last of the Kells Guard but it wasn't easy when you have an oversized Fallen shooting at you with its oversized weapon.

The two zoomed into action and took out the remaining Fallen that were focusing there fire on Raider. Doing this caught the attention on Draksis who's eyes seem like they were bleeding red.

Draksis turned and focused his fire on the other two Guardians that showed up. Each blast of the Kells shrapnel launcher burned on the side of walls and Fallen crates. Sometimes part of it melted.

Raider quickly started to shoot at the Kells back and head from his position of cover. The bullets from his auto rifle soon became so damaging that Draksis was forced to turn his attention back toward his previous target leaving his own back vulnerable to the other two Guardians.

Raider took out a Flashbang Grenade and threw it at the Kell, blinding it for a good couple of seconds. During these few seconds Naruto and Shannon split up to the other side of the room where now there entire Fireteam formed a triangle formation. With the Winter Kell in the center.

Wasting no time they opened fire on the Winter Kell causing it to roar out in pain on its armor being penetrated to the point the bullets are going through it. The Kell Rose his shrapnel launcher up trying to fire at the Guardians but the amount of pain and pressure was building up on it.

"Its working! Don't Stop!" Naruto shouted, he was currently firing his heavy ammo with his GENGHIS-E light machine gun.

Raider pulled out his BIG RIG XXL rocket launcher and fired a rocket at the Kell. Once the rocket exploded from impact on the Kell, it tripped forward and fell to one knee and used its hand as support for balance. It was becoming weak, his feet and body were shaking as it was trying to hold onto the bridge between life and death. With all of its strength it pushed its legs back up into a standing position, but it wasn't enough, it could feel it's legs about to give out but it kept going... Kept fighting for survival. To live.

Shannon took out her own Rocket launcher and shot the rocket at Draksis, once it detonated Draksis felt as of the world was a blur as it started to pass through its eyes.

Draksis fell on both knees and then to the floor as death finally consumed him.

The three cautiously started to walk toward the now dead Kell, checking if it's dead or not. Once they confirmed that the Winter Kell was dead they slouched their shoulders and fell on there butts as they welcomed there relaxation.

"Thank the traveler that's over, Draksis was one of the worst plaques this system has ever seen. Without their Kell, Houses usually turn against each other. We may have finally broken their hold on the Academy." Shannon's Ghost sighed out in relief, happy on that being over.

Raider and Naruto turned there attention toward the throne in which Draksis use to sit in.

"That throne does look comfy to sit on." They both simutaneously said, they looked at eachother for a while studying each other on which who's going to make the first move. A couple seconds later they both quickly got up and dashed toward the throne.

"That's my chair!" Raider yelled out as he shoulder charged Naruto out of the way into a wall.

Naruto quickly digit back up and charged back toward Raider. "No it's mine." Naruto scorched Raider causing the Titan to skid back a few feet away.

"Argghh." Raider yelled out as he used his Fist of Havoc on Naruto pushing him back a major ton.

Naruto then used his Nova Bomb and pushed it towards Raider which also caused the Titan to fly across the room.

Shannon sweat dropped as she watched the small display of Battle unfold before her. Just to sit on the Kells chair!

"Aren't their Supers suppose to kill each other?" Shannon asked the two Ghost which are Raiders and hers. Naruto's Ghost disappeared back into his mindscape on which he seemed impatient about something.

"No, their supers only kill each other when they're on the Crucible. We deactivated friendly fire in the battle field, but friendly fire seemed to work only on supers. Not weapons." Raiders Ghost explained.

"Well that seems reasonable." Shannon couldn't help but smile at the two as they kept fighting over the Winters Kells throne.

That was until they heard Naruto's Ghost through there Fireteam Comms.

"Naruto help!" Ghost yelled out in fear.

"Ghost? Where are you?" Naruto said as he quickly looked around the Kells room

"I'm in your mindscape, I'm dragging you in now!" With that said Naruto completely froze up as his conscious woke up in his mind.

When he opened his eyes he saw his Ghost running around in circles behind a cage while being chased by a human sized fox with nine tails on its butt.

"Get- Get away from me you over growned fox!" Ghost said as he kept on running for its small little life.

**"Get back here you! You're going to be my new chew toy." The fox said as he jumped around trying to bite Ghost.**

Naruto rubbed his eyes thinking he was seeing things, after a while he spoke to the Fox. "Kyubi?"

**The Fox stop dead in his tracks as he held Naruto's Ghost in between his paws. "Yo kit, long time no see." He gave a toothy grin.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter end.**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

**Sorry for not updating on Monday because that was the date I planned to update but then I had homework... Tons of homework and when I finished it, it was already 9:00pm. I could have updated on Tuesday but then I remembered that The Taken King came out on a Tuesday and I really wanted to play it. I'm glad I did.**

**The Taken King made a lot of fuck ups to my ideas on my story because as a lot of people know. Mara Sov AKA The Queen died in battle against Oryx. I personally couldn't accept that and kept on rewatching the scene trying to find a possibility for her to live but I couldn't find anything. I might have her survive in my story if I could come up with something in time otherwise she would have to die.**

**Still Taken King added a lot of things that should have been in Year One and with Bungie giving new players who barely entered the game the same rewards as Year One players from the very beginning of Destiny had me outraged. When you look at it we were kinda BETA testing the game for everyone, but it's all in the past now. We should be looking toward the future of Destiny now, towards the beginning and end of Year two.**

**I know a lot of you will have questions regarding the Events that happened in this chapter but you would have to either wait for the next chapter to release or PM me.**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll if you guys are also interested in "Naruto x The Stranger", the poll is located on my profile.**

**Now if you excuse me I need to go upgrade my light level in order to do the Kings Fall Raid.**

**Thank you everybody for reading.**

**And as always, I will see you...**

**In the next Chapter. BUH-BYE**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to "_The Void_"**

**The first thing I want to say is thank you to those who spoke or wrote to me some possibilities on keeping Mara Sov alive. I admit there were some great ideas on what you guys gave me yet there are those that I have my doubts on. **

**For example, if Mara Sov had been resurrected as a Guardian by a Ghost. I liked that idea but then I wondered if she would accept the fact that she became a Guardian. Her people would probably treat her differently and things wouldn't go as she expect anymore. You know cause she doesn't have great relationships with them, excluding a few of them.**

**Another is replacing the Queen's fleet with the Cabal Ship that crashed into the Dreadnaught. Another good idea but I also need the ****Cabal Ship for future missions.**

**I don't mean to embarrass or hurt anyone's feeling even though it seems like great ideas, but I don't think it would be a great way to lead this story.**

**I'm still accepting ideas on how this will go down so don't stop messaging me on the possibilities that Mara could survive.**

**I also want to get the Kurama questions out of the way. Yes, Kurama will join Naruto on his adventures. Why wouldn't I have him. Even though Kurama was suppose to be long gone centuries ago considering that when the Jinchurriki dies then the Bijuu dies alongside with him/her, but I'll tell you that he somehow manage to stay with Naruto throughout the centuries that he's been dead. Like he was waiting for him no matter how long it would take.**

**Someone also told me to put on a poll stating our Ghost's voice whether it be voiced by Nolan North or Peter Dinklage. Honestly you can go with whatever voice actor you prefer I really don't mind. I'd rather go with Peter Dinklages voice acting on Destiny, but hey that's just me.**

**And no this will not be a Festival of the Lost special chapter. That will take place when Naruto's Fireteam and other 3 Firteam members defeat Oryx. It just seems right to me with all the Guardians that fell in the Battle of Twilight Gap and innocent men, women, and children that also died during and after the Collapse.**

**Hmm, now I guess that's all for now. Enjoy the final chapter for Venus (for now) cause after this Naruto and his team will be heading towards Mars. **

**Now without a further a do...**

**Let the story continue.**

**Enjoy... or not, your choice.**

* * *

**The Fox stop dead in its tracks as it held Naruto's Ghost in between its paws. "Yo kit, long time no see." It gave a toothy grin.**

Naruto rubbed his eyes once, then twice, then three more times just to make sure this is real. Seeing that this was indeed real he started to laugh. "H-how are you here? I thought you were suppose to be gone."

**The fox was lightly chewing on Naruto's Ghost as it listened to Naruto's question. "Honestly kit, I have no idea either. I'm just as confused as you are right now about wondering how I stayed with you. Right now my best bet is this chew toy I'm currently chewing on right now." **

"Naruto. Help... please." His Ghost slightly pleaded, the demon fox's Drool started to get all over his eye sequence and he didn't like it at all. "Yuck."

Naruto smiled softly at the sight he was witnessing right now. "Hehe, alright Kyubi that's enough. Why don't you leave Ghost alone."

**The fox just started to roll around as it kept chewing on Ghost. "Never! Get your own chew toy!"**

"I'm not a chew toy! I'm a robotic Ghost who was sent out by the Traveler in search for a Guardian in order to use the Travelers light as a weapon! I'm highly advanced to be treated as some pets chew toy!"

**The Demon fox stopped his chewing on Ghost as he listened to his explanation. "Hmph, your still chewable to me." It shrugged and continued back on his fun time.**

"That's it." Ghost teleported out of the Fox's mouth and appeared behind Naruto. "I will not be treated like this. No matter what you are."

**The nine tailed demon got up on all fours and crouched, "Naruto hold him still!" It then leapt toward Ghost in order to catch him again but Ghost teleported away before it can reach him.**

"That's it, I'm leaving. Come back out of your mindscape when you want 'polite' company." Ghost informed Naruto as he disappeared from there.

**The nine tailed demon fox waited a couple seconds until it decided to sit down. "Great, how else am I suppose to get the food out between my teeth."**

"Use your claws." Ghost shouted inside.

**"Oh yeah. I forgot my claws were sharp." It then started to pick its teeth. Once the demon was done it flick whatever it had on its nail to the side. "So kit..." The fox leaned forward until Naruto and his face were centimeters apart "... hows your new life going seeing that we were apparently resurrected."**

Naruto smiled under his helmet and placed his arms over his head. "Well when you add alien species trying to murder you a thousand times over, it's been good."

**"I see so you don't regret a moment on coming to this land right?" The Fox closed its eyes as its mouth curved upwards into a small smile.**

"No, coming here was the best thing that happened to me..." His eyes turned from thankful to saddened "... Although I do miss my friends back in Konoha. They're probably worried about me knowing that they have no way to contact me."

**"Hmm, well there's nothing you can do now but wish luck on whatever they're doing now."**

"Yeah, you're right. Hehe, they wouldn't want to see me like this if they were here." Naruto smiled and patted the head of the nine-tailed demon. "Thanks Kyubi, it's great to have you back."

Naruto was about to exit his mindscape but interrupted by the Fox

**"Naruto..." **

The blonde knucklehead stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the demon. "Hmm?

**The demon fox looked at him for a few seconds before he smiled. "The names Kurama, so stop calling me Kyubi."**

Naruto smiled at the now named Kurama. "Alright, I'll see you soon Kurama." Naruto then disappeared from his mindscape leaving Kurama to his thoughts.

**"Be careful out there brat."**

_Outside Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto opened his eyes and came face to face with their female Hunter who was lying on top of him, and from the look on her face their was no doubt that she's gonna try to take advantage of this moment.

"Well look who came back from his nap." Shannon smiled as her face crept forward toward her leader. "I was hoping for you to stay asleep a little longer. You just ruined the surprise I was gonna give you."

"Shannon, please get off of me."

"What if i don't?" She sat up right, enough for her to straddle his waist.

"Then I'll have the Speaker replace you for someone else."

"I can always assist you on missions."

"Then I'll file a complaint to Cayde."

"He won't listen to you. Besides I've known him longer than you." She trailed her finger across his chest.

"Then I'll call off the deal with you."

"I can always sneak into your room."

"I'll do anything you want for one whole day that doesn't include anything sexual."

"Done." She got off of his body and watched her leader pick himself up.

Naruto stretched his limbs and groaned in pleasure as he felt them crack. "Ahh, that feels much better."

"Good, you're back from that awful beast. I was afraid you weren't gonna make it." Naruto's Ghost appeared next to him. "Everything we know about the Vex should be enough right now. We should be able to find a Vex Gatelord now whenever you're ready."

"Good, I'll tell you when we're ready to depart so you can give us a history lesson you always give us on every mission." Naruto informed his Ghostly companion.

"It's not a... wait, it sort of is like a History lesson. Nevermind." Ghost immediately vanished from the area.

Naruto chuckled a little as he figured his Ghost embarasses himself even though it wasn't as embarrassing. He then looked left and right from the room as if he was looking for someone.

"Where's Raider?"

Shannon rubbed the back of her head wondering how she would tell him. "Heh, well you see-"

"All hail Kell Leonardo, Winter Kell. Kell of Potatoes." Shannon was interrupted by the Exo Titan's lecture of his potato.

Turning around, Naruto saw his comrade kneeling in front of his vegetable friend, who was placed on the Deceased Draksis's Throne. Now he wouldn't be shocked at this little display since he figured something like this would occur. But he was surprised to see three rows of Fallen Dreg and Vandals right behind Raider in the same kneeling position. After a few more moments the Fallen rose their weapons in the air and roared in delight of their new leader.

Yup, they gone goofed.

"I don't understand." Naruto stared at the confusing sight before him.

Raider turned around once he heard the familiar voice. "Oh, Naruto. I didn't know you were awake."

"Raider?" Naruto asked

"Yeah?"

"I'll boil Leo alive if you don't gather everything you need. We're leaving right now." Naruto spoke harshly. Raider saw his eyes turn from an ocean blue to a sharp blood red slitted color. He quickly nodded and dashed toward the place he left some of his weapons and supplies. Moments later he returned with Leonardo on his shoulder. They soon left the Winter's Ketch leaving behind panicked Fallen as they tried to find their new leader.

_Ember Caves, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

The three man Fireteam emerged from the Winter's Lair and were welcomed by the sight of familiar patrol grounds.

"Ghost, your status report." Naruto rolled his right arm a couple times in a circular motion.

"Alright, I'll try to keep this simple for you guys. Well mostly for Raider." Naruto's Ghost chuckled at the Titans facial reaction. "During the Collapse the Vex transformed planet Mercury into a machine in days. They would have spread to every planet if the Traveler hadn't stop them." Naruto's Ghost looked at the 3 Guardians. "We need to get into the Black Garden. We need a Gate Lord's head."

After he was finished he looked stared at the three Guardians waiting for a reply.

*Sigh* "And is any of what you just told us relevant to our current mission?" Naruto stared dumbfounded at his Ghost as he rubbed his helmet.

"Well..."

"No, it wasn't. You only gave us information on what the Vex could possibly do and achieve." Naruto interrupted his floating companion.

Ghost looked down as a dark aura surrounded his small form. "My information isn't relevant." He kept muttering the same words over and over.

Seeing that this wasn't taking them anywhere, Shannon's Ghost decided to take overwhile their 'Main' Leading Ghost is to busy brooding on his recent failure. "Ok since our primary Ghost is... "He took a glance at the brooding Ghost ".. Unavailable right now I'll be taking over, for now."

The three Guardians turned there attention to there 'New' leading Ghost and waited for him to give out anything they need to do.

"...What?" Shannon's Ghost wondered why they were staring at him so intently.

"Your orders. You're going to be leading us through these missions for now, so you should have a plan." Shannon answered

"Oh yes, a plan. I knew that. It's been a while since I did this but hehe, ok"

The Fireteam smiled and rolled their eyes as they listened to there 'new' leading Ghost's shyness on leading someone to there destination, again. "He's so nervous" The three thought.

"OK, first thing we're going to have to do is getting me into the Vex network so I can lure out a Gatelord. I'm detecting a Vex conflux not far from here. I'll show you the way."

"Ok seems simple enough, is there anything you can inform us on what a Vex Gate lord is or what it can do?" Naruto asked, the three summoned there sparrows and sped toward there destination.

"Hmm, give me a sec." Shannon's Ghost said as he searched through old records about the Vex. "Ah, here it is. "

Shannon's Ghost looked through the Record for a minute for things that may seem important. "Ok, it says here that they're three stories tall and they protect the realms the Vex keep out of time. Wait, time? That can't be right."

"No kidding. Is it even possible to keep realms from time?" Shannon asked.

Nobody could say anything as they too don't know if it's even possible for a thing like that to happen. Just who are these Vex war machines and what are they capable of?

_The Citadel, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

The Citadel is a wrecked place on Venus. It was once a remarkable area with a wonderful view of Venus's plain. It wasn't the greatest before either but it still rivaled other wonderful sights on the planet. Now it's nothing but a wasteland to humanity's enemies. The Vex claimed the Citadel before the Fallen could have reached it, once they did they built Vex structures and patrol grounds in this area in case an attack took place from the Fallen or any other enemy that aren't them. Doing this also made the Warlocks and Cryptarchs interested in what the Vex hold behind the Citadel, but they have never went deep enough to know or get what they desired most. It might take them a couple more centuries to fully explore it. Maybe never.

"I'm detecting the conflux nearby. If you can get me there I can get into the Vex network." The three sparrows came to a halt as they entered the area. "And there are shit loads of Vex here too... Great."

The three got off there Sparrows and started to search for the Conflux. They could hear a number of Vex Goblins and Harpy's communicating with eachother as the metal feet of Goblins stomped on the ground as they walked.

Avoiding the enemy's line of sight the Guardians quickly jogged down the hill under the bridge in search for the conflux. What they found were more Vex Goblins walking around the area.

One Goblin eventually noticed the three Guardians heading towards them with there weapons raised. With its final moment that Goblin let out an alerting robotic roar to warn its own kind on danger.

Shannon threw a knife at the Goblin trying to stop it from warning other but she reacted to slow. The knife pierced through its white stomach causing the Goblin's entire lower body to separate from its upper self.

A total of four Goblins emerged from behind the pillar with there slap rifles ready and firing at the intruders. They were quickly silence with the Guardians own choice of weapons.

The three barely had enough time to roll away from a torch hammer round that they heard not to long ago. Looking up they saw three Minotaurs ready and aiming their weapons as if they were protecting something. With a devastating roar the Minotaurs begun their attack as they fired their torch hammers with the intent to kill.

"Not today you robotic freaks!" Raider roared as he used his 'Death from Above' to launch him towards the three Minotaurs. The three Minotaurs were launched backwards as the Arc Wave consumed them before they hit the wall.

Looking towards his left Raider saw a Vex Conflux, the source that Shannon's Ghost was picking up.

Looking over his shoulder he called out to his team "Guy's I found it." He then started to walk towards the Conflux and started to circle and examine it. It's not the first time he saw a Vex Conflux but it was just so amusing just to look at one.

Moments later the two Guardians soon came into view as they both walked towards Raider while Shannon's Ghost teleported next to the Exo Titan and started to hack into the Vex Conflux.

"And I thought you guys had the hard job!" Shannon's Ghost whined as he worked on hacking through the Vex Conflux.

"How is our job any difficult. We just go around doing missions and shoot anything that moves. If you ask me it can be pretty entertaining when you kill enemies and they drop dead in a weird position. Like this one time I shot a Dreg in the chest it's body leaned on the door side of a truck as if it was gonna steal it." Raider chuckled at the memories he had in the Cosmodrome back on Earth.

Naruto and Shannon watched Raider tell his stories on his adventures he had before they met him. Sadly they weren't even listening.

It took a few minutes for Shannon's Ghist to finish his hacking and gathering useful information.

"OK, we've got to head to a place called the Endless Steps. That's where we'll find a Gate Lord." Shannon's Ghost informed.

"Isn't the Endless Steps behind Campus-9?" Naruto asked his teammates Ghost

"Affirmative."

"Then why did we come here when we already knew where it was." Naruto grabbed his head as he looked toward the ceiling.

"Oh, well... Honestly, I don't know." Shannon's Ghost blankly thought about what Naruto told him.

"Arrgh, you know what. You're just like my Ghost. You don't give us information that we don't know. It's not relevant." Naruto exclaimed

"My information isn't relevant." Shannon's Ghost muttered over and over as a depressing aura surrounded him. Soon he to joined Naruto's Ghost as they thought about the irrelvant information they gave.

"Great, now you broke him." Shannon let out a small sigh as she watched her Ghost.

"They'll break out of it soon." Naruto waved it off.

"Well now I guess it's my turn." Raider's Ghost stated.

"Yay, papas gonna lead us!" Raider jumped in joy.

"Raider, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not your father." Raiders Ghost robotic eye twitched.

"What's wrong with you. Of course I'm not your son." Raider looked at his Ghost as if he was crazy.

Raider's Ghost let out a long sigh as he thought back on the day he resurrected Raider.

_Flashback, Somehwere near the Cosmodrome_

_A Ghost was seen wandering and scanning through broken bones and Exos' near a town next to a highway. He was searching for the one person who he was destined to ressurect, but with more than two centuries of searching for that one person he became rather annoyed. That is until he found that one person._

_"No way, can this possibly be the one?" The Ghost said as he got ready for a ressurection. "Well there's only one way to find out."_

_As every other Guardian resurrection a white flash ignited blinding anything coming around the area._

_The Ghost watched as the male Exo slowly started to restore it's power and reboot back online after its long period of sleep._

_The Exo started to rise as its blue eyes started to glow. Once he stood up he looked toward the strange object floating before him._

_"Ahem, hello their Guardian. Let me first start by introducing myself. I'm a Ghost, well now I'm your Ghost and you've been deactivated for a very long time. So you might see things you won't understand."_

_The Exo just kept looking at the Ghost in front of him not even letting out the slightest sound._

_"Hehe, to shocked to speak Huh . Don't worry, many other Guardians have experienced the same trauma you have when they've been brought back from the dead." _

_Ghost looked up toward the Sky as he heard a Fallen Ketch coming into the area to drop off Fallen Skiffs._

_"What are the Fallen doing here? I thought they were mostly gonna stay within the Cosmodrome." He was worried for his partners safety now knowing that the Fallen will drop off troops soon and the Exo doesn't even have a weapon. He looked around the place trying to find anything to get them to safety or something that can have them gain the advantage. He stopped as his eyes laid eyes on a building not far from his location._

_"Come on. We got to get you out of here." Ghost said, The Exo looked at him for a few more seconds before he started to run towards the building that his Ghost found. _

_Ghost slowly pulled ahead as they neared the entrance of the abandoned building but The Exo looked at the floating Ghost still curious on what he was thinking whether it was right or wrong._

_"So.. umm, y-you're my daddy right?" The Exo titan spoke quietly for the first time._

_Ghost looked at the Exo confused on what he said "Wait, uh... No, I'm your Ghost-"_

_"Mom must be a huge mech robot! Cause you're ahem... rather tiny." The Exo interrupted his Ghost before he could finish his sentence._

_"That's not.. What!? You know what lets just get inside." The Ghost eye slightly twitched angrily._

_Focusing his attention toward the building the Exo grew surprised. "That's where we live!? That building is massive, we must be rich!"_

_The Exo sped ahead inside soon followed by his Ghost._

_"Mom! We're home! You can turn on the lights!" The Exo threw his arms up in the air as he ran down a hallway._

_"There's no reason I just can't start over.." Ghost thought as he watched the Exo run around the place. _

_End Flashback_

Raider's Ghost snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he heard the sounds of sparrows being summoned. He soon vanished as the three Guardians started to dash back towards Campus-9.

_Campus 9, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

The sounds of Sparrows being pulled over were soon heard as they entered Vex territory. The three got off there sparrows and started to head deeper within there enemy's territory. That is until they were stopped by Shannin's Ghost.

"Uh guys..." The female hunter's Ghost spoke up

"See, I told you he'll be ok after a few minutes." Naruto interrupted earning a slight punch to the shoulder from there only female in the group.

"No guys seriously can you just listen to me right now."

The three Guardians turned there attention towards the second former leading Ghost.

"What is it?" They all said at the same time causing all three of them to look at each other.

"Jinx, Raider you owe me another soda." Shannon quickly said as he pointed to the Exo Titan.

"What! Why me!? What about Naruto too? He was also Jinxed." Raider quickly said as he pointed towards the Warlock.

"Oh, don't worry. He's going to give me something much more better than a soda." Shannon said as her mind filled with perverted ideas.

Naruto deadpanned as he watched Shannon wander of in her imagination again. It's not like he didn't enjoy this side of her. It's quite the opposite but she always happen to do this in a horrible moment.

"Thanks bud. You just screwed me over." Naruto leaned in towards Raider's ear as his eyes still kept on Shannon.

"Sorry." Raider apologized.

It took a few minutes for Shannon to break out of her 'fantasys' about Naruto, which quite annoyed her Ghost considering that she always have to wander off in this moment on one point. Ever since Naruto and herself met each other for the first time face to face she just can't help on thinking about him.

"You done?" Her Ghost Spoke flat out.

"Yeah. For now." She blushed a little.

"Alright as I was saying. When I was hacking into the Vex Conflux, you know cause I thought you guys wanted to know where a Vex Gate Lord was at. I sort of had to mess with all of there Transfer Gates."

"Ok. So what?" Naruto asked

"So, you'll probably have your hands full."

It took a a couple seconds to realize what he was trying to say.

"Ghost.." Shannon muttered loud enough for her Ghost to hear.

Shannon's Ghost looked at the Guardian he resurrected only to see an angrily twitching eye underneath her helmet.

"You fucked up." Raider quickly intervened. "Now let's get going and finish this mission. Right Naruto?"

"Yeah, exactly. Finish the mission." Naruto quickly agreed trying to avoid watching Shannon beat her Ghost.

Shannon stood there for a while stilled angered before she decide to head towards Endless Steps.

"Thank you. I owe you guys." Shannon's Ghost sighed in relief on not getting pummeled to the ground.

"Don't worry. We men have to look out for each other, but there are certain moments where we can't do anything." Raider waved the Ghost off as he and Naruto quickly followed behind Shannon.

As they regroup they heard as group of machine footsteps nearing them. Taking no chances they raised there weapons started down the steps as they started a fire battle against Vex Goblins.

They were to caught up on pushing through the Vex to even notice a Vex portal activating. Unfortunately Raider's Ghost noticed it.

"A Vex portal is waking. They won't stop coming unless you can shut it down."

Raider rolled his eyes and shot a rocket from his BIG RIG XXL rocket launcher at the portal causing the Goblins that came out and the portal to be destroyed.

Raiders Ghost looked at his Guardian in surprise. "How did you know that'll work?"

"When I don't understand something I just shoot the crap out of it until it's dead." Raider said as he Shoulder charged a Hob-Goblin before it can shoot him. The second Hob-Goblin was killed by a flaming throwing knife before it can do any harm towards the Exo Titan.

"Shannon, more Hobgoblins up ahead." Raider said as he focused Fire on the Goblins that were coming out of a second portal they found.

Shannon immediately pulled out her sniper and quickly shot the two Hob-Goblins who were charging up their line rifle causing their function core to burst open as white liquid splashed out and ending there machine lives.

Naruto and Raider just finished up destroying the second Vex portal cutting off some enemy's from coming in.

This continued until they finally reached the end of Campus 9 where a Hydra was waiting for them in order to prevent them from entering the Endless Steps whether it be chasing them off or killing them.

To bad for that Hydra because one of them isn't enough to defeat a well experienced Fireteam whose Leader happened to kill enemy leaders back on the Moon and Earth by himself. Yeah, it didn't even stand a chance.

_Endless Steps, Ishtar Sink, Venus_

The three man Fireteam came upon the entrance to the Endless Steps where more Vex will be waiting for them.

Once they came into a full view of there surroundings they spotted a very giant noticeable Vex portal on the other side of the area, but they can also see Vex that seemed to be praying toward the portal. Like it's part of a ritual.

"You think thats where we'll find a Gate Lord?" Raider asked the two.

"It's most likely it could be here. Come on, let's get a closer look." Naruto said as he brought up his hand cannon.

Before they can even begin moving a group of Goblins were heard marching up towards them as they brought there slap rifles. The Goblins were easily demolished from there intruders soon after there little fight, but all that noise didn't go unnoticed. Unfortunately there fire fight alerted the entire Vex War machines that were stationed around the area.

"Hmm, an entire small army of Vex waiting to get annihilated." Raider looked around the region as he cracked his knuckles. "This is gonna be fun."

Before the others could do anything to stop him, Raider jumped off the edge and used his Fist of Havoc on a group of Vex waiting down below.

"That idiot, he should know not to charge in so eagerly." Shannon watched as the Exo Titan annihalated Vex after Vex not even caring for his own safety. Sure a guardian could take a lot of hits in the battlefield but they're not invincible. Like every other living thing, they can feel pain whether it's physically or emotionally.

"I know, but one things for sure." Naruto stood up straight and leaned over the edge

"Yeah, what is it?" Shannon looked at Naruto awaiting his answer.

Naruto clenched his right fist. "That bastard is gonna get more kills than I do." With that said, Naruto blinked down toward where Raider is in attempt to achieve more kills than him.

"Those two are crazy when it comes to situations like this." Raider's Ghost let ot a stress filled sigh as he watched the two proceed to destroy Vex left and right.

"What do you expect, boys will be boys." Shannon then jumped off the edge in order for her to assist her teammates.

"They're technically men." Raiders Ghost muttered as he stared at the retreating form of the female Hunter. He then disappeared from the area never to be seen until the area is clear.

Naruto and Raider were too focused on shooting Vex Goblins in front of them that they never noticed a Goblin sneaking up behind him.

Raider threw a lightning Grenade that sticked on the side of the wall and transmitted a large devastating shock that killed or injured enemy's that got close to it, or in its line of sight.

The Goblin got closer to them and sharpened its hand.

Naruto blinked up in the air and threw a Nova Bomb toward Hobgoblins in the back that were annoyingly shooting at them every chance they get.

The Goblin reeled its fist back as it was a couple meters behind them, ready to give the finishing blow on at least one of the Guardians.

The Titan and Warlock then crouched as there guns started to burst holes through multiple of enemy's in front of them that efficiently killed multiple of them.

A knife then burst through the chest of the Goblin that tried to sneak up on the two Guardians. The Goblin gave a painful shriek as it grab the bl ade of the knife from its chest. This caused to two Guardians to look behind them and see the Goblin standing there in pain and watched as its glowing red eye slowly fade from existence.

Before they could process what happened a familiar female voice interrupted there thoughts. "You know, you guys need to pay more attention on what's behind you more often." Shannon pulled the knife out of the Goblins chest and twirled it around a few times before she sheathed it back on her hip.

The two just stared at her for a while clearly not having a sense for words right now. "Uhh, thanks?" They simutaneously said.

"No problem."

The three then focused there attention toward the giant Vex portal on the other side of the area and started there way toward it.

As they reached the portal area they found a platform on their right that had a red rings with see through pads flowing around it.

The three just stared at the platform and the giant deactivated Vex portal not understanding what they had to do.

After a while Raiders Ghost came into a conclusion. "I guess at least one of you are going to have to step inside the ring."

Naruto nodded and placed a foot inside the Vex platform. Seeing that nothing happened he moved his entire body inside the platform. Nothing happened at all as he stood in the center of the platform, he was about to exit the Vex technology but he stopped as he saw the red ring around the platform disintegrate into nothing only to have a white ring to start forming on the exact place the red ring dissapeared on.

Once the ring fully reached Naruto's waist length, he heard loud noises of a Vex being put together.

"Uh guys, we might want to get back." Raider pointed toward the giant three story Vex that started to be put together as its parts appeared from the Gate lord summoning portal.

Naruto and the three slowly backed up as they drew there weapons towards their shoulder length.

Once the Gate Lord fully attached its body together, it dropped like stone and slammed into the ground with its hand on the floor to support itself. The Gate Lord Zydron has emerged from between the Vex realms.

Zydron let out a roar and shot its Void rounds from its massive torch hammer toward the three Gaurdians in front of him. This also called Vex reinforcements to teleport in the area.

Acting quickly Raider formed a Ward of Dawn around himself and his team causing the Torch rounds to explode on the outer region of the Titans shield. That didn't stop the enemy though, no they were shooting the Ward of Dawn in order to take it the shield down so the Guardians could be exposed.

Naruto and Shannon felt weird inside of Raiders Ward of Dawn. They felt as if there light has become more stronger and could take on an entire battle by thermselves.

"I feel much more stronger than I was before." Shannon exclaimed as she felt her light circulating inside herself in tremendous speeds.

"Same here, it feels awesome." Naruto too supported Shannon's claim.

"Oh yeah, I probably have my Weapons of Light activated right now. With this you can do double damage to an enemy for at least ten seconds, after that you have to re-enter my Ward for another boost. Though I don't use this perk so often." Raider explained the reason why they felt so powerful

"Why don't you use it as much? It's wonderful." Shannon exclaimed as she knife a Goblin that walked in and Naruto too palmed another Goblin.

"Well I only use it if the enemy's are terribly hard to damage or if we're fighting a boss that would take us forever to kill with just our plain weapons. It's kind of a waste on enemy's weaker then that." Raider explained.

"Now we should use this to our advantage, my Ward of Dawn won't hold for much longer if the Vex keeps on shooting at it. Especially with a torch hammer the size of that Gate Lord."

The other two nodded in understandment and exited the Ward of Dawn from the farthest reach of Zydron.

Wasting no time they started to open fire on the Vex quickly taking them out faster than they usually do. Even the Major Hobgoblins couldn't even withstand the damage of Raidars Weapons of Light as they too dropped dead in a low amount of bullets.

Zydron was also receiving heavy damage from the three warriors of the light. For evry half a clip Zydron had to take a step back due to the amount of damage they put in him every second. The amount of bullets and pressure Zydron was receiving just kept on coming in tremendous speeds. It showed no sign of stopping any time soon.

Zydron was a great figure to the Vex in which he had helped lead them into victories against enemy's around Venus. He was looked up to as a God even though he wasn't one. His other fellow Gate Lords also approved on the things he done in the past.

But all things don't last forever. No they don't. Like everything else they will eventually die out like everybody else no matter how strong or intelligent you are. Whether you can live up to billions of years or not. Everything has a beginning and an end. Our beginnings start when we first come into the world and achieve great things or horrible conflicts. Our ending are still a mystery. Nobody knows how your story will end. All you can do is make work for the ending you want.

Zydron's ending has just approached. The massive impacts on the Guardians weaponry caused large gaping holes around the Gate Lord's body. Zydron didn't give up though. He kept firing at the Guardians even if he was on his last feet. Zydron didn't like accepting defeat but this time he has no choice now. Death is calling out to him. Death is here.

With the final bullet Zydrons body fell forward and crashed onto the ground as his mind and body is forced into eternal sleep from the living.

The three kept there weapons locked onto the now dead Gate Lord Zydron just in case he was still alive.

Now knowing he was dead the three lowered there weapons as they saw Raiders Ghost appeared and looked at the Gate Lord.

"Gate Lord dead. Check. Nice work." Raiders Ghost cut off Zydrons head making sure to keep its functions alright and teleported the head back into one of there ships

"Alright I guess I'm ok now. Did I miss anything?" Naruto's Ghost appeared in front of the three.

"Uh, no not really. Other than we just finished killing a Gate Lord." Naruto pointed behind his Ghost.

Tuning around he indeed saw a Gate Lords with its head severed from the rest of its body lying their on its chest. "Aww man, and I don't even get to see it. Oh well. At least we now have a Gate Lords head. Now lets go and get our key from the Queen."

The three just lie on the ground not wanting to get up at all. First it was Draksis now Zydron. Who knows how many more enemy leaders they have to go through.

"No seriously. Lets go now. Venus is starting to creep me out." Naruto's Ghost said.

"Alright alright." Naruto said and sat up staright. "Take us to orbit then."

Naruto's Ghost complied and had all three of them teleported to there own personal ships in orbit.

"Now, let's get back to the reef." Naruto commanded, he then pushed the handle and the three off the ships soon started to speed toward the asteroid belt.

"Hey Ghost." Naruto called to his partner he started out from the beginning of his ressurection.

"Hmm?"

"Your not as bad. A lot of the information you give us is usually relevant to our mission."

"Uh, thanks?"

Before they can say anything else they heard Shannon's voice over there Fireteam Comms.

"Mother of the Traveler! This weird Fox is so cute! Where did you come from cutie." Shannon cooed over the Comms.

**"Hehe, this feels nice." The Fox said as he was being softly petted and hugged.**

"And it talks too!" Shannon smiled as she continued to play with the Fox.

Naruto and his Ghost eyes started to twitch already knowing who it was.

"Kurama!" Naruto yelled over the Comms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter end.**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

**Sorry it took so long to update this story but I just had a lot of things to do. Well the laziness mostly took over me.**

**I was also to busy playing Black Ops 3 and with Star Wars Battlefront around the corner I just got the hype going on. My favorite COD company makes another great COD Black Ops and my childhood game is releasing necktie Tuesday**

**Anyway this is the last chapter on Venus for now and then we move on to Mars. Good old Mars.**

**Have a Great Day everybody!**

**And as always, I will see you... In the next chapter.**

**BUH-BYE**

**P.S. Next Chapter I will officialy end the voting for The Exo Stranger being in Narutos harem. If you haven't voted yet do it ASAP. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to _The_**_** Void**_.

**First I wanna thank you all for voting on the poll stating if the Exo Stranger should be in Naruto's Harem. So here are the result.**

**Drum roll please!**

***Cue the drums***

**_Voting results _**

**_Yes: _38 voters!**

**_No: 9 _voters!**

**Well one of you guys messaged me saying that you accidentally submitted the "No" button when you meant to click "Yes." So technically it's...**

**Yes: 39 Voters**

**No: 8 Voters.**

**So yeah.**

**Also I want you guys to try to guess what day is it. Its a very special to me and maybe a few of you guys.**

**I'll give you a few seconds to think about it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**You still haven't figured it out yet?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh, well if you didn't realize it it's the 1 year anniversary of when _The Void _was published. So yeah! Happy Anniversary!**

**That's all I wanted to say to you guys even though the past year was kind of a rough journey. You know with all the hateful messages and maybe reviews, well mostly messages, but who cares what those guys say as long as I still have supporters like you guys. So thank you! Really, I mean it.**

**Now without a further a do...**

**Let the chapter continue.**

**Enjoy... Or not your choice.**

* * *

**"Hehe, this feels nice." Kurama grinned as he was petted from the head down while snuggling close to the female hunters chest.**

Shannon was thinking on what name she should give this abnormal fox, not knowing that it already had a name. "Hmm, now what should I call you?"

Her Ghost meanwhile was looking at the abnormal Fox wondering where'd it come from. He knew he cloaked the ship where it would be nearly impossible to find but this 'thing' seemed like it found it with ease.

"Excuse me but... What are you?" The female hunters Ghost curiousity grew over him. He just had to know what this 'thing' was, how'd it find this ship, and what's it purpose.

**Kurama lifted his head from Shannon's chest only to lock eyes with the Hunters Ghost. "Hmm, another chewy elegant toy just for muah. How exciting."**

"Excuse m...?" He didn't have any time to finish his sentence as he was snatched from his floating state and next thing you know he was on the ground as the Fox's saliva started to get all over his shell.

"Yuck." The Ghost flat out said. He just lie there like he was accepting his fate as this abnormal fox's 'plaything'.

"Aww, look Ghost. That means he likes you." Shannon looked at his Ghost as he was being chewed and squeezed from almost every angle.

"I don't think him treating me like his 'toy' means he likes me." Shannon's Ghost started to struggle against the fox's tight grip from its paws. "Eww, now it's saliva is starting to get in my eye sequence." *Sigh* "I really need to wash my shell after this."

Before they can say anything else. Naruto's Ghost teleported into their ship. "So sorry, I have no time to explain. I will be taking care of this 'problem' for you guys. Thank you and have a nice day."

With that said Naruto's Ghost teleported out of Shannon' personal ship along with Kurama leaving behind a confused Ghost and Hunter to their thoughts.

_With Naruto and his Ghost_

Naruto was leaning against the controls of the ship as he awaited the return of his Ghost along with his old companion since birth. Right now you could say he was frustrated. He was frustrated about the fact that Kurama somehow managed to get out of the seal and on top of that, managed to get himself exposed to someone he's familiar with. He rubbed his forehead thinking about all the questions he might receive later on. Like "What the hell is that? Where did it come from? How long did you keep this secret from us?" Yup, all these questions never seize to annoy him.

He was soon interrupted from his thoughts as he heard the familiar sound of his Ghost appearing in the area.

**"Hey, why did you do that! I was enjoying my replacement toy." Naruto looked up only to see Kurama whining about his lost of another 'toy'. Kurama soon stopped in his tracks as he looked straight into Naruto's Ghost's eyes. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. You're fired. Your replacement is more calming and at least he accepts his fate."**

Naruto's Ghost eye twitched out of annoyance from what the fox told him. "Who would ever want to submit to another living thing just to become that persons 'toy'. Heck by the looks of it, you force your jaws and paws on one of my own."

**Kurama lifted his chin high into the air as if Naruto's Ghost was talking nonsense. "Hmm, well he should be honored to submit to me. Serving someone like me is only a once in a life time opportunity." Kurama slightly wagged his tail happily. "Plus, I get quite bored too at times also. I need something to play around with."**

"Them why use my kind to satisfy your needs?!"

**"I can't help it. It's like a cat that keeps playing with a ball of yarn Once that yarn gots your attention you just shut everything out and start playing with that ball of yarn. I'm like the cat and you're the ball of yarn. Except I'm more fierce when it comes to things I want to claim. I could always pee on you if you like so you can be my offical toy."**

"No." Naruto's Ghost flat out said. Another creatures saliva was plain up disgusting but getting marked by another living things urine. Now that's a whole new level of disgusting.

**"Damn, I was sure you would say yes." Kurama whined. He bent over with his rear in the air and his paws down ready to leap onto the Ghost. "Oh well, I can always take you by force."**

**Kurama leaped toward Narueto's Ghost but was quickly stopped as he was held in midair from his back. Looking behind him he saw that it was his 'jailer' that was preventing him from claiming his Ghost. "Let me go kit! Grrr, if I wasn't so small I could have easily overpowered you and claim this rebellious toy as one of my own!"**

Naruto smiled as he watched his companion squirm in his grip. It seems that over the past centuries time sure has change Kurama's personality from the cold hearted, obnoxious fox to a hyper, lovable type of creature. "No, I think not. It's best you stay in this ship and only this ship for your own safety right now. I can't have you go blabbing about my past to every body around."

**"I wasn't going to do that!"**

"I don't care if you're gonna do it or not. What matters right now is for your existence to stay low until I can figure out how to explain my past to the Vanguards, my team, and the Speaker."

**"Hmph, fine. I don't like it but I'll cooperate for now, but you're going to have to explain all of this to that woman I was with earlier. It looks like she's gonna raise some questions with you when your Ghost took me away."**

*Sigh* "Yeah, I figured. Let's just hope she doesn't start asking questions right away."

Naruto walked towards and sat on the pilots chair of his ship. He stared up to the ceiling of his ship and thought about the moment he first met Shannon. At first she seemed alright to him, but when he figured out she can be a very 'wanting' woman. Well let's say he had some fantasy's of his own for a bit. Of course at times she can be serious and at other times she can flirt with him all she liked. Isn't that what a man looks for inside a woman sometimes. Right?

"Ahem, sorry for interrupting your special moment but we're closing in on the Queens territory." His Ghost informed him.

Naruto looked out the window and indeed saw the familiar wreck yard of the Queens Reef. It wasn't long until the two ships that escorted them to the Queen before came out from hiding. They didn't even bother asking for Intel on them considering that they knew the two Guardians would have returned. Of course they saw a third ship with them but the Guards didn't even bother asking who the person was. They pretty much thought that it was a new companion they met when they traveled through Venus.

"Ok Raider, since this is pretty much your first time meeting the Queen, we need you to act mature. Don't go blabbing questions left and right. The Queen doesn't tolerate with any childish behavior." Naruto spoke through his Fireteam Comms.

"Yeah, let us do the talking." Shannon supported Narutos statement.

"Uhhh, no. I don't think you should handle this situation either Shannon."

"What!? Why?" Naruto couldn't see it but he knew Shannon was pouting when she spoke.

"Do you even recall the last time you spoke towards the Prince and the Queen." Naruto's Ghost stated.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! They started it!" Shannon defended herself.

"And I ended it. Your actions to them from last time could have been avoided though, but you didn't. You just acted." Naruto told her, he didn't want to upset her or anything but he also can't take another slip up and have them possibly thrown into jail.

"Hmph, fine. I'll let you do the talking then." She didn't like it one bit, but she's not gonna go against her leaders orders right now. At least not yet.

*Sigh* "Thank you." Naruto closed his eyes and smiled as they finally entered the Queens main region of the Reef. It wasn't long until they docked on the ship hangar where they were then escorted towards the Queens Chambers.

_Queens Chambers, Asteroid Belt_

The three Guardians were seen walking quickly towards the Queens throne room in order to acquire the information they needed to locate and destroy the heart in the Black Garden. Everything felt the same to them as they remembered everything about this area, well almost only difference this time was that there were no guards there to escort them this time. Apparently the Guards that escorted them from their ships were only ordered to take them to the door that lead them to the Queens throne room. That is if they ever returned.

When they neared the Queens throne they could see that she was having somewhat of a converstaion to her brother. It wasn't long until she noticed the presence of the three. She expected them to perish on Venus, not to return here unscathed. Well honestly she hoped that the human male would come back and have the female Awoken die in Venus. It seems like she was wrong this time.

"It is alive, and it still has its ball." Shannon grew a tick Mark on her head as she knew the insult was directed to her. She would have defended herself but she remembered what her leader told her. So she decided to keep quiet, for now.

The Prince of the Reef immediately turned around to see what his sister was talking about only to smile as he saw the man they challenge come walking back towards them. He smiled a little wider when he saw that they didn't bring a Gate Lords head which caused him to think that they ran from their mission.

The prince chuckled to himself and turned his entire body toward the three Guardians as they got nearer. "There is no shame in running away, Guardian. Apart from the cowardice and failure of it, it's an excellent strategy."

"We didn't run." Naruto stopped walking as soon as he was in a good position away. His teammates stopped as well a few inches away from him. Shannon placed a hand on her hip while Raider crossed both of his arms in an attempt to intimidate the respective rulers of the Reef.

The Rulers were confused for a while but neither of them dare to show it. "Was no Gate Lord slain, brother?" The Queen looked toward her brother but the Prince did not look back.

"Oh, we slayed a Gate Lord." Naruto's Ghost started to brag, this caused Naruto to curve his lip upward for a bit loving this bragging nature of his Ghost.

"Ghost, if you may." Naruto looked at his companion signaling him to withdraw head of Zydron.

The familiar sound of an item being withdrawn from the inventory was heard causing a bluish void to form in the middle of the room and vanish as soon as the head of Zydron came crashing down to the floor.

The two Vandals from the House of Wolves that were in charge of guarding the Queen readied their spears as they saw the familiar sight of Vex Gate Lord's Head on the cold hard floor. The two respective rulers of the Reef were surprised to see such a thing in front of them, this caused the Queen to have second thoughts on what type of Guardians she spoke to right now. They could be very powerful allies in the future if needed.

The three Guardians slightly smiled loving the surprised expressions the two put on. Naruto, wanting to finish with this quickly, stepped up to acquire the location of the Black Garden. "We need to find the Black Garden. It's only natural for you to tell us the exact location of it. After all, we did have a deal."

The Prince scoffed at the Warlock's request, he found it ridiculous for them to kill a Vex Gate Lord yet don't even know the location of the Black Garden. "Huh, they don't even know where it is."

The Queen making up her mind responded with her decision. "Let us tell them. Search the Gate Lord for that which gains them entrance."

"Why?! If you wish them certain death, just kill them here!" The Prince turned to look at his sister, retorting with her decision.

*Cough Cough Bullshit Cough Cough* All eyes in the room immediately set on the Exo Titan who was currently pretending on examining other parts of the room. Feeling multiple eyes on him Raider looked back only to see his teammates glaring at him. "What?"

*Smack* "Shut up." Shannon slapped him on the head.

"Excuse us for a minute while I go deal with my friend here." Naruto said to the two rulers. He turned and walked towards Raider, cracking his knuckles in the process.

Raider looked up, after rubbing the back of his head in pain, only to see Naruto slowly walking towards him, looking very intimidating. "Oh, hey Naruto. I didn't see you there. Did you hear that noise a second ago. I swore I heard someone here." Seeing that nothing was working he slowly pulled his body together knowing what's going to happen next. "Mommy."

_Back with the Sovs'_

"Tell me, why won't you just kill them. The sooner we do it the sooner we'll be rid of these Guardians." Prince Uldren spoke to his sister while spitting on the word Guardians.

"Perhaps, but they interest me on what they can do. I have no doubt that they will achieve great things in the future." Mara spoke as she looked at the blonde human male.

Prince Uldren saw that she was looking someplace else, wondering what his sister was looking at he followed her line of sight to that of the blonde male. "My Queen, don't tell me you've gain an interest in that human."

Mara looked at the Naruto for a second more before turning back to her brother. "My interests are no concern of yours. I'll choose who I will become interested in, with or without your opinion."

"But Sister! We don't even know what their motives are. They could betray us when we turn our backs to them." Prince Uldren tried to have his sister change her mind so they won't, in anyway, assist them.

"Often, when we guess at others' motives, we reveal only our own." Mara looked in her brothers eyes with cold seriousness.

"My motive is simply loyalty, to a people..." The Prince knelt down showing respect and loyalty to his sister. "...a Queen and a sister."

"Then, please. Take what is required"

Prince Uldren stood up knowing it was impossible to change his Sisters mind now. He turned his gaze back to the Gate Lord's head and proceeded his way towards it. He also noticed that the three Guardians came back from their little chat and were standing a few feet away from the head. He glared at the three before quickly take his knife from his sheath. Raider and Shannon tensed up thinking that the Prince was going to do something but relaxed a bit when they saw him crouch down and started to cut the eye out of the Gate Lord. Once he managed to cut the wires out that attached to the eye, he pulled the eye out and looked at it only for red eye to fade into blackness.

The Prince smiled as he showed the eye to the three Guardians. "Dead, unfortunately..." The Prince turned around to show the eye to his sister, still keeping the smile on his face. "... a wasted journey I'm afraid."

"Perhaps, but I think these ones resourceful. We gift it, in sympathy for their Traveler."

Prince Uldren looked at the Eye one more time, scowling at it before he turned his gaze back to the three Guardains. "Mars, Eighty-Four North, Thirty-Two East, Meridian Bay." He quickly tossed the Eye to Naruto who caught it with ease.

Naruto looked at the Eye inspecting it as well before looking back at them.

The Queen uncrossed her legs and stood up from her throne while looking at the male guardian. "I have shown you benevolence Guardian..."

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. I'd rather not be called Guardian if you may." He interrupted her from her speech for a second.

The Queen smiled finally getting to know the name of the Guardian who she gain an interest upon and possible took her heart. "Very well, Naruto. But if the Awoken ever need an ally I will call on you. And expect you to answer."

"So, like a date?" Naruto gave a sheepish smile for saying something like that.

A light blue blush started to form on her cheeks but luckily for her it didn't form enough to be noticeable. "Well, I didn't know you could be so straight forward."

"She means you owe us, Guardian." The Prince decided to intervene not liking where their converstaion was going. Especially a certain female Hunter.

"Ok then, I understand." Naruto said quite annoyed on being interrupted. He turned his gaze toward the Queen of the Reef before slightly bowing. "Your Grace." With that said Naruto turned and started to walk away while giving a signal for his teammates to follow.

Before he could get any farther he was interrupted by the Queen herself.

"Mara." He heard her call out. Naruto turned around to look at the Queen.

"Excuse me?"

"The names Mara, Mara Sov." The Queen smiled as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto smiled before turning to walk away again. "Until next time, Mara."

The Prince sent a glare towards the retreating form of the human Guardian. "Good luck!... Getting through the Exclusion Zone." He whispered the last part to himself.

He never noticed the slight glare his sister sent him for threatening their possibly future King.

_With Naruto and the Others_

"Wow, when you guys said that they don't tolerate childish behavior, I didn't think it was that bad. They need to learn how to relax and have fun once in a while." Raider spoke through the Fireteam Comms.

"Do you really think they have time to relax and have fun when they have meetings to go to, documents to take care of, requests and laws to veto or pass, and their own people to look out for." Naruto reasoned, he of course would have time to relax and have fun but nobody in this solar system is like him in any possible way. It's like he's the last of his kind even though he's not.

"When you put it that way. I'll just take back what I said." Raider exclaimed, if he knew the intense work they would need to do then he wouldn't have said anything.

"Alright fellas, since we finally got our coordinates to the location of the Black Garden from those two bitches."Shannon whispered the four last words to herself. "What should we do now, should we proceed to Mars finish our mission and then rest for a day at the Tower or should we go to the tower right now to rest up for a day and continue our mission the next day."

"Ehh, I think I'd rather go to Mars right now. Besides, I wanna see how it looks like." Naruto gave his answer

"Same here, let's finish our mission first." Raider agreed to Naruto's suggestion.

"Alright then, Mars it is." Shannon looked at her Ghost signalling for him to set the coordinates.

"You got it, setting coordinates now." Her Ghost spoke knowing that look his Guardian sent him.

"Hey, I thought I was suppose to set the coordinates."Naruto's Ghost whined

"Well, you were to slow so Shannon's Ghost beat you to it." Raider's Ghost replied

"Aww."

Shannon's Ghost took a few more seconds to set up the location they need to go. "Alright, our destination is locked. We're waiting on you now Shannon."

Shannon smiled before she grabbed a lever and push it forward causing the three ships to jumpspeed towards Mars.

After a few minutes they finally came into view to Earth's second neighboring planet, Mars.

"Hello Mars." Shannon smiled as they neared the planets surface.

_The Barrens, Meridian Bay, Mars_

"These coordinates put the Gate to Black Garden near the lost City of Freehold. The City has been buried in its sands since the Collapse. Ever since no human has ever set foot on this planet for centuries, the Cabal now occupy the area, and most of Mars." Narutos Ghost informed the three of part of Mars history. "This isn't going to be easy. It's said that no one gets through their exclusion zone."

Once Ghost finished what he was saying, there ships circled toward an opening region of Mars with a Cabal bunker near their landing point.

"Rally up boys... and lady." Naruto spoke through his Fireteam Comms. They soon teleported outside into the Barrens once they finished putting their gear together.

"Wow, I could feel the Sun through my armor set." Raider looked up toward the direction of the sun.

"Just wait until we set foot on Mercury bud, not like we ever are though." Naruto spoke.

"Oh, Great." The three heard the whining voice of Naruto's Ghost

"What's wrong Ghost." Naruto communicated with his partner.

His Ghost gave a sigh before he went on explaining the situation. "It's just that the Gate to the Black Garden is miles from here and the Cabal got a lock on orbital communication."

E"Excuse me?" Naruto questioned.

"He saying that the Cabal is keeping us from getting anything from our ships. Like our Sparrows. And I know for sure you don't want to walk for miles across the Meridian Bay just to get information on the Gate to the Black Garden." Raider's Ghost explained to the three Guardians in a more thorough way, well technically two.

"Oh... Yeah I guess you're right. Like who would want to finish a task that could take you a couple hours to finish if you could use a sparrow and finish it in a matter of minutes." Naruto agreed. "But where do we even go to get the link to our Sparrows back."

"Well lucky for us there's a Bunker right there. Just meters away from us. We could use that Bunker to find and disable the System that's keeping us from our sparrows. Who knows, maybe we could do a favor to other Guardians on Mars by allowing them to use there sparrows again. Just like what you guys did to us back on Venus." Raiders Ghost informed them.

The three looked toward the direction Raiders Ghost set there waypoint at. They started to head towards the bunker ready in case they made contact with any of these so called 'Cabal'.

"Is there anything you can give us on these Cabal creatures? You know, so we can get to know what they look like at least." Raider asked

"Hmm, give me a second while I'll check through our records." Ghost stated, it didn't take to long for him to gather the information they want or need to know. "Ok, here what we're going up against. There at at least 800 pounds, some of them are a couple hundred pounds more. They are heavily militarized and carry extreme amounts of armor on them. Nothing that we can't take care of though. They also blow up Planets and Moons just for getting in their way."

"They sound like a lively bunch." Shannon gave her opinion on the cabal. It wasn't long until they reached the outer entrance of the Cabal Bunker.

"Great the gates closed. What do we do now." Shannon wondered.

Naruto looked around the Bunker until his eyes layed upon what seems like an opening towards the inside of the Bunker. "Over here."

The three entered the cave like structure only to see another locked door. "Great, Ghost can you unlock this door or what?" Naruto asked

His Ghost appeared on front of him and inspected the door. "Hmm, it doesn't seem like a challenge. I can hack this door open in no time." Naruto's Ghost said as he began hacking the door. He wasn't kidding about hacking the doors open real quick considering that he managed to open the door within a minute. "Alright, be careful though. They might be inside. My advice is for you to avoid engagement until we can understand them better."

Once they entered the Bunker they raised their weapons up and started to move fast, pointing their weapons around each corner they come across to while there Ghosts scan for anything that links to the Cabals Orbital Grids. They move throughout the entire bunker and to their surprise, the bunker was completely empty.

"That one. We can get our links back from our sparrows from their." Naruto's Ghost exclaimed. Naruto extended his arm out with his palm open and had his Ghost appear over it. He then pushed his Ghost towards the control panel where he then started to work his magic. "Access key? I don't need an access key. DOS is more complicated."

All of a sudden the room turned into a blood red color with an alarm going off. "Ghost, what the fuck did you do!" Naruto yelled at his partner who was still working on taking down the Cabals Orbital Grids.

"Oh, uhhh... I think I initiated a failsafe. My bad." He chuckled nervously

Before they can say anything else they heard an unknown aircraft outside the bunker along with the locked gate to start opening to allow entry to whoever that are outside.

"Get ready guys, we git company." Naruto shouted, he raised his hand cannon to whoever might come through that gate.

Once the door fully opened it showed small group of Fleet Legionarys along with some Phalanx's

The Legionary's are big heavily armored brutes covered from head to toe. They carry a Slug Rifle that fires microrockets that deal solar damage, but they usually prefer a Projection Rifle much more. They are the Cabals main line of infantry and the backbone of their military on the ground.

The Phalanxes are exactly like legionaries exept they carry massive shields that are impenetrable and are used for attack and defense mechanisms. Unlike legionaries they prefer the Slug Rifle more than a Projection Rifle.

As soon as a Legionary came in sight Naruto fired his hand cannon at it, killing it in the process. It wasn't long until the gate fully opened causing a battle to occur as the two opposing sides try to kill eachother. Legionarys tried to jump boost into their bunker but that didn't to well as they were dead before they could hit the floor. The Phalanxes used their Shields in attempt to protect themselves and those behind them as they tried not to get shot from their exposed part of the body. That didn't end to well to them as they figured the three Guardians found out the disadvantage they had.

Naruto's Ghost stopped what he was doing to see what all the Gunfire was about only to see the three pushing back the Cabal outside of the bunker. "Oh, so that was their failsafe." He mumbled to himself, he then went back to the panel still attempting to bring down the system.

As soon as the three Guardians set foot outside they heard another Cabal ship coming into the battle to drop off reinforcements. The Ship levitated over the sand and brought out its cannon that was attached to the ship.

Acting quick Raider formed a Ward of Dawn around himself and his team just in time to block the incoming missiles from the ship. The ship kept firing at them until all of their troops were dropped off. As soon as they dropped everyone off it pulled its cannon back into the ship and quickly left the area.

The Cabal reinforcements roared as they were shooting at them while closing their distance at the same time.

Naruto blinked over Raiders Ward of Dawn only to gather a massive amount of void energy towards his palm before reeling the now complete Nova Bomb towards the group of Cabal, killing more than half of them in the process.

The rest of the Cabal that were still alive were soon on the ground, dead, with bullet holes all over their body.

"Our sparrows are accessible now. Let's head towards the gate." Naruto's Ghost appeared for them.

*Smack*

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For almost getting us killed!" Naruto glared at his Ghost along with his other two teammates.

"But you didn't die. That's all that matters."

*Smack*

"Will, you please stop hitting me! That's Ghost abuse."

"Shut up and let's go." Naruto and his team summoned their sparrows before quickly taking off towards the waypoint one of their Ghost put up.

This moment was not a great one for either three of them.

_Scablands, Meridian Bay, Mars_

Three Sparrows came racing into the Scablands where they soon slowed down as they were gazing upon several battles between the Cabal and Vex.

"Why are the Vex here?" Shannon thought out loud.

"Yeah, we forgot to mention. The Cabal and Vex are at constant war here on Mars. Since they are, the Cabal might know things about the Black Garden we don't know yet. It's best we find one of their outposts up a ahead. Well, unless you want to get into this fight. That's your call though." Naruto's Ghost informed the three.

"Out of the shit you put us through a while ago. Pssh, no thank you." Naruto criticized, the three then sped through the battlefield as they avoided gunfire from the two opposing sides. They soon left the area in continuation to take information from a Cabal outpost.

_Giants Post, Meridian Bay, Mars_

Naruto and Raider hit a couple of patrol Legionaries with their sparrows on the way to the outpost, killing them from in the process

"Looking for something I can access." Naruto's Ghost stated while scanning the environment.

Apparently killing those Cabal patrols alerted the entire outpost that an enemy presence was nearby the vicinity.

"Up there! Get me to that panel." Naruto's Ghost pointed out.

They looked toward where Naruto's Ghost pointed towards before quickly using there sparrows to get up there. As soon as they did Raider hopped of his sparrow and used his Fist of Havoc to kill off the group guarding the panel. Naruto summoned his Ghost out to scan the panel while Shannon and Raider provided cover fire from enemy's down below.

As soon as Naruto's Ghost finished scanning the panel he proceeded to tell what the three needed to do.

"All right, you guys need to find out whoever's in charge and take their key." With that said he disappeared from the area leaving the job in the hands of the three Guardians.

Naruto looked up from cover only to see a Cabal ship coming to drop reinforcements. "Get ready guys, here comes wave one!" Naruto spinned his barrel as the three entered another battle between life and death.

After three waves of gruesome battles against the Cabal. The three Guardians we're now currently sitting on the sand, exhausted, but in the end they ended up with an access key by killing a lieutenant Centurion. Right now Naruto's Ghost currently has that access key, you know just for safe keeping.

"There's another Cabal outpost near the Gate. Well access it from there. Let's just hope this key works."

The three said nothing as they just got on their sparrows on took off towards their next waypoint.

_Valley of the Kings, Meridian Bay, Mars_

The first thing the three noticed was the gigantic Vex Gate that apparently led to the Black Garden. They would have asked questions about it, but right now they were to tired to even have a small converstaion about it. They just wanted to get this mission over with. So they sped toward the Cabal outpost not to far away.

As soon as they got there they saw a small group of Cabal patrolling the outer skirts of the outpost.

"Oh fuck this!" Shannon yelled as she brought out her Golden Gun and took out the Cabal with ease. They didn't even know what hit them before it was to late.

Quickly getting to the top of the tower Naruto brought out his Ghost and pushed him towards the control panel.

"Now let's see what they know." His Ghost stated as he entered the Access key.

"Wow, there's a lot here." Ghost said looking through their records. "I'm not sure they even understand the Gate either. But if we're going to wake the Gate Lords eye and get into the Black Garden, looks like we're going to have to get through the Cabal." He soon stopped taking in the information he was given from the panel. "Let's go check out the..."

"No were not. I'm fucking tired. We're leaving." Naruto interrupted his Ghost.

"But you didn't..."

"No, when I say we're leaving then were leaving." Naruto interrupted, this time they were all teleported to their own ships.

"Come on. I'm sure we're all exhausted." Naruto pulled the lever in order to jumpboost back towards the tower along with his teammates.

They'll be back though. They always will.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done.**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

**Again happy one year anniversary to all of you. It's been a blast here on Fanfiction.**

**What will happen next in the next chapter? How the future fuck should I know? I'm tired as hell.**

**Oh yeah, before I forget. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Anyway Thank you all for reading...**

**And as always I will see you... In the next chapter.**

**BUH-BYE**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to ****_"The Void"_**

**I decided to write a little more faster now considering that I got a Laptop for Christmas. Yay, more chapters that will probably upload a little faster. Yay!**

**Now some of your questions might be answered in this chapter. Some may not, if your question hasn't been answered be glad to say it in a review, PM me, or wait until a future chapter comes out.**

**Now without further a do, let the chapter continue.**

**Enjoy... Or not, your choice.**

* * *

_Konohagakure no Sato, Elemental Nations_

This village, this once great village, was considered the Strongest out of the five major villages in the Elemental Nations. But now its on a bridge of extinction, not by the other villages, but by the attacks they received from these extraterrestrial beings. Its been a year or two at most since these alien killers attacked one of the smaller villages. Years since the banishment of the blonde Jinchurriki, Naruto.

At first the five villages chose not to worry about these alien beings, but that didn't mean they were cautious of them. They were blind of their power, to blind of what these creatures possessed. Instead of striking when they had the chance, they waited. They waited for too long, wasted to many opportunity's, wasted to much time. They were oblivious of the power these creatures were gaining throughout a short period of time. In the end, through out half a year at most, they were attacked.

Not just one attack though, no. Their were multiple attacks. In different regions, in different villages, in different terrains, all in the same time. Even though the five main villages barely overpowered them, it didn't mean they suffered major catastrophes. They managed to lose part of their borders that connected to the other Villages. Many smaller villages were lost during the attack. Some villages barely made it out, but suffered major damage. Damage that couldn't be repaired throughout a long period of time.

Out of fear and anger, the Five Villages came into an agreement that if they ever want to survive against these creatures, they must unite with each other and assist one another in any way possible whether there relationship with one another was a good one or not.

To everyone else's surprise they became quite neutral with the criminal organization, Akatsuki. Don't get me wrong, they could handle themselves pretty well against these creatures, but against a never ending army of them they would surely be exhausted and overpowered in time. Apparently they received some attacks of their own and were inflicted major damage upon themselves, this alone caused them to realize if they want to fight off these creatures they must unite with the enemy's that contain their targets. They were very much surprised to be accepted into the alliance though, more than surprised. They weren't allies nor enemy's though. They were in a supposed temporary agreement with each other even though the Hokage didn't like it when she heard that this organization were after Jinchurrikis.

She wanted to ask them, no, persuade them to tell her anything they know about her godson, where he is, how's he doing, is he... dead? But she couldn't, if she did then this can possibly strain them of their alliance with the other Villages and can possiblly leave them to fend for their own.

In the end she was sitting in her office, thinking about the shit the world fell into, but most importantly, Naruto. She doesn't even know if he's alright or where he is at the moment. All she can do is hope he's somewhere out there safe from what the world fell into.

The same goes for the people that cares for him ever since the day of his banishment.

The Konoha 12 wasn't like how it was anymore. The sadness that grew in their hearts in that day was like a never ending cycle of grief, almost like a water fall.

Shikamaru took his training more seriously since that day instead of slacking off even though he was pretty strong in the age he was in. He had his old man, Shikaku, teach him more about his family's jutsu and also had his sensei, Asuma, keep teaching him some more advanced techniques he knows.

Ino and Choji became exactly like Shikamaru, they as well started to train harder with their sensei as well as learning about their respective clans history and jutsus. Well Ino stayed quiet for a few days but she came back filled with determination to become stronger.

Kiba and Akamaru weren't as loving as they were for a week, for a while they stayed behind closed doors only coming out to eat or get some fresh air once in a while. But that soon change when they decided to take control of this opportunity and build up their strength. They as well started to train much more with their sensei and learn more about their family's jutsu.

Shino kept to himself most of the time even though he usually did already, but unlike the his previous actions he now becomes hidden to the human eye. At times he would just vanish from the world as if he never existed only to come back when he's hungry or if he's heading home. This occurred for three days until finally he decided if he's ever gonna meet the one person who talked to him first without having him do anything, then he would need to become stronger in his own way. That included his own family jutsus and as well training with his team.

Hinata took Naruto's banishment quite hard. She ended up staying in her room for a few weeks not even opening up to her family or team. No matter what anybody tried to do she remained in her state of depression for a long period of time. She even had to receive trays of food under her door just because she refused to leave her room to eat. Her father became worried of her state of being until one day, to his surprise, she came out of her room only to demand to her father to increase her training.

Hiashi was surprised by her request and couldn't help but smile finally getting to see his eldest daughter again. He obliged with her request and started to teach her more on their family's heirloom. He was happy to see her daughter back in action with such determination her eyes that was caused by a banishment of a certain boy.

Tenten didn't know Naruto as much as the others but she knew that he was a very important aspect in her friends lives, and soon possibly hers.

Neji wasn't as affected from Naruto's banishment but ever since that blonde opened his eyes from his blind state of being about 'fate' he couldn't help but want to become more intelligent and stronger. Especially because of the news he heard about Hinata's state of being for the moment.

Lee was a good ninja in Konohagakure and quickly became friends with Naruto. Hearing the banishment of the friend he quickly made only ignited the fire in his heart to become stronger, not for himself but for those around him as well. That is until that one friend hopefully returns.

Sakura was in a depressed state as well. With one of her teammates under household arrest and the other banished from the village he once loved, she wouldn't have stayed strong after that. She, like Hinata, locked herself in her room for a long period of time only eating when her parents brought food to her room. That day, that very day, change her life forever. The fangirl in her died along with it. In the end she did get help from her parents and sensei including her other friends, but she was never the same person she was during the Academy and part of her rank as a genin of Konoha.

All ten of them became stronger very quickly. They became much more aware to their targets and surrounding, faster than they were when they were young, and more intelligent than they were in the first place. To many eyes they were a new set of strong willed shinobi with a very determined personality. But deep inside those ten, they had the same personalitys they had since they were kids. Well at least part of their personalitys.

Jiraiya and Kakashi wanted to break away from the village once they heard of Naruto's banishment. Hell, they could have cease there dutys from the village whenever they wanted but some part of them told them not to. Not out of fear from being labeled as a nuke nin and having assassins come after them, those assassins would have never stood a chance, but they remained in the village just because of the feeling they had in them. The feeling of which something good will happen in the future yet it'll bring something horrible, something horrendous to every villages eyes. Only part of that feeling came true.

Now they just have to wait for the good one. Maybe even search for Naruto while they're at it. That is if he's still alive.

After all, his banishment was lifted not to long ago.

_Tower Plaza, The Last City, Earth_

Three Guardian Ships were closing in towards the tower from an extraordinary yet exhausting adventure they had around their solar system. Right now they could see other Guardians, shipwrights, and other important factors waving towards them on their return from the missions they were tasked to do.

"Alright you three. Another day back at the tower with familiar faces instead of creatures who try to murder you a thousand times over. Like usual." Naruto's Ghost informed the three as they were nearing the Towers Hangar. "Alright I'll teleport you guys on the plaza while the two other Ghosts and I dock the ships in the Hangar. After that we'll be heading toward the Speaker for a bit of debriefing. Normally we would go to the Vanguards for debriefing, but the Speaker gave us the order that if we ever come back from a mission we would go to him first in order to give information about anything that seems important or needs attention out there. How lucky are we."

The other two Ghosts chuckled a bit happy to earn a special once in a life time opportunity from the one who speaks for their creator.

"Alright, meet us at the Hall of Guardians when you're done though okay guys." Naruto smiled happily as he saluted a group of rookie Guardians who were on their way toward the Cosmodrome. The three Guardians who were heading towards Cosmodrome were happy to see one of their role models notice their presence and were glad to salute him back as they sped pass their ships.

"Oh, we will. Behave yourself while I'm gone Raider. I don't want to here anything bad from you when I get back." Raider's Ghost looked at his partner seriously.

"Hey, since when did you become the person who could order me around." The Exo Titan stared intently at his Ghost.

"Hmm, lets see, there's the time when I resurrected you from the dead only to figure out that your mind has multiple personality's that can pop up at random situations, that month long mission where you ignored almost anything I said and nearly got yourself killed only to end up finding a vegetable soon after and even gave it a name. I swear how isn't that vegetable rotten yet its been over a few months and it still looks like it was freshly picked from the Earth." Ghost looked at Leonardo with hint of curiousness.

Taking a look towards Leonardo we could see him on the counter of Raiders Ship holding up a sign that says 'I didn't even get to appear in the last chapter', while somehow glaring towards whoever's reading this and the author.

While Raider and his Ghost were having an argument with each other, Shannon and her Ghost were having a, ahem, 'conversation' with each other as well.

"I expect you to behave out there as well Shannon. I know you can do it but sometimes I have to be there when you have 'wanting' ambitions about our Fireteam Leader. Like that time I had to stop you from doing anything sexual while Naruto was in his bedroom sleeping."

"So you're saying I don't know how to use or when to use protection."

"What?! What does that have to do with anything I just said. I don't need to know anything about your sexual life with other men. That's all on you."

"Oh, now you're saying I'm some type of slut or whore that wants to sleep with every attractive person out there. We have been partners for a long time now Ghost. Long enough for you to know what type of person I am. Now here you are blurting random shit that's not true."

"God damn it Shannon I wasn't trying to say anything that might offend you and you know it."

Shannon paused for a short while before she smiled and looked at her Ghost, "Yeah I know, and that's why you're an easy target to mess with your emotions."

Before anybody can say anything else, the Fireteam teleported out of their ships and onto the tower's plaza while their Ghosts proceeded to dock their ships.

"We'll see you guys in an hour. Two at the most." Shannon's Ghost informed the three

"Why an hour? Debriefing with the Speaker only takes about twenty minutes." Shannon wondered why they would take so long.

"Well we do need have some time to ourselves as well. Duh." With that said the three Ghosts cut off their communications with their partners, leaving the three Guardians to do whatever they please.

The three stood there for a minute before they looked at one another.

"Soooo..." Naruto spoke not knowing what to do. Looking at his teammates he saw that they were also lost. "You guys want to go see what the Vanguards are doing?"

Raider and Shannon looked at each other not knowing what to say, they both soon gave a nod agree on his suggestion.

"Sure let's go. We got nothing else to do anyway." Raider agreed.

"Yeah, It's not like I'm busy or anything." Shannon agreed as well.

Nobody said anything as Naruto turned and walked toward the Hall of Guardians, quickly followed by Shannon then Raider.

_Hall of Guardians, The Last City, Earth_

"Ikora stop! No, don't you dare come any clo... That's too close! Zavala help?!" Naruto, Shannon, and Raider could hear Cayde's voice from the other side of the hall. He seemed to be running from an angry Ikora about... something. As they came closer toward the Vanguards meeting table they found Commander Zavala restraining Ikora Rey from annihilating Cayde from existence. Cayde, however, was holding a long metal pole in front of him that seemed to be the only other 'weapon' he has that's keeping him from getting beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Ikora, can you please stop this unacceptable behavior. You're scaring some of the workers here." Commander Zavala spoke quite calmly as he held Ikora in place with one arm holding the collar of her robe. This action that the Warlock Vanguard performed only made some workers walk out of the Hall of Guardians in fear while some of the others try not to notice the scene that was current displaying at the moment.

"That's right Zavala, talk her out of it before she can get to me." Cayde spoke a little relieved that his teammate decided to help him for once. His relief soon vanished once his metal pole was yanked out of his grasp and became nothing but scrap metal a second later, courtesy of an angry female warlock. It didn't help either once he saw Ikora slowly inching towards him when Zavala was using all of his strength for her to stay put.

"No no no no no, Zavala! Stop her movement towards me!" Cayde cried out in fear as his back hit the wall.

"Can't you see I'm trying!" Zavala retorted

"Well try harder!"

Zavala was on the verge of losing his grip on Ikora's robe but he soon gained his grip on it again as a pair of hands assisted him on holding back Ikora.

"Don't worry Zavala I'm here to help!" Zavala heard a familiar voice next to him. He turned his head only to meet the face of a familiar person that he taught a while back, Raider.

"Raider, oh thank the Traveler. I could kiss you right now!" Cayde cried in joy, the reason for this was because Ikora's hands were inches from grabbing his face.

"I'm not gay!" Raider loosened his grip only for Ikora to start slowly advancing towards Cayde again.

"I was joking! Don't take everything I say so seriously!" Cayde panicked again.

"I know." Raider spoke before grabbing Ikora again causing Zavala to sigh in relief to see Ikora halting in her position. Cayde however, was whimpering as some tears threaten to come down his face after seeing Ikora's fingers dangerously close to his eyes, almost close enough to gouge them out.

They held Ikora in place for a few minutes until she calmed down from her current state of being. Once she did she completely stopped her virtue on harming Cayde and backed off.

Cayde slowly slid down the wall and tucked his knees in, still eyeing Ikora in case she was joking about her calm state. After another minute passed Cayde spoke up.

"W-why did you even want t-to hurt me?" Cayde asked still quite shakened about what happened moments ago.

Ikora sat on the table and closed her eyes as soon as she placed her chin upon her hands. She seemed to be in deep thought before soon she opened her eyes and stared at Cayde. "I don't know. I just wanted to."

"T-That's your fucking reason!?" A chibi Cayde yelled to a smirking chibi Ikora.

Commander Zavala, Naruto, Raider, and Shannon could only stare at the two Vanguards with confusion as they started another argument with each other.

"Were they always like this when we left the tower?" Raider leaned over and whispered to Zavala.

"On certain occasions, yes. They've done this way before we met you three as well. It's nothing particularly new to most of us though. Only to those who have started their journey as a Guardian." Zavala replied to his younger fellow Titan, still observing Cayde and Ikora's argument.

"Knock knock, anyone home?" Another female voice was heard in the room.

Turning their attention from the argument the two Vanguards were having, they saw Amanda leaning against the wall with her arm as she stared upon the six Guardians.

"Jeez, all this ruckus was coming from here, huh. Why am I not surprised?" The blond shipwright smiled at them.

"Amanda! It's so good to see you!" Shannon smiled as he went and hugged her.

"Shannon, its good to see you as well. Speaking of which. Why haven't I seen you in the past few months?" Amanda returned the hug as well as questioning her.

"Oh, you know. I was busy with my Fireteam as we fought on Venus, and now Mars. We recently just came back from there to." Shannon responded. "Oh speaking of team, you should meet them." She then grabbed Amanda's arm and dragged her toward her team.

"Oh, hey Naruto." Amanda waved at him with Shannon's arm still looked on her.

"Hi, Amanda." Naruto returned her greetings.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Shannon questioned as she gazed upon the two.

"Yeah, I met Amanda soon after I was resurrected as a Guardian. Soon after we met she asked if she could be my personal shipwright. We became friends since then." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Yup, I still remember when you were a rookie back then. Now you have your own team to look out for. Ha, I bet your leader must be hard on you. " Amanda smiled a bit.

"That's funny considering that I don't have a Fireteam leader." Naruto gave a soft smirk

Amanda looked confused not understanding what he was saying. "You're kidding, every team has a Fireteam leader no matter what."

"Uh Amanda. Naruto is the Fireteam leader." Shannon spoke up seeing the confusion on her face.

Amanda stared at Shannon for a few seconds before he looked back at Naruto. "Oh, well in that case. Congratulations Naru."

"Thanks."

Seeing that they were about done Shannon pulled her towards her other teammate. "Since you and Naruto have apparently met already, I think its time for you to meet the final member of our Fireteam. This here is Raider-22, but we juts call him Raider." Turning towards the Exo Titan, she saw that he wasn't even paying attention to them.

*Smack* "Oi, pay attention when someone's introducing you!" Shannon yelled once she smacked the back of Raider's head.

"God damn it, what's with you hitting me all of a sudden." Raider turned toward the two while rubbing his head in order to ease the pain.

*Smack* "Shut up."

Amanda started laughing at this scene that was unfolding in front of her. It was like a mother teaching her child manners.

Hearing an unfamiliar voice Raider turned his head toward the only shipwright in the room. "Who the hell are you?"

Shannon was ready to about to smack Raider again, but Amanda managed to stop her before she could have.

"It's alright Shannon. Some people never learn from their actions. Sometimes its better to accept and move on." Amanda held her hand on Shannon's shoulder.

"Wow, I never thoug-"

"But first you gotta teach them not to treat a lady like that!" Amanda yelled before she punched Raider straight on his face, reeling him towards the other side of the room and slamming against the wall.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Raider who was stuck in the wall, that included Cayde and Ikora.

"Note to self. Never piss off Amanda." Cayde spoke out loud.

Amanda looked at Cayde for a moment before she realized what she was gonna ask. "Oh that's right. Cayde, has Eva returned yet?"

"That depends. Which Eva are you talking about?" Cayde slowly walked toward his map while looking at Amanda.

"Oh don't be stupid. Remember Eva, Eva Barns. She's a hunter."

Cayde thought for a moment trying to recall a female hunter named Eva, and he eventually did. "Oh, that Eva. Hmm, yup. She hasn't returned yet. Still busy with whatever she's doing out there."

"Really? Aww, that's to bad. There was going to be a party tonight down at the bar and I was gonna ask if she wanted to come." Amanda crossed her arms thinking about the long journeys that hunter has done without coming back to the tower.

Ikora and Shannon's eye grew wide hearing the word 'party', before anybody knew what happened the two females suddenly appeared in front of Amanda's face with glee. "Did you just say a party was gonna happen tonight?"

Amanda took a step back, startled on how quickly they both came up to her. "Y-yeah. There's a party tonight starting at 8:00 pm at the bar. Luckily you don't need to dress nicely to the party, so you can just show up however you look or want to look. Everyone's invited."

Ikora and Shannon looked at each other happily before they suddenly grabbed Amanda and started to drag her out of the Hall of Guardians.

"W-where are you guys taking me?" Amanda asked, she tried to get out of their grip but it was no use.

"We have some armor sets and clothes at our rooms. You're gonna help us pick which one to wear." Shannon replied

"Oh, ok." Amanda looked back toward the four other Guardians in the room, one still stuck in the wall, and smiled at them. "I'll catch you guys later."

With that said the four watched as Amanda, Ikora, and Shannon disappeared from the Hall of Guardians as they ascended through the steps.

"Well, that was interesting. Ain't that right folks." Cayde turned and looked at his remaining companions.

"Yup." Raider spoke, he then slipped out of the wall and landed face down on the floor. "Ow."

"Now, since there's a party going on and we're all apparently invited. I guess this is the perfect time to decrypt some of my engrams." Cayde smiled happily before he went and grabbed a full sack of engrams from under the table.

"Where did you get all those engrams. We haven't been in the battlefield in quite a while?" Zavala questioned while he looked at the sack.

"Uhh... I found them." Cayde sheepishly said. In truth, he just took some engrams from other Guardians that weren't paying attention to there items. He never noticed Raider grabbed the sack from him and took a quick peek inside.

"Wow, that's a lot of engrams." Raider spoke out loud gaining Cayde's attention.

"Yup, it sure is." Cayde said as he snatched the sack out of Raiders hands. "So, anyone want's to come with to see what Master Rahool can decrypt for me?"

"I'm down" Raider spoke.

"Same here." Naruto replied.

Cayde then looked toward Zavala waiting for an answer, the only answer he received was Zavala walking back toward the table they all use. "Zavala, you coming or not."

"I think I'll pass on your offer thank you very much. I'll just stay here and finish up with my work for today before we leave for the party." Zavala spoke, he leaned on the table only to continue on his work.

"Alright, suite yourself bud." Cayde responded, he then turned around and started to leave the Hall of Guardians with Naruto and Raider not to far behind him.

_Tower Plaza, The Last City, Earth_

"Alright lets hope I get something good today." Cayde spoke as he made his way toward Master Rahool along with Naruto and Raider.

"I doubt it. I bet you're just gonna get nothing but horrible weaponry or armor." Naruto looked toward Cayde with a challenging smirk.

"Oh, you're on whiskers."

As they finally reached Master Rahool, they saw he was just standing in the middle of his stand doing nothing but fiddling with his fingers.

"Master Rahool, I'm back." Cayde spoke

"Ahhh, hunter. So good to see you. Including you Warlock and Titan." Rahool spoke looking at the three. "What can I do for you three today?"

"Why did he refer to us as our classes?" Naruto whispered towards Cayde.

"He does this to everyone. You'll get used to it over time." Cayde replied

Cayde looked at Rahool before he lifted his sack and placed it in front of him. " I believe I have more engrams for you to decrypt."

Rahool grabbed the sack and opened it only to see so many blue engrams inside. "Ah, yes. You came just in the right time as well. After this I'm going to be closing for a while to get myself prepared for the party tonight."

"Well, get to it then. I wanna see what items I stol- ahem, I mean acquired." Cayde spoke

Matster Rahool took the first engram out of the bag and started to decrypted it only for it to become a rare item that's not much use in the battlefield. This caused Cayde to groan in annoyance seeing that the first item won't be any use to him. Rahool soon started to decrypt whatever engrams he placed his hands upon for the next ten minutes.

_10 minutes later_

"Trash, trash, trash, trash, oh I think... no it's trash." Cayde spoke annoyed that every one of the engrams he stol- ahem I mean acquired had no potential value to them

"Ha, told you all your engrams would be trash." Naruto couldn't help but grin at Cayde, who was on his knees, as he went through everyone of his items.

Cayde smirked as he slowly started to stand up. "Now, now that would have been true if I didn't have..." Cayde immediately took out a Legendary Engram from no where as he held it in front of him smiling. "...THIS!"

"Oh how marvelous, you actually managed to get your hands on one." Rahool spoke happily, it's been a while since he decrypted a Legendary Engram but now he can finally decrypt one again.

"This here has a higher chance for me to earn a better piece of armor or weapon. You know why?" Cayde stated before he got all up on Naruto's and Raider's face and whispered. "Because it's Legendary."

Cayde then handed the engram to Rahool while smiling knowing that he would get something extremely useful from that engram.

Once Rahool grabbed the engram he immediately started to decrypt it as fast as he can. This went on for a minute until finally that Legendary has opened.

Cayde watched as a bright light was coming out of the Legendary engram, soon he started to have stars in his eyes thinking of the pure awesomeness that would come out of the engram. Naruto, Rahool and Raider watched and were quite surprised to see something like that occurring.

As soon as the light died down everyone looked inside of the Legendary engram only to see... a rare item.

"Well, I'm done with this shit for the day." Rahool said before he turned and started to walk away to do whatever he needs to do.

It took a few seconds for Cayde to get the shocking expression of his face, he then looked at Rahool confused. "What? Come on Rahool this can't be right. Something must have gone wrong during the decryption. Rahool?!"

Rahool ignored Cayde's pleading for answers and continued walking. While doing this he said a poem loud enough for Cayde and a few others to hear. "Roses are red, your item is blue, your engram was purple, sucks to be you." With that said Rahool disappeared around the corner, leaving behind a broken Cayde.

Cayde remained in his position for a long period of time, long enough for Raider and Naruto to start worrying about his state of being.

Having enough of it, Raider decided to see if the Hunter Vanguard was alright. "Cayde, you ok bud?"

Cayde shook his head side to side.

"Oh... you want to go for a walk?"

Cayde, again, shook his head side to side.

"Oh... you want to go get ice cream?"

Cayde nodded his head up and down.

"Ok, lets go get ice cream."

Raider lifted Cayde up over his shoulder and proceeded to take Cayde to get some ice cream in some place located in the tower.

Naruto watched as the two disappeared around the corner from the tower's plaza. He stood there for what seemed to be a minute before he realized he was the only one their.

"Well, shit. What am I supposed to now." Naruto said out loud. He looked around only to see people heading to there rooms or packing everything up before they head toward the big party tonight. Taking a look at the time he saw 7:00 pm.

"Might as well kill time before the party starts." Naruto told himself. He took this chance to wander around the tower, exploring areas that were never explored by a Guardian before.

_An hour later, Towers Plaza_

Naruto leaned against the railing, looking out across the Last City of Earth they were sworn to protect. It was a beautiful sight to witness in the dark indeed, but the most noticeable breathtaking part of the city he found most enjoyable were the rivers and lakes. The way the water glistened under the moonlight was something fantastic, amazing... heartwarming. It made him feel like he's home after countless years of sorrow and grief. Just thinking of this place falling into enemy hands enraged him. Have they had enough tormenting his kind, have they shed enough blood on there homes. He would be damned if they did it again on something that wasn't rightfully theirs. If it ever happened, he would stay and protect this place if needed. Fighting until his last breath just so the descendants of the future can enjoy the beauty of this world. This gift of life, this world where one can maybe live happily with themselves or with there partners in life.

It's a tragic that every beautiful thing anyone has ever seen will eventually come to an end. That's just how the world works. That's how life works. Sure a lot of people might object to this and avoid it as much as possible, but that's not wrong either. You see sometimes its ok to avoid the harsh journey of the truth. The best thing anyone can do is enjoy the great things in life while you still can because soon there won't be anything or anyone else to remember them at all.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Naruto turned to his head to the right only to see Raider leaning on the railing alongside him.

Cayde walked up and stared out into the city while leaning his back against the railing on Naruto's left.

Zavala stood beside Cayde with his arms crossed behind his back while he as well stared out into the city.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it." Zavala spoke.

"Yeah, you can say that. I'm not a fan of sightseeing, but I can settle for this. At least for now." Cayde replied.

Raider and Naruto stood there quietly savoring the moment for now. The life of a Guardian is a dangerous path to go through, but they can manage. Tomorrow they will eventually head back to Mars and finish whatever they need to do there. They all stood there for few more minutes before one by one, they turned and headed to the location of the party. The first one to start leaving was Zavala soon followed by Cayde and then Raider.

Naruto took a look out to their city once more, feeling the cold wind as it blew softly against his face. "Beautiful Sight? Huh." He muttered under his breath. He thought back to the moments he would get up early in the morning when he was a kid, just to see the sunrise from the Hokage Monument.

He turned his gaze away from the sight before running along in order to catch up with his comrades.

* * *

The sounds of laughter, cups clanking, and music were heard as the four neared their destination. By the sounds of it, every body seemed to be having a good time as they chatted with one another.

As soon as they entered the bar they saw a large number of Guardians and Workers from the tower doing all kinds of stuff. There were people drinking as much as they could as well as having drinking contests in order to see who can holds their liquor much better. They even set up a betting pool, using their Glimmer whenever they wanted to. Looking around they also see people arm wrestling each other as well as purchasing barrels of alcohol, well the majority of the buyers purchasing alcohol were Titans though considering that they saw them lifting their barrels with ease.

Naruto looked around the bar trying to locate Shannon that pretty much ran off with Ikora while dragging Amanda with her. As he looked through the bar he saw quite a lot of familiar faces. Some of those faces were Master Rahool, Lord Shaxx, Tess Everis, and Banshee-44.

Looking around he did see some Guardians remain near each other that contained the same armor with the same symbol on one another. He also noticed that their were three people that seemed to be the leader of their groups.

Cayde smile to himself as he turned to his companions. "Now this is what I call a party!." He soon turned and headed to the bar. "Hey bartender, give me a bottle of Devils Spring Vodka."

The bartender eyes widen hearing Cayde's request. "S-sir, are you sure about this? It's one of the strongest alcohol beverages out there. I could understand a shot, but a bottle. Your body will hate you so much after this. I think its best for you to settle for a Corona for now."

Cayde stared intently at the bartender and narrowed his eyes. "Try me bitch."

The bartender sighed before he took out a key and unlock the cabinet that contained some of the most strongest alcoholic beverages in the world. He grab the bottle from the cabinet before placing it on the counter and locking the cabinet again. He stood up and rubbed his chin while looking at Cayde. "That'll be 7,000 glimmer."

"Wow, quite expensive isn't it." Cayde spoke surprised on the amount. He reached into his pouch before handing the correct amount of glimmer to the bartender.

Naruto and Raider took this chance to go greet some of the other familiar faces they knew while Zavala went to go lecture some Titans between right and wrong and also looking out for Cayde just in case he does something stupid. Raider and Naruto stopped at a table where they chatted alongside Banshee, Tess Everis, and Master Rahool for quite a few minutes. After those few minutes Naruto stood up and told them he'll talk to them later before getting farewells from his friends he made here. He smiled at them one last time before turning and walking toward Lord Shaxx's who was talking to someone, another Titan. This Titan wore a very dim Gold armor set that had two wolves on his chest plate and a tree like figure going from the middle of his chest to the top of his helmet.

"Shaxx, long time no see." Naruto called out to the Crucible handler as he neared his area.

Shaxx looked at the person who called and could only smile at him under his helmet. "Ah, Naruto. It's been a while since we last spoke. You should compete in the Crucible very soon. You showed some skill out there when you first tried it."

Naruto chuckled a bit on hearin Shaxx's claim. He sure loved watching Crucible matches, but the ones that excite him more are when the two teams go toe to toe with each other and when one team totally annihilates the other team. "I don't think I'll be going in anytime soon. One day I'll try it again though." He soon caught sight of the Titan next to Lord Shaxx that seemed like he could even give Shaxx and Zavala a run for their money. "Excuse me but who's that?"

Lord Shaxx looked at who Naruto was referring to and could help but chuckle under his helmet. "That person my friend is Lord Saladin. Zavala and I are protégés that have been following in his footsteps for a while now. He taught us everything we needed to know and still is today. Though, Saladin and I don't get along to well after the Twilight Gap, but we still look out for each other."

Lord Saladin walked up to Naruto and held his hand out in a friendly gesture. "Greetings young one."

Naruto smiled before he shook Saladins hand. "Greetings to you as well, though I wouldn't say I'm young though."

Lord Saladin could only stare at Naruto confusingly as well as Shaxx. "And why is that?"

"Well we were technically resurrected from our Ghosts. You see I was dead for a long time, maybe a few centuries. So that technically makes me old as fuck. I'm guessing you guys are really fucking old as well." Naruto explained.

The two Lord's could only stare at Naruto for a few seconds before they bursted out laughing. They laugh for a good five minutes before they slowly stopped.

"You.. hehe... you got us there Naruto." Lord Shaxx spoke in between laughs.

"Indeed, you have. I have never laughed that hard in ages." Lord Saladin spoke, he then proceeded to calm himself down. "For that I would like to answer two questions of your choosing."

Naruto looked at him for a second before replying. "It wasn't really that funny but whatever. It might have been if you two didn't expect an answer like that." Naruto looked around the room for a while before finally figuring out a question he would have asked the Vanguards couldn't once he saw them go take care of their own business. "Hmm, alright. I wanted to know what those three symbols mean. I see some Guardians with the same symbol stick together for a while and I couldn't help but wonder what they're for.

Lord Saladin looked at what Naruto was pointing at and couldn't help but smile at what he was talking about. "So you want to know about the factions in the Tower. A great question indeed." Lord Saladin straightened himself before he pointed at one of the people that wore the same symbol as one of the Factions. That person is a female Exo. "You see that person over there sight down."

Naruto nodded as he spotted who Saladin was pointing at.

"Her name is Lakshmi-2, the leader of the Future War Cult. Her origins are unknown at the moment and her appearance in the City was abrupt. She courts select Guardians for initiation into the higher mysteries of the Future War Cult, espousing a brutal philosophy of endless struggle. Those who can tolerate Lakshmi's mocking hints and bloody-minded philosophy find her surprisingly good company. She seems to take genuine joy in her work, as if the secrets she guards have taught her to treasure every moment."

He then pointed at man with pale skin. An Awoken male. "That man right there is the leader of Dead Orbit, Arach Jalaal. Jalaal is a man driven by the ghost of a dead future. Critics accuse Dead Orbit of nihilistic fatalism - and Jalaal would be the first to agree that Earth is lost, the City a fatal trap. The Arachs have no time for sentiment. Only an alien miracle prevented human extinction during the Collapse. Jalaal dreams of a diaspora to come - humanity ascendant, scattered across the stars, too far-flung for any single threat to reach. Jalaal's utilitarian practicality drives him to bend laws and break rules in the name of Dead Orbit's great project. When the ultimate goal is human survival, any sacrifice can be justified."

He then pointed at another man with a red robe with brown fur shoulder pads and a red cap. "This person right here is Executor Hideo, the leader of New Monarchy. Hideo is an upstanding citizen that was once known for his lavish gifts to children and the elderly. Since he moved from plasteel manufacturing to the New Monarchy, he has been less forthcoming about his business and less free with his funds. But as one of the public faces of the Monarchy, he speaks with genuine passion and conviction about the possibilities of a united future."

Naruto was about to thank him and leave but instead he spotted something he grew curious. At one side of the room there seem to be a dark corner where he can barely see a person standing their in all black with glowing yellow eyes. Curiousity took over him and he couldn't help but turn to Lord Saladin and ask him another question.

"Who's that man over there?" Naruto pointed to the person in the dark corner.

Lord Saladin looked at where Naruto was pointing at but he couldn't see anything. "Who are you pointing at?"

"That person in the dark corner."

Saladin concentrated his eyes on that corner until he saw the glowing yellow eyes of a familiar person he saw that doesn't come to the tower frequently. "Oh, I see who you're talking. That person right there with the yellow eyes and tentacle face is Xûr, Agent of the Nine. Xûr sells objects of legendary power. He accepts his own currency, in service of his own enigmatic goals - or those of equally cryptic masters. Mysterious, too, is the nature of his presence in the Tower. He only appears in the Tower once a week though and stays for two days. He's usually the type of person a lot of Guardians go to in order to buy exotic weapons and armor. The only thing I hate is that he kinda rips people off. Ha, selling an exotic weapon for twenty three stange coins but you get yours elsewhere for only one strange coin. Yeah right."

Lord Saladin, Shaxx, and Naruto were gonna continue on their conversation but were interrupted by a familiar female voice that entered the bar.

"Hey, bartender. Give me the usual." Amanda spoke as he entered the bar with Ikora and Shannon not to far behind.

"You got it!" The Bartender smiled as he gave a thumbs up. He then went to the back to fetch her drink.

"Wow, I'm happy we didn't change into anything fancy for this." Shannon stated seeing that everyone in the party was wearing their regular clothing/armor.

"No kidding, I would've died of embarrassment if I was one of the only people wearing something nice." Ikora cheeks blushed at the thought of everybody staring at her.

"Well just be happy that I managed to talk you guys out of it." Amanda smiled as she made her way to the bar. Once she reached the counter the Bartender came out from the back as he used a cart to bring Amanda's drink. He grabbed the miniature barrel of alcohol and placed it on the counter.

"Thanks bud." Amanda said, she then grabbed placed the correct amount of money on the counter and was about to leave but she saw someone familiar sitting next to him with his face on counter and a half filled bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"Cayde? What the fuck happened to you?" Amanda asked the Vanguard, worried about what happened.

"Who the fuck are you calling Cayde?" *Burp* "My name is Optimus, Optimus Prime." Cayde lifted his head up as he looked at the Bartender.

"Uhh, Cayde I'm right here." Amanda pointed out

Cayde turned to his right and saw Amanda. He looked back at the bartender and then Amanda again, only to repeat this action two more times. "Oh, hey there whiskers." Cayde spoke, thinking it was Naruto. He then took another gulp of his drink.

"Yeah ok. Cayde give me the bottle. I think you've had enough to drink." Amanda made a grabbed for the bottle but Cayde pulled it back from her reach

"No, you can't make me."

"Give it to me right now Cayde!"

"No!"

"I said give it!" Amanda made another attempt to grab the bottle out of Caydes hands but he jumped off the stool before she could grab it.

"Autobots! Roll out!" Cayde yelled as he pretended to change into a truck but ended up faceplanting on the floor instead, knocking him out in the process.

Amanda walked over to his unconscious body and grabbed the bottle out of his hands. "Thank you very much." She turned and walked back to her stool and read what type of alcohol Cayde was drinking. "Devils Spring Vodka? Fucking dumbass."

Ikora looked at Cayde's unconscious body before she shrugged and went to chat with familiar people she found in the room.

Shannon stood there not knowing what to do until she heard a familiar voice.

"Shannon, what's up?" She turned her head to where the person was speaking to her and found Naruto standing there crossing his arms as he smiled at her.

She smiled before she ran up and gave him a hug which he was delighted to return. He even started to rub her black hair which she was delighted to lean into the touch. They stood there for a minute before she noticed what she was doing and immediately let go. "S-sorry, I didn't know what came over me."

"It's fine. Everyone becomes like that once in a while." Naruto placed a hand on her cheek smiling at her.

She leaned into his touch for a while until he withdrew his hand from her face causing her to pout.

They stood there chatting for a long time about the things that happened to them when they first started their new lives. They never left a single detail out of their adventures before they met each other.

A couple minutes passed and now Naruto and Shannon were sitting on the stools at the bar as they still chatted with one another as they waited for there drinks.

They soon stopped when the bartender came along and handed both of them there respective orders.

"Thank you very much." Naruto told the bartender before paying. He slipped some more money than he had to pay into the back of the Bartenders pocket just for a friendly tip.

Shannon looked at Naruto who was already drinking his order and blushed. She looked at her mug before blushing a storm as she thought of what to say to him. _"Come on girl you can do this. Just call in one of your favors tonight. He surely can't refuse."_ She took a deep breath before she looked back at Naruto.

"N-Naruto." Shannon muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Hmm? Yeah, what is it Shannon?" Naruto stared at her.

Shannon face started to blush in a dark purple color as he stared at Naruto. His ocean blue eyes were staring right back into her glowing baby blue eyes. She couldn't help but feel this moment was so... right.

"W-well. Since today is our only day in the tower for who knows how long, and we don't even know if we'll come back at all. I was wondering if I could... stay and sleep with you for the night." Shannon spoke the final words very softly.

Apparently Naruto couldn't hear the final words she said since it was spoken to soft. "I'm sorry Shannon can you say that again. I couldn't hear."

Shannon's heart started to beat rapidly on saying it again but she had no choice. It's either she tells him and probably spend the night with him or forget it and maybe die out there with or without him, not being able to experience the moments she wanted to do with him.

"I said if I could spend the night with you." She said one more time but this time it was a loud enough for him to hear.

"I-I see." Naruto's cheeks slightly redden at the request she wanted. "And what made you want to do this."

"W-well, there's so many things I could say. We don't even know if we'll be alive the next day on Mars. You're also one of the first people who looked at me a caring eyes instead of lust. You're handsome, kind, sweet, you care and look out for your friends. You even..." She was cut of as she felt a pair of lips on hers. Widening her eyes she saw that Naruto was kissing her. He was kissing her! All this time she spent with him, the life threatening moments, the fun humorous moments, the flirting, throughout all these moments she cherished with him she felt complete. She was happy, relieved. She jumped a bit as she felt his hands wrap around her waist and pulled her closer. She soon closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss feeling a bliss. She didn't care if they were in public, she didn't care who saw them, all she wanted to do was love him right now.

They soon pulled away from each other from the lack of oxygen while they still held each other in their arms.

"Why did you do that? Not that I mind or anything." Shannon still had a faint blush on her face as she smiled at Naruto.

"I just wanted to hear some reasons on why you wanted to sleep with me." Naruto smiled at her.

Shannon got up from her stool before she went and sat on Naruto's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well then we should make the most out of this as we can." Shannon gave a quick peck on his lips and smiled at him.

"Oh I couldn't agree more." Naruto smiled at her, before they knew it they leaned in against each other and started another full blown make out session in each others arms.

Many people couldn't help but smile as the two Guardians came together at last.

From the back of the room there were three Ghosts floating and a mini nine-tailed fox hiding as they stared at the two newly formed lovebirds.

"Well, that's interesting." Raiders Ghost spoke

"I'm just happy they finally got together." Shannon's Ghost spoke

"I have to agree with you. I am happy for the two. I just hope nothing bad happens to them." Naruto's Ghost agreed with his brethren's.

**Kurama smiled at the scene before him as he hid in a dark area. "I'm happy for you kit. I just hope she can keep you sane." Kurama turned his gaze from the two and stared out into the moonlight. "After all, you have a long road ahead of you before you can finally settle in peace with your mate. Maybe a few more by your side as well."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done.**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

**So Naruto's and Shannon's relationship finally progressed into that of a couple. Sorry for those who expected Mara to be the first in Naruto's love life but I figured I should have Shannon go for it first considering that she was technically there for him for quite a while and Mara was introduced to him for two chapters, but that doesn't mean I won't put her in other chapters.**

**Naruto and his Fireteam will return to Mars in the next chapter so hold your horses alright. I can't be typing every single day while I still have school.**

**A special thanks for Hollow609-OC Creator for that OC. Originally I wouldn't have put anymore OC's but I love the description he put into it. There might be at least two more OC's later though but at the same time there might not be. I know that theOC only had the name revealed and no description on who she was but I will eventually introduce her later.**

**Also if your questions weren't answered then feel free to ask it in a review or PM me. If you don't want to then wait for another chapter to release.**

**Anyway thank you everybody for reading,**

**And as always, I will see you...**

**In the next chapter.**

**BUH-BYE**


	20. Authors Note

**Hello everybody, my name is TheAwoken54321 and no this is not another chapter. Well not yet it isn't.**

**I just came to say, if you're interested, come check out my other crossover with Naruto and GTA V to at least pass the time until another chapter releases for this story. Which I am currently writing. If you found out about this story then I'm happy to see your support on it already.**

**I would also like to see your thoughts on that story if you like to provide any.**

**If you're not a fan of GTA V then that's alright, I'm not forcing you to read another story of mine that you are not interested in. This is just to those people who happen to want a GTA story that hasn't been abandoned so soon. **

**Oh, and also feel free to read another story my brother so happened to make in his profile. The title to that story is called****_ My Other Self_**** it's just a One Piece crossover. Surprisingly, it's actually the first story in Fanfiction to have a Luffy x Fem Luffy, (Possible Harem... I think) I'm surprised nobody ever wrote one about that. His author's name is Animelover54321.**

**Anyway thank you all for at least reading this Author's Note.**

**And as always, I will see you...**

**In the story,**

**BUH-BYE**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to ****_"The Void"._**

**Now since I know a lot of you might've skipped my Author's Note, I might as well say it here. In the original chapter for this story, even though some of you guys will still probably skip the Author's Note. Oh well.**

**Anyways, to those of you that skipped my note I was only saying that I had publish another story, but this time it's a Naruto x GTA V crossover. Some of you might know this already and don't really find an interest in this type of crossover. Some of you guys do and went ahead and checked it out, for that I would like to thank you for your support on both of my stories. It just show's me that you guys are willing to stick with me even though the first chapters I released for this story was plain up trash. It really was, but it's not because the way I wrote it. No, it was just the missing detail, affection, and all those other things a reader is looking for in a story, which I so happen not to use in the beginning chapters, but my idea for those chapters weren't necessarily bad either. It was just I wrote so fast in those chapters that I never even bothered to look back and see the grammar mistakes I made as well as finding better words I could have used to describe how the characters look, feel, what they're doing, and how they're doing it.**

**Oh, and also in this chapter you will finally see the name of Naruto's Fireteam, which I so happen to forget about multiple times as I write chapter after chapter, so thanks to that Guest who reminded me on what I forgot.**

**Anyways, that's all I had to say as of right now**

**Now without a further a do.**

**Let the story continue.**

**Enjoy... Or not, your choice**

* * *

Light, that was all they felt, all they could see. The light of the star that rises up every morning to show that they're still alive. That they're still up and kicking. That they're still breathing.

This light was shining towards a room where there were two people sleeping side by side as they held each other in their arms. Their faces were plastered with smiles as the warmth the two radiated off their bodys embraced one another. They held on to each another as if it was the only thing they were left to touch, the only thing left to feel and love.

The two people that were lying on the bed consisted of one man and one woman. To be more specific, one human male and one female Awoken. Also known as Naruto and Shannon.

Naruto's eyes started to twitch open from the heat and light of the Sun, soon his eyes started to flutter open letting his blurry vision stabilize from it's short night of sleep.

"Morning already?" He sat up from his bed and started to rub his eyes. That was until he felt someone on his left. Not looking where he was about to place his hand, it pressed on something, soft, warm, and squishy. His eyes widen soon after he heard a moan next to him and with caution, he slowly turned his head to the person who released a pleasured filled moan seconds ago.

As soon as he saw what his hand was pressing up against, he had to fight down a blush as his hands were pressed up against Shannon's breast. It didn't help either that she was completely nude from head to toe. The only garments she had on were only her panties. He also noticed that he was also naked too, but unlike her. He was completely naked.

Slowly retracting his hand from Shannon's breast, he couldn't help but look upon the glorified body that Shannon possessed. It was just so elegant and perfect. If it wasn't for his sane personality, he would have stopped at nothing just to take this woman as his right now, he doubt she would mind it either considering she had felt like this toward him for quite some time and there wasn't any need on taking things slow since they practically knew everything about each other by now. Well not everything.

He soon heard a sound of a familiar person of his coming into his room and looked at the place where his Ghost now appeared. "Hey, Naruto it's almost time to- Woah! Sorry I didn't know you guys went all the way to third base in only one night."

Naruto sighed and nodded his head before he looked back at his Ghost. "You got it all wrong Ghost. We haven't even gotten that far yet. We barely started dating last night." After Naruto said this, Ghost decided to put on his armor for him and with a quick flash, Naruto's entire Manifold Seeker armor appeared on his body.

"I don't know, you two were pretty drunk last night and I doubt that you guys hadn't done anything after you left the party."

Hearing what his Ghost said, he couldn't help but think on when he left the party. He couldn't recall anything last night as his memory's were nothing but a blur. "Ghost, what exactly happened to me? I don't remember much of everything, I couldn't even recall the moment I left the bar."

"Figures." Ghost turned and started to stroll around his dorm, inspecting everything he has in their. "Well, there was the moment when Raider started to get into fights. That abnormal fox almost getting caught a few times when you weren't around. Cayde decided to be somewhat of a 'badass' and took another bottle of that Devils Spring Vodka only to pass out before he can take a sip from the bottle. And multiple other things that can give you a pretty good laugh." He then stopped and look towards Naruto. "Finally, there's you and Shannon. Soon during the party, you two eventually got so drunk that you guys couldn't stop sucking eachother's faces. You guys eventually grew tired of staying in the bar and decided to head back to your dorm for the night, but when you guys were doing this. Shannon wrapped her legs around your waist and you pretty much grabbed her rear as you two kept kissing each other out of the bar and towards your room. Ha, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys went through a little bit of Oral pleasures before you two passed out on your bed."

"What make's you say that?"

"Well, you two were practically naked when I entered. Also, when... haha." Ghost started to grin a little perversely, not like we can see it though.

"Well, what?" Naruto looked up towards his Ghost.

"Haha, well when Shannon's Ghost and I were wondering where and how you two were at the moment, we sort of teleported toward your location where we then saw... hehe, we saw Shannon on her knees as she was apparently sucking on your rod."

Naruto blushed on hearing what his partner said. He didn't remember much of everything last night, now here is his Ghost telling him he experience oral sex for his first time, but he never even got to witness the pleasure of it all. Now he wished he hadn't asked his Ghost to continue his sentence. "O-oh, now I wished I hadn't said anything."

Looking at Naruto, Ghost got his perverted grin back as he giggled a little. "So, you want to know how it looks like when Shannon was giving you head. It seemed like she couldn't fit your entire length in your mouth."

"Y-you recorded it!." Naruto yelled shockingly at his Ghost,

"Yup, now if you'll excuse me. It seems Shannon is starting to wake up from your sudden outburst." As soon as he finished saying that, Ghost quickly disappeared from sight before Naruto can protest at all.

"God damn it Ghost." Naruto seethed before he heard stirring behind him. Turning around, he heard Shannon yawn as she stretched her limbs before she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"That was some night. I hope it wasn't a dream." Shannon raised up her hands as she stretched her back causing a few pops to be heard. Feeling something touch her foot, she looked up with her half opened eyes and looked at the person across from her. She soon realized that this person was the person who she confessed to.

Staring at each other for a few seconds, Naruto decided to speak up. "Hi."

"H-hello." Shannon stuttered a bit before she felt something cold on her. Looking down, she saw that she was completely nude aside from her panties. Slowly looking back up, she blushed as she started to point a finger from him to her. "D-did we..."

"N-no, at least I think we d-didn't." Naruto blushed under his helmet as was trying to keep his eyes on something else.

"O-oh, t-that's to bad." Shannon pulled the blanket over her, blocking everything from view from her mouth to her lower regions. "I was hoping we would kind of d-do it. Even if I was drunk."

"I-is that so? Well, if it makes you feel better. I think I remembered doing some f-foreplay before we passed out." Naruto lied through his teeth, it was true they actually did a little bit of foreplay last night, but he couldn't remember what or how they did it. His Ghost came in and apparently told him on what happened.

Shannon's entire face started to become a light colored purple once she heard this. She actually got to do it with the person she loved even though they didn't went all the way. She didn't care if they didn't go all the way though, she's just slightly irritated that she couldn't remember anything that happened. "N-Naruto?" she spoked quite softly.

Looking at her, Naruto could see her face was steaming as she still kept some of the sheet covering her face. "Y-yeah?"

"D-do you think w-we could do it a-again?" As soon as those words left her mouth she lifted her blanket over her, to embarrassed on what she requested.

Naruto's heart started to beat rapidly on her request, he honestly didn't know much about sex but it's not like she knows either. Everyone usually gets scared on their first time, it's normal. Well unless you're lecherous. Really, if you're lecherous then you're probably some creep that wants to experience sex so much, or you just watch so much porn you became like that.

A few seconds later, Naruto smiled before giving her an answer. "Sure, we'll probably try this after all of this is over."

Shannon smiled at him before she got up from his bed, being sure to still keep the sheet covering her figure, and walked over to him. As soon as their faces were inches apart, they stared into each other's eyes before slowly leaning their lips toward each other.

As soon as they were about to kiss each other, and possibly a non stop make out, they were interrupted when Naruto's door suddenly flew open.

"Hey guys, ready to go back to ma..." Raider barged in through the door but soon stopped when he saw what they were about to do. Apparently Naruto and Shannon were completely taken by surprise from the sudden interruption that they quickly backed up from each other. This caused Shannon to lose her balance and fell straight towards the floor as well as losing her grip on her sheet, causing the sheet to fall from her body and expose her nude self.

0-0 "Holy melons." Raider spoke completely off guard on what he saw

Shannon immediately crossed her legs and placed her arms over her breast's before she looked at Raider with tear filled raging eyes. Her face was burning in embarrassment from being seen completely naked by someone else other than Naruto. That embarrassment soon turned angerish type of embarrassment as she tightened her fists to the point where you can actually hear loud cracks from them. "R-Raider!." She frowned as a little bit of tears were streaming down her face.

Raider stood there for a second or two more until he snapped out of his shock only to see an angry woman slowly making his way towards him. Knowing what sign this movement meant, he started to step back from the danger in front of him as he waved his arms in front of him. "Now now Shannon, it was just an accident. There's no need to do anything..." *Gulp* "...brutal."

She however didn't stop, instead her pace started pick up causing Raider to have his back hit the wall. "N-Naruto? A little bit of help here!"

"No way man. Sorry to say this but you're on your own." Naruto quickly headed out of his room before closing the door as well as leaning on it. "He could have immediately walk out but instead he stood there like a dumbass." Naruto thought to himself as he hoped Raider would receive a little mercy from Shannon.

It took a second later until he could hear the ruckus inside his room.

"N-no, not the face, not the face!" He heard Raider yell out in panic. "Never mind! Up to the face! Yes the face!"

Naruto shivered knowing what Shannon was gonna aim for, the only thing he heard was the sound of pain filled screams before he started to walk away from his room. While walking away he only thought of one thing. "Why did all of this have to happen in my room?"

* * *

Shannon, Raider, and Naruto bid their farewells to their friends in the Tower before they were teleported to their ships. Cayde and Zavala couldn't help but ask Raider on why he was limping almost the whole time where he then replied that it was an avoidable accident. Ikora, seeing the angry/satisfied expression on Shannon's face, pretty much figured what exactly happened with Raider. She couldn't help but shake her head and smirk lightly as she remembered Raider's loud, obnoxious, dense and stupid personality. But she can at least put up with it time to time, after all it's rare to see humorous people like Raider in these dark times.

"I gotta admit, Shannon really can punch when she's enraged." Raider mumbled as he rubbed various parts of his body.

"Yeah, well. You did deserve it. Next time, knock on the door to let them know you're coming in before you enter." His Ghost rolled it's eye at his Guardian not knowing proper manners.

"Yeah, yeah. I just got unlucky because Leonardo wasn't there to assist me." Raider looked toward his 'other' partner. "Isn't that right Leo."

Leonardo was holding up a sign that read 'Nope, you would have been one your own anyway'.

"No, come on Leo, I thought we had a stronger bond with each other." Raider cried slightly now knowing that he would be left to fend for himself if he ever angered someone like Shannon again.

Raider's Ghost sighed on putting up with Raider's child self almost everyday, 24/7. Looking out the window of the ship, he saw Naruto's ship jump speed to Mars, then Shannon's, and it wasn't long until their ship quickly followed behind them. They will eventually stay in this current speed for the next ten minutes until they reach their destination.

* * *

"Alright, I have a solution to charge the Gate Lord's Eye." Naruto's Ghost said as they were nearing their destination.

"Inform us on why we need charge the eye. Isn't it useless to us?" Naruto looked at his Ghost questioning his words.

"I thought so as well, but soon I wondered why the Queen gave us Zydron's eye instead of forging us a key, after a little research it turns that the eye is the 'key' to get us inside the Black Garden, but with it powered down, there's no way we can enter it."

"Hmm, seems legit. I'll buy it." Raider spoke through the Fireteam Comms.

"I have to agree, it does make sense for a Gate Lord's eye to be the key inside the Black Garden." Shannon spoke, she then placed a hand on her chin. "But where do we charge the eye?"

"Hold your blades Shannon I was just getting there." Naruto's Ghost inwardly smiled to himself. "Ok, so from what I've gathered, deep in the Warbase, the Cabal are sitting on a Vex Spire that connects to the Black Garden Gate. If we can free that spire, then we can charge the eye."

"Seems simple enough, we'll be done with it before anyone knows it." Naruto spoke as he readied his gear. They soon came out of jumpspeed only to gaze upon the size of Mars.

"I hope you're right. We'll be hitting the Cabal where they're the strongest, so you guys better be ready for war." Naruto's Ghost stated

"Actually, war is when two or more sides fight against large or even amounts of..."

"Oh, you know what I mean."

_The Barrens, Meridian Bay, Mars_

"Here we go, let's just hope we don't run into anything to dangerous on our way their."

"You wish, there isn't a single mission we did that has not caused us to meet a major enemy." Naruto lightly scoffed at this.

The three Gaurdians summoned their sparrows, hopped on, and sped across the sandy waves of Mars.

"So, you have any idea on where this Spire is at?" Naruto asked

"No clue as of now." His Ghost replied, gaining some confusion from his Fireteam. "But if we keep moving I might locate a good vantage point in order to locate the Garden's Spire."

The three Guardians took a moment to process this wondering what to say. Shrugging their shoulders, the three nodded to each other before turning their attention back to Naruto's Ghost.

"Alright, we can vouch for that as of now. Besides, it's not like we're going back home anytime soon." Shannon agreed. "Lead the way, oh wise one."

_Firebase Rubicon, Meridian Bay, Mars_

"Hold up, I'm detecting enemy movement up ahead. Lot's of them." Raider's Ghost stated.

"Same here, it looks like we came upon one of their secluded outposts." Shannon's Ghost agreed

"Well that's just great." Raider sighed as he, as well as his teammates, got off their Sparrows and prepared for battle. They waited for a while until their sparrows disappeared before they started to head deeper in one of the Cabals bases.

As they rounded the corner they came upon three Psions that were patrolling the outer regions of their outpost. They were soon quickly dispersed of once a barrage of bullets appeared out of nowhere, ending their lives. This apparentely alerted the Second Squadron, as well as the first which were fighting the intruders right now, Cabal that there were unwanted people around there outpost, causing them to quickly turn their attention towards the place they were currently getting attacked from.

The second squadron waited patiently until the enemy came around the corner and into their line of sights so they can annihilate them from this world. The sounds of gunfire were getting much closer, causing most of them to tense up, but they still waited. Another minute went by with numerous amounts of gunfire, some of them felt like moving up in order to assist the first squadron, some others wanted to flee from their posts, but they still waited. They waited, and waited, and waited, in the end something happened that confused them.

The gunfire stopped.

The second squadron of Cabal looked at each other confused on what just happened, they started communicating to each other wondering if the first group of Cabal in the other side took care of the dead soldiers. In the end they shrugged their shoulders and turned their attention back to the area that caused all the ruckus a moment ago. What happened next took them by surprise,

A lone Legionary came into their sights screaming in panic as it tried to get away from it's post. The second squad of Cabal looked at this scene a little closer, only to see that the Legionary didn't have it's weapon on him. That was the last thing they noticed before that Legionary was shot with a flaming bullet, turning his body into ashes in the process.

The Second Squad of Cabal jumped a little at seeing one of their own burn from existence so suddenly. They weren't prepared when they saw a Warlock exit through a hole that was ripped through space, and threw a Nova Bomb right in the center of their squadron killing all of them in the process.

"Haha, you saw the way that Legionary was running from you Shannon? As soon as you destroyed its weapon with your Golden Gun, he just knew he stand no chance. His reaction to it was priceless!" Raider laughed, earning a giggle from Shannon and Naruto also laughing a little.

"Yeah, I got to admit. That was probably one of the most fun times I had on killing an enemy from the darkness. Let's just hope I can do it again." Shannon smiled as she reeled her weapon over her shoulder and placed a hand on her hip.

"I have to agree, though it will be pretty unlikely for a second time to occur." Naruto smiled as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, lets just get out of here before anymore enemy reinforcements come by." Naruto rubbed his head. He then turned around and started to walk towards the next designated area they'll eventually be in, soon followed by the rest of his Fireteam.

_Rubicon Wastes, Meridian Bay, Mars_

"Hold on, there's an observation tower overhead, there's bound to be a way to locate the Spire there." Naruto's Ghost stated.

As the three Guardians exited one of the Cabals tunnels, they looked up to the right to see the tower Naruto's Ghost was referring to. Making there way towards that direction, they ended up engaging a group of Cabal that were guarding that tower.

As they fought there way up the tower they ended up running into an enemy most Guardians wouldn't want to engage, a Colossus.

The Colossus towers over almost every other Cabal of its kind. They are equipped with rapid-firing heavy weapons and nearly impenetrable armor, the Colossus is the most devastating heavy infantry unit in the Cabal order of battle, but like almost every other enemy the head of the Colossus is the most vulnerable to hit.

Once the Colossus spotted them it started to fire it's heavy slug thrower at the Fireteam with the intent to kill. The three Guardians ran from the rapid amount of bullets the Colossus was shooting at them otherwise they would be shredded to pieces from that weapon.

"God damn that is one giant motherfucker!" Raider yelled, he took his head out of cover in order to get a glimpse of the Colossus. He quickly retracted his head back into cover when the Colossus started to fire in his direction. "Holy shit that was way to close!"

"So how are we gonna get out of this mess, Naruto?" Raider continued

"I don't know. I'm thinking!" Naruto yelled from his place. _"Come on Naruto. Think! Think!"_ He was interrupted from his thoughts once he heard the familiar sound of Shannon unleashing her Arc Blade. Looking towards her direction, he saw that she had disappeared from her position behind cover. He got up from cover in order to see if he could spot her anywhere only to be interrupted by barrages of bullets showing that the Colossus turned it's attention back to him. "Shit! Come on!"

Raider was sitting patiently in his spot as he played with his gear. He checked out his weapons, taking in it's design and structure of how it was put together, he also went through his grenade abilitys looking through how his grenades work in combat. He went through each one of his grenades until he came upon his Flash bang Grenade. He sat their for a few seconds before his mind clicked. "Oh, I forgot I still had this. Ha, my bad." Raider carelessly threw the Flash bang grenade over his shoulder towards the Colossus, having it land right in front of its feet.

The Colossus stared strangely at the silver light in front of him before it exploded, completely blinding its field of vision. The Colossus dropped it's weapon and started to rub it's helmet ferociously on the blinding light that emitted on him.

Shannon took this moment to jump on top of the Colossus and started to quickly plunge her Arc Blade right in the Colossus helmet, she stabbed its helmet a few times until it broke through and completely pierced its head ending the Colossus's life.

Naruto and Raider slowly got out of cover, only to see Shannon standing on top of the Colossus as well as directing her Ghost toward the terminal she found in the tower.

"She's awesome." Naruto slightly blushed a bit. He watched Shannon directed her attention from her Ghost towards them before she got off of the Colossus and started to walk towards them.

"Yeah, no kidding. But she can be scary too." Raider muttered toward Naruto.

"Only to you." Naruto backfired.

Raider lightly punched Naruto on the shoulder on his declaration.

"Well, don't I deserve a thank you?" Shannon spoke as she neared the two.

"Thank you for what?" Raider said.

Shannon walked up towards Naruto before she turned and leaned her back on his chest. "For saving you two."

"Sorry mam, but as you can see I had this under control. There was no need for you to act upon this situation" Raider said trying to act all intelligent, earning a faceplam from Naruto.

"Exactly, you 'had' this under control, and from my point of view you didn't really do much but sit patiently behind a metal container the entire time you two were being shot at." Shannon smirked a bit as she leaned her head on Naruto's chest causing him to wrap one arm around her waist.

Raider, seeing the mistake he made, slumped his head down. "Damn. You're so harsh at times you know."

Shannon laughed a bit at this. "What can I say, it's in my nature. So, where's that 'thank you' I'm waiting for."

Raider crossed his arms a bit not liking thanking anybody, but he didn't want to feel her wrath upon him as he first experienced it back in the tower. "Thank you."

"For?"

Raider's eyebrow twitched under his helmet "For saving my life."

Shannon smiled at this before she looked up towards Naruto. "Your turn."

Naruto smiled at this before he leaned his mouth towards the side of her ear. "How about I reward you for your effort instead of a simple thank you." He whispered

Shannon's spine shivered in excitement from his tone of voice. "Done." With that said she got off his chest before the two started walking towards the terminal Shannon's Ghost was currently hacking into.

"Hey, why didn't Naruto say thank you?!" Raider whined as he quickly followed behind.

"Oh he is gonna thank me. Just in an entirely more enjoyable way." Shannon boldly stated as she and Naruto blushed a bit under their helmets.

Raider looked at the two confusingly. "I don't get it."

Raider's Ghost inwardly smacked himself on Raider's denseness. Why, just why did his circuits have to become completely rewritten when he was revived.

"Never mind. I doubt you'll understand it." Shannon waved him off. _"How the hell doesn't he know what I'm talking about but when he ends up seeing me or any other female naked, he goes into complete shock!" _She thought to herself.

As the three were about to start heading up towards the terminal, Shannon's Ghosts appeared before them.

"Ah, Ghost. Did you retrieve the location of the Spire or perhaps something else that can get us closer there.?" Shannon asked.

"Well, I certainly didn't retrieve anything on your second option." Her Ghost responded. "I did manage to locate the Spire though, according to the Cabal's records it's supposed to be on the other side of their defense line. I'll show you the way." With that said, Shannon's Ghost marked waypoints the three are suppose to follow.

"Thanks Ghost, you can go now." With that said, Shannon's Ghost vanished from sight before the three summoned their sparrows and started to speed down towards the waypoint.

As they got deeper down inside the Rubicon Wastes they had to jump off their Sparrows as a barrage of missiles came towards them. From their they slid behind cover from the bullets that were being shot at them from a squad of Cabal.

Looking over from cover, Naruto saw that their were a total of three Phalanxes and two Legionaries shooting at them. A Colossus soon came out assisting its Squadron from these trespassers.

"Shit, another one of these brutes! Are you kidding me!" Naruto yelled in frustration as he tried to fire back but had to take his hands away from sight as soon as the Cabal started to fire at them. "Alright, I'm calling it. These guys are much more annoying to fight than the Vex, Hive, and the Fallen."

"No, kidding. This is just insane." Shannon agreed as she shot a few times from cover but, like Naruto, she retrieved it once they started to shoot at her hands.

"Shannon, can you turn invisible with your Arc Blade and take out that Colossus like before?" Naruto suggested.

"No, apparently I can't. My Arc Blade hasn't completely recharged yet and I doubt it will anytime soon." Shannon replied. During Shannon's explanation, Raider apparently had an idea and couldn't help but grin under his helmet before quickly leaving the battle area. "Even if I did have my Arc Blade, there's a chance that once I take out the Colossus the remaining Cabal can get the jump on me and take me out of battle for a few minutes. The same results will probably be made if I try to take out the Legionaries and Phalanxes before I can get to the Colossus."

"Well that's not good." Naruto spoke frustratingly. "Raider, how about you? Can't you use your Flash Bang to blind them for a while or something?" He sat there for a while waiting for Raiders response but it never came. He turned his head towards Raider confused on why he wouldn't answer, only to see him gone from his position behind cover. "Raider?"

He was cut off when missiles flew above him and started to blow up the Cabal one by one. Looking towards the area where the missiles were coming from, the two saw a large vehicle bigger than their own Sparrows coming towards their direction as it was firing missiles at the Cabal that were pinning them down.

"Fuck yeah!" They heard the voice of their companion, Raider, yell from the Interceptor. They watched as Raider pass them with the Interceptor, charging right into the Cabal, soon enough the squad of Cabal were annihilated from the spot from Raider's Vehicle, leaving the Colossus the only one standing between them from getting closer to the Spire.

The Colossus sent out a daring roar as it started to charge it's weapon at the Interceptor.

Raider smirked at this before he closed the hatches for the missiles and boosted the Interceptor so fast that it took the Colossus by surprise. The Colossus had to toss its mingun out of the way and use his strength to stop the Interceptor from crushing him into a pancake. The plan partially worked only causing the Colossus to back up into the corner as it struggle to keep the Interceptor from going any further on him.

Acting quickly, Raider jumped off the Interceptor and started to punch repeatedly on the Colossus's head, this apparently lead to knocking out the Colossus but he didn't stop there, no. He kept on striking its head until he was sure it wasn't breathing at all.

Once he knew the Colossus was as good as dead, he let out a sigh of relief before looking back towards the Colossus's helmet. "Never mess with a Titan." He smirked before he got off the corpse. Turning around, he saw Shannon and Naruto walking towards him. "So, don't I deserve a thank you?"

"For what?" Shannon rose an eyebrow

"For saving your life." He placed his hands, that were curled into fists, on his hips.

"Don't push it." Shannon sent a glare towards him causing his spine to shiver.

"Alright, alright. Bitch." Raider whispered the last word to himself.

Apparently Shannon heard what Raider called her but she didn't feel like hurting him right now, so instead of physically hurting him, she turned her head towards him and raised her arm up before she slowly closed her hand into a fist which were followed by a few crunches.

With that done, Shannon started to head into the Cabal's base leaving behind a slightly scared Exo.

Naruto walked up to Raider before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well if it makes you fell any better. Thanks" He then started to follow behind Shannon.

Raider smiled a little bit before he quickly got back on the Interceptor and quickly catched up to the two. "Hey, wait up!"

As they got into the middle of the giant corridor they saw that there were more passages that they can take.

"Great, where are we suppose to go now?" Naruto asked, completely forgetting about the waypoints Shannon's Ghost set up. Apparently Raider and Shannon also forgot.

"I honestly don't know." Shannon replied as she looked around. "Raider?"

"Hmm?" Raider rubbed his chin in thought. "I say let's follow the Leo!" He immediately pointed down a corridor where the potato, Leonardo, was currently at.

Shannon and Naruto stared confusingly at the potato at the other side of the hallway both thinking the same thing. "You know what, I'm not even surprised anymore."

They watched as Raider sped towards his potato and picked it up before he started to head up the ramp. Once he was out of sight, they looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before quickly summoning their Sparrows and followed Raider.

_Iron Line, Meridian Bay, Mars_

The three came upon a giant sealed door that had large metal containers blocking their Sparrows pathway.

"Shit, looks like we're going on foot." Naruto declared as he and Shannon got off their Sparrows, but Raider didn't like the idea.

"B-but, I don't want to leave the Interceptor. This machine is a beast!" Raider whined as he hugged the Interceptor.

"Well how are you gonna get this over then? We're definitely not going to take the time to move the containers if that's what you're thinking." Naruto pointed to towards the objects behind him.

"I can just squeeze through." Raider spoke confidently as he prepared the Interceptors boost.

"Uh, Raider. I don't think that's such a great idea." Shannon stated before she got out of the Interceptors way.

"Don't worry guys, I got this." Raider grinned. He closed the missile containers before he boosted the Interceptor though the containers. Well that's what he wished that happened. Apparently he did get in between the containers but in the end it got stuck. The cause for it to get stuck? Well, it's the width of the Interceptor, it's just to big to get through. "Ok, I don't got this."

Raider looked left and right as he tried to push the Interceptor forward or get it to go in reverse. After a minute of trying to get the Interceptor unstuck, he finally gave up. "Fuck it! I tried anyway." He hopped off the Interceptor before he walked over toward the sealed gate. "We still have another problem though."

Naruto glided over the large pile of mess while Shannon double jumped toward the other side. Once they set foot on the other side of the containers, they saw the problem Raider was referring to.

Walking toward the sealed gate, Naruto placed a hand on the center of it as if he was studying it. "Ghost, is there any possible way for you to unlock this Gate."

Once that question was asked, Naruto's Ghost appeared and started to inspect the Cabal's gate. "Hmm, I think I can open it up, but it might take some ti..."

He was interrupted when the gates lock started to turn in circles before opening, allowing the Guardians to have a passage inside.

"Uh, never mind. I think they just invited us in." Naruto's Ghost stared in shock a bit. Before they can respond, he vanished from sight. "Summon me when you guys need anything."

Naruto mentally nodded before he and his team started to walk inside with their weapons raised. Once all of them were inside the Gate behind them closed and locked again, much to their annoyance.

"So much for turning back now." Raider rolled his eyes.

As the three started to get near towards the middle of the room, they all noticed something. It was awfully quiet in this room. To quiet.

"This feels like a trap, I don't like this." Naruto declared as he looked left and right.

"I could say the same thing." Raider agreed.

Shannon stopped in her position as she replaced her auto rifle with the LDR on her back. Once the sniper was in her hands she kneeled and cocked it just to make sure it had ammunition inside. She stayed in her position as she watched her Captain and Raider slowly move forward.

The next thing they knew were the roars of two Legionaries as they used their jump pack to get in between them.

Raider and Naruto quickly reacted by pointing their weapons at the two Legionaries that launched themselves into the air, before they can even touch the ground their heads popped off from two loud sniper rounds, courtesy of Shannon. Once the two corpses hit the floor they heard the roars of more Cabal as they started to pile into the room one by one in an attempt to surround the Soldiers of the Light.

"Get ready guys, this is going to be a long fight." Naruto stated. The Fireteam slowly walked back to back towards each other just in time to see waves of enemys coming out from all sides.

Naruto spun the barrel from his handcannon knowing that this fight will surely take a lot out of them.

_A few minutes later_

The sound of footsteps were heard as Naruto and his team walked towards another sealed gate surrounded by the Cabal. But unlike any other Cabal, these ones were silent as they lie motionless on the ground. Yes, these enemy's of the Traveler were dead. Far dead than they could have ever been.

As they neared the sealed gate, Naruto's Ghost suddenly came out knowing that they're gonna need help on bypassing toward the next area if they want to complete their mission.

"Alright, I'll get to work on this door for you guys." His Ghost said as he began to hack his way through the security features in order for the gate to unlock.

Naruto just gave him a brief nod before he, and his team, turned around to make sure no enemy reinforcements will sneak up on them.

A minute passed since Naruto's Ghost began his hacking sequence until suddenly the door started to detach it's locks, signaling that its about to open. Naruto and his team turned back toward the Gate and started to head towards it, with Raider on point, as it slowly started to open up. As soon as the Gate opened wide enough for Raider to look on the other side, he came face to face with a Phalanx which was apparently waiting for the Fireteam to enter here.

Taken by surprise, Raider let out a terrified girlish scream on the sudden intrusion that, on instinct, he used his Fist of Havoc killing the three Phalanxes that tried to get the jump on them.

As soon as the door fully opened, Naruto and Shannon walked in and stared at Raider awkwardly.

"Did he just-" Naruto started

"I believe so." Shannon interrupted.

The two looked at each other before looking back a Raider. A second later they started laughing their asses off from the unexpected scream their Exo friend let out.

"S-Shut up. I was taken by surprise." Raider yelled at his teammates, a little embarrassed on his unexpected scream

"Sure you did Raider. You sure were taken by 'surprise'." Shannon said as she started to calm herself down.

"Yeah, you sure that wasn't a normal trait of yours or what." Naruto joined in.

"Fuck you guys." Raider said quite irritated before he turned and started to leave the area, not wanting to hear anymore of this 'bullshit' from his teammates. He doesn't take shit from nobody, for Travelers sake he's a Titan. Titans give the shit, not receive it.

_The Legion's Keep, Meridian Bay, Mars_

"W-we're getting close." Raider's Ghost chuckled a bit as he still thought about the sudden scream his Guardian let out, much to Raiders irritation.

As the Fireteam made their way out of the Iron Line, they suddenly saw light up ahead. It wasn't light from some random lightbulb though, it was light from their solar systems star, their Sun. As they finally exited the interior of one of the Cabals base, they found a small bridge on their left that connected from one point of the base to the designated area they were looking for. They saw spire they needed to recharge the Gatelord Zydron's eye.

"There's the Spire." Naruto's Ghost pointed out, he then looked at the surroundings they were currently in trying to find a safe path toward the Spire, but the only option they had was crossing the bridge in front of them. "Look's like the only way you guys can reach it is by crossing the bridge. That suspicious trap like, bridge."

"I guess we don't have a choice, that bridge is the only option we have in order to get to the Spire." Naruto flung his weapon from his shoulder and grabbed the hilt with both of his hands before looking back at his team. "Alright, let's move."

Once Raider and Shannon were ready, the three made their way towards and up the bridge where surprisingly there was no Cabal guarding it. They weren't even half way across the bridge until four Legionaries roared as they used their jetpacks to boost themselves onto the bridge, a well number of Phalanxes and Psions accompanied them as well, but it didn't stop there. A Harvester came booming from low orbit towards the bridge in order to drop more reinforcements, once the Harvester opened its hatches a Colossus dropped from the ship and slammed it's feet onto the metal platform, it then gave a threatening roar as it raised it's weapon at the three Guardians and started to shoot at them. It didn't care if their was allies in front of him that might get shredded from his weapon, it was pretty much their fault for crossing in its line of fire.

"Why the fuck do we have to fight these brutes every place we go on Mars." Shannon complained once she saw the Colossus drop down onto the end of the bridge.

Raider watched how the Colossus was purposely killing its own kind in front of it just so it can take the pleasure of killing him and his team. "Who cares, at least he's taking out some of the Cabal that are advancing on our position."

Naruto took a peek around cover and indeed saw the Colossus taking down some of its own. He then saw a Psion run next to the Colossus in order to get him to stop killing its own blood, but the Colossus quickly shut it up by using its weapon to hit the Psion off the bridge, falling to its death. "Wow, I kind of feel bad for that Psion." Naruto mumbled as he got his weapon ready. "Psh, not."

As soon as he said that, he as well his team started to counter fire them and push them back quickly in order to get off of this 'death' bridge. The sudden push back was so surprising to the Cabal that they couldn't have comprehend on what just happened, it was just so sudden, to sudden. One moment they had the Soldiers of the Light right where they want them, only for the next one to have them pushed all the way back toward the other side of the bridge. The place where they were suppose to protect from these Guardians at all cost. This was just so surprising to them, they look at the heavy backbone they had brought with them in order to change the tides of this battles, but it to was dead, the Colossus was dead. This sudden moment, this inch, this very second was something they never have expected, they never have wanted to happen. The next thing they knew at all is the sudden blackness that started to form around them as they were cast into an eternal world of slumber, in other words they cease to exist.

This was the perfect moment. The moment that the Guardians took that finally changed the tides of this battle for good. The remaining Cabal that were stationed to protect the Spire didn't even have the time to react once they saw the Soldiers of the Light come barging into their territory while wiping out the rest of them from their posts. It wasn't anything that they were prepared for, but maybe they can learn their mistakes from living like this in the next life.

As the team of Guardians came into contact where the Spire was located, they looked around only to see that this place was filled with Vex and Cabal technology. The only thing they could have thought was that the Vex and Cabal were constantly fighting for control over the Spire for a long time. The opposing sides probably fought each other in this area for days, nights, weeks, months, hell maybe even years. In the end they figured that the Cabal drove the Vex out of this place, giving them the win over this territory. That was the only logical explanation they could have thought right now.

"Wow, so is this the spire." Raider looked at the tower a little uninterested on its design.

"Apparently so." His Ghost responded

Naruto's Ghost suddenly came out and started to float around the base, looking for something to activate the Spire. It didn't take long until his Ghost found a Conduit that he can use to charge the Gatelords eye.

"Alright, you guys better be ready. When I activate the Spire, there's no telling what will happen next." Naruto's Ghost warned the three.

"Don't worry. We're ready." Naruto responded, his team nodded at his Ghost showing that they to were prepared for what's about to come.

"I have no idea what's going to happen." Naruto's Ghost let out a sigh, he then summoned the Gate lords eye before he slowly put it in between the hole that seemed like the right place to place it in. As soon as the eye entered the conduit, a bright light started to glow in between that and the Spire, blinding the Guardians for a couple second. As soon as their vision stabled, they saw a white line that was coming from the Spire toward the eye, recharging it in the process but it will take a while to fully charge.

All of a sudden they felt a rumble from a spire, looking up towards the top they saw the rectangle forms of what seemed to be Vex technology, began to break apart from the Spire. As soon as all of the rectangle forms broke away from the tower, they started to circle around another rectangle form that kind of looked like a domino piece. This was probably the spire they were looking for. It didn't take long until the forms that were circling around the Spire, and the Spire itself, began to disappear into the Gate Lords eye.

"Is that it?" Raider looked between the two Guardians "If it is, then that kind of sucked."

"I don't think, so look." Naruto pointed out towards the white line between the conduit and the tower. "The eye seems like it's not fully charged yet."

Before anybody can say anything else, the sounds of louds footsteps were heard among the three Guardians. Turning around they saw a Gate unlocking itself to let out whatever there was inside.

"Ohhh, I don't like the sound of the that." Naruto's Ghost spoke a little fearful before he vanished from sight.

"Get ready guys." Naruto sent a glare toward the large door. As soon as the door started to open wide enough, a total of four Legionaries came rushing out with someone much bigger than a Colossus, that someone seemed to be the leader that was placed to guard this Spire, Primus Sha'aull.

Primus Sha'aull is an Ultra leader of the Blind Legion, he looks like a much larger Centurion in some people's eyes. Primus Sha'aull has put his command at great risks many times before by pushing into the lands that were ruled by the Vex. As he exited out of the bunker, he slammed his chest, as if he was a Gorilla, a couple times before letting out a ferocious roar. As he was doing this much more Cabal troops started to flood into the area in order to assist their leader in battle.

"Shit, theirs to many of them." Shannon yelled, she summoned her Golden Gun and shot at a group of Cabal completely vaporizing them from existence, but that didn't change anything as more enemy reinforcements came out to replace those who fell on the battlefield. The more Cabal they killed, the more they came, but in much bigger numbers.

Primus Sha'aull looked amongst the Guardians they were currently fighting and couldn't help but scoff in dissatisfactory. He turned towards his troops and started to give orders to them on flanking the enemy, while doing this he couldn't help but think that these so called Guardians were the ones that many other alien species feared upon. Preposterous, he'll show them that they have nothing to fear from these soldiers of the light. He'll take them down himself if he has to.

It wasn't a moment sooner until Naruto heard the sound of Cabal Harvester's coming to drop much more enemy reinforcements near the vicinity. Looking towards the direction where the Harvesters were currently at, Naruto couldn't help but curse on seeing the Cabal ships were dropping off more enemy's that they hated so much for the moment, Colossuses.

"That isn't good. Guys we need to finish this now!" Naruto yelled out as he and his team were trying to push back the Cabal. After a few more kills, Naruto turned his attention to the Cabal that was leading this attack, Sha'aull. As he stared at the overgrown Centurion, he couldn't help but glare at it. This Cabal seemed to give it's troops the strength to keep fighting on, to keep pushing them back, but what if he wasn't here. What if he was dead, killed right now. Yes, that's it! The Cabal would surely retreat if Primus Sha'aull was killed, and with so many witnesses, it will just make the Cabal fear them even more. "Guys, when you can, I need you guys to focus all your firepower at Sha'aull. He seems to be the beacon of hope for these guys. If we kill him then the rest of the Cabal will surely back off."

"Yeah, that seems like a great idea when you have tons of Cabal shooting at you from all sides." Raider interjected.

"We'll take turns then. We'll cover each other while one of us use our heavy ammunition on Sha'aull." Naruto stated.

"I don't like it, but it's the best option we have right now." Shannon spoke on her behalf.

"Alright, it's settle then. Raider, you're up. Shannon and I will cover you." Naruto raised his weapon and shot some Cabal that might pose a threat to Raider's accuracy.

"Why am I going first?" Raider mumbled to himself. He took the time to get his BIG RIG XXL rocket launcher out and it's ammunition. "Shit, that's not good. Guys I only have two rockets left!"

"Well make them count!" Shannon responded as she took down a few more Cabal.

"Yeah, yeah." Raider loaded both of the rockets inside the weapon before he set it up so it was lining right in the center of Sha'aull's chest. He shot a rocket directly on Primus's chest completely taking him by surprise as he skidded back a little. "That's one!" Raider yelled out, he shot another rocket at Primus before he can stabilize his footing, the rocket then exploded right in the center of it's chest sending him tumbling back a bit. "That's two! Shannon you're up, don't let him get his footing back."

"Not planning to bud." Shannon quickly switched places and brought out her own Valedictorian 9-44 as well as its ammunition. "Well I at least have two rockets as well." She immediately loaded them up before pointing it at Primus Sha'aull.

Primus Sha'aull finally got his footing back and looked at the Guardians that were shooting rockets at him. Once he stood up, he saw a rocket come flying towards him again but this time he was prepared. He used his boost to dodge the rocket but instead of actually dodging it, he became surprised that the rocket followed him instead of going into a straight line. Yes, Shannon does have tracking on her rocket launcher.

The Rocket hit straight on it's hip, sending the Leader falling down and crushing a few of its kind. He didn't have time to react as another rocket came and hit him right on his stomach. Primus Sha'aull slowly stood up as his body was still coursed through pain on receiving that much explosive damage in such a short time.

"That's two, Naruto you're up now." Shannon quickly switched places with her boyfriend/leader.

"Alrighty then. Let's finish this." Naruto smiled before he took out a Valedictorian of his own. He then took out the ammunition and couldn't help but frown. "Guys, I only have one rocket."

"Well let's just hope this one counts." Raider replied, he killed a few more Cabal before he had to reload again.

Naruto gave a mental nod before he load the rocket in the weapon and brought it center onto Primus Sha'aull, who decided to get back up again but looked like he couldn't move as fast anymore.

Naruto pulled the trigger and watched the rocket as it flew straight towards Sha'aull. The rocket was just barely half way until a Legionary boosted up and took the hit for his leader.

"Oh come on! That was bullshit!" Naruto cursed once he saw the Legionary flew in front of his rocket. He didn't like how the one opportunity he had on killing Sha'aull had gone to waste by one of its own sacrificing itself for its leader.

Sha'aull however took it as a sign. A sign that he was meant to defeat these Guardians, to show who and what should other species should be fearing. So with the last bit of its strength, Sha'aull suddenly started to shout orders to his troops before he as well joined into the fight.

"Are you kidding me. It's like he just healed himself already.' Naruto killed a few more Cabal as he watched Sha'aull slowly advance towards them as he fired microrockets from his Projection Rifle.

The Fireteam didn't even know what to do anymore. If they shot at the Cabal then Sha'aull would start firing it's microrockets at them. If they focused on Sha'aull then the Cabal would surely back their leader up with their own weapons, but if they focused on both Sha'aull and the Cabal then they wouldn't have enough DPS for either of them.

That is until they heard three loud sniper rounds from no where, causing the entire place to fall silent. Looking at Sha'aull, they saw the leader of the Blind Legion slowly fall to it's knees before planting his entire body on the ground.

The Cabal in the area could only watch in horror as their leader was taken down. So instead of staying where they might possibly die, they fled. Some of the troops fled back into the bunker while some of them teleported out of there in fear of meeting the same fate.

"Uhh, nice shot Shannon." Naruto looked toward the female hunter.

"That wasn't me."

"What do you mean that wasn't you. You're the only one here with a sniper." Raider looked at her confusingly.

"I know I'm the only one with a sniper here but I didn't shoot any rounds in this area at all."

"Well then who did?"

"Forget about it. Whoever it was that killed Sha'aull surely saved our asses." Naruto looked between the two. He then stretched his arm out with his palm open, a second later his Ghost appeared before him.

"Is it over?" Naruto's Ghost looked around the area.

"Yeah, now can you please go get the eye." Naruto pushed his Ghost towards the general direction on where the conduit is at.

"Alright then. Just checking." Naruto's Ghost flew towards the conduit where he placed the eye moments ago. While heading their he couldn't help but look upon all the corpses that was lied throughout the area. "Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for them. Almost."

"Alright, the eye is fully charged. If you guys like we could enter the Black Garden right now and finish this." Naruto's Ghost stated.

"As much as I would like to enter that place, we still have some other things to take care of before we can enter the Vex's home." Naruto gave his opinion. His team gave a nod, agreeing on his opinion.

"Alright its settled then. Lets go finish the other two missions before we enter the Black Garden." With that said, Naruto's Ghost disappeared from view leaving the three Guardians to themselves.

Nothing but pure silence was among them, leaving them into nothing but their own thoughts.

"Ah ha" Raider softly punched his fist into the palm of his hand gaining his teams attention.

"What is it?" Shannon looked at Raider in question.

"I just figured it out." Raider smiled inside.

"Figure what out?" Naruto asked

"Why our Fireteam name of course." Raider stated gaining more attention from his team. "We'll call ourselves Fireteam Demo."

"Demo?" Shannon and Naruto simultaneously said.

"Yeah demo. Like in demolition." Raider explained.

Naruto and Shannon looked at each other before they both nodded accepting the name.

"Alright, Team Demo it is then." Naruto smiled at the thought of it.

Raider meanwhile was jumping in joy that they at least accepted this name.

It wasn't long until the newly named team started to leave toward the next mission they're about to do. As they were walking on the bridge. Naruto spotted a bright light just over a cliff from his position. He wondered if that light was always their to begin with, the light soon vanished from sight leaving him in thought if that was just some random light or was it someone. Another Guardian perhaps.

_With the unknown Guardian_

"Ghost get me a linkage to Cayde." A mysterious female hunter sat on a rock, speaking in a german accent. This hunter's armor consisted of the entire set of the Rustburner 1.5C and the Cloak of the Shadowsmith.

"Alright then, It's been a while since you guys spoke face to face with one another. Speaking of which, when are we gonna head back towards the tower, we haven't been home in quite a while."

"Ve vill go back home in due time Ghost. Patience is all ve need right now." The woman replied.

It wasn't long until the woman's Ghost linked comms towards Cayde.

"Ahem, hello? Cayde speaking."

"Cayde, long time no see." The woman began the conversation.

"Eva, is that you?" Cayde asked, completely surprised on hearing her again.

"Yes, it is me Cayde." The now name Eva responded

"Where are you right now? A lot of people here have been worried sick for you."

"Zhat is none of your concern,, I apologize vith my sudden absence in zhe tower but I just had so many things I had to do zhat I didn't have zhe time to inform any of you." Eva stood up before she walked toward the edge of the cliff and stared up into Mars atmosphere. "Besides, you don't have to vorry. I'm coming home."

* * *

**And done.**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

**If you have any questions regarding this chapter or future chapters please PM me, or leave it in a review and I'll get back to you guys as soon as possible or in the next chapter. ****I'm also going to be hopping back and forth from this story and "The Blonde Criminal" just for your information. So if you want another chapter then you'll have to wait until I upload another chapter for my other story,**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading.**

**And as always, I will see you.**

**In the next chapter...**

**BUH-BYE**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to _"The Void."_**

**Now before I start the story I want to get something out of the way. Something that a lot of people have been messaging me about since the beginning of this story. At first I thought it was just gonna be a question that's gonna be asked a few times but apparently throughout the past year somebody eventually brings up the same question in a private message every couple chapters.**

**That common question is something I want to get out of the way for any confusions in the future.**

**Q: Why are you following Destiny's original 'story' in this crossover other than making a story up from your own imagination and place your own missions?**

**Well, the reason I'm following Destiny's missions is because I'm not really great on making up missions that can probably catch your guys attention, but that's not the only reason I'm following these missions. I'm following these missions because I believe I can make it more entertaining and worthwhile for you guys to read just to make up for what Bungie couldn't. Well they probably could have made the story missions more enjoyable but they pretty much rushed it when they scrapped the original Destiny and created a new one in the final few years. When I'm writing these chapters, I usually take the missions and add what I think will look and sound more enjoyable to you guys and sometimes laughable.**

**That's pretty much my answer to this. So if you find something that doesn't satisfy you and many others, then take that something and rewrite it into what so many of you guys can enjoy together as a whole. Maybe share a good few laughs on the way through the journey.**

**Anyway since that is out of the way for good, I will inform you guys on something that is pretty important to me once we hit the Black Garden in a few chapters. I won't say now, but I will let you guys know that it might be another voting.**

**Lol**

**Looking at my story, it sure has come a long way just to reach second place on favorites, and pretty much one of the only stories that's been here since the beginning without being stopped. xD But like I said in previous chapters, I will revise the first chapters of this story once we finish the Black Garden or the Vault of Glass.**

**Also, that's it. With some help from you guys, I finally managed to find a way to save the Queen from dying (That is if she is dead) by Oryx. So you guys can put your mind at rest now. No need to overload your brain with thoughts that may or may not work.**

**Now without a further a do...**

**Let the story continue**

**Enjoy... or not, your choice.**

**P.S. I apologize for the short chapter. This was a pretty short mission in Destiny and there wasn't really much to talk about. I honestly don't like it as much. But, oh well. At least it's something.**

* * *

Soon after the defeat of Primus Sha'aull, the Cabal that were part of the Legion started to pile in numbers on different sections they controlled on Mars. Without a leader like Sha'aull, they would need to wait for another Cabal Ultra to take it's place on leading them. Without a leader, then they can't control. If they can't control then they would lose their numbers quickly and some of them may even go rogue. If these two options happen then the Legion will surely go into extinction, and if the Blind Legion goes into extinction, well, then the Sand Eaters, Dust Giants, and the Siege Dancers would be severely weakened on having one of their own taken out, making it easier for the Vex to invade their territory.

It's been a good amount of time since Fireteam Demo left the Garden's Spire. Since then, they surely had enemies on this planet that fear them and their kind even more, but unlucky for them it was not enough for the Cabal or Vex to flee at the mere sight of them. Looks like they care more about protecting something precious to them than their own lives.

"Ah ha. Here it is." Naruto's Ghost spoke out of the blue, causing the entire Fireteam to stop in their tracks.

"Care to inform us on what you found?" Naruto asked gaining his Ghost's attention.

"Oh, yeah. I found the recording that Master Rahool sent me during our time in the Garden's Spire. It seems like a mission. I figured we could take care of this first considering of how simple this is." His Ghost replied. "Seems like the Cryptarchs are curious about this region of Mars. Shall I play it for you guys?" He only received a nod from Naruto letting him know to go ahead. And so he did.

_"For years the Cryptarchs have been waiting to break through the Exclusion Zone to find what's left in that buried city. They say Freehold birthed technological wonders. Retrieve what you can in there. We cannot let the Cabal destroy it." _ The recording then stopped playing, leaving the Guardians to their own thoughts.

"Hmm, interesting. Very... very interesting." Raider spoke as he rubbed the chin of his helmet.

"You didn't listen to a word Master Rahool spoke didn't you." Raider's Ghost spoke

"Not a single one." Raider flat out replied as he kept rubbing his chin. "Which is why it's so interesting."

"Yeah, no kidding." Naruto smiled a bit.

Shannon took this time to look around from their current area. Taking a look around, she noticed that they were back at the place where they began their journey on Mars, The Barrens. Once she turned around she immediately spotted something in the distance through the dusty sandstorm. That something was a structure, a very, very tall structure. Out of her own curiosity, she slung her weapon on her back and started to climb up a rock. Once she climbed to the top of the rock, she had to hold herself in place so she wouldn't slip. As soon as she was sure she was balanced, she looked at the structure in the distance and narrowed her eyes just to get a better glimpse of it. The sandstorm slowly calmed down overtime making it easier for Shannon to see. What she saw completely took her by surprise.

"Guys, you might want to take a look at this." Shannon stated gaining her teams attention.

The two looked at each other for a split second before they started to climb up the rock. Once they reached the top, the two looked at the direction Shannon was looking at only to be taken by surprise as well.

What they saw in the distance was a city, but not any type of city. It was a buried city. The city seemed like it was sitting there for ages just by looking at the sand covering some parts of it. Never to be touched by anything throughout the entire time it was built, it just sat there patiently, waiting for the moment until it completely collapsed on itself.

"The Cabal could have leveled this entire city. If they haven't brought it down yet, then they must have found something valuable. We should track them, see what they're after." Naruto's Ghost stated.

"Woah." Raider spoke as they still stared upon the city. "Ghost, quick! Take a picture of us!"

"Why would we want to do that?" Shannon took her attention from the city toward Raider. The sound of Raider's Ghost was heard as soon as she was finished

"It's just something that we can use to remember in the future. You know, when this is all over we can look at this and remember the adventures we first went through together." Raider stated, hoping they would at least pull through it.

Shannon and Naruto couldn't help but smile under their helmets on Raider's declaration, looking at each other, the two scooted next to each other as Naruto placed an arm around Shannon's back neck.

Raider took this as a sign that they were willing to do it. Wasting no time, he took action. "Alright Ghost, take it whenever you're ready!"

Raider's Ghost went into camera mode before setting the camera towards them. "Alright, say cheese."

"Chee- Woah!" Naruto and Shannon were completely taken by surprise when Raider scooted in between the two and wrapped his arms around the back of their necks as he brought them closer to him.

As soon as the picture was taken, the sound of a loud punch was heard causing Raider to fly into the sand a few meters away from the others.

Raider lied face down on the sand before raising a thumbs up "Worth it!"

Shannon grew a tick mark on her forehead at Raider's sudden intrusion, but it didn't annoy her as much compared to some of the previous events that Raider caused with them around. As she was thinking this she was quickly making her way off the rock.

Naruto chuckled as he shook his head side to side, Raider might be stupid at times, he might act tough or dense as well, but at least the Exo is something Naruto can put up with. After all, it's nice to have another male in your group. People from the same gender tend to know each other much more better than someone from the opposite.

That was something that put Shannon in a bit of a disadvantage with the Fireteam. Sure Naruto was her boyfriend and Raider was one of her best friends, but she needs someone of the same gender as her to talk to as well. She needs to be active with the people the same gender as her as well. You can't just randomly go to one of your guy friends or boyfriend and start talking to him as if he knows what you're trying to say. No! Most of the time they don't understand what you're trying to say but they'll still agree with you even though they don't know what's going on.

Before they knew it the three summoned their sparrows and sped towards the buried city where they will eventually complete yet another mission.

Raider's Ghost watched as Fireteam Demo disappeared from his view before he turned his attention at the picture he took. He examined the photograph for a few seconds admiring the picture for this will be treasured with them for a long... long time. Deciding enough was enough, he uploaded the photo to Raider's ship before vanishing from sight. You know, just to make sure there weren't any Cabal scouting around.

_The Hollow, Meridian Bay, Mars_

As the three descended towards the so called buried city, they looked left and right of them only to see the designs humans had built on Mars only to be torn down from the Cabal. If the Cabal never happened... if the Vex, Hive, or the Fallen never came to their universe then all of this would have still be standing. Maybe stronger than ever. But that didn't happen. It's tragic to see beautiful things taken from you.

"Hold on, there's Cabal transmissions going on around here. It might help us know what we are looking for." Naruto"s Ghost stated, causing the Fireteam to slow down . "Yup, there's no doubt it's from the Cabal. It's coming from building five. Be careful though, looks like they're lurking around in there."

The only response his Ghost got was the sound of weapons loading as they made their way towards building five.

Once they entered building five, the sounds of bullets and deep alien roars could be heard as the Guardians fought there way through the building. In the end let's just say there were no survivors to alert their comrades on intruding forces coming there way.

* * *

The sound of Naruto's Ghost was heard as he was searching through the transmission for anything they could put into use in there mission. As he did this, Raider lightly kicked a dead centurion to make sure iit was actually dead.

"Hmm, interesting. It looks like the Cabal have a recon team stationed at the top of the other skyscraper here." Naruto's Ghost exclaimed as he was still in the search for more info.

"Well, that's a start. Any idea on what they're doing there?" Shannon asked.

"Honestly, I don't know why they are stationed there. But whatever it is, they must have found something interesting if they were to send a team. We should go check it out, just to be safe."

"Alright you guys heard him. Let's head out." With that said, Naruto and his team double jumped out of the building where they then entered the entrance toward the skyscraper across building five.

_Dust Palace, Meridian Bay, Mars _

"Woah!" Raider yelled as he sidestepped from one of the Phalanxes that tried to punch him with it's shield. "Now that wasn't very nice." Raider quickly disarmed the Phalanx shield from it before he punched it dead in the face either knocking it out or killing it. Raider then turned around and threw a flashbang across the room blinding most of the Cabal. The ones that were blinded by the light of the grenade were soon being taken down quicker than anyone could see.

Looking across the room, Shannon's invisible cloak deactivated as soon as she plunged her knife into the head of a psion. She smiled under her helmet as some of the Cabal skidded back in surprise from her sudden appearance "Better luck next time boys." With that said she continued her spree on killing the Cabal until she double jumped and threw a throwing knife toward the head of a Legionary in the middle of the room.

"Nice throw." Naruto praised. He proceeded to raise his handcannon and shoot any target that came in his line of sight. Every second that the trigger was pulled, a head flew of from these aliens causing gray liquid to gush spray out from the place their heads were once placed. Hearing something behind them, Naruto quickly pointed his weapon toward the sound only to see Raider finish killing a Legionary that tried to get the jump on him.

The two shared a look for a split second before they nodded at each other and proceeded their way to the second area inside the Dust Palace.

* * *

As they made there through the halls, they heard the distinct sound of gunfire up ahead. Once they entered the area, they saw a small amount of Vex and Cabal fighting each other over control of this territory. Looking around they could see dead figures of both enemies lying on the ground motionless, showing that they are indeed dead.

If the team came earlier then they would've probably been pushed back with the amount of weaponry that the Vex and Cabal would have inflict on them, but luckily that didn't happen. By the look and size of the extraterrestrials that were fighting each other at the moment, it looked like they were on the verge of death any minute. Wasting no time and no chances, the Guardians immediately disposed of the threat before they can even notice their presence.

Not like they had a chance if they did noticed them.

* * *

_Overwatch, Meridian Bay, Mars_

The sound of gunfire was exceeding its levels much more than before, hearing this shows that the Guardians were near to whatever the Cabal found interesting. That's a good sign to know at least. Right?

As the Guardians proceeded their way through the skyscraper, more enemy's fell from combat when they engaged or at least tried to engage them. They weren't showing any mercy for these creatures, if they do then who knows what's to come. Sometimes, it's better to get rid of anything threatening than leave it be only for it to have its revenge later.

Every corner, every second that these Guardians appear at only leads to the enemy's death no matter how hard they try to fight back. It wasn't like they were unskilled in these certain events. No, it was the fact that the Guardians were far more skilled and intelligent than they are. The only way the Cabal could possibly win against a Guardian, like every other extraterrestrial creature, is through numbers or a powerful leader

As soon as Naruto and his team took care of the Cabal that were guarding the leadway towards whatever they were guarding, the three quickly made their way towards the facility that provided valuable information to them.

Of course they had to go through the Cabal recon team that were sent to guard the oddly shaped device, but that didn't seem to be a problem for them. The recon team barely lasted a minute before they were completely killed off from the world. Luckily for one of the Cabal, it did manage to send a reinforcement alert signal before it died.

The three guardians stayed quiet once they killed the last enemy there, they carefully listened for any sound that may come their way in order to stop them. After a while of pure silence, Naruto and the others relaxed themselves a bit before heading to the oddly shaped device in the middle of the room.

"So, this is what got the Cabal interested huh." Raider walked up to the device before lightly tapping it a few times with his knuckles. "Doesn't look like much."

"Looks can be deceiving though." Naruto interjected. "One thing I've learned before I was resurrected was not to judge a book by it's cover."

Raider looked at Naruto for a while before speaking. "But this isn't a book though. Are you blind or just plain up stupid?" Raider gave a straight face with his response earning a facepalm from his teammates.

"He means you shouldn't judge something on how it looks. For that object, thing, or person can probably exceed the way you expect it to be." Shannon brought her hand down from her face to the side of her thigh.

"... but it's not a book."

*Wham*

"Shut the fuck up." Shannon kicked Raider right in the face, sending him flying across the room.

"Was that really necessary?" Her Ghost asked.

"Hmpf, yes. Yes it was."

Shannon's Ghost rolled his eyes on his Guardians childish answer._ "I doubt it" _He thought.

Before they can continue to do what they're doing, the sounds of metal hitting the floor could be heard as it made it's way closer to the three.

"Guys, their are multiple enemy signatures coming in my radar. On a ll sides!" Naruto's Ghost warned

Before they can respond, a large amount of Psions started to flood in the place as they fired at the soldiers of light. Soon enough, the commander that was leading this attack came out from the group of Psions that accompanied him. Bracus Tha'aurn.

Bracus Tha'aurn wasn't even close to big as the other leaders that lead the Cabal, but that doesn't mean he isn't strong. Remarkably, Bracus Tha'aurn only became a commander because of his interests of the humans Golden Age. Even though he's a commander, it only appears that everywhere he goes, he was always accompanied by Psions. Seeing this multiple times only made the Vanguards have reason to believe he maintains some sort of command over their deployment.

"Damn, these guys a tough." Shannon stated as she took out a couple Psions that tried to get the jump on them.

"That maybe so, but at least they aren't nearly as difficult as the Cabal we fought back with Primus Shau'ull." Naruto gave his own opinion.

"Ehh, I can agree with that. Thankfully we don't need to go through that again."

"You know it." With that said, the three continued to defend themselves from the ongoing swarm that was thrown at them.

This continued on for a few minutes until someone's finally had enough.

"You know guys, this is fun and all, but I think it's time to end this." Raider stated.

The Naruto and Shannon looked at each other before they gave a nod toward's Raider.

"Alright, blessing of light activated." Raider focused his hands with void energy before he spread his arms, calling upon a non-penetrable bubble that form around them.

"Wow, I feel much more protected." Shannon stated as light circulated around her and her teams bodies.

"Hehe, gotta love the bubble." Raider stated.

With that said, the three jumped out of the Ward of Dawn, while Shannon called upon her Arc Blade, and proceeded to clear up the remaining Cabal.

* * *

Bracus Tha'aurn fell to his knees and towards the floor as gray liquid sprayed from the region his head once was.

"So much for a fight." Raider scoffed as he lightly kicked the dead commander.

"For once I'm actually glad there was a mission not so difficult." Shannon gave her opinion.

"Well I'm not. I swear, when I laid eyes on the Cabal. I thought these guys were suppose to give more us more of a challenge than the Fallen, Vex, or Hive." Raider huffed in annoyance.

"Well the ones we just fought seemed to be the minions of the Cabal. From the looks of it, they don't seem to pose much of a problem at all." Naruto declared.

"I don't care. Fuck these guys." Raider kicked a dead corpse towards the wall.

They were then interrupted by Naruto Ghost's as he finished analyzing the strange device in the skyscraper.

"Ahh, so that's why the Cabal sent a recon team here." Naruto's Ghost spoke. "Apparently this AI was once connected to the Warmind of Mars. Since that Warmind is gone, Rasputin has been controlling it, I nor the Cabal could get in. It looks like he's everywhere now."

His Ghost turned towards the Fireteam before continuing. "Well at least that's good. I think."

"... You know Ghost, I've been meaning to ask for a while, but who or what is a Rasputin and these Warminds." Naruto and his team looked at him with questioning looks.

"That's a story for another time." His Ghost responded. "But I will tell you that Rasputin is the last Warmind in the solar system and that the Vanguards are hoping to have him as a potential ally."

With that's said, Naruto's Ghost vanished from sight, leaving the three Guardians to complete their final mission before they enter the Black Garden.

* * *

**And done.**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below. It could be any review. It doesn't even have to relate to the story.**

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. This mission was awfully short and there wasn't much to write.**

**Also I've been thinking lately and I'm mostly going to write gaming crossovers with Naruto. If you're asking "Why Naruto?" well it's because I want to. ****If you're interested in what crossover I'm writing next then check out my profile. It shows the stories I'm planning to do in the future.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading.**

**And as always, I will see you...**

**In the next chapter.**

**BUH-BYE!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to ****_The Void._**

**Now before I start the story I wanna get these two question's out of the way. **

**Q: What ever happened to the loot caches being out to get Naruto?**

**Well to give you a reasonable answer. I kind of forgot about the loot caches. Honestly those omakes I created with the loot caches were just for fun but now that you reminded me, I plan to make a comeback with those. Maybe rewrite a few of them and add omakes on chapters that don't have them. Well... maybe, I'm not sure yet.**

**Q: Are you planning on doing the strikes after The Black Garden mission?**

**Yes, yes I will.**

**But here is a question I will ask you guys.**

**Do you want me to do all of the strikes or a few strike missions?**

**If I do a few strike missions then I'll most likely only pick two missions that I think will go great with the story. Those missions are most likely going to be ****_The Devil's Lair_**** and ****_Winter's Run. _Maybe I can squeeze in _The Summoning Pits_ but other than that I won't do anything else.**

**But if you do want me to do all the strike missions then I will set up a poll for you guys to vote in the end of this chapter.**

**Be advised though, if you guys do want me to do all of the Strikes then it will take a bit longer for me to get to The Vault of Glass. So I hope you guys can be patient considering that a lot of you guys know how slow I post my chapters.**

**Now without a further a do...**

**Let the story continue.**

**Enjoy... Or not, your choice**

* * *

"Hold on, so you're telling us that the Vex are working on taking over the surface of Mars to protect The Black Garden and if we don't find the location they are bringing their forces from Mars could end up becoming like, or far more worse than Venus?" Raider exclaimed once he heard his Fireteam leader's Ghost inform them on the mission the Vanguards sent them.

"Yeah, pretty much." Naruto's Ghost replied.

After a few short seconds Raider gave his own opinion on this matter. "Where the fuck are the Cabal then?"

"Well, they did have their hands tied when they were protecting the Spire from the Vex and ourselves as well as trying to extract information about the Warmind of Mars." Naruto's Ghost reasoned. "But that didn't end to well for them did it."

"Well then they should've known not to fuck with us. Like come on, who can't be scared of these bad guns right here." Raider stated as he started to do various flexing positions. "All muscle on these bad boys, not like I have muscle, but you get the point."

Shannon and Naruto couldn't help but face palm on Raiders little event.

"Raider." Shannon spoke gaining the Exo's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Kay."

After Raider relaxed his 'guns', Naruto eventually took the conversation back to what they were actually suppose to be talking about. "Alright, so the Vex are coming to take over Mars. That's not good." Naruto turned his attention to his Ghost "I'm guessing if we want to stop these evil robots from taking over this place then we will need to find one of those spire... conflux thingy majigy's here, right?"

"Hehe, thingy majigy." Raider mumbled

"That is correct. Lucky for us I so happened to have spotted a Vex Conflux not to far from here when we were heading towards the gate of the Black Garden. Once we find out where they're coming from, cut them off, otherwise it'll be only a matter before Mars becomes one of their Machines. I'll set up a waypoint on the exact location from where I last saw the conflux " Once said, Naruto's Ghost disappeared from the three leaving them to their own bidding.

Once the Ghost vanished from sight, the three looked at one another before they started their own conversation.

"So, our time at Mars is soon coming to an end, huh." Shannon stated, she withdrew her knife before she started to pick at the edge of the blade. "You know, even though we haven't been on this planet for long. I'm still gonna miss this place."

"I feel the same way.. well other than the murderous creatures trying kill us a million times over, I think I'll really miss this planet and it's unexplored regions. Besides, it's not like we're not gonna see it again." Naruto smiled as he playful nudged Shannon forward, where she then nudged him back.

As Raider looked on, he couldn't help but think that he's forgetting something. Somethin important that he kept with him before he met these two. It soon clicked to him on what he was forgetting where he then started to look around franticly in search for it. "Hey, where's Leo?"

Naruto and Shannon stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards Raider.

"You're potato? Hmm, haven't seen him in a while." Naruto replied.

Shannon nodded, agreeing with Naruto, before she spoke. "Yeah, haven't seen him either. Aren't you the one who brings him around everywhere we go, I mean, you're pretty attached to that potato."

"Yeah, I was just curious bout lil' Leo since I haven't seen him in a while." Raider then diverted his attention back towards his team. "Oh well, he usually wanders off sometimes when I'm not looking. He'll eventually turn up somewhere."

"Alright, whatever you say." Naruto then summoned his sparrow along with his team, before they started to head towards their destination in a triangle formation.

Meanwhile Leo was currently stuck in Raider's ship, annoyed that his partner forgot to take him along. Using his oval shape to his advantage, Leo started to roll around inside Raider's ship before he found a way to exit the ship from the rear end, from there he fell and landed softly on the orangey sand before he started to roll his way across the Meridian Bay.

_Scablands, Meridian Bay, Mars_

"The conflux is just on the other side of this warzone! I can sense it." Naruto's Ghost informed as the Fireteam sped through the Scablands, a territory that is under conflict between the Cabal and the Vex.

As the three Guardians sped through the region, they decided that it was easier to ride through the outer parts of the region other than the middle of the battlefield. You know, so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves on their opposing enemy's.

"There it is! Unguarded too. Hmm, this might be easier than I thought." Naruto's Ghost informed again.

"Don't jinx it." Naruto stated

Fireteam Demo soon came to a halt, where they then proceeded to dismount their sparrows before walking up to the conflux the Vex established here. Before they can get a mere few feet away from the Vex structure the release of black smoke and a bright white light inside of the smoke engulfed around the conflux signaling that the Vex have come to defend whatever information they have from the soldiers of light.

"Oh, well... Jinx?" Naruto's Ghost sheepishly said earning an annoyed sigh from his Guardian before the Fireteam started to engage with the murderous robots.

In the end, the small group of Vex that were sent to guard the conflux were easily mowed down by their enemy's. Maybe they should bring more firepower the next time they try to engage a team of Guardians, that should give them the advantage against the Traveler's warriors... well maybe.

After finally removing the threat to their mission, Naruto summoned his Ghost before nudging him towards the conflux while his team did whatever they were gonna do in this short break.

"Yup, just as I figured." Naruto's Ghost stated after a minute of searching. "This conflux is part of an even bigger surge that is coming from below the Buried City. I think our solutions lies there. Let's go check it out."

Wasting no time, Naruto and Shannon summoned their sparrows and proceeded their way back towards the Buried City. Raider leaned against a Martian rock as he watched the war between the Vex and the Cabal continue in this region. After a few more seconds, he summoned his sparrow before he sped towards the direction his team went in order to catch up to them.

_The Drift, Meridian Bay, Mars_

Sand filled clouds rose up from the ground before they depleted back onto the floor as the Sparrows sped though the region. As the Fireteam got closer and closer to the Buried City, they notice the rise on the collapsed and tilted buildings in the area. Wondering why the buildings were positioned like this, they soon came to a conclusion that these structures became like this through the invasion of the Cabal when humans still lived on this planet or through bizarre sandstorms throughout the time humans abandon this city. Maybe both.

"You need to go through that building, I'm detecting a surge coming deep within it." Naruto's Ghost informed the three as they came across a large building that looks like a station of some sort.

"Hmm, they have Vex troops stationed on the outside of the building and by the looks of it they know that we're coming." Shannon stated once she glanced at the robots outside. She then hopped off her sparrow before having her auto rifle appear on her hands. "Nothing we can't handle though."

Raider and Naruto got off of their sparrows shortly after before having their weapons appear on their hands. They took the second to reload their weapons before they proceeded to make their way towards the entrance of the building.

As they got closer and closer, the Vex eventually noticed hostile presence closing in on them and fast. Before some of them could've engage the enemy they were suddenly ripped in half once the group of Guardians shot the white center of it's stomach causing it's lower body to detach from it upper body.

For the next few minutes or so, the battle between light and dark will wager on both sides until one comes out victorious.

_Freehold Station, Meridian Bay, Mars_

"Man I fucking hate dark hallways." Raider shivered a bit as they came upon a room in the building that doesn't contain any light. Most likely because the power went out during a storm or a circuit breaker burned out.

"Well get used to it. It looks like it's going to be pretty dark for a while. Just in case, aim at any red eye you can see." Raider's Ghost stated as he appeared in order to light up the way for his Guardian while the two other Ghosts did the same thing for their own Guardians.

"Well that's just helpful." Raider sarcastically muttered as his team and himself went deeper into the station, cautiously avoiding obstacles that they see in their line of sight.

It wasn't a moment later until they spotted a few Vex red eye's inside the room as they patrolled the area. Not wasting any time, they raised their weapons before extinguishing there presence before they could spot them.

After that, the room suddenly became dead quiet for the only thing you got to hear were the footsteps of the three Guardians as the air somehow softly blew by them.

Raider shivered at the quietness, he was not used to sounds like this considering that he's a rather loud guy to everyone he knows. Right now, he just wanted to get out of this room... and fast, for this place was starting to give him the creeps. And so they eventually found their way out of the room.

"I'd never think I'd be this happy to see the light again ." Raider stated as he welcomed the brightness with open arms. "Come to daddy. I promise I won't ever leave your side again."

Naruto and Shannon were about to comment on this, but they were interrupted by the sounds of a Vex. Turning towards the direction of the sound, they saw an stationary Cyclops looking at them as it charge up it's void cannon. It then fired it's void cannon at the Guardians, watching it soar through the air towards them. Shannon and Naruto quickly dodged the cannon shot, but the same couldn't be said for Raider as he still sat there still embracing the light.

An explosion occurred, and the two Guardians watched Raider spiral through the air before smacking against a wall before diminishing into nothing.

*Sigh* "Guardian down." Raider's Ghost stated as he appeared at the spot where Raider had fallen in battle.

Naruto and Shannon ignored reviving Raider at the moment and started to return fire at the Vex Goblins as well as the Cyclops.

As the Cyclops was charging another void missile to fire at them, Naruto blinked up in the air before gathering void energy at the palm at his hand. He then thrust the completed Nova Bomb towards the Cyclops void cannon before it could have fired upon them. The Nova Bomb impacted against the Cyclops eye cannon causing the void missile like object, as well as the Nova Bomb, to explode in the process scattering pieces of the Cyclops around the room.

Upon witnessing this, Shannon called upon her Arc Blade and proceeded to wipe out the remaining Vex in the vicinity.

"Woah, impressive work out there you two." Raider's Ghost spoke surprised at the utter quickness the two defeated the enemy.

"Nah, it was nothing. We weren't even trying." Naruto stated, he then proceeded to place his hand on his fallen comrades Ghost in order to help him bring his fallen Guardian back to life.

With that quick light assistance, Raider suddenly appeared in mid-air before landing on his feet.

Raider looked at his teammates before scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, that just happen."

Naruto smiled as he rolled his eyes under his helmet before he grabbed Raider's weapon from the floor and tossed it to him. "Come on. Let's get moving." With that said Naruto turned and started to head towards a passage that'll possibly lead them to the place they're looking for.

Shannon looked at Raider for a second before she turned and followed her leader. Raider followed shortly after.

_Tharsis Junction, Meridian Bay, Mars_

As the three got closer to the end of the tunnel they started to hear various sound from the other side that is most likely coming from the Vex.

Naruto's Ghost shuttered at this before speaking. "It's like the Vex have dormant networks buried under every planet. Waiting to be revived."

"Mmhm, yeah great." Naruto responded not even caring in the slightest bit.

The Fireteam soon exited the hallway and came into an abandoned, non-functional train station where rusted train carts were scattered around the tracks unmoved for centuries. But that wasn't the only thing they saw, there were also bones... human bones, some broken, and some untouched. They were practically everywhere around this area.

"By the Traveler." Shannon's Ghost stated, he then appeared and started to look over some bones that were once covered with flesh, muscle, and organs. "These people weren't killed right off the bat." He spoke sadly. "It seemed like they were waiting for an evacuation train in order to take them out of the city, but they were forgotten and left to die slowly." He then looked over some of the broken bones. "There also seemed to be signs of cannibalism among this from all ages."

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly a little sadden at this information. "Whoever they are, let their souls rest in peace. As much as I'm tempted to move these bones aside, I think it's best to leave the dead untouched." With that said, Naruto moved through the dead carefully in order to keep his foot from breaking any bones.

Shannon placed her hands together as she paid her respects to all of those that were left to die in this station before following Naruto as she too carefully watched her footing.

Raider looked oddly at what Shannon and Naruto just did a moment ago before he shrugged his shoulders and followed them.

As Shannon and Naruto were nearing the end of the 'graveyard' they suddenly heard a loud shattering sound right behind them. Turning around, they saw Raider coming towards them not even caring where he placed his foot and ended up breaking a few bones in the process. Raider soon paused once he saw his team looking at him and from the looks of it... it seemed like they glaring rather coldly at him.

"What?" He flat out responded.

Raider's Ghost shook his head side to side at his Guardian's non-respectful behavior. "Raider."

"Hmm?" Raider looked at his Ghost questioningly.

"Do you know anything about respect? Like... anything at all?"

Raider looked up in thought for a second before responding. "No... I can't say I do at all."

His Ghost sighed in disappointment before thinking of something that can be a great example of respect. "Ok, Raider. You know every living thing practically dies at one point in time do you?"

"Yes, I know if it."

"And you know when a living thing dies they don't ever want there graves to be disturbed or touched. How would you like it if someone messed with your grave."

Raider looked at his Ghost as he thought about what he said and soon responded. "Well first off, I don't want a grave. Honestly I wouldn't give a crap of what they did to my body since I wouldn't be alive anymore. Hell, they could even scrap me up and make my parts part of a transportation vehicle. Oh, that'd be nice. Maybe I should be a car or something... no, a plane."

The Exo's Ghost just stared at his Guardian not even giving a shit of what he's hearing as a response. All he wanted to do is teach his Guardian about respect, but in the end it ended up backfiring on him. Speaking of which, why is he even trying when his Guardian would pretty much come up with a stupid answer for every question he receives.

"You know sometimes do you hate it when you're suddenly created or born into a world and given a job to do in order to help society. Like what if I didn't want to be an Exo or a Guardian... what if I wanted to be a duck?"

Now he's saying shit that doesn't even relate to what his Ghost asked him. What next, he's going to go through what he would do if he was a duck?!

"You know if I was a duck, I would..."

MY THOUGHT'S HAVE FUCKIN' SPOKEN!

*Cough* *Cough* Sorry, back to the story.

Raider suddenly found himself face down on the floor in front of his team while Shannon wiped her hand's.

"Man, will you ever shut up." Shannon's declared as her eye twitch under her helmet.

"Never!" A chibi Raider declared proudly as he looked up towards Shannon.

"That wasn't a question!" A chibi Shannon yelled back.

Naruto and his teammates Ghost's were staring at the argument unfold himself I front of them.

"Should we stop them?" Naruto asked the two Ghost's.

They then leaned to the side as a random chair flew past them.

"I'm guessing that's a 'no'."

The two Ghost's nodded in agreement before they all turned back to the argument Shannon and Raider caused.

"Hey Guys, I found somethi..." Naruto's Ghost appeared in the area before he paused at what he was witnessing in front of him. "Do I even want to ask?"

Naruto and the two other Ghost's shook their head side to side at this.

"Thought so." He then flew towards the two arguing Guardians before zapping them.

"Hey, why'd you do that?!" Shannon looked at her leader's Ghost.

"Yeah, what she said!" Raider joined in.

Naruto's Ghost cleared his throat (That is if he does have one) before speaking. "Well, I would've waited for you two to end your argument, but there's something that I want you guys to see. All of you."

With that said the Ghost turned and started to lead them to what he wanted them to see.

As they neared their destination, they saw a large amount of Vex entering a transfer's gates in order to be transferred to someplace.

"I don't get it, they're leaving Mars... but why?" Naruto's Ghost stated as he saw another group enter the transfer gates. "Shh, stay low for now. Let's see where this'll lead."

And so Fireteam Demo laid low for a while until every group of Vex left into the transfer. The only Vex that stayed behind was a minotaur, to be more specific, a Prohibitive Mind.

Prohibitive Minds are Vex that seem to coordinate Vex actions against Cabal positions in the Meridian Bay, mostly to Vex deployments to bypass Cabal hardpoints.

So without any time to lose, the three Guardians destroyed the Prohibitive Mind before it can even get a glimpse of the attackers. The Vex Transfer Gates fell shortly after just in case any Vex troops happened to pass through.

"Hmm, a Conflux is still active." Naruto's Ghost stated as he appeared before floating over to the Conflux and started hacking into it. "Let's see what I can find."

After a minute or so of getting through the Vex security system, a whole flood of information started to pour into the Ghost's mind. "Of course, it's so clear now on why the Vex are leaving. They're returning home, back to The Black Garden, something is calling them back. I don't know who or what it is but we have to go there. Now!"

"Alright, we'll take your word for it. Notify the Vanguards and the Speaker that I'm taking my team inside The Black Garden." With that said, Naruto turned and started to head back out of the station with his team.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Naruto's Ghost muttered before vanishing in a small flash.

_At the tower_

The Speaker was working peacefully at his desk until he suddenly received an odd feeling inside him. Dropping his pencil, he stood upright and walked to the edge of the rail before looking up into the stars.

"Be safe young Guardians, and may The Traveler guide you. For this won't be your first battle against a divine creature of the Darkness."

* * *

**And done.**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I do have an excuse on why it came out so late. Hehe, kek.**

**Anyway, as most of you know, final's is coming up and I was spending my time studying so I wouldn't get sent to summer school. So that'd mean I had to slow down my time for writing these stories. ****Oh, I was also playing a lot of Division lately and finally got to level 30. I know huh, I'm such a noob for getting to level 30 in a few months once it came out. Here's a funny part too, when I was playing The Division I was so caught up on finishing the story that I ended up doing the final mission without even noticing it after an hour of completion. It was so frustrating because I was looking everywhere on my map for the next mission but I couldn't find it at all. Hell, I even thought the game bugged on me for a moment there. LOL**

**I was also playing Destiny recently and I started to love it again. Don't get me wrong, I love Destiny before but I got so bored of it at one point that I just stopped playing it for a while, but I think I might be playing it more often now. Well, not that much still.**

**Oh and about Overwatch. I love playing the Beta so much that I think I'm going to play this game much more than ever the other games I have. For those of you that are interested in this game, here's something I would like you guys to answer for me.**

**1.)Who is your favorite character in Overwatch and why?**

**2.)Which character do you play much more better as and why?**

**3.)Which character do you hate or get annoyed from mostly and why?**

**4.)Rate the Beta from 1-5 and explain why.**

**Here's my personal answer's**

**1.) My favorite character in Overwatch is Reinhardt because he's such a brute. He can tackle anybody and get their health very low or killed. He supports the team by using a barrier field which his allies can shoot through, and because he's one badass old motherfucker.**

**2.)Though I love Reinhardt, I play much more better with Tracer. She's a face paced gal and I pretty much love playing games in fast pace. I also love confusing the fuck out of the enemy by using her speed and rewinding herself through time. Plus, I mostly go on insane killstreaks with her. My highest killstreak was 38.**

**3.)Though some of you might think I would say I hate Roadhog the most, in my opinion I fucking hate DVa much more than Roadhog. The reason for this is because her Mech has so much armor I just can't stand it. In my opinion I think DVa's Mech armor should be reduced, but hey, it might not happen either.**

**4.)I would rate this game a 4. The reason for this is because even though the game doesn't have a story... yet. I still find the game to be pretty enjoyable during these past 6 days,. I'm saying 6 because I had a two day early access to the Beta. The reason I didn't rate this game a five is well... go look at number 3.**

**Anyway, yeah, that's all I wanted to say.**

**So thank you everybody for reading.**

**And as always, I will see you...**

**In the next chapter...**

**BUH-BYE**

**P.S. Sorry for another short chapter. This mission was also pretty short.**

**P.P.S. My Naruto x Overwatch crossover is like pshh, I don't know... 20-25 percent done. So yeah, just to update those of you that are interested in reading that crossover. Naruto x GTA V is being updated next though.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to ****_"The Void" _**

**Now before I get into anything in particular, let me answer a few questions ya'll asked me.**

**Q1)What Omakes are you referring too!?**

**I was referring to the Omakes about the loot caches. You know, that weird omake I put in for a few chapters... Yeah, my mind is crazy. -_-**

**Q2)When will Naruto and his Fireteam go to the Elemental Nations, and will Naruto get his Chakra unsealed when he does (where is Kurama currently, back in the Seal?)**

**Well, I did mention this in a previous chapter I uploaded, but I guess I can say it again. Naruto and his Fireteam will arrive in the Elemental Nations after or during the Dark Below. Most likely during The Dark Below.**

**Naruto has his Chakra unsealed already centuries ago. I don't know if I mentioned it in the first chapter or any Author's Note, but apparently the seal on Naruto will wear out if it hasn't been removed within a decade. I thought I mentioned this a long time ago, I mean I'm pretty sure I did, maybe I didn't. I don't know**

**As for Kurama, well he's being the weird fox he is tending to whatever he's doing. He could be in the Tower, on Naruto's Ship, or right behind you... watching porn. xD**

**Q3) When are you going to have them go to the villages to help with Fallen?**

**Uhh, Fallen haven't arrived in the Elemental Nations at the moment. Well, soon they will. Probably at the beginning of The House of Wolves. But right now there's only Hive in the Elemental Nations.**

**Q4)Are you still planning on having Naruto return to the Elemental Nations after The Taken King? Maybe after he and his fireteam are done dealing with the Hive in the Elemental Nations, they could return to Earth in time for the Rise of Iron.**

**Hmm, I do know that there might be missions for Naruto's Fireteam regarding the new enemys in Rise of Iron, but I'm not quite sure yet.**

**Ok, that's all I have for questions at the moment. Feel free to drop one in the review section anytime or you can also PM me. It doesn't have to be a question at all. You can make a compliment to the story, an insult, a bad/good remark on it. Hell, you can even tell me something random that doesn't relate to the story at all. **

**Some of you guys also suggested that I can do all the strikes, but instead I should put two strikes in each chapter that I post. Now I was starting to have the urge to say "No! Fuck off!" but now that I think about it, I can actually do something like this considering that it might be fairly easy to do... also because there are more readers that want me to do all the strikes instead of three.**

**Fuck...**

**Anyway that's all I have to say at the moment, **

**Now without a further a do...**

**Let the story continue...**

**Enjoy... or not, your choice**

* * *

A sandstorm was all one could have seen at the moment if one was patrolling the surface of Mars. Sand particles grazing... tossing and turning as it slammed against Cabal Bunkers. Mars was having a very bad weather right now, but that doesn't mean there isn't anything lurking within the storm.

The sound of Sparrows were heard as they rode through the storm. Now to most, it would be considered crazy for one to venture through a sandstorm, but let me ask you this. If you were given a mission... a chance to end one of the most threatening enemies to the Traveler, the Guardians, the Last City of Earth and the people of that city... would you do any means necessary to accomplish that task? Even if you have to fight an entire army? I sure would, and that's what exactly Naruto and his Fireteam are doing.

"Shit! Why does a storm have to hit now of all time?!" Shannon cursed as she followed behind her leader as they rode through the reddish-brown dust cloud. Their respective Ghost's appeared next to each of them moments ago in order to try to light up the way for the Guardians, but sadly not much could be done as it was still difficult to see through the sand.

"No kidding, you can't see jack shit with all this sand flying everywhere. How are we even going to find the gate to the Black Garden anyway?" Raider questioned

"Don't worry, I have your waypoints laid out for all of you. It'll be put up within your head gear any moment now." Naruto's Ghost answered.

Soon after it was said, a waypoint appeared in all three of their helmets monitors indicating the location to the Black Garden and which route to take in order to arrive there.

"Well, that certainly helps. Thanks Ghost." Naruto smiled.

"Hehe, your welcome... but lets not get comfortable yet. We still have a heart to destroy and I don't think we'll ever get another chance at this. We pull this off, we can save The Traveler, if not well, this might be the final phase into human extinction and possibly everything else."

"Oh, I don't think there will be anything going extinct today." Naruto spoke dead serious.

.

.

.

"That's it?" His Ghost questioned

"What? It's all I got."

"Weak!" Raider yelled from behind them.

"Shut up!"

_Valley of the Kings, Meridian Bay, Mars_

The storm has still not pass by the slightest bit yet but Fireteam Demo is barely coming upon the gate that leads into the Black Garden. The three pushed through the storm until they reached sight of the gate. From there, they hopped off their Sparrows as they made their way towards the gate. As they walked through the collapsed rusted pillars, they kept there guard up just in case any hostile presence so happen to appear. Lucky for them, the Vex didn't seem to be out guarding the gate at the moment with the terrible storm sweeping through.

The three stopped steps away from the gate where Naruto then looked at his Ghost before giving a nod.

His Ghost looked at the gate for a moment before he withdrew the Gate Lord Zydron's eye from his inventory. He gave a sigh before speaking. "I hope this works." With that said, Naruto's Ghost lifted the eye where it then somehow ignited sending a blurry wave towards the gate as the eye started to glow bright red.

At first it seemed like nothing happened, but after a few more seconds the gate started to open, sending a strong force of wind towards the Guardians direction. The three had to hold themselves in place as they held one arm over their faces just because of the unexpected force that was sent towards them.

The force that the gate was releasing remained for a few seconds before it slowly started to die down allowing the gust of sand that the storm was causing to take its place again.

"That was... unexpected." Naruto's Ghost stated as he he stared upon the gate. He then looked at the three Guardians before continuing. "Be careful in there. The Vex are gonna throw everything they can at you to stop you three from reaching the heart of the Black Garden. If they didn't have any infantry guarding the gate then that means they might be preparing for something big."

"That's good to know. Any words of wisdom you wanna say before we go in?" Naruto stated

"...Watch your step." With that done and said, all three Ghosts vanished leaving the three Guardians on their own for the time being

.

.

.

"Hmm, you know what. He does have a point. We are going to enter hostile territory." Raider agreed to his leaders Ghost. Unfortunately for his Fireteam, they just eyed at him awkwardly. "What?"

"Since when did you use big words such as 'hostile' or 'territory'." Shannon spoke at his Exo friend with a questioning look on her face.

"Shut up..." Raider muttered before walking towards the gates portal and vanished from his teams sight.

Naruto and Shannon shared a laugh before they too entered the portal after Raider. Once they entered the gate, the portal started to flare up until it shrunk and vanished from the face of mars, leaving the gate empty, waiting to be re-opened again.

_The Black Garden, Meridian Bay, Mars_

A whooshing sound was heard followed by a sound of feet landing onto the floor.

Raider stood up straight as he looked around and from what he could tell, all of this he was currently seeing at the moment was god damn confusing. "What the fuck?" He spoke confusingly. To him it looked like he was back on Venus, but this can't be Venus, if the Black Garden was on Venus then why come to Mars to find a gate that will lead that back to the planet that they just came from not to long ago. It just doesn't make any sense.

Two more whooshing sounds were heard as the rest of his team appeared before him.

Naruto and Shannon stood up straight as well as they too took in their surroundings. They observed the area they were in from top to bottom until Naruto gave a signal for his team to follow. As they were moving within the vicinity, Naruto's Ghost soon appeared as he started to analyze structures and his surroundings.

"Fascinating... there's even plant life within The Black Garden. I thought it was gonna be all dead and look more like a machine than a place filled with life." Naruto's Ghost stated as he started to float around and analyze everything he can get his hands onto. "If this is the Black Garden, then it's not on any map known to space and time. I guess we'll just have to keep going." He then floated off and around the corner leaving the three Guardians to their thoughts.

The group stayed quiet as for the only thing you could hear right now was the sound of footsteps they were creating. Well that is until one of them decided to speak up.

"This is rather freaky. Don't you guys agree?" Raider asked

Naruto and Shannon looked at Raider confusingly before asking.

"What do you mean?" Shannon asked.

"Just listen..." Raider stated. Before they can ask him why, Raider made a shushing gesture with his finger, cutting them off on what they were about to say.

What they heard did kinda freaked them out. If you listened closely you could hear some faint weird tech beeping sounds echoing throughout the Black Garden

"What is that sound?" Shannon asked as she looked around the area.

"I don't know... maybe some type of linkage that the Vex use to communicate or something." Naruto responded

The three stood there, monitoring their surroundings just in case something unusual occurred. They didn't stay to long once they were called by the leaders Ghost.

"Guys! You might wanna take a look at this." The three heard Naruto's Ghost called out.

Shannon and Naruto looked at each other for a split second before nodding. They then divert their attention to where Naruto's Ghost was at before they took off as they were still being wary of their surroundings.

Raider however stayed for a bit, he stood their for quite some time, waiting for anything to happen. And something did happen. Something just tapped the side of his foot. Looking down, Raider spoke in a surprised manner. "Oh, there you are Leo." He bent down and picked up his potato before placing it on his shoulder. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

.

.

"Don't give me that look, I didn't forget you."

.

.

"What do you mean that I don't care about you?"

.

.

"Ahh, so you're playing the silent game. Well two can play it that game!" Raider turned his head away from his small comrade as he made his way towards the rest of his team. As he made his way in order to catch up with his two comrades, he failed notice a red glowing eye watching him from a distance before disappearing back into the dark.

* * *

Naruto's Ghost seemed to be observing some Vex statues as he awaited the arrival of his team. He was fairly surprised and fascinated to see that the Vex knows the concept of architecture considering that there were no reports on any other whereabouts that these machines do other than invade and kill. Maybe the Vex don't actually know about sculpting or other architecture activities. It also makes him wonder if these statues are actual statues or not.

"What is this..."

Naruto's Ghost turned his attention towards a surprised Shannon as the entire team came upon the designation he wanted them to see for themselves.

"I don't know... statues... but at the same time they don't appear to be statues at all."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

Before he can answer they were interrupted by Raider again.

"Hold on, everybody shut up." Raider intervened. The three looked at Raider a little confused again, but before they can say anything the same beeping sounds they heard before could be heard again. But this time it was different. It was louder... much louder. "That sound... its back again.

"...its near." Shannon stated as she looked around.

"It is." Naruto turned his attention back to the Vex 'statues' before walking towards one and started to listen closely. "And its coming from these 'statues'" He turned his attention back to his Ghost. "I don't think these 'statues' are actually statues Ghost."

"He's right." Shannon supported as he she was observing one of them for herself before wiping away what appeared to be some type of rusted dust. "Look, these Goblins seemed to be alive but at the same time they can't do anything. There pretty much inactive at the moment."

"Now that I look at it. You seem to be correct." Naruto's Ghost spoke once he took a inspected these 'statues much closer. "They appear to be in some kind of stasis."

"Well lets keep it that way. We don't want them waking up anytime soon. At least when we're around." Naruto turned his attention back down towards the path before he motioned his team to follow. They obliged with his order and quickly followed behind their Fireteam Leader being sure to take notice of their surroundings. They failed to notice that once they started to walk away, the Vex Goblin statues started to stir a bit as the red light started to appear back in their eyes.

* * *

"By the Traveler." Shannon muttered surprised once they exited a part of the Vex catacombs that lead them deeper into the Black Garden. The reason for this was because once they reached the top of some stairs, they were greeted by what seems to be thousands upon thousands of roses that went on for miles across the plain. It was a vast Garden reaching farther into the clearing than the human eye can see. It was truly a magnificient sight to witness. Probably the most magnificient one of them all they witnessed throughout there journey across worlds.

"What is this place?" Raider questioned, he stretched out his arm as what seemed to be a rose petal landed on his palm before eradicating from the mere touch of it.

"I don't know... but what I can tell at the moment is that there's something really dark down there... I think we're nearing the Black Garden's heart." Naruto's Ghost turned his attention to the three Guardians. "Let's get moving. We wouldn't want to hang around here too long."

Before any of them can take a step away from the view, a robotic roar was heard behind them not a second later followed by the ammunition rounds from a goblins slap rifle flew past theirs heads.

Turning around the three got ready for battle but before they can respond to this threat, they were put to a slight shock on what they were witnessing before them.

It was a small army of whatever Vex you can think of marching towards them as they fired their respective weapons at these intruders.

As soon as a hobgoblins line rifle nearly shot one of their heads off, the three guardians started to engage with the enemy from this surprising attack the Vex lead.

Bullet after bullet.

Shot after shot.

Mag after mag.

With each wave of bullets the guardians shot at their enemys, they managed to slaughter a whole group of these deadly machines. Pile after pile these murderous machines started to fall at the hands of these intruders, but even so they, even if they lost a major amount of allies in battle, more will takes its place, much much more. After all... this is their home.

At first it seemed like the Guardians were holding their ground pretty well, like an unmovable rock, but after a few minutes the Fireteam started to back up as the enemy started to come closer and closer within their grasp. With every passing second once the soldiers of light started to lose ground against their foes that's when they suddenly realize.

No matter how many Goblins fell to their knees, no matter how many Minotaurs were slain, no matter how many of any kind of Vex were destroyed by these intruders, it proved to be futile.

It didn't matter how fast the Guardians were ridding of the robots, they just kept coming...

and coming...

and coming.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up?!" Shannon exclaimed as she kicked a Goblins slap rifle away from its grasp before stabbing it in the center of its chest with her blade. She then withdrew her blade once the light faded from the Goblins eyes before kicking it down the steps knocking a few other Vex down along with it.

"Ghost?!" Naruto yelled out questionably as he formed a scatter grenade before throwing it in the center of their enemies, effectively killing a bunch of them in the process.

Naruto's Ghost meanwhile was thinking of what to do. He knows they couldn't keep this up much longer, if they don't find a solution to this disaster soon then they might end up being killed. If not then they might be taken prisoners of war. That's worse than death.

"Fear me you evil minions! For it is I, the great and powerful Kyuubi!" A voice intercepted catching the attention of the Guardians.

Looking towards the direction where they heard Kurama, all three of them saw a small fox jump down from a ledge before tackling a Goblin in it's face and started to tear it to shreds.

"What the hell..." Raider spoke as he watched the fox go from Vex to Vex either biting at there feet or nibbling on it.

"Naruto. There seems to be loose boulders on top of the ledge, if you can shoot a rocket at it you might be able to knock it down and crush the Vex below." His Ghost informed

"Got it!" Naruto then withdrew his heavy weapon before firing a missile at the loose boulders his Ghost was talking about, completely forgetting about who was in the center of the advancing army.

"You dick!" Kurama yelled as saw a number of boulders toppling down from the ledge and crushing everything below including himself.

"... oops." After a few seconds Naruto spoke up again. "Kurama! Are you still alive in there?!

...

"Kurama?!"

...

Just then the rocks started to shake and shift as something began to crawl out of it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Kurama yelled as he manage to dig himself out of the pile. He then began to shake his fur before his eyes set on the Exo. "Another one!"

"Wha-? Ahhh!" Raider screamed in pain as Kurama leaped on him and started to claw and bite his face. "Get him off, Get him off, Get him off!"

"Die! Machine Scum! You think you can control what will become mine!" Kurama then lifted up his leg before he allowed his business to flow right out of him. "Ahhh, take this and spark you little bitch."

"Is he..." Shannon was then interrupted

"Yup..." Naruto quickly responded. "He's urinating on him."

"You nasty fucker!" Raider yelled before he managed to ply Kurama off his face before forcefully throwing him aside. He then began to ferociously rub on his face as he tried to get the urine out. "I think some of it got in my eyes!"

"There's more where that came from!" Kurama yelled as he started to run back towards the Exo. "Let's see how you like it when I shit in your mouth!"

Before he could get any further a pair of hands lifted him from the ground. "Who took a hold of me?" He looked towards the person who grabbed him only to see the alien female he saw on one of the ships. "Unhand me you female swine!"

"I think no. Besides it's been a while since I saw you ya cute fox." Shannon pulled Kurama into a hug between her breasts as she rubbed her cheek on his head.

"I sense a disturbance in the force..."

"Shut up..." Naruto rolled his eyes at Kurama as he cuddled his way into Shannon's bosom.

"Guys, not to be rude or anything but, The Garden's Heart is still down there. And if we want to help The Last City and The Traveler to start restoring, then this threat must be dealt with." Naruto's Ghost intruded. "Besides, I think it's best we keep moving. Well unless you guys want to fight another wave of Vex..."

* * *

"Whoa... where are we?" Shannon spoke astonishingly as she surveyed the area.

"No clue, but from what I can tell. The heart is just beyond here." Her Ghost responded

"How are we suppose to get through? It's a dead end." Raider pointed out

"Hmm, that is true. But what's to say we can't get through." Naruto's Ghost responded "From what I can tell, The Black Garden is just one big machine. So everything within here or apart of this place are all connected to one link. If you guys can get me or one of your Ghosts to a cluster then we might be able to set up a spire that can let us get into The Black Garden's Heart."

A distant roar of Vex infantry was heard after he finished speaking.

"And here I thought we were gonna skim through this quite easily." Raider muttered

"Who says this was going to be easy?" His Ghost stated

...

"Good point." Raider nodded with his hand placed under his chin.

"Alright, Raider you go take the left cluster. I'll take the right one. Shannon, cover us from up there. Kurama..."

"What?"

"Shut the hell up."

Kurama just sent a glare at his 'jailer' before he followed Shannon, who double jumped onto a few rocks until she was at a good lookout position in order to assist her allies in case things went out of hand.

Naruto and Raider then proceeded to head to their own respective clusters, all while preparing for what's about to happen next.

As the two Guardians got closer, the sound of Vex howling was heard as the murderous machines started to come out hiding ready to protect what was rightfully theirs. The Vex were prepared for battle, yes they were. But, they were not prepared for what was about to happen next.

_A few minutes later_

A sudden flash of light emitted the area as soon as both clusters were scanned.

"Got it! There must be a spire forming somewhere within this place. It's our only option if we want to proceed further from this place." Naruto's Ghost informed.

"Do you mean the spire that's forming across from my position?" They heard Shannon's remark over there comms.

Heading to where Shannon pointed out, Raider and Naruto regroup in front of a gate that had a spire shining brightly in the middle of it.

"Yup, that's the one. Good eye!"

"I aim to please."

"Oh she pleases me quite well." Kurama voice was heard in the background.

"Shannon get over here now, and make sure Kurama doesn't try anything funny." Naruto ordered a little annoyed at what he heard Kurama say.

"Aww, is someone getting annoyed? I didn't know you were the jealous type Naruto?" Shannon teased. "But you don't need to worry. All of this only belongs to one man, and his name starts with a N and ends with an O."

Kurama let out a horrified gasp before speaking. "Nacho."

"I'm so done." Naruto placed a palm on his face as he cut off the link between him and Shannon before Kurama or Shannon could've burst out laughing.

"Hehe... Nacho." Raider muttered.

"Not another word." Naruto pointed his hand cannon towards Raiders head, shutting up the Exo before he could've commented on it.

Raider raised both his hands up in the arm before making a _zip_ motion across his lips with his hand.

"Sheesh, someones moody today." Naruto's Ghost stated as he floated over to the Spire before he started to hack into it.

"I'm not moody... just annoyed."Naruto argued.

"Sure whatever you say."

Naruto just muttered something about nonsense and unfairness as they waited for his Ghost to finish getting into the spire's security data base. During those few minutes Shannon and Kurama arrived as they too awaited for Naruto's Ghost to finish up, all while trying not to tease Naruto anymore.

"Alright, I think I got it." Naruto's Ghost stated following the disappearance of the spire. "Now all we need to do is gain permission to enter. As a Gate Lord." Once he said this, he turned around and took out Zydron's eye, from which they collected on Venus, from their inventory before having the eye float away from them. The eye then started to form a rectangular prism, with the eye in the center, before it launched up in the air and split into 15 separate parts.

Fireteam Demo stared in awe as a bright stream of light emitted from the tower behind them and connected with the biggest part that was floating. That part then transferred the light to it's fourteen other pieces where it then sent the light beaming towards the center of the door causing it to jolt a few times before it slowly started to open allowing the Guardians to proceed forward.

What greeted them from behind the door was a giant chunk of what seemed to be mechanical goop floating in the center of massive pillars.

"The heart of the Black Garden..." Naruto's Ghost muttered as the Fireteam walked toward it until they were standing on top of some sort of balcony looking upon what lies within the Black Garden's heart.

What they saw were three Vex Gate Lord Statues forming a half circle around the Heart as Vex Goblins and Hobgoblins were kneeling towards the Heart as if they were praising the Heart itself.

It was as if the Vex notice there presence off the bat because not a moment later, Goblins and Hobgoblins alike started to move, turning their bodies around 180 degrees as they still maintained their crouching position and stared at the intruders far behind them with the intent to kill.

"So... think you guys can kill a God?" Naruto's Ghost questioned, breaking the silence around them.

"Don't think we have a choice." Naruto responded. The three Guardians readied their weapons as Vex started stand up from their crouching positions and turn to their intruders.

Immediately, two Vex Goblins teleported onto the balcony in order to catch the enemy off guard but were instead mowed down by a barrage of bullets.

The remaining Vex below started to spread apart as they fired their respective weapons towards these soldiers of light. Doing this caused the team to split apart as they all took a section of their own.

Shannon double jumped towards the left of the Heart, mowing down enemies with her auto rifle.

Raider lifted towards the middle section of the Heart, shoulder charging a Vex Hobgoblin before turning around and fire rounds upon rounds towards the machines with his hand cannon.

Naruto blinked towards the right section of the heart as he effectively shot down any Vex machine up against him with his own hand cannon.

And Kurama... well he's just sitting in the back watching the action unfold as he stuffed popcorn into his mouth. "Man these front row seats are amazing aren't they?" Kurama leaned his head towards Leo on his left as he spoke. "Pass the soda..."

A soda magically appeared next to him including a pair of 3D glasses. Kurama looked at Leo, who was now wearing 3D glasses as well, before putting on the glasses himself. "Woah~, these do make it seem even more real." He leaned his head to the right, barely dodging a random bullet coming his away. "Yup, definitely more real."

Just as the team was done clearing out the Vex within the area, they managed to catch the Black Garden's Heart glowing brightly white as it sent pulses of what seems to be electrical power towards the statue on the left causing it to start glowing as it moved 180 degrees.

"Oh that can't be good." Kurama muttered

"The Heart is bringing that statue to life!" Naruto's Ghost informed.

Just as he finished saying that, the once known statue awakened from it's slumber and stepped down from it's platform revealing it to be the Eschaton Mind.

The Eschaton Mind let out a soft growl at the Guardians as Vex troops started to teleport inside the domain in order to assist it. The Mind turned it's attention towards Shannon before it started to fire it's torch hammer towards Shannon forcing her to take cover behind the walls and take out enemy troops that try to get the flank on her.

"Guys! Can you do do something about that Mind! I'm pinned down over here!" Shannon yelled out through her comms.

"We'll see what we can do!" Naruto responded.

Just as Naruto finished speaking, a missile flew and detonated right at the central region of the Eschaton Mind forcing it to flinch and take a step back.

"Hey! Our Heavy weapons can hurt that thing!" Raider yelled out.

"Since when could they not!" Shannon yelled out as a tick formed on her head.

"Oh... right..."

Two more missiles came barraging towards the Eschaton mind causing its body to be pushed back towards the edge until it's foot so happened to make a misplacement on the edge. It tried to bring it's weight forward in order to keep it's balance, but all seemed loss as it instead slipped backwards and started to fall into the abyss below while letting out a roar.

"And down you go..." Naruto called out from his position.

Not a moment later did the Garden's Heart squirmed in pain at the loss of one if it's protectors.

"That's it! The Heart is hurting when you kill it's minds!" Naruto's Ghost informed

The Garden glowed bright white again before it started to send pulses of electricity towards the statue on the right. The statue started to rotate 180 degrees as well as white cracks started show up around it's body until it finally broke free and stepped off it's plate revealing it to be the Imminent Mind.

The Imminent Mind let out a terrible screeching growl as it turned it's attention towards Naruto and started to fire it's own torch hammer towards him. At the same time, more Vex reinforcements started to teleport into the battlefield as well.

"Huh... so this is what it feels like..." Naruto muttered as he too retreated behind cover while taking out enemies that try to get the jump on wasn't long until he heard the sweet sounds of missiles exploding upon impact on the Mind attacking him. Quickly blinking out of cover, he shot a missile at the Mind followed by a Nova Bomb, both hitting directly on the it.

The Imminent Mind toppled backwards and landed on his back in pain and surprise, before it can even think of getting up. Raider was already on top of it as he plunged a fist deep into the the Mind's core causing it to twitch and spark until it stopped moving. The Mind laid there for a brief moment before it started to decay into nothing.

The Black Garden's Heart squirmed in pain again at the lost of another of it's protectors to these intruders. Recovering from the loss, the Heart had no choice but to awaken it's last Mind into protecting it. Gathering what it could, the Heart turned white again before it started to send more electrical pulses towards the statue in the middle of the room.

The statue started to repeat the same process as the other two Minds before it broke free from it's slumber, revealing it to be the Primeval Mind. But unlike the other two Minds, no reinforcements came to aid the Primeval Mind in combat. Mainly because the Heart didn't have the required amount of energy to call upon more reinforcements to aid it in battle.

The Primeval Mind fired upon the intruders that dare enter their world with the intent to kill. Of course it won't go down without a fight, but without reinforcements to aid him in battle then this certainly depleted its chances on coming out alive. As it fired upon one of the Guardians, it failed to notice a barrage of missiles hurling toward it until it was to late. The Primeval Mind groaned in pain as it was forced to it's knees as more missile came exploding onto it.

The last thing it managed to see was a bright blue blade cutting off it's upper body from the waist down, letting to tumble over and decay into nothing.

Before any of them can say anything, the Heart started to pucker up in between the pillars as it became smaller and smaller in size. It started to spark out of control, destroying itself from the inside out. The light the Heart was emitting became so bright that the team had to shield their eyes from it unless they wanted to lose their sight from the brightness. After a few seconds, a loud explosion was heard from above causing the light to die.

As soon as their vision came back to normal, they were greeted by the sight of rose petals calmly flowing down towards the floor as butterflies flew around.

Shannon reached her hand out as a rose petal fell on her palm before she looked up at where the Black Garden's Heart once was. "What... happened?"

"It-It's gone..." Her Ghost responded. "It's destroyed!" This time he spoke delightedly

"You mean it's actually dead?" She questioned.

"Yup, it's good as dead. I can feel it..." Her Ghost confirmed.

"I feel it as well." Raider's Ghost backed up.

"It's finally over..." Naruto's Ghost spoke up. "It's odd... We... We're back on Mars. But how?" His Ghost questioned. He took a moment before he shook it off. "I'll worry about that later. All that is important right now is that the shroud of Darkness is lifting and the light returns to the Traveler. It'll finally start recovering."

"So... what do we do now?" Raider asked.

A sudden beep was heard from Naruto's Ghost causing everyone to look at him.

"I don't know, but the Speaker is calling us home. Something tells me he felt the Darkness leaving this place as well." Naruto's Ghost responded.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Raider said.

It wasn't long until the three transmat out of their and into their ships before they took off back towards the Last City. Where the Speaker, and many more will be waiting for them

...

"Hey! You guys forgot us!" Kurama yelled referring to himself and Leo as he looked up into the sky. They were suddenly transmatted into Naruto's Ship.

"No we didn't." Naruto's Ghost smirked at the fox.

"I will bite you!"

_Tower Watch, The Last City, Earth_

The sun was raised high in the sky, shining brightly upon Guardians, Mentors, Workers and those on the Tower's Watch.

"For centuries we feared the forces of Darkness massing against us." The Speaker's voice was heard speaking over the crowd. "We sought to hide and cower beneath a broken god." The Speaker looked upon the eyes of those before him before shaking his head. "No more." The Speaker took a long pause before continuing. "The Guardians that I called back here from Mars were a group I would love to represent to you all as examples, but unfortunately they couldn't make it. But that doesn't matter." He straightened up as the crowd still remained quiet. "These Guardians show us what we are, what we have always been, and what we will be again." The Speaker then looked up into the sky admiringly. "We are what remains of the Light... And we will not be stamped out by these forces of Darkness." He looked back towards the crowd. "So let me ask you all this... Are you willing to fight to take back what is ours? Is this world not what we want our children or our grand children or their children before that to live in? In a place where all the pain... the sorrow, the fear will be gone for the greater good? Will you let these beasts take what does not belong to them?"

"No!/Hell no!" A series of yells were heard.

"Then by so means. Fight! For at the end of all this, from Darkness will come Light."

The crowd roared with approval at this.

Cayde, Ikora, and Zavala all looked around seeing Guardians, Exo, Awoken and Human all cheering with such determination. Looking at each other, the three Vanguards nodded before they turned and started to head back down into the Hall of Guardians. For soon after this meeting is disbanded, Guardians will come flooding towards them with requests of missions that can further help advance The Last City in taking back what it lost.

As Cayde walked down the steps only one thing came into his mind.

Shit just got real.

_Meanwhile in the Tower's Hangar_

Fireteam Demo was informed that an unknown ally has been waiting for them at the edge of the Hangar. As they turned the corner, Shannon and Naruto were surprised to see her here out of all places. Raider, of course, was clueless on who this person was but he followed after his team instead of questioning them.

"It's a day for pretty speeches and medals. But we know the real fight takes place out there." The Stranger spoke once she felt the presence of the Guardians she met back on Venus. She then turns towards them before handing Naruto her pulse rifle. "Take this. It might come in handy out there."

Naruto accepted her weapon with gratitude before he started to feel the weight of it. "Pretty odd looking for a weapon don't you think?"

The Stranger chuckled at this. "Oh please. You'll only find much more stranger weapon's than this along the way."

The two shared a smile before they looked out towards the world beyond.

"There is so much more, Guardian." The Stranger frowned at the thought of this. "I have seen terrible... despicable things born out in the darkness. Every passing moment just brings them closer." The Stranger stared into the sunset as the fireteam stared at her. "All ends are beginnings... Our fight is far from over."

Just as she started to fade into particles like she did at Venus, she was interrupted.

"Wait!"

She turned at the man she was talking to before giving him a questioning stare.

Naruto quickly looked between his team before he turned back towards The Stranger. "Will we ever see you again? If not then can you at least tell us your name?"

The Stranger looked at him for a few seconds before giving him a soft smile. She reached into her pocket before she took something out. She then handed Naruto what she took out before intertwining their fingers. "Take this, so you'll know I'm never to far. As for my name..." She then leaned in towards him causing Shannon to start losing her cool. "You'll just have to wait and see."

With that said, she turned and disappeared into a million particles before any of them could've said a word.

The three stood their in silence for a short while until it was finally broken.

"Well... that was interesting." Naruto's Ghost spoke breaking the silence around them. "Say Naruto, what did The Stranger give you anyway?"

Naruto looked at his palm examining this pendant The Stranger gave him. Unlike other pendants he saw in his life time, this one was more techy than the others. It looked like a floating eye with sparks going off inside it every few seconds.

After a few seconds he responded.

"I don't know."

_Hall of Guardians_

"All right let's move it people we don't have all day. The sooner you guys get on out there the better." Cayde exclaimed as he walked about the mission. "And where's my bagel? I thought I asked for one 10 minutes ago!"

"Cayde there you are. Are you sure we should send Guardians out there now out of all time? Isn't it our top priority to keep the city and the people safe?" Commander Zavala intervened.

"Uh no. It's your top priority to keep the city and the people safe. Mine is to assist Guardians into gathering intel and have them bring back valuable loot for me. Heck, I run most of the patrol missions as well."

"But think of the possibilities! What if the Fallen chose to strike us now instead of later! We would be at our weakest when most of our Guardians are out there doing what the Traveler's knows what!"

"That ain't my problem bud. Besides, when was the last time you relaxed Zavala? All this work is getting to your head."

"But Cayde!"

"Uh uh uh, sorry to cut our time short Zavala but Fireteam Rose is waiting for me. And you know how scary those girls can be." Cayde then turned and waved back at him. "We'll talk about this later!"

Commander Zavala have a sigh of annoyance before he headed back to his place at the Vanguard's table.

* * *

It was quiet. Almost to quiet.

A day like this rarely occurs at the Hellmouth for the Hive, but unfortunately for them today was not their average day.

Deep in the pit where all is black. A shadow lurked within it.

Crawling over a rock, the shadow peeked over with it's three glowing green eyes at a Thrall, a lone Thrall feasting on a pile of bones that doesn't contain any trace of flesh on it.

Quietly crawling off the rock, the shadow sneakily made it's way towards the the Thrall in front of it.

Feeling an odd presence behind it, the Thrall quickly spun around only to see... nothing. The Thrall stared out for a few seconds before it shrugged off the feeling and diverted it's attention back to it's supper. But instead of a pile of bones in front of it, the Thrall was immediately dropped down with a sudden crack of it's neck.

The shadow looked at the dead Thrall for a few seconds before it turned it's attention towards the small light above. As the shadow stared at the light, only one thought came to it's mind before it spoke in a feminine voice.

"He's coming. I must warn them."

* * *

**And done.**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

**BTW, More questions! Yay!**

**Q5.) How is a potato alive?**

**Because it's Fanfiction! And I also thought, hey why not change something for once.**

**Q6.) How are things in Naruto's world going so far since the Hive invaded?**

**Not to good. I'll upload a small scene on what's happening in the Elemental Nations in one of these chapters.**

**Q7.) When will Naruto learn about the portal to his world?**

**No long I can tell you that.**

**Q8.) Whatever happened with Naruto explaining his past and Kurama to his friends?**

**I'll get onto that one of these chapters. Let's just say they were focused on other matters than a person's past at the moment.**

**Q9.) What are Fireteam Demos Jumpships? Will they gain new ones from Amanda or Raids?**

**Imagine whatever Jumpship you'd like until they earn a Jumpship from a Raid or Amanda.**

**Q10.) How can a relationship between The Stranger and Naruto work out when we barely know anything about her?**

**I'll come up with something even if I have to make it up.**

**Q11.) How is Kurama out of Naruto's body?**

**I'll explain that in another chapter.**

**Q12.) Will the Vex, Fallen, and Cabal invade Naruto's world too?**

**Possibly yes. Most likely.**

**Q13.) What do the Hive and it's leaders think of Naruto's world? Do they think they're still on Earth? Etc.**

**You'll just have to find out and see.**

**Q14.) Is VOG gonna be based off the Hard mode? **

**Yup.**

**Q15.) When will Naruto and his Fireteam go to the Elemental Nations? Will he get his chakra back when he returns?**

**They will go somewhere in The Dark Below I believe. Naruto also has his chakra but refuses to use it.**

**And that's it! Wow I'm tired!**

**Anyway feedback would be great. I would love to hear your thoughts on this.**

**Sorry for the long wait as well. I had so many things to do and other stories I wanna start.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading.**

**And as always, I will see you...**

**In the next chapter.**

**BUH-BYE**


End file.
